Kiss of frost
by michan-natsu
Summary: Adaptación (Continuación Touch of frost) Natsume Hyuuga estaba tratando de matarme. Mi compañero espartano me perseguía implacablemente, blandiendo su espada hacia mí una y otra vez, la plateada hoja brillando cada vez más cerca de mi garganta. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y sus ojos carmesí casi brillaban con la emoción de la batalla... Resumen completo en el interior.
1. Información general

**Resumen: **Natsume Hyuuga estaba tratando de matarme. Mi compañero espartano me perseguía implacablemente, blandiendo su espada hacia mí una y otra vez, la plateada hoja brillando cada vez más cerca de mi garganta. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y sus ojos carmesí casi brillaban con la emoción de la batalla...

Soy Mikan Yukihara, una guerrera de segundo año en formación en la Academia Mythos, y no tengo ni idea de cómo sobrevivir el resto del semestre. Un día el tipo que me rompió el corazón me estaba enseñando a usar la espada: el guapísimo Natsume, quien siempre me mata. Entonces, un arquero invisible en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, decide usarme para prácticas de tiro. Y ahora, me entero que en la Academia hay un Cosechador muy malo que me quiere muerta. Me temo que si no aprendo a usar la espada —con la ayuda de Natsume—podría morir usándola.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

**Información general.**

**Los Guerreros de la Academia Mythos y Su Magia:**

Los estudiantes de la Academia Mythos son descendientes de antiguos guerreros, y están en la academia para aprender cómo luchar y usar armas, junto con cual sea la magia o habilidades que podrían tener. Aquí hay un poco más sobre los niños pródigos guerreros, como los llama Mikan:

**Amazonas y valquirias: **Muchas de las chicas en Mythos son o amazonas o valquirias. Las amazonas están dotadas con rapidez sobrenatural. En clase de gimnasia durante las peleas simuladas, parecen borrones más que algo más. Las valquirias sin increíblemente fuertes. También, unas brillantes, coloridas chispas de magia pueden ser vistas a menudo disparadas de los dedos de las valquirias.

**Romanos y vikingos: **Muchos de los chicos en la Academia Mythos son o romanos o vikingos. Los romanos son súper rápidos, justo como las amazonas, mientras que los vikingos son súper fuertes, justo como las valquirias.

**Hermanos: **Hermanos y hermanas nacidos de los mismos padres tendrán habilidades similares y magia, pero algunas veces son clasificados en tipos de guerreros diferentes. Por ejemplo, si las chicas en una familia son amazonas, entonces los chicos serán romanos. Si las chicas son amazonas, entonces los chicos serán vikingos. Sin embargo, en otras familias, los hermanos y hermanas son considerados del mismo tipo de guerreros, como esos nacidos de padres espartanos, Samurái, o Ninja. Los chicos y chicas ambos serán considerados espartanos, Samuráis, o Ninjas.

**Más Magia: **Como si ser súper fuerte y súper rápido no fuera bastante bueno, los estudiantes en la Academia Mythos también tienen otros tipos de magia. Pueden hacer cualquier cosa desde curar heridas a controlar el tiempo a crear ilusiones realistas con sus manos desnudas. Muchos de los estudiantes han mejorado los sentidos también. Los poderes varían de estudiante a estudiante, pero como regla general, todos son peligrosos y mortales en su propia manera especial.

**Espartanos: **Los espartanos están entre los niños pródigos guerreros más raros, y solo hay unos pocos en la Academia Mythos. Pero los espartanos son los más peligrosos y más mortales de todos los guerreros porque tienen la habilidad para coger cualquier arma —o cualquier cosa— y automáticamente saber cómo usarla e incluso matar a alguien con ella. Incluso los Cosechadores del Caos tienen miedo de luchar con los espartanos en una pelea justa. Pero entonces otra vez, los Cosechadores raramente pelean limpio…

**Gitanos: **Los gitanos son tan raros como los espartanos. Los gitanos son esos quienes han sido dotados con magia por los dioses. Pero no todos los gitanos son buenos. Algunos solo son tan malvados como los dioses que sirven. Mikan es una Gitana quien está dotada con la magia de la psicometría, o la habilidad para saber, ver, y sentir la historia de un objeto solo por tocarlo. La magia de Mikan viene de Nike, la Diosa griega de la Victoria.

**Más Sobre la Academia Mythos:**

El corazón de la Academia Mythos está compuesto por cinco edificios que están agrupados juntos como los amplios puntos de una estrella en la parte superior del patio cuadricular. Son la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, el gimnasio, el comedor, el edificio de historia-inglés, y el edificio de matemáticas-ciencias.

**La Biblioteca de Antigüedades: **La biblioteca es el edificio más grandes en el campus. Además de los libros, la biblioteca también aloja artefactos —armas, joyería, ropas, armaduras, y más— que una vez fueron usadas por antiguos guerreros, dioses, diosas, y criaturas mitológicas. Algunos de los artefactos tienen mucho poder, y los Cosechadores del Caos adorarían poner sus manos en ellos para usarlos para Cosas Malas.

**El Gimnasio: **El gimnasio es el segundo edificio más grande en Mythos. Además de una piscina, una cancha de baloncesto, y más, el gimnasio también ofrece estantes de armar, incluyendo espadas, bastones, y más, que los estudiantes usan durante las peleas simuladas. En Mythos, la clase de gimnasia es realmente entrenamiento con armas, y los estudiantes están clasificados por lo bien que pueden luchar —algo en lo que Mikan cree que no es muy buena.

**El Comedor: **El comedor es el tercer edificio más grande en Mythos. Con sus blancos linos, porcelana china, y jardín interior al aire libre, el comedor se parece más a un restaurante de cinco estrellas que a una cafetería de estudiantes. El comedor es famoso por todas las comidas adornadas, sofisticadas que sirven regularmente a diario, como hígado, ternera, y caracol. _Puaj_, como diría Mikan.

**El Edificio de Historia-Ingles: **Los estudiantes atienden a Inglés, Historia Mitológica, Geografía, Arte, y otras clases en este edificio. La oficina de la Profesora Himemiya está también en este edificio.

**El Edificio de Matemáticas-Ciencias: **Los estudiantes atienden a Matemáticas, Ciencias, y otras clases en este edificio. Pero hay más que solo clases aquí. Este edificio también ofrece una morgue y una prisión profunda en el subsuelo. Espeluznante, ¿eh?

**Los Dormitorios de los Estudiantes: **Los dormitorios de los estudiantes están localizados colina abajo desde el patio cuadricular superior, junto con varios otros edificios anexos más pequeños. Los chicos y las chicas viven en dormitorios separados, aunque eso no evitan que empiecen a salir en una base regular.

**Las Estatuas: **Las estatuas de criaturas mitológicas —como grifos, gárgolas, y más— pueden ser encontradas en todos los edificios de la academia, aunque la biblioteca tiene la mayoría de las estatuas. Mikan cree que todas las estatuas son súper espeluznantes, especialmente desde que siempre parecen estar observándola…

**Quién es Quién en la Academia Mythos: Los dioses, Monstruos, y Más**

**Artefactos: **Los artefactos son armas, joyería, ropas, armaduras, y más que fueron llevadas o usadas por varios guerreros, dioses, diosas, y criaturas mitológicas durante los años. Hay Trece Artefactos que se rumorean son muy poderosos, aunque la gente discute sobre cuáles son los artefactos y cómo fueron usados durante la Guerra del Caos. Los miembros del Panteón protegen varios Artefactos de los Cosechadores, quienes quieren usar los artefactos y su poder para liberar a Loki de su prisión. Muchos de los artefactos están alojados en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

**Aves Negras: **Esas criaturas parecidas a cuervos —sólo que mucho, mucho más grandes. Tienen brillantes plumas negras cortas a través de brillantes rayas rojas, largos, afilados y curvados talones, y ojos negros con una chispa roja ardiendo profunda dentro de ellos. Las Aves son capaces de coger a la gente y llevársela —antes de desgarrarlos en trozos.

**Campeones: **Cada dios y diosa tiene un Campeón, alguien que eligen para trabajar en su nombre en el reino mortal. Los Campeones tienen varios poderes y armas y pueden ser buenos o malos, dependiendo del dios al que sirven. Mikan es la Campeona de Nike, justo como su madre y su abuela fueron antes que ella.

**La Guerra del Caos: **Hace mucho, Loki y sus seguidores intentaron esclavizar a todos y todo, y el mundo entero fue sumergido a la Guerra del Caos. Fue un tiempo oscuro y sangriento que casi resultó con el fin del mundo. Los Cosechadores quieren liberar a Loki, así el dios puede guiarlos a otra Guerra del Caos. Puedes ver por qué sería Algo Malo.

**Lobos Fenrir: **Esas criaturas parecen como lobos —solo que mucho, mucho más grandes. Tienen el pelo gris ceniza, garras afilada como cuchillas, y ardientes ojos rojos. Los Cosechadores los usan para vigilar, cazar, y matar a los miembros del Panteón. Piensa en los lobos Fenrir como un cachorro de perro asesino.

**Loki: **Loki es el dios Nórdico del Caos. Hace mucho tiempo, Loki causó la muerte de otro dios y fue encarcelado por ello. Pero Loki eventualmente escapó de su prisión y comenzó a reclutar a otros dioses, diosas, humanos, y criaturas para unir fuerzas con él. Llamaba a sus seguidores los Cosechadores del Caos, e intentaron adueñarse del mundo. De alguna manera, Loki y sus seguidores eventualmente fueron derrotados, y Loki fue encarcelado por segunda vez. A día de hoy, Loki busca escapar de su prisión y sumergir al mundo en una segunda Guerra del Caos.

**Merodeadores de Nemea: **Esas criaturas parecen como panteras — sólo que mucho, mucho más grandes. Tienen el pelo negro teñido con rojo, garras afiladas como cuchillas, y ardientes ojos rojos. Los Cosechadores los usan para vigilar, cazar, y matar miembros del Panteón. Piensa en los Merodeadores de Nemea como lindos gatitos asesinos.

**Nike: **Nike es la diosa Griega de la Victoria. La diosa fue la que derrotó a Loki en un combate uno contra uno durante la batalla final de la Guerra del Caos. Incluso desde entonces, Nike y sus Campeones han luchado a los Cosechadores del Caos, intentando evitar que liberen a Loki de su prisión.

**El Panteón: **El Panteón está compuesto por dioses, diosas, humanos, y criaturas quienes golpearon juntos para luchar a Loki y a sus Cosechadores del Caos. Los miembros del Panteón son los chicos buenos.

**Cosechadores del Caos: **Un Cosechador es cualquier dios, diosa, humano, o criatura quien sirve a Loki y quiere liberar al malvado dios de su prisión. Los Cosechadores son conocidos por sacrificar a gente para Loki con la esperanza de debilitar su prisión, así él un día podrá liberarse y volver al reino mortal. Lo siniestro es que los Cosechadores pueden ser cualquiera en la Academia Mythos y más allá —padres, profesores, incluso estudiantes compañeros.

**Sigyn: **Sigyn es la diosa Nórdica de la Devoción. También es la esposa de Loki. La primera vez que Loki fue encarcelado, él estaba encadenado debajo de una gigante serpiente que goteaba veneno en su una vez adorable cara. Sigyn pasó muchos años sujetando un artefacto llamado el Cuenco de Lágrimas sobre la cabeza de Loki para coger tanto del veneno como fuera posible. Pero cuando el cuenco estaba lleno, Sigyn tenía que vaciarlo, lo cual dejaba que el veneno goteara en la cara de Loki, causándole un gran dolor. Eventualmente, Loki engañó a Sigyn para liberarle, y mucho antes, el malvado dios sumergió al mundo en la larga y sangrienta Guerra del Caos. Nadie sabe lo que le ocurrió a Sigyn después de eso**…**


	2. Prologo

**Resumen: **Natsume Hyuuga estaba tratando de matarme. Mi compañero espartano me perseguía implacablemente, blandiendo su espada hacia mí una y otra vez, la plateada hoja brillando cada vez más cerca de mi garganta. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y sus ojos carmesí casi brillaban con la emoción de la batalla...

Soy Mikan Yukihara, una guerrera de segundo año en formación en la Academia Mythos, y no tengo ni idea de cómo sobrevivir el resto del semestre. Un día el tipo que me rompió el corazón me estaba enseñando a usar la espada: el guapísimo Natsume, quien siempre me mata. Entonces, un arquero invisible en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, decide usarme para prácticas de tiro. Y ahora, me entero que en la Academia hay un Cosechador muy malo que me quiere muerta. Me temo que si no aprendo a usar la espada —con la ayuda de Natsume—podría morir usándola.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

**Prologo**

Mi estómago se retorció otra vez, y el enfado, la frustración, y la nostalgia ardía a través de mis venas como ácido. Tenía que salir de la tienda de café antes de que hiciera algo estúpido —como comenzar a gritar sobre cuán injusto era que Natsume estuviera aquí con otra chica. Que un Cosechador hubiera intentado matarme dos veces ahora, y que casi hubiera sido convertida en comida para cachorros en las cuestas por un lobo Fenrir. Que tuviera una espada mágica sabelotodo que realmente no sabía cómo usar y una diosa que me había elegido para ser su Campeona, incluso aunque fuera completamente inadecuada para el trabajo. Que no fuera una guerrera como los otros chicos y nunca lo sería, sin importar cuán duro lo intentara o cuánto quiera ser como ellos. Sin mencionar el hecho de que mi madre había sido asesinada por un conductor bebido que los policías nunca habían sido capaces de encontrar y que aún la echaba de menos tanto que algunas veces lloraba para dormir. Sí, tenía mucho sobre lo que gritar


	3. Capítulo 1

**Resumen:**Natsume Hyuuga estaba tratando de matarme. Mi compañero espartano me perseguía implacablemente, blandiendo su espada hacia mí una y otra vez, la plateada hoja brillando cada vez más cerca de mi garganta. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y sus ojos carmesí casi brillaban con la emoción de la batalla...

Soy Mikan Yukihara, una guerrera de segundo año en formación en la Academia Mythos, y no tengo ni idea de cómo sobrevivir el resto del semestre. Un día el tipo que me rompió el corazón me estaba enseñando a usar la espada: el guapísimo Natsume, quien siempre me mata. Entonces, un arquero invisible en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, decide usarme para prácticas de tiro. Y ahora, me entero que en la Academia hay un Cosechador muy malo que me quiere muerta. Me temo que si no aprendo a usar la espada —con la ayuda de Natsume—podría morir usándola.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Natsume Hyuuga estaba intentando matarme. El espartano me perseguía sin cesar, cortándome el paso cada vez que intentaba escabullirme y huir de él.

Fiuu-fiuu-fiuu.

Natsume balanceaba su espada hacia mí una y otra vez; y el brillante filo plateado lentamente se movía un poco más cerca de mi garganta cada vez. Sus músculos ondeaban debajo de su ajustada camiseta de manga larga, cuando se movía suavemente de una posición de ataque a la siguiente. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y sus ojos carmesí prácticamente brillaban con la emoción de la batalla.

Yo no brillaba con la emoción de la batalla. Encogerme, sí. Brillar, no.

Clac-clac-clac.

Levanté mi propia espada, intentando esquivar a Natsume antes de que separase mi cabeza de mis hombros. Tres veces rechacé sus golpes, estremeciéndome cuando su espada golpeaba la mía, pero la última vez no fui lo suficientemente rápida. Natsume caminó hacia delante, el borde de su espada pasó a un susurro de besar mi garganta antes de que pudiera hacer mucho más que parpadear y preguntarme cómo había llegado allí para empezar.

Natsume no se detuvo ahí. Giró bruscamente su muñeca libre a un lado y golpeó mi arma, sacándomela de mi mano y enviándola a volar a través del gimnasio. Mi espada giró varias veces en el aire antes de aterrizar y clavarse en una de las espesas colchonetas que cubría el suelo del gimnasio.

—Muerta otra vez, chica gitana —dijo Natsume con voz suave—. Eso hace doce muertes seguidas.

Suspiré. —Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé. Y no estoy más feliz de eso que tú.

Natsume asintió, retiró la espada de mi garganta y retrocedió. Entonces se giró y miró sobre su hombro a los otros dos espartanos que estaban sentados en las gradas, alternativamente mandando mensajes de texto con sus teléfonos y observándonos con aburrido desinterés.

—¿Tiempo? —preguntó Natsume.

Ruka Nogi presionó un botón en su teléfono.

—Cuarenta y cinco segundos. Treinta y cinco segundos más que la vez anterior.

—Al menos Mikan duró un poco más esta vez —interrumpió Kitsu Neme—. Debe ser la camiseta de la Mujer Maravilla lo que finalmente le añadió impresionantes habilidades para la lucha.

Mi rostro se sonrojó por su tono sarcástico. Está bien, quizás llevaba la camiseta de mi superhéroe favorita esta mañana con la esperanza que pudiera traerme un poco de suerte, la cual realmente necesitaba cuando se trataba de cualquier tipo de pelea. Pero no tenía que haberse burlado por eso, especialmente no delante de los otros.

Kitsu sonrió y se rió tontamente de mí. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y le di una sucia mirada.

Ruka miró al otro espartano. —Creo que es genial que a Mikan le gusten los superhéroes.

Kitsu frunció el ceño. No le gustó que Ruka me defendiera, pero no dijo nada más. No sabía cual era el problema de Kitsu, pero siempre parecía dispuesto a molestarme. Quizás pensaba que estaba siendo encantador o algo así. Algunos chicos de la Academia Mythos eran así: pensaban que ser idiotas totales era súper genial.

De cualquier forma. Tenía cero interés en el espartano de esa forma. Oh, Kitsu era bastante atractivo con su cabello castaño, ojos verdes bosque, piel bronceada y sonrisa perezosa. También lo era Ruka, con ese brillante pelo rubi y ojos azules. Sin mencionar los obvios músculos que los dos tenían y la fuerza que asomaba tan evidente en sus cuerpos. El único problema era que los dos espartanos no eran Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume era el que me interesaba, incluso si él ya me había roto el corazón el otoño pasado.

Pensar en mis estúpidos sentimientos sin esperanza y no correspondidos por Natsume amargaban ya mi malhumorado humor así que comencé a dirigirme hacia mi espada.

El gimnasio en la Academia Mythos era cinco veces el tamaño de uno normal, con un techo que se elevaba treinta metros y medio sobre mi cabeza. Había pancartas proclamando varios campeonatos de la academia en esgrima, arquería, natación y otros deportes chic, colgando de las vigas, mientras que las gradas de madera sobresalían de dos de las paredes. Las colchonetas cubrían el suelo, escondiendo el parquet de baloncesto de la vista. Y entonces estaban las armas.

Estanterías y estanterías amontonadas contra otra pared, tan altas que requerían una escalera adjunta a un lado para poder alcanzar las armas de los estantes superiores. Espadas, dagas, bastones, lanzas, arcos, carcaj llenos de curvadas flechas de apariencia vil. Todas con cuchillas afiladas, listas para ser recogidas y usadas por los estudiantes, muchos de los cuales tenían excepcional orgullo en mostrar sus habilidades con las puntas y bordes afilados.

Las armas eran una de las cosas por la cual la Academia Mythos era de todo excepto normal. Alcancé mi espada, la cual estaba aún balanceándose una y otra vez, recordándome al metrónomo de mi vieja profesora de piano, que lentamente iba de lado a lado. La levanté, pero antes de que pudiera recoger la espada de la colchoneta, un bulto redondo y plateado en la empuñadura se abrió de golpe, revelando un entrecerrado ojo enfadado.

—Otra maldita derrota —murmuró Vic, su desagrado era incluso más amargo que su acento inglés—. Mikan Yukihara, no puedes matar a un Cosechador para salvar tu maldita vida.

Estreché mis ojos y miré a Vic, esperando que lograra captar el mensaje de "cállate ya" antes de que Natsume y los demás lo oyeran. No quería anunciar el hecho de que tenía una espada charlatana. Habían muchas cosas sobre mi misma que no quería anunciar. No en Mythos.

Por su parte Vic, me miró directamente, su ojo era de un curioso color que estaba de alguna manera entre el morado y el gris. Vic no estaba vivo, no exactamente, pero había llegado a pensar en él de esa forma. Vic era una espada bastante simple: una larga cuchilla hecha de metal plateado. Pero lo que la hacía parecer a la espada, bueno, humana para mí, era el hecho que la empuñadura tenía la forma de la media cara de un hombre, con una nariz, una oreja, una boca y un ojo redondo y saltón. Todo eso junto, hacía como si hubiera una persona real atrapada ahí dentro del metal intentando salir. Todo eso sumado, daba como resultado a Vic lo que fuera o quien fuera realmente.

Bueno, eso y su aptitud sedienta de sangre. Vic quería matar cosas; cosechadores, especialmente. ¡Hasta que ambos estemos bañados en su sangre y hambrientos por más! había alardeado en más de una ocasión cuando estaba sola en mi dormitorio practicando con él.

Por favor. Lo único que podía matar con facilidad eran los insectos. E incluso entonces solo a los pequeños. Los grandes crujían demasiado y me hacían sentir enferma y culpable. Hacer lo mismo a los cosechadores del caos, algunos chicos realmente malos, estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión. —¿Qué vas hacer cuando un Cosechador real te ataque? —demandó Vic—. ¿Huir y esperar que no te persiga?

En realidad, eso sonaba como un excelente plan para mí, pero sabía que Vic no lo vería de esa manera. Tampoco lo harían Natsume, Ruka u Kitsu, ya que los chicos eran todos espartanos, descendientes de una larga línea de guerreros mitológicos. Matar cosas era tan natural como respirar para ellos.

Era para lo que habían sido entrenados desde su nacimiento, junto con todos los otros chicos en la academia. La mayor parte de los chicos en Mythos o eran vikingos o romanos, mientras que las chicas eran valquirias o amazonas. Pero toneladas de antiguos guerreros acudían a la academia, desde samuráis y ninjas hasta celtas, o los espartanos frente a mí. Matar definitivamente no era natural para mí, pero había sido empujada a este retorcido mundo al comienzo del año escolar. Allí fue cuando comencé a acudir por primera vez a Mythos, después de una seria pérdida de control con mi magia gitana en mi antigua escuela de secundaria. Ahora la academia —con todos sus niños pródigos guerreros, aterradores cosechadores, monstruos mitológicos, y un enfadado y vengativo dios—era un lugar del que no podía escapar sin importar cuanto me gustaría hacerlo.

Especialmente desde que había una diosa que contaba que hiciera algo con todas las cosas malas que había en el mundo; y las escondidas aquí en el campus, también.

—Cállate, Vic —gruñí, liberando la espada de la colchoneta.

Sentí la boca de Vic moverse debajo de mi palma como si fuera a replicarme algo más, pero entonces soltó un alto murmullo y su ojo se cerró bruscamente. Suspiré otra vez. Ahora él estaba en uno de sus humores, lo que significaba que iba a tener que convencerle para que abriera su ojo y me hablara otra vez al final del día. Quizás encendería la TV en mi dormitorio y vería si había algún tipo de película de acción-aventura. Ver a los chicos malos derrotados siempre parecía sacar a Vic de una de sus depresiones y cuanto más sangrienta fuera la película, más le gustaba.

—¿Con quién hablas Mikan?

La voz de Kitsu Neme sonó justo detrás de mí, y tuve que cerrar mis labios para evitar un grito de sorpresa. No había oído al espartano acercarse a mí.

—Con nadie.

Él me dio una mirada que decía que pensaba que estaba completamente loca y luego sacudió su cabeza.

—Vamos. Natsume quiere que practiques disparándole a los objetivos ahora.

Miré alrededor, pero Natsume había desaparecido mientras había estado hablando con Vic. Al igual que Ruka Nogi. Probablemente habían ido a buscar una bebida energética de una de las máquinas expendedoras fuera del gimnasio, dejándome con Kitsu. Genial.

Incluso más gruñona que antes, caminé junto a Kitsu hasta el otro lado del gimnasio, donde un objetivo de arquería había sido situado. El espartano se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías de armas, mientras yo continué avanzando hacia las gradas.

Los cuatro habíamos dejado nuestras mochilas en las gradas cuando llegamos gimnasio a las siete de la mañana. Solo había estado en Mythos unos pocos meses y no había tenido la larga vida de entrenamiento de guerrero como los otros estudiantes. Ahora, estaba luchando por alcanzarlos, lo cual significaba arrastrarme al gimnasio cada mañana durante una hora para trabajar con Natsume y sus amigos antes de que comenzaran mis clases normales.

Dentro de todos los chicos en la academia, los espartanos eran los mejores guerreros y la Profesora Himemiya había pensado que podían darme una paliza para ponerme en forma rápidamente. Sin embargo, no estaba funcionando así. Yo no estaba hecha de material guerrero, sin importar lo que algunas personas —diosas incluidas—pensaran.

Deslicé a Vic en su vaina de cuero negro y le dejé en una de las gradas para que no se cayera. Ya había tirado la espada bastantes veces esta mañana. Entonces, alcancé mi mochila gris por un espejo y un cepillo para poder poner mi pelo de vuelta en una tensa y prolija cola de caballo, ya que se había deshecho mientras había estado batallando con Natsume.

Miré mi reflejo en el suave cristal. El ondulado cabello marrón, la piel blanca como el invierno moteada aquí y allá con unas pocas pecas, y los ojos que eran de una extraña manera morados. Los ojos violetas son ojos sonrientes, había dicho siempre mi madre. Pensaba en lo fácil que Natsume había pateado mi trasero mientras habíamos estado entrenando. No, no estaba sonriendo por nada esta mañana.

Cuando terminé de arreglar mi cabello, puse el espejo y el cepillo de vuelta en mi mochila y la tiré a las gradas. En el proceso, mi mochila golpeó la de Kitsu y se cayó al suelo, porque era una torpe total y descoordinada. Y por supuesto, la parte superior de su mochila se abrió y todas las cosas se desparramaron, cayendo a las colchonetas. Bolígrafos, lápices, libros, su iPod, un portátil, algunas dagas plateadas.

Suspirando, me puse de rodillas y comencé a recoger todo para colocarlo de vuelta en su mochila, con cuidado de usar el borde de mi manga para no tocar realmente nada con mis dedos desnudos. No tenía deseos de ver las maquinaciones internas de la mente de Kitsu Neme, pero eso era lo que ocurriría si no tenía cuidado.

Me las arreglé para colocar todo de vuelta en la mochila excepto por una espesa libreta roja. Un par de anillas de metal se habían curvado y se enganchaban en la tela cada vez que intentaba deslizar la libreta de vuelta en la mochila donde pertenecía. No tenía la manga lo suficientemente larga para curvar todo el metal, además no podía conseguir un buen agarre con el suave algodón de todas formas. Exasperada, sujeté el metal con mi manga para no arañar mi piel y luego agarré la parte inferior de la libreta con mi mano desnuda.

Las imágenes me golpearon al segundo que mis dedos tocaron la cubierta roja.

Una imagen de Kitsu saltó a mi cabeza, una en la que el espartano se inclinaba en el escritorio de su dormitorio y escribía en la libreta. Una por una, las imágenes destellaron, dándome una versión condensada en alta definición de Kitsu alternativamente garabateando, dibujando y escribiendo furiosamente en la libreta. Después de unos pocos segundos, los sentimientos entraron y comencé a experimentar las emociones de Kitsu, también. Todas las cosas que había sentido cuando había estado escribiendo en su libreta. El apagado aburrimiento de hacer la tarea de clase, la molesta frustración al intentar comprender algo de la complicada tarea, y entonces, sorprendentemente, un suave zumbido soñador que calentó mi cuerpo entero…

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Eso es mío —dijo Kitsu bruscamente con voz afilada.

Sacudí las imágenes y sentimientos y levanté la mirada. El espartano estaba de pie sobre mí; sus gestos eran tensos y ceñidos.

—Lo siento —dije bruscamente también—. No creía que un chico como tú fuese tan protector con su libreta. ¿Qué hay aquí que es tan súper secreto? ¿Una lista de todas con las que duermes? Déjame adivinar. No quieres que sepa con quién has estado saliendo. Quieres decírselo a todos tú mismo porque eso es lo que todos los chicos en Mythos hacen: fanfarronear sobre sus estúpidas conquistas, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Kitsu de hecho palideció con mis palabras. En serio. Se puso blanco con la sorpresa. Durante un segundo, me pregunté por qué, pero entonces me di cuenta que él debía haber oído lo de mi psicometría… sobre mi magia. Yo no era una guerrera como los otros chicos en Mythos, no exactamente, pero no estaba completamente desprovista de habilidades tampoco. Era una gitana, una persona dotada con magia por una de las diosas. En mi caso, esa magia era la psicometría, o la habilidad de tocar un objeto e inmediatamente saber, ver y sentir su historia.

Mi don gitano, mi psicometría, era en realidad más genial —y un poco más aterradora— de lo que sonaba. No solo porque podía ver quien había llevado una vez un brazalete o leído un libro, sin importar cuanto tiempo había pasado, sino que también podía sentir las emociones de esa persona. Todo lo que ella había pensado, sentido y experimentado cuando había estado llevando ese brazalete o leído ese libro. Algunas veces, todo lo que había sentido o hecho en toda su vida, si su relación con el objeto era lo bastante fuerte. Podía decir si la persona había sido feliz o triste, buena o mala, inteligente o tonta, o miles de otras cosas.

Mi magia me dejaba saber los secretos de las persona; me dejaba ver y sentir todas las cosas que escondían de los otros y de ellos mismos algunas veces. Todas sus emociones conflictivas, todas las cosas astutas que habían hecho, todas las cosas que soñaban hacer en las partes más profundas de sus corazones.

Quizás era oscuro y retorcido, pero me gustaba saber los secretos de otras personas. Me gustaba el poder que ese conocimiento me daba, especialmente ya que no tenía ninguna de las malvadas y geniales habilidades para la lucha de los otros chicos en Mythos. Saber los secretos de las personas era una obsesión para mí. Una que casi había conseguido que me mataran hacía unas pocas semanas.

También era la razón por la que sujetaba la libreta de Kitsu ahora. Había esperado el aburrimiento y la frustración que había sentido. Ambas eran emociones que había sentido muchas veces antes cuando había tocado las libretas, ordenadores, bolígrafos y todos los objetos ordinarios de otros chicos que cada día usaban para hacer su tarea. ¿Pero ese sentimiento cálido, suave y que zumbaba? No tanto. Aunque sabía lo que era: amor. O al menos enamoramiento. Kitsu Neme estaba muy, muy enamorado de alguien, lo bastante para escribir sobre esa persona en su libreta y yo quería saber quién era. Ya que, ya saben, los secretos eran mi propia forma de golpear.

Me concentré en la libreta otra vez, en esa suave sensación de esperanza, efervescente y una imagen brumosa comenzó a formarse en mi mente, alguien con cabello claro… el pelo rubio…

—Dije que eso era mío —gruñó Kitsu, quitándome la libreta de la mano y rompiendo mi concentración.

La imagen medio formada desapareció abruptamente, junto con esa sensación cálida y efervescente. Mis dedos se estiraron hacia la libreta, pero solo tocaron el aire vacío. Otro segundo y habría visto quién era la misteriosa enamorada de Kitsu. Pero el espartano sujetaba la libreta fuera de mi alcance, luego agarró su mochila y empujó la libreta dentro. Fue tan rápido que desgarró el lateral de la tela de la mochila. Kitsu me miró para ver si lo había notado.

Le sonreí misma burlona y astuta manera en la que me había sonreído hacía unos pocos minutos, cuando había estado haciendo bromas de mi camiseta. El rostro de Kitsu se ensombreció.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —preguntó Ruka, saliendo de una de las puertas laterales y bebiendo de una botella de agua en su mano.

—Nada —murmuró Kitsu, disparándome otra fría mirada. Giré mis ojos y le ignoré. Desde que llegué a Mythos, casi había sido atravesada con una espada y fui atacada a muerte por un lindo gatito asesino. Las miradas sucias no me perturbaban ya.

—¿Dónde está Natsume? —pregunté.

—Volverá en un minuto. Dijo que comenzaras sin él —dijo Ruka, y sus ojos azules se movieron una y otra vez entre Kitsu y yo, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Kitsu se giró y se fue al otro lado de las gradas, tomando su mochila con él. Ruka me dio otra curiosa mirada y luego se dirigió hacia Kitsu. Los dos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, con Kitsu aún mirando en mi dirección.

El espartano estaba claramente enfadado conmigo por tocar su preciosa libreta y burlarme de él sobre quién era su misteriosa enamorada. De cualquier forma. No me importaba lo que Kitsu pensara sobre mí. Además, él había empezado al burlarse de mi camiseta. Podría no saber cómo manejar una espada, pero podía tirar dagas verbales como la mejor.

Después de un minuto hablando, Ruka y Kitsu se separaron. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el blanco de tiro con arco, y Ruka me señaló que los siguiera. Aparentemente, no les había cabreado lo suficiente para hacerles olvidar el resto de nuestra sesión de entrenamiento. Que lástima Suspirando, me puse de pie, lista para mostrarle a los espartanos que apestaba de la misma manera, tanto usando un arco como lo hacía balanceando una espada.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Resumen:**Natsume Hyuuga estaba tratando de matarme. Mi compañero espartano me perseguía implacablemente, blandiendo su espada hacia mí una y otra vez, la plateada hoja brillando cada vez más cerca de mi garganta. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y sus ojos carmesí casi brillaban con la emoción de la batalla...

Soy Mikan Yukihara, una guerrera de segundo año en formación en la Academia Mythos, y no tengo ni idea de cómo sobrevivir el resto del semestre. Un día el tipo que me rompió el corazón me estaba enseñando a usar la espada: el guapísimo Natsume, quien siempre me mata. Entonces, un arquero invisible en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, decide usarme para prácticas de tiro. Y ahora, me entero que en la Academia hay un Cosechador muy malo que me quiere muerta. Me temo que si no aprendo a usar la espada —con la ayuda de Natsume—podría morir usándola.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

**Capítulo 2**

¡Thwang!

Por quinta vez en tantos intentos, mi flecha débilmente golpeó el blanco, luego rebotó y cayó al piso del gimnasio.

—No, no, no —dijo Ruka, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? El uso de un arco es igual que usar una espada. No se puede ser tímido al respecto, Mikan. Tienes que tirar la cuerda y dejar que la flecha vaya con ganas. De lo contrario, no vas a conseguir la fuerza suficiente para hacer que tu flecha atraviese tu objetivo.

—Sí, Mikan —criticó Kitsu—. Quieres matar cosechadores, no que se mueran de risa de ti.

No hice caso del comentario sarcástico de Kitsu, centrándome en el consejo de Ruka y soplé un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

—Fuerza. Con ganas. Está bien.

Había estado practicando durante los últimos quince minutos con un largo arco curvo, mientras los espartanos miraban y gritaban consejos. Sorprendentemente, mi puntería era lo suficientemente decente para que golpeara el borde exterior del objetivo, pero aún no había logrado clavar una flecha en él. Todas rebotaban. Ruka decía que era porque no estaba tirando de la cuerda hacia atrás lo suficiente para darle a la flecha el suficiente impulso como para penetrar en el objetivo. Yo pensaba que era porque era tan mala en tiro con arco como lo era en esgrima. Tenía buenas notas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser coordinada, también?

—Aquí tienes —dijo Ruka, dándome otra flecha—. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

Ruka negó con la cabeza a Kitsu, quien soltó una risita. Suspiré y coloqué la flecha.

Una de las puertas del gimnasio chirrió al abrirse y Natsume dio un paso en el interior. Pero no estaba solo… Wakako Usami estaba con él. Wakako era una preciosa amazona, con intensos ojos verdes y una melena de cabello rojo que brillaba a lo largo de su espalda como una puesta de sol de rizos. Sucedía que ella era la última conquista de Natsume… una en la larga, larga lista, si crees los chismes en el campus.

Natsume tenía la reputación de ser uno de los residentes promiscuos de la Academia Mythos; la clase de tipo que las niñas no podían resistir y realmente no querrían hacerlo de todos modos. Desde luego, lucía para el papel con sus penetrantes ojos carmesí, grueso pelo negro y cuerpo musculoso. Él prácticamente rezumaba encanto de chico malo, incluso con una camiseta y pantalones de chándal, como las usaba ahora. Uno de los rumores que habían pasado por el campus en el otoño era que Natsume firmaba el colchón de toda chica con la que se acostaba en Mythos, solo para mantenerlas en línea.

Natsume estaba en la puerta del gimnasio, sonriendo a Wakako. La amazona jugaba con su camisa, deslizando su mano hacia arriba y abajo sobre su esculpido abdómen. Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del arco y una rabia fea y celosa quemó en la boca de mi estómago.

Natsume y yo casi tuvimos una… una… cosa hace unas semanas. Un puñetero momento. Bueno, varios momentos. El espartano había tomado como costumbre el hábito de salvar mi vida. En primer lugar cuando un Merodeador de Nemea había tratado de convertirme en papilla y más tarde cuando una valquiria había querido matarme por estropear sus planes malvados. El encanto de chico malo podría manejarlo, pero ¿salvar mi vida? ¿Dos veces? Eso era un poco más difícil de olvidar. Como resultado me había enamorado fuertemente de Natsume, incluso para ir tan lejos como para invitarlo a salir.

Él me rechazó de plano. Natsume había alegado que yo no sabía lo que los espartanos eran realmente capaces de hacer, que no sabía lo que él era capaz de hacer y que no era el héroe que creía que era.

Como sea. Si no le gustaba, podría solo haberlo dicho. En lugar de eso me había dado una pobre excusa de que tenía un profundo y oscuro secreto que me asustaría.

Una vez había recogido el cepillo para el cabello de una chica y había visto a su padrastro abusar sexualmente de ella. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que el secreto de Natsume no era tan horrible como eso, pero nada de lo que había dicho le había convencido de lo contrario. Nada de lo que había dicho lo había convencido de darme una oportunidad… a nosotros.

—¿Mikan? ¿Quieres disparar la flecha en algún momento de hoy? — dijo Ruka—. Sólo nos quedan quince minutos para practicar.

—Claro —murmuré, volviéndome hacia el objetivo.

La suave risa de Wakako flotó por el gimnasio, haciendo que mi ira quemara aún más. Si yo hubiera sido una valquiria, al igual que mi mejor amiga, Sumire Shouda, chispas mágicas de color rosa se habrían disparado de mis manos. Eso es lo que ocurría cada vez que Sumire se enojaba por algo; y yo estaba bastante molesta conmigo misma en este momento porque me seguía importando Natsume, cuando él había dejado perfectamente claro que no sentía lo mismo por mí.

Levanté la flecha hasta el nivel de los ojos y miré a lo largo de la misma hacia el objetivo. Una parte de mí estaba pensando en Natsume, pero otra parte estaba pensando en Sumire y cómo ella se habría dado la vuelta y clavado una flecha en el culo del espartano al otro lado del gimnasio. Sumire era genial con el arco. De hecho, ella era una de las mejores tiradoras en Mythos y capitana del equipo de tiro con arco de las chicas. Una imagen parpadeó en mi mente, una de Sumire con el arco en vez de mí…

—En cualquier momento, Mikan —dijo Ruka con voz impaciente.

—Sí, vamos, Mikan, mientras todos seamos jóvenes todavía —se burló Kitsu.

Mi ira se encendió hasta el nivel de supernova ante el tono sarcástico de Kitsu, tanto es así que no pensé… simplemente lo dejé ir.

¡THUNK!

La flecha dio en el blanco perfectamente en el medio del centro negro del objetivo. Y esta vez se quedó allí en vez de golpear y caer al suelo. A mi lado, Ruka parpadeó.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No lo sé.

Realmente no lo sabía. Sí, podría haber estado golpeando el objetivo todo el tiempo, pero sólo el borde externo y ninguna de mis otras flechas siquiera había estado cerca de pegar en él. ¿Pero esta? Prácticamente se había ensartado en el blanco, con sólo la mitad posterior del eje ahora visible.

—Bueno, lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo, hazlo de nuevo —dijo Ruka pasándome otra flecha.

—Si puedes incluso —intervino Kitsu.

Sujeté firmemente otra flecha y traté de recordar lo que acababa de hacer. Había estado pensando en Sumire, por supuesto, pero se sentía como más que eso. Parecía casi como si yo estuviera... canalizándola de alguna manera. O por lo menos mis recuerdos de ella.

Mi psicometría me dejaba recordar cada persona y cada objeto que había tocado. Una vez que había visto a alguien o algo, esas vibraciones, sentimientos y emociones se convertían en parte de mí. Podía pensar en esos recuerdos y llamarlos a voluntad, reproduciendo las imágenes una y otra vez en mi cabeza con un color perfecto, imagen y sonido cada vez. Esa era una de las cosas buenas de mi magia. Pero la otra cara de ella y una de las cosas no tan interesantes es que a veces los recuerdos salían de la nada y venían a mi mente sin importar si los quería o no. De cualquier manera, era como tener una memoria fotográfica, sólo que mucho más raro, especialmente teniendo en cuenta algunas de las cosas malas, muy malas que había visto. Pero en realidad no eran mis recuerdos. Cuando dejé ir la flecha, había estado pensando en los recuerdos de Sumire, lo que había hecho y cómo se había sentido. Había recogido su arco en su dormitorio la semana pasada y había conseguido un montón de flashes de las valquirias compitiendo en diversos torneos de tiro con arco.

Pensé en Sumire otra vez, esta vez realmente centrándome en ella, imaginándola en una de las competiciones, cómo sostenía su arco, cómo alineaba su flecha y tiraba de la cuerda, el estremecimiento eléctrico de la victoria que ella sentía cada vez que su flecha daba en el centro del blanco. Luego levanté el arco y me concentré en mi propio tiro.

Una vez más, mi propia flecha conectó directamente en el centro del blanco.

—Muy bien —dijo Ruka, aplaudiendo—. Parece que finalmente estamos haciendo progresos con algo.

Él me sonrió y yo devolví la sonrisa, a pesar de que podía ver a Kitsu con el ceño fruncido detrás de él. Seguía sin entender exactamente lo que había hecho, cómo había utilizado los recuerdos de Sumire para ayudarme, pero al menos había dado en el blanco de nuevo. Sí, era un poco raro, pero en el buen sentido. Sin duda era mejor que un montón de cosas que había experimentado desde que había llegado a la academia.

Me di la vuelta para ver si Natsume había tomado cuenta de mi éxito y lo vi dándole un beso francés a Wakako en la puerta del gimnasio. La amazona tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Natsume tenía los suyos ciñéndola por la cintura, tirando de ella, incluso más cerca de él. Se besaron por unos segundos más antes de que Wakako se echara hacia atrás. Ella agarró la parte delantera de la camisa de Natsume y lo tiró fuera del gimnasio. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, pero era obvio lo que iban a hacer… una sesión de besos antes de que comenzaran las clases de la mañana. Un dolor frío y amargo congeló mi corazón perforándolo de la manera en que mi flecha lo había hecho en el blanco hacía unos segundos.

—¿Mikan? —preguntó Ruka; su voz era suave y amable.

Por una vez, incluso Kitsu estaba en silencio, en lugar de picarme con algún comentario punzante. No todo el mundo en la Academia sabía de mi enamoramiento con Natsume, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que había sido dolorosamente obvio para Ruka y Kitsu, ya que me habían visto entrenar con Natsume desde hacía semanas. Además, que acababan de ver mi reacción al ver que me dejaba para ir a una lucha de lenguas con otra chica.

—Estoy bien —repliqué, odiando el hecho de que sabían lo mucho que me importaba Natsume, odiando el hecho de que todavía me sentía de esta manera en primer lugar—. Vamos a seguir practicando.

Ruka me entregó otra flecha. No dijo una palabra. Tampoco lo hizo Kitsu. Aun canalizando los recuerdos de Sumire y mi propia ira, puse cinco flechas más en el objetivo antes de que el tiempo de entrenamiento hubiera terminado.

—Tienes que venir al Carnaval de Invierno, Mikan. Es una tradición de la Academia Mythos. Todo el mundo estará allí.

No hice caso de Sumire y apuñalé otro minúsculo pedazo de la fruta en el tazón blanco de delicada porcelana china delante de mí. La fruta era de un vibrante color amarillo, con una extraña forma puntiaguda. Definitivamente no era kiwi. ¿Tal vez una Fruta estrella2? La llevé hasta mi nariz y la olfateé, pero todo lo que podía oler era el fuerte y dulce olor de la salsa de miel, vainilla y lima. El fruto raro no parecía que me mataría si me lo comía. Por otra parte, un montón de cosas en la academia parecían mucho más agradables de lo que realmente eran.

Delante de mí, Sumire cortó otro exquisito bocado de una tortilla de clara de huevo cubierto con trozos de langosta fresca, mantequilla, espinacas salteadas y gruesas migajas de queso Feta. La valquiria estaba realmente comiendo una langosta para el desayuno y disfrutando cada bocado de ella. Wakala.

Langosta en realidad era una de las cosas más comunes servidas en el comedor. Caviar, caracoles y carne de ternera se encontraban entre las ofrendas diarias para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, junto con toneladas de elegantes alimentos. Incluso los platos regulares como lasaña, pollo frito, o la ensalada de fruta que estaba comiendo, siempre contaban con ingredientes raros, salsas extrañas y aderezos bizarros. Sin embargo, los otros chicos amaban todos los alimentos exóticos, ya que habían crecido comiendo platos caros con sus padres obscenamente ricos. Los estudiantes de Mythos comían caracoles de la misma forma que los chicos de mi vieja escuela pública lo hacían con las pizzas grasientas, patatas fritas y gruesas hamburguesas con queso crujiente.

La ausencia de comida normal, sencilla e identificable, era una de las cosas que odiaba sobre el comedor y una de las muchas cosas que odiaba de la Academia Mythos en general.

—¿Mikan? ¿Estás escuchándome? —Sumire chasqueó sus dedos en frente de mi rostro, por lo que mágicas chispas de color rosa revolotearon a nuestro alrededor como luciérnagas diminutas.

—No tengo que escucharte —le dije, poniendo mi tenedor en el tazón y alejando la misteriosa fruta—. Todo lo que has estado hablando durante las últimas dos semanas es sobre esta escapada de fin de semana a la que todos los estudiantes están invitados.

—No cualquier escapada —dijo Sumire—. Carnaval de Invierno. Confía en mí. Es uno de los mejores eventos del año.

—¿Por qué? —me quejé—. ¿Porque todo el mundo puede ir a una estación de esquí de lujo durante el fin de semana, donde se puede beber, fumar y tener relaciones sexuales con limitada interferencia de los profesores?

Sumire sonreía, sus ojos negros brillaban de emoción.

—Exactamente.

Yo no veía cómo el carnaval sería diferente de lo que pasaba en la academia a diario, pero no dije nada. Todos los chicos podían estar en Mythos, supuestamente para aprender cómo luchar y usar su magia para ayudar a proteger el mundo, pero mientras lo hacían les gustaban mucho las fiestas. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que los padres de todos eran asquerosamente ricos, fácilmente podían permitirse el lujo. Al parecer, por aquel entonces, todos los diversos dioses y diosas habían recompensado a sus guerreros con oro, plata y diamantes del tamaño de mi puño. La riqueza se había escurrido y multiplicado a través de las generaciones, por lo que los estudiantes de Mythos tenían lo mejor de todo, desde ropa de diseño a medida hasta coches de lujo, joyas y armas.

En mi antigua escuela secundaria, una fiesta habrían sido neveras para paquetes de vino que alguna hermana en edad universitaria hubiera comprado a escondidas. Aquí, en Mythos, los chicos cuyos padres eran propietarios de bodegas Dionisíacas les enviaban dotaciones enteras de esa sustancia.

—Vamos —engatusó Sumire—. Voy a necesitar a alguien que sostenga mi cabello hacia atrás mientras vomito mis tripas. Algunas de las fiestas pueden ser bastante salvajes.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Demasiado salvaje como para que poderosa valquiria como tú, no pueda manejarlas?

Sumire sonrió de nuevo. Solté un bufido.

Al igual que los otros chicos de Mythos, Sumire Shouda era la tátaratátara lo que sea descendiente de un antiguo guerrero. Oh, parecía más como otra princesa rica y mimada, con su cabello suave y dorado, perfecta piel de color ámbar, caro suéter de cachemira color rosa, y bolso de color rosa incluso más caro, a juego.

Sumire era sin duda una chica femenina, pero también era una valquiria, lo que significaba que era increíblemente fuerte. En serio. Al igual que Hulk. Sumire podría haber destrozado la mesa en que estábamos sentadas con sus propias manos y ni siquiera romperse una uña al hacerlo. Las valquirias también poseían magia, de allí que todas las chispas titilantes que nos rodeaban y en otros lugares en el comedor estuvieran donde las chicas estaban sentadas. Cada vez que la manicura francesa de Sumire arañaba algo o ella se ponía particularmente emocional, pequeñas chispas de color rosa princesa se dispararían de sus dedos y llenarían el aire.

Sumire me había dicho una vez que sus dedos eran como luces de bengala en el Cuatro de Julio. Sin embargo, no me importaban las grietas y los destellos de color. Sentada junto a ella era como estar cerca de un arco iris. Bueno, si los arco iris fueran de color rosa sólido. Y volátiles. A veces el genio de Sumire estallaba casi tanto como lo hacían las chispas.

La magia de Sumire no se había acelerado, o manifestado, aún, pero una vez que lo hiciera, tendría aún más poder. Las valquirias tenían todo tipo de habilidades mágicas, como ser capaces de curar a la gente, controlar el tiempo, e incluso crear ilusiones.

Me estremecí. Había aprendido esto último de la manera más dura unas pocas semanas atrás, cuando Shizune Yamanochi, otra de las ricas Princesas valquirias en Mythos, había convocado una ilusión de un Merodeador de Nemea para tratar de matarme. Si crees en una ilusión, podría hacerte daño, incluso matarte, igual que si fuera real. El merodeador, un gran monstruo felino negro, me hubiera hecho pedazos si Natsume no lo hubiera apuñalado hasta la muerte, causando que la ilusión desapareciera. Tal vez yo tenía mi propia clase retorcida de poder hoy, porque tan pronto como pensé en Natsume, entró por la puerta del comedor con Wakako junto a él. Sin duda, Natsume había venido aquí a tomar algo de desayuno antes de que comenzaran las clases, al igual que yo lo había hecho. El espartano se había duchado y cambiado desde que yo lo había visto por última vez en el gimnasio y su cabello negro aun estaba húmedo. Había cambiado su camiseta y pantalones de chándal por pantalones vaqueros, un suéter azul y una chaqueta de cuero negro que delineaba sus hombros musculosos. Lucía totalmente sexi.

Vi a Natsume hacer su camino a través del comedor, pasando por las pinturas al óleo de diferentes fiestas mitológicas que cubrían las paredes y los trajes pulidos de armadura que hacían guardia debajo de ellos. Él llevó a Wakako a una mesa no muy lejos de donde Sumire y yo estábamos sentadas. Al igual que todas las demás, la mesa estaba cubierta con manteles blancos color crema, delicada porcelana y un pesado jarrón de cristal lleno de flores de amapolas frescas, jacintos y narcisos.

La mesa también tenía la ventaja de estar justo al lado del jardín interior al aire libre que estaba en medio del comedor. Las vides se enredaban por la zona, serpenteando por encima, alrededor, y a veces a través de las gruesas ramas de naranjos, olivos, y almendros plantados en el suelo negro. Estatuas de mármol de Deméter, Dioniso y otros dioses y diosas se podían ver en varios lugares en el jardín, con la cabeza mirando hacia fuera y los ojos abiertos, como si estuvieran mirando a los estudiantes comer la abundancia de las cosechas que representaban.

Natsume y Wakako bien podrían haber estado comiendo en un restaurante romántico. El ambiente era más o menos el mismo, especialmente dada la forma de ensueño que los dos miraban a los ojos.

Sumire se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba prestándole atención y se volvió para ver lo que estaba mirando. Su rostro se suavizó bastante con simpatía conocedora, lo que me hizo sentir aún peor.

—¿He mencionado que no se trata sólo de estudiantes de Mythos quienes estarán en el carnaval? —preguntó Sumire—. Muchos chicos de la academia de Nueva York también estarán allí.

Parpadeé.

—¿Hay más academias por ahí? Pensé que esta era la única escuela para guerreros.

—Oh, no. Hay una escuela en Nueva York y una en Denver. París, Londres, Atenas… hay un montón de ramas Mythos en todo el mundo, aunque la de aquí en Cypress Mountain es la más grande y la mejor.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Sumire puso los ojos en blanco.

—Debido a que es a la que vamos, tonta. Además, tenemos la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Ninguna de las otras ramas cuenta con una biblioteca como la nuestra, sobre todo, no una con tantos artefactos.

En la Academia, los estudiantes aprendían acerca de dioses, diosas, guerreros, mitos, magia y monstruos de todas las culturas del mundo griego, nórdicos, romanos, japoneses, chinos, nativos americanos, egipcios, indios, rusos, irlandeses, africanos y todos los demás por ahí. Supongo que tenía sentido que hubieran otras ramas, otras escuelas, ubicadas en todo el mundo.

—De todos modos —dijo Sumire—. Mi punto es que habrá un poco de sangre nueva. Algunos de los chicos de la academia de Nueva York son súper lindos. Coqueteé con un par de ellos durante el carnaval del año pasado.

Además, la mayor parte de sus padres tienen mansiones en los Hamptons, que es un gran lugar para ir de vacaciones de primavera y verano.

—Chicos lindos, ¿eh? —pregunté, sin dejar de mirar a Natsume.

—Toneladas de ellos —prometió Sumire—. Estoy segura que podemos encontrarte a alguien con quien conectar el fin de semana. Alguien que distraiga tu mente de otras... cosas.

Suspiré. Habían pasado semanas desde que había invitado a salir a Natsume y él me había rechazado, pero mis sentimientos por él no habían cambiado ni un poco. No sabía qué sería capaz de quitar de mi mente al sexi espartano, a excepción quizá de una lobotomía.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices, Mikan? —preguntó Sumire—. ¿Estás lista para pasar un buen rato?

Wakako echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió de algo que Natsume dijo. El sonido suave y feliz atravesó toda la habitación como una lanza, enterrándose en mi cráneo.

—Voy a pensar en ello —le prometí a mi mejor amiga.

Entonces agarré mis cosas, me levanté y salí del comedor, así no tendría que ver a la feliz pareja desayunar junta.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Resumen:**Natsume Hyuuga estaba tratando de matarme. Mi compañero espartano me perseguía implacablemente, blandiendo su espada hacia mí una y otra vez, la plateada hoja brillando cada vez más cerca de mi garganta. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y sus ojos carmesí casi brillaban con la emoción de la batalla...

Soy Mikan Yukihara, una guerrera de segundo año en formación en la Academia Mythos, y no tengo ni idea de cómo sobrevivir el resto del semestre. Un día el tipo que me rompió el corazón me estaba enseñando a usar la espada: el guapísimo Natsume, quien siempre me mata. Entonces, un arquero invisible en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, decide usarme para prácticas de tiro. Y ahora, me entero que en la Academia hay un Cosechador muy malo que me quiere muerta. Me temo que si no aprendo a usar la espada —con la ayuda de Natsume—podría morir usándola.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

**Capítulo 3**

Apesar de mi mal humor, el día pasó con su mezcla habitual de clases, conferencias y la asignación de tareas aburridas. La campana sonó por última vez después del sexto período y me dirigí hacia afuera, junto con los demás estudiantes.

Era principios de diciembre y saqué mi abrigo púrpura a cuadros un poco ceñido alrededor de mi cuerpo, tratando de mantener el calor. A pesar de que era media tarde, los rayos del sol hicieron poco para penetrar las gruesas, pesadas y grises nubes que cubrían el cielo, mi aliento helado en el aire, como una corriente de carámbanos de hielo que fluían a distancia del suelo. El invierno había extendido su manto frío sobre Carolina del Norte para la temporada. Ahí era donde estaba localizada la academia, en Cypress Mountain, un suburbio escondido en las montañas sobre el pueblo artístico de Asheville.

Te darías cuenta que Mythos es un lugar para niños ricos con solo caminar por el campus. Todos los edificios estaban hechos de antigua, oscura, piedra gris cubierta con rollos de hiedra dobladas por los bordes y cada uno de los jardines bien cuidados lucía una gruesa capa de hierba a pesar del frío. Además, el patio abierto que se extendía en el centro del campus se parecía a algo que verías en un folleto de un colegio costoso —muchas curvas, caminos de adoquines, con varios bancos de hierro, con un montón de árboles que dan sombra. En cierto modo, la Academia Mythos era una especie de universidad ya que los estudiantes van desde los primeros años, a los dieciséis años, todo el camino hasta los niños de sexto año, que tenían veintiuno, lo que significaba que tenía aproximadamente cuatro años y medio más por recorrer antes de graduarme. ¡Qué alegría!

El patio principal se extendía como una manta de picnic que había sido lanzado a través de la cima de una colina cubierta de hierba con vistas al resto de las instalaciones exuberantes de la academia. Me acerqué a uno de los caminos adoquinado gris ceniza que conducía a los patios más bajos, donde estaban las residencias estudiantiles y otras dependencias más pequeñas que salpicaban el paisaje. Todos los otros estudiantes a mi alrededor, se dirigían a sus dormitorios o regresaban por la colina para atender lo que sea después de la escuela, deportes, clubes, actividades en las que ellos estaban envueltos. Yo no, sin embargo. No me había unido a ningún club y no era lo uficientemente coordinada para realizar deporte, especialmente no en Mythos. Todos eran mucho más rápidos, fuertes y más resistentes de lo que yo era, gracias a sus antiguos genes guerreros y la magia que iba con ellos.

Hice una breve parada en mi dormitorio —salón Estigia—, para dejar a Vic y algunos de mis libros antes de salir de nuevo. En lugar de regresar a la plaza principal, fui en la dirección opuesta, hacia el borde del campus y no dejé de caminar hasta que llegué a la pared de piedra de tres metros de altura que separaba la academia del mundo exterior. La puerta cerrada se extendía a través de la entrada, con dos esfinges encaramadas sobre las paredes a cada lado, mirando las barras de hierros entre ellas.

Mis pasos se desaceleraron y se detuvieron por completo ya que me quedé observando las estatuas. Las esfinges, supuestamente, estaban imbuidas con algún tipo de palabrería mágica y sólo la gente que se supone debe estar en la academia —estudiantes, profesores y el personal—podían lograr pasar por la puerta con los ojos vigilantes de las esfinges. No sabía exactamente lo que pasaría si alguien tratara de abrirse paso a la fuerza a través de las estatuas, pero sentía como si hubiera algo debajo de la piedra lisa de la fachada, algo antiguo y violento que podría estallar en cualquier momento y tragarme si yo respiraba mal.

Pero siempre parecía que había una laguna legal cuando se trata de magia, y con las esfinges, era el hecho de que fueron diseñadas para mantener a los cosechadores fuera —pero no a los estudiantes. Eso es lo que me dijo la profesora Himemiya, y yo le creía, desde que las criaturas no habían venido a la vida y a desgarrarme para morir todavía. Aún así, siempre me tomaba un momento para reunir el suficiente coraje para atravesar y deslizarme a través de ellos.

Miré a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie a la vista aquí en el borde del campus, que era lo que yo quería. Tomé aliento, y luego me lancé hacia delante, poniéndome de lado. Contuve mi respiración y me deslicé a través de una brecha entre los barrotes de hierro. Tal vez era solo mi imaginación, pero podía sentir los ojos sin párpados de las esfinges sobre mí, siguiendo cada uno de mis torpes movimientos y mi respiración superficial.

Sólo me tomó un segundo deslizarme hacia el otro lado de la puerta, pero se sentía más que eso. No miré atrás hacia las estatuas. Una cosa era sospechar que había algo dentro de las piedras que me miraban —otra era verlo por mí misma. Los estudiantes no debían salir de las instalaciones de la academia durante la semana, ya que, ya sabes, todos íbamos a estar estudiando, formándonos y esas cosas. Probablemente por eso sentía si las esfinges me miraban, pero no me importaba. Salir furtivamente de la escuela era una infracción bastante menor en comparación con algunas cosas que pasaban allí.

Además, si no me escapaba, no sería capaz de ver a la abuela Yukihara. No estaba loca por el hecho de haber empezado a asistir a la Academia Mythos de vuelta al inicio del año escolar, pero hasta yo tenía que admitir que Cypress Mountain era un suburbio bonito. Las tiendas de lujo, se encontraban al otro lado de la carretera que se curvaba más allá de la academia. Había venta de todo, desde libros y café hasta ropa de diseñador por encargo, joyas y armas. Incluso había un concesionario de coches lleno de Aston Martins y Cadillac, y otro aparcamiento donde los chicos de Mythos estacionaban sus lujosos coches, porque los coches de los estudiantes no estaban permitidos en el campus durante la semana.

Sin embargo, las tiendas más populares con los chicos de la academia eran los que vendían vino, licor, cigarrillos y preservativos —y donde no revisaban muy de cerca su identificación, siempre y cuando pagaran en efectivo, preferiblemente cientos de personas.

Cogí uno de los autobuses que trasportaban turistas por la tarde desde Cypress Mountain a la ciudad y volvían a subir. Veinte minutos más tarde me bajé en una zona residencial llena de casas antiguas y amplias habitaciones, a sólo unas calles más del centro de Asheville. Caminé hacia el extremo opuesto de la manzana, luego me apresuré hacia arriba en las escalera grises, de hormigón de una casa de tres pisos pintada de un tono claro de lavanda. Había una señal al lado de la puerta de entrada: "Lecturas psíquicas AQUÍ." La placa de bronce parecía un poco aburrida, así que la pulí un poco con el borde de la manga de mi chaqueta antes de abrir con mi llave e ingresar al interior.

—Ven aquí, calabaza.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta detrás de mí cuando la voz de mi abuela vino a la deriva por el pasillo. No la podía ver desde donde estaba, pero sonaba como si estuviera en la cocina. La abuela Yukihara era una gitana, igual que yo, lo que significaba que tenía un don también, que ella tenía magia. En el caso de mi abuela, podía ver el futuro. De hecho, así era como hacia dinero extra —haciendo lecturas psíquicas aquí en casa. La gente venía de cerca y de lejos para conseguir que Serina Yukihara leyera su fortuna. Pero a diferencia de algunos estafadores de por ahí, la abuela no le mentía a nadie sobre lo que veía. Ella siempre le decía a la gente la verdad, no importa que tan buena o mala fuera. Caminé por el pasillo y entré a la cocina. Con el piso de baldosa blanca y paredes azul cielo, la cocina era un espacio brillante, alegre y mi habitación favorita de toda la casa.

La abuela Yukihara se paró frente a una de las encimeras, cortando las fresas secas y colocando las piezas de color rojo rubí dentro de un recipiente de masa para galletas. Además de sus poderes psíquicos, la abuela también tenía unas locas habilidades para hornear. Aspiré y prácticamente pude saborear el chocolate negro, rico en azúcar moreno y esencia de almendras agridulce que ya había revuelto en la masa. Ñam.

La abuela acababa de terminar de leer la fortuna por el día porque todavía estaba vistiendo en lo que llamaba su "ropa gitana" —una blusa de seda blanca, pantalones negros, zapatillas negras con la punta de los dedos curvados, y lo más importante, montones y montones de pañuelos de colores. Las capas de tejido de gasa color lila, gris, verde esmeralda revoloteaban alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras las monedas de plata brillaban en los extremos de los pañuelos y tintineaban y sonaban juntas de una manera alegre. Ella también tenía una bufanda en su cabeza, ocultando su cabello gris hierro de la vista. La abuela se había quitado su montón de anillos que usualmente utilizaba en sus dedos. Las bandas de plata, estaban agrupadas en un pequeño montón a la luz solar sobre la mesa de la cocina, las joyas parpadeando y titilando como facetas de luciérnagas.

—Me estabas esperando —dije, lanzando mi mochila a una de las sillas y mirando a la masa pegajosa con un interés hambriento—. ¿Recibiste un flash psíquico de que iba a venir?

—No —dijo la abuela Yukihara, sus ojos violetas brillaban en su rostro arrugado—. Es miércoles, siempre vienes a verme los miércoles, antes de trabajar tu turno en la biblioteca. Terminé un poco más temprano hoy, así que pensé en hacer algunas galletas para ti y para Sumire.

Había traído a Sumire y le había presentado a la valquiria a mi abuela hace unas semanas. Ellas dos se llevaron bien, gracias en parte al excelente pastel de puré de manzana que la abuela había hecho ese día. Sumire no tenía un diente agudo para el dulce como la abuela y yo, pero el pastel aún la golpeaba fuera de sus calcetines de rombos color rosa. Ahora, cada vez que venía aquí, la abuela siempre me enviaba de regreso a Mythos con un regalo para Sumire y para mí, por lo general con un molde que lucía como una galleta gigante de chispas de chocolate. El molde igualaba al tarro de las galletas del mostrador.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal todo en la escuela esta semana, calabaza? — preguntó la abuela, quien dividió la masa en bolas pequeñas, redondas y luego las deslizó en el horno para poder cocinarlas.

Me senté en la mesa. —No mucho. Clases, tareas, el entrenamiento con armas, lo habitual, aunque Sumire me sigue pidiendo que vaya con ella a esa cosa llamada el Carnaval de Invierno. Las Potencias en la academia llevarán a los chicos a una de las estaciones de esquí. Se supone que son juegos de carnaval y fiestas todo el largo fin de semana.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo la abuela—. Lo recuerdo desde los días en que tu mamá estaba en la academia. Siempre parecía tener un montón de diversión en esos viajes.

Me encogí de hombros. —Tal vez el carnaval sea divertido, tal vez no. Ni siquiera estoy todavía segura de si voy o no.

La abuela me miró, pero sus ojos violetas, se pusieron blancos y cristalinos, como si estuviera viendo algo muy lejano en vez de a mí, sentada en la cocina.

—Bueno, creo que deberías ir —murmuró con esa voz extraña, que utilizaba cuando veía algo que solo ella podía ver—. Aléjate de la academia por un tiempo.

Ella estaba teniendo una de sus visiones. Me quedé allí sentada, quieta y en silencio, mientras algo antiguo, poderoso y vigilante se arremolinaba en el aire que nos rodeaba. Algo casi familiar y reconfortante. Algo me hizo pensar en cierta diosa que había conocido no hace mucho tiempo. Después de unos segundos, los ojos de la abuela se enfocaron de nuevo, y me sonrió una vez más. El momento y su visión habían pasado, y la fuerza antigua e invisible que había agitado el aire a su alrededor se había ido. A veces la abuela tenía todo tipo de detalles cuando tenía una de sus visiones, veía el futuro con claridad nítida y cristalina. A veces, sin embargo, sus destellos psíquicos eran vagos y brumosos y solo tenía un sentido vago de si algo bueno o malo iba a suceder, pero no exactamente qué era.

Esto debía haber sido una de esas veces vagas y brumosas, porque no quería decir nada más acerca de por qué debería ir al Carnaval de Invierno o lo que podría tener lugar allí una vez estuviera allá. Además, la abuela siempre me había dicho que quería que yo tomara mis propias decisiones y trazara mi propio destino, en lugar de actuar sobre un posible futuro que nunca podría llegar a pasar en primer lugar. Es por eso que rara vez compartía las cosas específicas que veía cada vez que tenía una visión mía. La abuela se sentó a mi lado en la mesa de la cocina, mientras esperábamos a que las galletas de fresa con chocolate salieran del horno.

—Por lo tanto, calabaza, ¿qué es lo que tienes tras la pista esta semana? —me preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¿Localización de celulares perdidos, computadoras, para los otros estudiantes de Mythos?

—No —dije—. Todo el mundo está centrado en el Carnaval de Invierno. Nadie me ha contratado para encontrar cosas para ellos esta semana.

Celulares, computadoras, carteras, monederos, llaves de coche, joyas, sostenes desechados, bóxers perdidos; mi magia psicométrica me ayudaba a encontrar todo tipo de cosas perdidas, robadas, o por lo demás desaparecidas. Por supuesto, si el objeto no estaba donde se suponía debía estar, no podía realmente tocarlo, pero las personas dejaban vibraciones donde sea que ellos iban y en cualquier cosa que tocaban. Por lo general todo lo que tenía que hacer, era pasar mis dedos sobre el escritorio de un chico, o cavar en el bolso de una chica para tener una idea de donde había dejado su billetera la última vez o donde había puesto su celular. Y si no parpadeaba de inmediato la ubicación del elemento, seguía tocando cosas de esa persona hasta que lo hacia —o veía una imagen— de quien lo había cogido. La mayor parte del tiempo, era muy fácil para mí encontrar los rastros psíquicos del objeto perdido.

—¿Y como te sientes, calabaza? —me preguntó en un susurro—. ¿Sobre todo? Ha sido duro por unos meses desde… el accidente.

La miré, pensando en la manera que ella había dicho "el accidente" al igual que las palabras tenían un significado oculto, pero el rostro de la abuela era oscuro y triste. Además, yo sabía lo que me estaba preguntando: ¿Cómo estaba manejando la muerte de mi madre?

Mi padre, Izumi Azumi, había muerto de cáncer cuando yo era una niña —él y mi madre, Yuka, se habían casado, pero ella mantuvo el apellido de la familia y me lo dio a mí, lo cual era una tradición de todas las mujeres de nuestra familia, desde que nuestro don gitano, nuestros poderes, eran pasados de madre a hija.

No me acordaba de mi padre, pero mi mamá había muerto la primavera pasada, y todo lo relacionado con su muerte estaba fresco, fuerte y doloroso. Sentía mucha culpa —de acuerdo, una tonelada de culpa—sobre la muerte de mi mamá, ya que yo, de cierta manera, lo había causado. De vuelta en mi antigua escuela secundaria, había recogido el cepillo de cabello de otra chica después de la clase de gimnasia. Me imaginé que era lo suficientemente seguro usarlo, ya que sólo era un cepillo para el cabello. La mayoría de la gente no tenía un montón de sentimientos acerca de como peinar su cabello. Me había equivocado.

En su lugar, inmediatamente tuve destellos del cepillo para el cabello y había descubierto un enfermo, angustiado secreto: el padrastro de la chica estaba abusando sexualmente de ella. Los recuerdos, las imágenes y los sentimientos habían sido muy horribles, había perdido totalmente los papeles con mi magia. Yo grité, grité y grité antes de desmayarme y despertar en el hospital. Le dije a mi madre lo que había visto, porque ella era una detective policial. Mi madre me había llamado desde la estación de policía esa noche para decirme que había arrestado al padrastro de la chica.

Esa había sido la última vez que había hablado con ella. El coche de mi madre había sido embestido por un conductor ebrio en su camino a casa. Supuestamente murió en el acto, y había estado en tan mal estado por el accidente que el ataúd había estado cerrado en su funeral. Por lo tanto todo mi corazón estaba hecho añicos, mi alma retorciéndose de culpa. No podía dejar de pensar que si no hubiera tomado ese cepillo para el cabello, entonces mi mamá no hubiera salido tan tarde, y ella nunca habría sido asesinada.

Extrañaba a mi mamá como loca, y sabía que la abuela Yukihara también lo hacía, ya que siempre habíamos sido nosotras tres. Ese era el porqué me arriesgaba a la ira de los profesores y Potencias que estaban en la Academia Mythos al salir a escondidas de la academia para venir a verla y era por eso que la abuela lo permitía. Porque ambas queríamos pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la otra mientras pudiéramos, sólo en el caso que una de nosotras se fuera tan repentina y cruelmente asesinada como mamá había…

¡Ding!

El cronómetro sonó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos oscuros, culpables y salvándome de responder a su pregunta. La abuela se levantó y deslizó las galletas fuera del horno. Los olores del azúcar derretido, fresas dulces y chocolate negro inundaron la cocina, haciéndola sentir cálida, segura y acogedora. Nunca había esperado a que las galletas se enfriaran antes de agarrar dos de la bandeja de hornear, rompiendo un pedazo, metí uno en mi boca. Ñam. Que bueno.

—No seas tímida y llévale algunas de estas a Sumire —me recordó la abuela con voz suave, llenando mi bote con galletas—. Sé que ella querrá algunas, también.

—Está bien. —Eso fue lo que dije, pero como aún estaba masticando, sonó más como "mmmmle"

En el momento que la abuela había terminado de empacar las galletas, eran después de las cinco, lo cual significaba que necesitaba irme para poder montar al autobús de regreso a la academia. Jinno estaría sobre mi trasero si llegaba un minuto tarde a mi turno. Además de asistir a las clases y manejo de armas, también tenía que trabajar varias horas a la semana en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, lo cual era una especie de puesto de trabajo después de la escuela.

Diversión, diversión. Deslicé el contenedor de galletas en mi mochila, en la parte superior de la pila de libros de las historietas que estaba leyendo, y luego pasé la correa por encima de mi cabeza y sobre mi pecho.

—Te quiero abuela. —Me agaché y besé su arrugada mejilla.

—Te amo demasiado, calabaza —dijo acariciando mi mano por última vez—. Ten cuidado. Es un mundo viejo y malvado el que hay fuera.

Hice una pausa preguntándome si la abuela Yukihara estaba teniendo otro de sus destellos psíquicos, si estaba tratando de advertirme sobre algo, pero sus ojos violetas estaban tranquilos, claros y enfocados. Por otra parte, realmente no necesitaba que la abuela me avisara. Gracias a mi estadía en Mythos, sabía exactamente que tipo de cosas que daban miedo, rondaban por ahí afuera, cosas como los cosechadores del caos, los Merodeadores de Nemea, y especialmente Loki.

—Lo haré —le prometí—. Tendré cuidado.

Con un tercio de galleta todavía caliente en mi mano, me fui de casa de la abuela Yukihara. El sol había renunciado a tratar de romper las nubes, y se había vuelto aún más oscuro y frío, mientras había estado dentro. Empujé el resto de la galleta en mi boca y metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, deseando haber pensado en usar guantes. Por supuesto, supongo que podría haber usado guantes todo el día, para reducir los destellos de otras personas y objetos. Pero ya me sentía lo suficientemente como un bicho raro tal como estaba. El uso de guantes hasta los codos no iba a ayudar a mi estatus social en Mythos.

Caminé hasta el final de la manzana, miré a ambos lados para asegurarme de que no hubiera moros en la costa, y salí a la calle en dirección a la parada del autobús al otro lado.

Yo ni siquiera vi el coche hasta que estuvo encima de mí. Era una gran, y costosa SUV negra con una parrilla plateada brillante. La cual estaba corriendo derecho hacia mí. Me quedé inmóvil en el centro de la calle, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, sin poder creer que el conductor no me hubiera visto, que no hiciera sonar la bocina o pisara los frenos en cualquier momento. ¿De dónde había salido? La calle había estado completamente vacía hacía un segundo.

La camioneta se acercaba y acercaba, y las ruedas rodaban y rodaban, engullendo el pavimento que nos separaba. El parabrisas tintado se acercaba en mi visión, hasta que fue todo lo que pude ver —unas hambrientas fauces negras que me iban a tragar toda, y escupir mi sangre y romper mis huesos.

Pareció una eternidad, pero después de un segundo, mi cerebro dio una patada, y gritó: ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! No tenía la velocidad rápida como rayo de una amazona, pero me las arreglé para tirarme hacia adelante, mi cuerpo golpeando contra la camioneta oxidada del lado opuesto de la calle.

La SUV rugió junto a mí, tan cerca que sentí la ráfaga de aire cuando pasó cepillando la parte posterior de mi chaqueta. El vehículo iba a toda velocidad calle abajo, moviéndose rápidamente alrededor de la esquina al final del bloque, y desapareciendo de la vista. El conductor no disminuyó la velocidad, ni siquiera por un segundo. Con la boca abierta, el martilleo de mi corazón, los brazos temblando y mis piernas sacudiéndose, me quedé mirando la calle vacía y me pregunté si todo había sido un accidente, o algo mucho más siniestro.


	6. Capítulo 4

**Resumen:**Natsume Hyuuga estaba tratando de matarme. Mi compañero espartano me perseguía implacablemente, blandiendo su espada hacia mí una y otra vez, la plateada hoja brillando cada vez más cerca de mi garganta. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y sus ojos carmesí casi brillaban con la emoción de la batalla...

Soy Mikan Yukihara, una guerrera de segundo año en formación en la Academia Mythos, y no tengo ni idea de cómo sobrevivir el resto del semestre. Un día el tipo que me rompió el corazón me estaba enseñando a usar la espada: el guapísimo Natsume, quien siempre me mata. Entonces, un arquero invisible en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, decide usarme para prácticas de tiro. Y ahora, me entero que en la Academia hay un Cosechador muy malo que me quiere muerta. Me temo que si no aprendo a usar la espada —con la ayuda de Natsume—podría morir usándola.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Mi corazón todavía estaba acelerado. Me tambaleé hacia la acera y me acurruqué contra los escalones de la casa al final de la cuadra. Pensé en correr de regreso a casa de mi Abuela Yukihara y decirle lo que había sucedido, pero no habría nada que pudiera hacer. La SUV probablemente se habría ido hace mucho tiempo y no pude darle un vistazo al número de su matrícula.

El autobús tomó la decisión por mí. Justo cuando había hecho algunos pasos indecisos de regreso a casa de la abuela, el vehículo se detuvo en la acera y abrió la puerta. Me mordí el labio. Por mucho que quería volver corriendo a la seguridad de la casa de la Abuela Yukihara, tampoco quería llegar tarde a mi turno en la biblioteca. Jinno ya me vigilaba como un halcón.

No quería que supiera el verdadero motivo por el cual llegaba tarde todo el tiempo. No sé lo que haría si no pudiera ver a mi abuela cuando quisiera. Así que suspiré y caminé hacia el autobús. Me la pasé observando Cypress Mountain por la ventana durante todo el viaje, pero no vi la camioneta negra que casi me había atropellado. No, eso no es del todo correcto. Vi un montón de coches negros, pero no podía decir si la persona que había estado a punto de estrellarse contra mí estaba conduciendo alguno de ellos.

Pero lo que más me preocupaba era el hecho de que no podía averiguar si había sido o no un accidente.

El autobús llegó finalmente a la cima de Cypress Mountain y se detuvo en una parada frente la Academia Mythos. Me bajé, crucé la calle corriendo, y me deslicé a través de las puertas de hierro de la academia, que aún estaban cerradas con llave.

Por primera vez, me alegré de que las esfinges estuvieran allí, colocadas en lo alto de la pared y mirando hacia mí. Claro, las estatuas me inquietaban, pero se suponía que también eran para mantener a la Academia a salvo de los cosechadores. Las esfinges detendrían a quien estuviera siguiéndome en el campus. Al menos, tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieran.

Pero incluso esa esperanza era mejor que nada. Me quedé dentro de la puerta, respirando fuerte y mirando hacia la calle, preguntándome si vería a la camioneta negra estacionada. Sin embargo, el único vehículo a la vista era el autobús, que poco a poco avanzó pesadamente fuera del bordillo para iniciar su viaje de regreso a la ciudad. Tal vez había sido un conductor descuidado después de todo. Esperaba que sí, oh, cómo lo esperaba.

—Vamos, Mikan —me susurré a mí misma—. Contrólate.

Podría haber sido mi imaginación, pero parecía que las aburridas, hojas secas de los árboles susurraban sobre mi cabeza, aunque sabía que era sólo el viento del invierno azotando a través de las ramas. ¿Cierto?

Aún nerviosa, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, corrí más allá de los dormitorios y subí la colina. Si la Academia Mythos tenía un corazón negro latiendo, estaría en el patio superior. Cinco edificios principales rodeaban el área —inglés-historia, matemáticas-ciencias, el comedor, el gimnasio y la biblioteca—todos colocados en los bordes del patio, como las cinco puntas de una estrella.

Normalmente, mientras tanto y después de las clases del día, los estudiantes se reunían en el patio para cotillear, enviar mensajes de texto con sus teléfonos móviles y ver quién salía con quién. Ahora no, sin embargo. Como hacía tanto frío, todo el mundo estaba dentro ya, estudiando en la biblioteca, pasando el rato en sus dormitorios, o cenando en el comedor. Por lo general, que el patio estuviera vacío no me habría molestado, pero esta noche lo hizo.

El sol ya se había desvanecido durante el día, dejando que las sombras de la noche se filtraran por encima de todo, al igual que negras piscinas de sangre.

Los árboles del patio estaban desnudos, a excepción de unas cuantas hojas persistentes que chirriaban como huesos cada vez que el viento les tocaba, y los nudos de las ramas que se sacudían, me recordaban las uniones de los esqueletos. Tal vez aún estaba un poco alterada por casi ser atropellada. Esa tenía que ser la razón por la que estaba pensando en cosas como sangre, huesos y esqueletos.

Me estremecí, metí mi cabeza en el cuello de la chaqueta y seguí mi camino. La Biblioteca de Antigüedades era la estructura más grande en la Academia y ocupaba una buena porción de la parte alta del patio, valiendo como el punto más alto en la estrella que formaban los edificios. La biblioteca definitivamente tenía más de todo; muchos más pisos, muchos más balcones, muchas más torres, mucha más protección. Todo junto, el edificio me recordaba a un siniestro castillo.

Pero la parte que más me asustaba, eran las estatuas. Ellas podían encontrarse en todos los edificios de Mythos, pero había más de ellas en los alrededores y en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades que en el resto del campus en su conjunto. Grifos, gárgolas, Gorgones, dragones, un Minotauro y otras criaturas mitológicas, cuyos nombres ni siquiera conocía. Las estatuas cubrían la biblioteca desde el balcón inferior, que envuelve todo el edificio, hasta la parte superior del techo, con sus torres y sus puntas de espada. Y no eran sólo simples figuras de piedra. No, todas las estatuas se veían, bueno, "violentas", con ojos enormes, grandísimos dientes y afiladas garras.

Tal vez era el don gitano, pero siempre me sentía como si las estatuas me estuvieran mirando y siguiendo mis pasos con los ojos abiertos, enfadadas, al igual que las esfinges en la puerta delantera. Como si al tocarlos con mis dedos, los fríos monstruos de alguna manera fueran a volver a la vida, saltar de sus cáscaras de piedra y rasgarme en pedazos. No era una buena sensación.

Quité mi mirada de los dos grifos situados a ambos lados de los escalones de piedra gris y corrí hacia el edificio, por un pasillo corto, más allá de las puertas dobles abiertas que conducía a la propia biblioteca. En vez de caminar por el ancho pasillo principal, hacia las mesas de estudio y oficinas, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia una zona tranquila en la parte trasera. Desde mi lugar, ya que había llegado a pensar que lo era, no había mucho que ver. Sólo otro pedazo de suelo entre los altos estantes que llenaban muchos niveles de la biblioteca. Una vez, hubo allí una Urna de cristal, una de las cientos que estaban dispersas en toda la biblioteca llenas de artefactos —armas, joyas, ropa, armaduras y más— que habían sido utilizados en los últimos años por diversos dioses, diosas mitológicas, héroes, villanos y monstruos. Ahora, la Urna ya no estaba, se había roto en pedazos durante mi pelea con Shizune Yamanochi. No obstante Vic, la espada dentro de ella, estaba a salvo en mi dormitorio.

Sin embargo, el lugar vacío donde la Urna había estado no era la única cosa interesante. Incliné la cabeza, mirando a la persona que me gustaría volver a ver aquí: Nike, la diosa griega de la Victoria. Bueno, en realidad no era ella, por supuesto, sólo una estatua de nueve metros de altura, tallada en mármol blanco. Las estatuas de todos los dioses y diosas de todas las culturas del mundo rodeaban el balcón del segundo piso. Estaban separadas entre sí por finas columnas talladas desde el primer piso de la biblioteca, donde todos los alumnos estudiaban. Cada dios y diosa que pudieras pensar estaba allí. Los nórdicos, como Sol, Thor y Freya. Los griegos, como Ares, Zeus y Apolo. Los egipcios, como Anubis, Ra, y Bastet. Y más toneladas de dioses y diosas que nunca había oído hablar antes de que llegara a Mythos.

El único que no estaba representado en el panteón circular era Loki, el embaucador dios nórdico del caos, y no había algún lugar vacío donde su estatua hubiese estado. Loki había hecho un montón de cosas malas, volviendo las cosas más malas aún, como conseguir que otro dios muriera, tratar de apoderarse del mundo y bla, bla, bla. Ellos no te construían estatuas cuando eras el equivalente de un súper-villano de cómic.

Yo había conocido a Nike hace unas semanas, durante la situación con Shizune. La diosa se me había aparecido en la biblioteca y me pidió que fuera su Campeona, ser su héroe aquí, en el reino de los mortales, para ayudarla a combatir a los cosechadores del caos y otros surtidos chicos malos.

La estatua se veía igual a como Nike lo había hecho la noche en que se me apareció, el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, un vestido largo y suelto que cubría su fuerte y esbelto cuerpo, con una corona de laureles que descansaba en la parte superior de su cabeza, alas de plumas adjuntas a su espalda. La diosa era la encarnación de la victoria, y era fría, dura, fuerte y bella, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Hola, Nike —dije en voz baja—. Espero que estés teniendo un buen día allí arriba en el monte Olimpo o en cualquier lugar. Ya sabes, comiendo un montón de ambrosía, tocando arpas, cosas por el estilo. Lo que sea que las diosas hacen para divertirse.

La estatua no hizo o dijo nada, y realmente no me lo esperaba. Aun así, cada vez que entraba en la biblioteca, me detenía un momento para hablar con la diosa. No sabía si en realidad me escuchaba o no, pero me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Tal vez Nike estaba allí mirándome. Tal vez realmente era digna de la magia y la confianza que se me había dado. Como tal vez podía hacer algo bueno como su Campeona.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el centro de la biblioteca. Un largo mostrador dividía la planta principal en dos, separando una enorme habitación abovedada de la otra. Una serie de mamparas de oficinas se agrupaban detrás del mostrador, mientras que en la zona abierta delante de él, aparecían largas mesas para que los estudiantes se sentaran y estudiaran. Había también un carrito que vendía bebidas, café, batidos de frutas y alimentos azucarados. Aspiré, disfrutando del olor cálido y rico del café mezclado con el olor seco, ligeramente rancio de los libros.

El techo curvado de la biblioteca y arqueado a lo alto, siempre me dio la sensación de que el edificio era mucho más alto que sus siete plantas, como si la biblioteca subiera y subiera hasta tocar las nubes. Otros estudiantes aseguraban que había increíbles murales pintados en el techo, que representaban diversas batallas mitológicas y brillaban con oro, plata y joyas, pero nunca había estado en el último piso para mirarlo por mí misma. Desde aquí, todo lo que podía ver eran sombras.

Apenas había puesto mi mochila en una ranura debajo del mostrador cuando se abrió una puerta en el complejo de oficinas detrás de mí, y apareció Jinno.

—Llegas tarde, Mikan Sakura —espetó Jinno, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Como de costumbre.

Jinno era el mandamás en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Si te le quedabas mirando, uno pensaría que era lindo, guapo incluso, con su cabello negro y ojos azules. Para un tipo cuarentón, al menos. Pero entonces, abría su boca y te dabas cuenta de cuán tenso, remilgado y estirado realmente era. La biblioteca era el mundo entero de Jinno y amaba todo allí con una intensa, detallada y fiel obsesión. Bueno, todo menos a los estudiantes. A Jinno no le gustaba que nadie tocara sus preciosos libros y artefactos, ni siquiera para los trabajos de clase.

Sin embargo, el bibliotecario era algo atascado conmigo. Antes, cuando por primera vez había empezado a ir a la academia, la Profesora Himemiya había pensado que el trabajo en la biblioteca me ayudaría a conocer a otros chicos y hacer amigos. No tanto. Básicamente, yo era mano de obra esclava para Jinno, que no había nada que disfrutara más que dar órdenes a mi alrededor.

A Jinno nunca le gusté mucho, ni tampoco mi inteligente boca, pero había llegado a realmente odiarme hace unas semanas. Shizune Yamanochi había tratado de matarme en la biblioteca y, bueno, habíamos roto un montón de cosas durante nuestra lucha. Jinno despreciaba cualquier cosa que dañara sus preciosos libros. En serio, el tipo ni siquiera rasgaría sus lomos. Yo había hecho algo mucho peor que eso. Casi había destrozado todo el primer piso. De hecho, yo aún seguía acomodando libros de la estantería que había lanzando sobre Shizune, para evitar que me atrapara y me atravesase su espada.

—¿Bueno, Mikan Sakura? —gritó Jinno, golpeando uno de sus dedos largos y pálidos contra el codo opuesto—. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Giré mis ojos. No podía decirle exactamente al bibliotecario que salí de la escuela para ir a ver a mi Abuela Yukihara, ya que eso iba contra una de las Grandes Reglas. Pero tal vez podría endulzar su mal humor. Revolví en mi bolso, saqué la lata metálica de galletas, desprendí la parte superior y se la tendí a él. Sin duda, el olor del chocolate le sacaría una sonrisa a su cara fuerte, oblicua.

—¿Galletas? —pregunté con voz esperanzada. La expresión de

Jinno se oscureció.

—¿Has traído comida no autorizada a la biblioteca, Mikan Sakura?

Suspiré, sabiendo que me iba a llevar la madre de todos los discursos ahora. Ah, bueno, pensé, mordiendo una galleta mientras Jinno me miraba. Valió la pena el intento.

Después de cinco minutos del ensordecedor discurso de Jinno sobre que comida podía o no llevar a la biblioteca, me puse a trabajar. Más que nada me senté detrás del mostrador revisando libros y mirando a los demás en los ordenadores. Además de usarse para estudiar, la biblioteca era uno de los principales lugares del campus donde los estudiantes venían a pasar el rato y hacerse ver. Esa no era la única razón por la que los chicos se reunían aquí, muchos de ellos se escabullían bajo los sombríos estantes para ligar. Ocasionalmente, Jinno me hacía sacar el polvo y limpiar los estantes junto con las Urnas de vidrios con artefactos, escondidas entre las estanterías. Cada tanto encontraría más condones usados que papeles arrugados y lapiceros. Puaj.

Yo no querría hacerlo en la biblioteca donde cualquiera podía pasar en cualquier segundo y verme, pero en Mythos, era considerado algo emocionante. Lo que sea.

Esta noche más chicos de los usuales estaban reunidos en la biblioteca, ya que todos intentaban terminar sus tareas antes de la gran escapada de fin de semana. Todos los chismes trataban sobre el Carnaval de Invierno.

Escuché más que un par de comentarios emocionados mientras me movía por la biblioteca ubicando los libros. Todos parecían exaltados de poder darse una pasada por el área de esquí y por toda la diversión que habían planeado tener allí.

—¿Escuchaste? Akira está planeando otra increíble fiesta como siempre hace. Habrá al menos cinco barriles esta vez, tal vez más.

—Conozco un tipo que dice que puede conseguirnos algo de marihuana.

—Me pregunto con cuantos tipos Yura Otonashi dormirá este fin de semana. ¿Dos? ¿Doce? ¿Veinte?

Ese último comentario fue hecho por Miruku Hajimura, una amazona de mi clase de inglés, con elegantes ojos y cabello color caramelo. Fue seguido por un grupo de malvadas risitas y astutas miradas malvadas a Yura, quien estaba estudiando sola en una mesa cerca del mostrador.

Con su cabello negro, ojos canelas y cuerpo curvilíneo, Yura era una de las chicas más hermosas de Mythos y también era la zorra más notoria de toda la academia.

En serio. Todos sabían que Yura había dormido con Akira, aun cuando había estado saliendo con su mejor amiga Shizune al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, apuesto 20 —respondió Miruku a su propia y maliciosa pregunta—. Ya sabemos que a Yura le gusta mantenerse ocupada.

Más risitas llenaron el aire. Yura le daba la espalda al grupo de amazonas pero podía ver la furia y la humillación sonrojar su rostro. Se inclinó un poco más sobre sus libros pero no les dio a las otras chicas la satisfacción de girarse y mirarlas. Aun así sentía lástima por ella. Sabía lo que era ser una paria.

Tal vez fuera porque estuve a punto de ser atropellada por esa camionera, pero de pronto no estaba de humor para ser linda, callada y camuflarme en el fondo como usualmente hacía, especialmente cuando el tema era Shizune Yamanochi. Me dirigí hacia la mesa de las amazonas burlonas.

—Oigan —espeté—. ¿Por qué no se callan chicas? No tienen ni idea de cómo era Shizune realmente. Lo malvada y retorcida que en realidad era. La verdad es que Shizune no era una dulce e inocente chica.

Shizune podría haber sido la chica más bonita, rica y popular de segundo año pero la Valkiria había sido también una Cosechadora del caos. De hecho, toda su familia eran cosechadores, y Shizune había fingido su propia muerte como parte de un plan para sacrificar a Yura para el malvado dios Loki.

Miruku dejó de reír y me miró. —¿Y tú eres?

Otras de sus amigas hablaron. —La extraña chica gitana. La que encontró a Shizune después de ser asesinada.

La amazona tenía razón. Yo fui la que encontró el cuerpo de Shizune una noche mientas trabajaba en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. En ese momento no supe que era una ilusión, solo parte de la magia Valkiria de Shizune y su plan para hacer pagar a Yura por tirarse a Akira a sus espaldas.

Había quedado aturdida por la supuesta muerte de Shizune y aún más por la indiferente reacción de los demás chicos ante ésta. Las muertes no eran extrañas en Mythos y prácticamente todos los estudiantes tenían un miembro de la familia o un amigo asesinado por los cosechadores, así que el supuesto asesinato de Shizune no había sido tan sorprendente para ellos como lo había sido para mí.

Pero había querido saber exactamente quien había matado a Shizune y por qué, así que había comenzado a investigar su muerte con mi psicometría mágica. Por supuesto descubrí la verdad demasiado tarde y Shizune casi me sacrifica a mí junto a Yura para Loki.

Lo hubiera hecho, si Natsume no la hubiera matado antes. La profesora Himemiya y todas las Potencias de la academia habían intentado mantener en silencio todo el asunto de Shizune, pero Himemiya me había dicho que la familia de la valquiria de alguna manera había descubierto mi participación en su muerte y me culpaban por eso.

Su lógica parecía haberse desviado equivocadamente hacia mí ya que en realidad, ya sabes, no había asesinado a Shizune por mí misma, pero era una de las razones por las que había comenzado a entrenar con armas con Natsume y otros espartanos, así podría defenderme a mí misma en caso que los Yamanochi enviaran a algún merodeador de Nemea, u otro asqueroso monstruo mitológico detrás de mí o tal vez incluso una SUV.

No era tan errado pensar en la posibilidad que la familia de Shizune o alguno de sus amigos cosechadores pudieran intentar atropellarme con un coche en vez de enviar otro gatito merodeador detrás de mí. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que a los Yamanochi no les importaría la forma en que fuera asesinada.

La mesa de las amazonas giró su atención hacia mí, sus ojos cortantes y estrechados en sus bonitos rostros. Sus miradas calculadoras me recordaban a las esfinges en el portón frontal. Pero claro, las chicas malas eran monstruos a su propia manera.

Después de unos segundos, Miruku dejó escapar otra risa. —Lo que sea. No te estábamos hablando a ti gitana, así que ¿por qué no te alejas y te encargas de algunos libros antes de que Jinno salga de su oficina y te grite? No, espera. Mejor, no lo hagas. Me encantaría escucharlo gritarte de nuevo. Trabajando en la biblioteca. Eso es tan patético, igual que tus ropas baratas.

—Mis ropas no son baratas —gruñí, aun cuando sabía que estaba luchando una batalla perdida en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca.

Según mi Abuela Yukihara teníamos mucho dinero, pero ella y mi madre decidieron no mimarme demasiado como los demás padres guerreros hacían con sus hijos. Desde que los cosechadores, y las muertes que traían consigo eran una amenaza constante, casi todos los padres arruinaban a sus podridos hijos dándoles las mejores cosas que el dinero podía comprar, solo en caso de que ellos o sus niños murieran antes de tiempo. Lo cual era por lo que las amazonas frente a mí usaban ropas de diseñador, zapatos y bolsos, junto a la más costosa joyería. Miruku me dio una mirada de compasión.

—Oh, cariño. Pantalones vaqueros sin nombre y sudadera son la definición de barato. Es tan triste que no sepas eso. Ahora ¿por qué no intentas apartándote de aquí? Las chicas mayores estamos hablando.

Habiéndome puesto en mi lugar, Miruku giró sus ojos y se volvió hacia sus amigas. Solo así, las chicas volvieron a sus chismes, ignorándome a pesar del hecho de que estaba parada justo frente a ellas. Esta vez fueron mis mejillas las que se sonrojaron con enojo pero no había nada que pudiera hacer más que regresar al mostrador.

Caminé junto a la mesa de Yura, mis pasos se ralentizaron mientras estudiaba a la otra chica. A veces me preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que Yura recordaba de esa noche en la biblioteca cuando Shizune había intentado sacrificarla para Loki. Shizune había vertido la sangre de Yura en un poderoso artefacto llamado el Cuenco de las Lágrimas, el cual básicamente transformó a Yura en un zombi mientras yo peleaba contra la malvada amazona. Aun así, pensaba que Yura sabía algo sobre lo que realmente había pasado. Nunca me dijo nada, pero teníamos clases de gimnasia juntas y de vez en cuando la enganchaba mirándome como si quisiera preguntarme algo. Pero ella siempre se mordía el labio y miraba hacia otro lado.

Yura me vio mirándola. Por un momento me miró con sus ojos oscuros, atormentados y tristes. Entonces apretó los labios y miró fijamente a su libro una vez más. Detrás de ellas, las amazonas dejaron escapar otra ronda de risitas y el rostro de Yura comenzó a arder de nuevo.

No podía evitar sentir lástima por ella. Sí, ella se había metido con el novio de su mejor amiga pero ahora estaba sola. Había escuchado el rumor sobre que Yura había roto con Akira hacía dos semanas y que sus viejas amigas valquirias ya no le hablaban gracias a Sumire, la otra valquiria que había descubierto que Yura y Shizune siempre se burlaban a sus espaldas.

Era un poco difícil ser amiga de alguien que se burlaba de ti todo el tiempo. Eventualmente, las amazonas dejaron de reírse y volvieron a sus estudios. Trozos y pedazos de otras conversaciones llegaban hasta mí desde varias otras mesas pero ignoré los susurros. Aún estaba ocupada pensando en el SUV que casi me atropelló esa tarde. ¿Había sido un accidente? ¿O era algo deliberado? ¿Habrían decidido los padres de Shizune venir tras de mí después de todo? ¿O los Yamanochi enviarían otro Cosechador para matarme? No lo sabía y no tenía ni idea de cómo descubrirlo. La preocupación me estaba volviendo loca.

Alrededor de las siete, Sumire entró a la biblioteca junto con su novio, un holgazán llamado Koko Yome. Los saludé pero Jinno me dio una mirada tan venenosa que no dejé el mostrador para ir a hablar con ellos, aunque de verdad quería contarle a Sumire sobre el SUV. La Valkiria supuestamente vendría a mi cuarto después de mi turno esta noche de todas formas, así que solo esperaría a contarle entonces. No era el tipo de cosa que casualmente querría enviarle por mensaje de texto.

Finalmente, alrededor de las ocho treinta, la biblioteca se comenzó a despejarse. Recogí mis libros esperando que Jinno me dejara salir temprano. Pero comportándose como el dolor de culo que era, el bibliotecario empujó otro carrito lleno de libros frente a mí.

—Me quedan unos correos por enviar antes de cerrar la biblioteca —dijo Jinno—. Confío en que puedas ordenar estos libros mientras tanto, Mikan Sakura y no causar ningún problema mientras estás en ello.

—Lo prometo. —Hice una exagerada X sobre mi pecho—. Ningún problema en absoluto.

El bibliotecario me dio otra fría y sospechosa mirada antes de desaparecer en la oficina de vidrio. Le saqué la lengua a su espalda. Sí, sabía que aún estaba molesto de que hubiera destrozado la biblioteca, pero eso había sucedido semanas atrás, le había ayudado a limpiar el daño.

Jinno necesitaba superarlo. No era como si hubiera decidido destrozar su biblioteca a propósito, solo había intentado evitar que Shizune me matara. No era mi culpa que hubiera tirado cientos de libros en el proceso.

Agarré el viejo y desbaratado carro y lo empujé entre las estanterías teniendo que luchar contra las ruedas sueltas que siempre tiraban hacia al derecha. Ordené los libros durante lo siguientes veinte minutos deslizando todos los pesados volúmenes de regreso a sus lugares. A pesar de mi psicometría, no recibí mucho más que algunas vibraciones de los libros, ya que eran muchos chicos los habían ojeado a través de los años. Estos eran solo libros de historia usados para buscar información y realizar tareas. Nadie tenía un real interés en ellos. Usualmente no conseguía muchas sensaciones de cosas que la gente usaba todos los días o que tenía determinada función y propósito, como platos, mesas o sillas. Sólo tenía los repentinos —los grandes y vívidos destellos en alta definición de imágenes y sentimientos—cuando tocaba un objeto que tenía un significado personal y profundo, como un preciado anillo heredado o la foto de un niño cuyo hermanastro despreciaba en secreto.

La primera vez que llegué a Mythos, había odiado trabajar en la biblioteca porque, bueno había odiado casi todo en la Academia. Especialmente el hecho de que había sido sacada de mi vieja escuela y alejada de mis amigos sin ninguna explicación. Pero ahora me gustaba un poco husmear entre las estanterías —más que nada por los geniales artefactos en exposición.

No era llamada la Biblioteca de Antigüedades por nada. Cientos de Urnas de vidrio podría encontrarse entre varios pisos de la biblioteca, cada una conteniendo un objeto que alguna vez perteneció a algo o a alguien importante en la mitología mundial. Como el escudo que Aquiles había usado durante la guerra de Troya o los andrajosos zapatos que Pysche había usado cuando vagó por el mundo en busca de su esposo Eros, el dios Griego del amor. Me asomaba sobre todas las Urnas por las que pasaba, tomándome un minuto para leer las placas plateadas pegadas en el frente o las pequeñas cartas blancas dentro que me decían qué objeto era, quien lo había usado y que magia podría tener.

Acababa de leer sobre el telar que Aracne había usado para probar sus habilidades de tejido contra las de la diosa griega Atenea cuando algo crujió en el pasillo adjunto y mi ojo captó el destello de un movimiento.

—¿Hola? —dije asomándome en esa dirección—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Sí, llamar probablemente fuera la peor cosa que podía hacer pero no quería dar un paso más hasta el final del pasillo para encontrar a un par de chicos haciendo algo asqueroso. Había hecho eso dos veces la semana anterior, lo cual había sido dos veces de más.

—Hooolaaa —dije empujando el carro hasta el final del pasillo.

Moví las ruedas de un lado a otro, haciéndolas chillar más de lo normal. Esperaba que si había alguien haciéndolo, escucharían el ruido y tendría el sentido común de subirse la ropa —o bajársela— adonde correspondiera.

Empujé el carrito más allá del final del pasillo y di un paso hacia el principal espacio de la biblioteca.

—La biblioteca cerrará dentro de unos minutos…

Una flecha zumbó por el aire y se clavó en una estantería junto a mi cabeza. Se quedó ahí sacudiéndose de arriba abajo ligeramente justo como esas que disparé a los blancos en el gimnasio esta mañana. Un centímetro más cerca y hubiera perforado directamente mi cráneo.

Ahí fue cuando mi cerebro entendió lo que mis ojos estaban viendo y me di cuenta que, ya sabes, alguien estaba de hecho, disparándome. Inmediatamente caí de rodillas al suelo y me refugié detrás de los estantes, arrastrando el carrito de metal conmigo y haciendo una mueca por todo el maldito ruido que hacía.

No sabía si estaba fuera de la línea de visión del arquero o no pero de seguro

no me podría disparar a través del carrito —¿cierto? ¿Podían los arcos y flechas

mágicas hacer esa clase de cosas?

¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda! ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasaban a mí? Uno pensaría que la biblioteca sería uno de los lugares más seguros y aburridos de Mythos en vez del más letal. Esta era la segunda vez que alguien intentaba matarme aquí.

Desesperadamente necesitaba conseguirme un trabajo en otro lugar del campus. Me acurruqué en la estantería con mi espalda contra los estantes. Las rodillas recogidas contra mi pecho y el carro posicionado frente a mí. Mi respiración salía de mi boca en cortos y desiguales jadeos. Me llevó varios segundos y profundas bocanadas de aire ser capaz de notar algo además del loco latido de mi corazón y la sangre corriendo por mis oídos. Me obligué a mí misma a concentrarme, a escuchar y a mantener el pánico al mínimo. Para poder escuchar si el misterioso arquero estaba o no preparando otra flecha en su arco y venía hacia mí con ella.

Silencio —no escuchaba nada más que el absoluto, tranquilo y maldito silencio.

Me quedé donde estaba. Los segundos avanzaban, primero un minuto, luego dos pero seguía sin escuchar nada. Quien quiera que el arquero fuera, esperaba se hubiera ido hacía mucho pero no iba a ser tan estúpida como para volver a mis asuntos como si todo fuera normal. Podría no ser una guerrera bien entrenada como los demás chicos, pero incluso yo sabía que asumir que el tipo malo se fue sería una forma de morir muy tonta y rápida.

Tan silenciosamente como pude, empujé le carrito de metal y me arrastré hasta el lado opuesto del pasillo, manteniéndome cerca de los estantes y del suelo. Me detuve ahí y escuché un poco más. Cuando no escuché nada, lentamente asomé mi cabeza por la esquina.

Vacía —la biblioteca estaba completamente vacía.

Nadie estaba estudiando en las mesas. Nadie estaba empacando sus cosas. Nadie caminaba a través de las puertas dobles con su mochila colgando de su hombro. Incluso la Sra. Amanatsu, la mujer que manejaba el carrito de café, se había ido.

Me mordí el labio. Solo porque no veía a nadie no significaba que la biblioteca estuviera vacía. Esa flecha había venido desde algún lado. Alguien me la había disparado y no tenía manera de saber si aún estaba o no aquí. Una mano se cerró sobre mi hombro. Grité y me lancé a mí misma hacia la izquierda golpeándome el hombro contra la estantería opuesta. Agarré uno de los gruesos libros, azoté mi brazo hacia atrás y me giré en mis rodillas lista para arrojar el pesado volumen a quien fuera que estuviera detrás mío, para luego ponerme de pie y salir corriendo como una loca. Jinno estaba parado en medio del pasillo, con sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿Mikan Sakura? —El bibliotecario frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás bien?

Me tambaleé sobre mis pies, por primera vez agradecida de verlo. Tanto que lo hubiera abrazado de no ser porque hubiera sido demasiado raro. Jinno abrió la boca para decir algo, pero levanté mi mano.

—¡Shh! —siseé.

El confundido ceño de Jinno se transformó en una mirada glacial ante mi siseo, pero lo ignoré y me concentré. Una vez más no escuché nada. Ningún murmullo de ropa, ni susurros, ni pasos alejándose.

—Te lo pregunto de nuevo. ¿Estás bien? —dijo Jinno en un tono sarcástico—. ¿O estás teniendo algún tipo de... episodio?

—No, no, no estoy bien —dije moviéndome más allá de él y acechando hasta el final del pasillo—. No estoy bien porque…

Rodeé la esquina y señalé hacia el final de la estantería, pero mis palabras murieron en mis labios. La flecha no estaba —desvanecida, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—¿Mikan Sakura? ¿Es algo importante? —Jinno salió de la estantería detrás de mí.

Mi boca se abrió, se cerró y se volvió a abrir pero ninguna palabra salió. No, no estoy bien, quería decir. Alguien acababa de intentar atravesar mi cráneo con una flecha.

Pero no podía decirle eso. Sin ninguna prueba. Jinno me odiaba. Nunca creería que alguien intentó dispararme en la biblioteca. Aún si lo hiciera, no le importaría.

Presioné mis labios y me paré ahí enfadada, avergonzada y asustada haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. Jinno levantó sus oscuras cejas en una forma que claramente decía que yo había perdido el poco sentido que tenía.

—Bueno, terminé con mis correos. Ve a buscar tus cosas, yo apagaré las luces y cerraré todo.

Caminó de regreso a su oficina pero me quedé donde estaba sintiéndome loca, asustada y frustrada, todo al mismo tiempo. Dejé escapar un suspiro y me giré hacia la estantería como si de alguna forma la flecha mágicamente pudiera reaparecer. No lo hizo, por supuesto, pero me di cuenta que tal vez no estaba imaginando cosas después de todo.

Porque había una marca en la madera que no había estado antes. La profunda y fea forma de estrella parecía haberse clavado tal vez dos cm dentro de la oscura y brillante madera. Quien fuera que la había disparado tuvo que haberla sacado mientras yo había estado mirando por el lado contrario de la estantería.

Esa era la única explicación que tenía sentido. Pero si ese era el caso ¿por qué no me había disparado otra flecha cuando le di la espalda? ¿Habría escuchado el arquero a Jinno moviéndose por su oficina y lo había asustado? Si era así, tendría que comenzar a ser un poco más agradable con el tenso bibliotecario —mucho más agradable.

Pero ahora quería respuestas y conocía la manera de conseguirlas. Con mi mano temblando, llevé mis dedos hasta la ranura. Dudé durante un segundo, entonces los presioné contra la madera astillada, sabiendo que mi psicometría me patearía y me mostraría exactamente lo que había sucedido.

¡THUNK!

Una imagen de la flecha clavándose en el estante llenó mi mente —pero nada más. Ninguna pista sobre quien la había disparado o por qué. Decepcionante pero no sorprendente. Necesitaría la flecha en sí misma para eso o el arco que fue usado para lanzarla. Esas eran las herramientas que el arquero había tocado, las cosas que había usado para intentar matarme. El estante era solo donde la flecha había aterrizado. Es por eso que no habían emociones arraigadas a este, solo la violencia de la flecha clavándose en la dura madera. Frustrada dejé caer mi mano.

—¡Mikan Sakura! —gritó Jinno desde una de las puertas de vidrio de su oficina—. ¡O recoges tus cosas en este segundo o te dejo aquí por el resto de la noche!

No había nada más que pudiera hacer, no esta noche sin el arco, la flecha o alguna otra clase de prueba, así que le di la espalda a la estantería astillada y me dirigí hacia el mostrador.

Agarré mi bolso y lo colgué sobre mi hombro, pero no estaba en realidad pensando en lo que hacía. En su lugar, estaba reproduciendo todos los eventos del día en mi cabeza. Primero el SUV y ahora la flecha en la estantería. Todo sumado solo me llevaba a una conclusión. Alguien intentaba matarme. Pero no era en el gimnasio esta vez, no era solo una práctica.

No —esta vez era real.


	7. Capítulo 5

**Resumen:**Natsume Hyuuga estaba tratando de matarme. Mi compañero espartano me perseguía implacablemente, blandiendo su espada hacia mí una y otra vez, la plateada hoja brillando cada vez más cerca de mi garganta. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y sus ojos carmesí casi brillaban con la emoción de la batalla...

Soy Mikan Yukihara, una guerrera de segundo año en formación en la Academia Mythos, y no tengo ni idea de cómo sobrevivir el resto del semestre. Un día el tipo que me rompió el corazón me estaba enseñando a usar la espada: el guapísimo Natsume, quien siempre me mata. Entonces, un arquero invisible en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, decide usarme para prácticas de tiro. Y ahora, me entero que en la Academia hay un Cosechador muy malo que me quiere muerta. Me temo que si no aprendo a usar la espada —con la ayuda de Natsume—podría morir usándola.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

—¿Alguien está tratando de matarte? ¿En serio? —preguntó Sumire media hora después.

Me encogí de hombros. —Matar, mutilar o herir. ¿No es eso lo mismo para los cosechadores?

Estábamos en mi dormitorio, comiendo las galletas de chocolates y fresas que la Abuela Yukihara había horneado hoy. Bueno, Sumire estaba comiendo las galletas. Yo no tenía ganas de comerlas. Aún tenía nudos retorcidos y entrelazados en mi estómago por casi ser ensartada en la biblioteca.

Después que Jinno había cerrado las puertas de la entrada, yo había corrido todo el camino desde la Biblioteca de Antigüedades en el patio superior hasta la Residencia Estigia donde estaba mi habitación. Con cada paso que daba, esperaba que una flecha saliera disparada de las sombras y desgarrara mi corazón. Pero nada había pasado.

Logré llegar a mi dormitorio en una sola pieza, usé mi tarjeta de identificación de estudiante para entrar y había ido directamente a mi habitación, que estaba atrapada en otra torre en el tercer piso. La habitación tenía todo el mobiliario estándar de los dormitorios —una cama individual, un escritorio, unos estantes, un televisor, una nevera pequeña—aunque le añadí mi toque personal. Un par de fotos enmarcadas de mi madre estaban sobre mi escritorio, junto con una pequeña estatua de Nike. Vic, quien ahora mismo estaba durmiendo en su vaina, colgando en la pared, encima del escritorio, justo al lado de mis pósteres de la Mujer Maravilla, Chica Karma y The Killers.

Normalmente, consideraba mi dormitorio un refugio a salvo de la locura que era la Academia Mythos. Sin embargo, esta noche no. Me acurruqué de rodillas en el suelo, con mi edredón de tela escocesa púrpura y gris envuelto a mi alrededor y miré detenidamente por la parte inferior de uno de los ventanales. No parecía haber nadie merodeando en el jardín de la residencia de estudiantes, pero en realidad, afuera estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

—¿Por qué crees que es un Cosechador el que intentó matarte? —preguntó Sumire.

—¿Quién más podría ser? Además, la profesora Himemiya me dijo que la familia de Shizune podría venir detrás de mí, porque estaba involucrada en su muerte.

—Es cierto —coincidió Sumire—. Hiciste enfadar de forma espectacular a su familia. Por no hablar de a los cosechadores en general—. La valquiria estaba recostada en mi cama, comiendo una galleta con una mano mientras que escribía en su ordenador portátil con la otra. El movimiento hacia que los dijes del brazalete de plata alrededor de su muñeca derecha tintinearan a la vez. Koko había comprado el brazalete para Sumire semanas atrás, en la época que estaba tratando de reunir el coraje para invitarla a salir. Ahora, era una de las posesiones más preciadas de la valquiria.

—A los cosechadores no les gusta cuando muere uno de los suyos—añadió Sumire. —La venganza es, algo así como, su vida. ¿Vas a contarle a la profesora Himemiya lo qué pasó?

Himemiya era mi profesora de historia de la mitología, y se había convertido en una especie de mentora. También había sido la mejor amiga de mi madre, en la época cuando ambas habían asistido a Mythos. La profesora me dijo que mi madre había salvado su vida más veces de las que podía contar y que le debía a mi madre cuidar de mí mientras yo estuviera aquí.

Mis ojos se posaron en mi escritorio, me arrastré hasta él y cogí una foto enmarcada de la parte superior. Dos chicas me sonreían por debajo del cristal, con los brazos de una alrededor de la otra. Mi madre y la profesora Himemiya, en la época que habían tenido casi mi edad.

No hace mucho tiempo, Himemiya me había dado esta foto de ellas cuando eran adolescentes. Cada vez que deslizaba la foto fuera del vidrio y pasaba los dedos sobre el papel liso, sentía todo el amor que mi madre y Himemiya habían sentido mutuamente. Habían sido más hermanas que amigas. Conocer a alguien a quien le había importado mi madre tanto como a mí me hizo sentir un poco menos sola e hizo mi pena y culpa por su muerte un poco más fácil de soportar.

—¿Qué le voy a decir a Himemiya? —dije, poniendo la foto de nuevo sobre el escritorio—. ¿Que alguien intentó atropellarme cerca de la casa de mi abuela y luego me disparó en la biblioteca? No tengo ninguna prueba de que ambas cosas realmente sucedieran. No conseguí un vistazo de la placa del coche y no tengo la flecha. Ella simplemente podría pensar que estaba siendo paranoica.

—No lo creo —dijo Sumire, tamborileando los dedos en la parte superior de su teclado y haciendo que chispas rosadas parpadearan en el aire—. Himemiya es más comprensiva que la mayoría de los profes. Creo que ella te creería.

Me encogí de hombros. —Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Tendrías que haber visto la mirada que me dio Jinno —como si acabara de escaparme del Asilo Ashland o algo así. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez lo he hecho. Traté de sonreír por mi broma estúpida, pero no pude hacer que mis labios subieran completamente. Saber que alguien estaba intentando matarme no me ponía en un estado de ánimo sonriente.

Sumire negó con la cabeza, con el cabello rubio esparciéndose sobre sus hombros.

—No creo que estés loca. Si piensas que hay un Cosechador detrás de ti, entonces probablemente lo está. Ellos prácticamente viven para matarnos, ya sabes, al igual que nosotros los matamos.

—Genial. Es una buena forma de hacerme sentir mejor.

Sumire puso los ojos en blanco. —Oh, aguántalo, Mikan. No es el fin del mundo. Todos estamos aquí para aprender a luchar contra los cosechadores. Tú sólo estás en un curso intensivo, eso es todo. Algunos de los chicos incluso estarían celosos de ti. Los espartanos sin duda. A veces creo que Natsume y sus amigos se irían a la caza de los cosechadores si el entrenador y los otros profes se lo permitieran.

Además de ser los mejores luchadores en Mythos, los espartanos también tenían la reputación de ser los más sanguinarios. A ellos realmente les gustaba estar en el fragor de la batalla y matar cosas —era parte de su ADN o algo así. Supongo que eso es precisamente lo que sucede cuando pueden recoger objetos normales y cotidianos —las galletas que Sumire estaba comiendo, la grapadora sobre mi escritorio, la pequeña réplica de Nike al lado—y automáticamente saber cómo matar a la gente con ellos. Natsume, Ruka y Kitsu podían agarrar cualquiera de esas cosas, matarme con ellas y no pensarlo dos veces. En serio. Ese es el tipo de cosas extrañas que instintivamente sabían cómo hacer.

—Bueno, es un curso que voy a reprobar —me quejé—. Tal vez sólo voy a esconderme aquí en mi habitación hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Tarde o temprano, el Cosechador tendrá que perder el interés en mí. —Los cosechadores nunca pierden el interés. Una vez que estés en su lista de blancos, no van a dejar de perseguirte hasta que estés muerta —o que ellos lo estén. —Sumire sacudió la cabeza—. Y no puedes quedarte aquí y menos este fin de semana. Todo el mundo va al Carnaval de Invierno, incluso los profesores y el personal de la Academia. Estarías completamente sola en la escuela. Si hay un Cosechador ahí fuera apuntándote, sólo le darías un regalo de Navidad. ¿Sabes la broma total que es la seguridad de las residencias?

Suspiré.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que debo hacer?

—Habla con Himemiya —dijo Sumire—. Dile lo que está pasando y pregúntale si ha oído algo acerca de la familia de Shizune. Si todavía están escondidos o si el Panteón ya los ha atrapado y los ha arrojado a la cárcel donde deben estar.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos quedamos en silencio durante unos momentos.

—Sabes, es una lástima que no tuviera un arco y una flecha esta noche —finalmente me quejé—. Podría haber pensado en ti y defenderme contra el Reaper.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Le dije a la valquiria cómo lo había hecho mejor durante la práctica de tiro esta mañana con sólo pensar en ella, evocando los recuerdos que tenía de ella en los torneos que había ganado.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial. —Sumire tamborileó los dedos sobre sus labios, sumida en sus pensamientos—. Me pregunto si puedes hacer eso con otras cosas, también.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Hizo un gesto hacia su abultada mochila en el suelo. —He estado leyendo sobre diversas teorías mágicas y poderes mientras espero que mi magia se acelere. Hay un montón de historias sobre gente que se aprovecha de los poderes de otras personas. La mayoría de ellos tienen algún tipo de magia mental, como tú. Telepatía o algo que les permite ver el interior de las mentes de otras personas. Así que si puedes evocar los recuerdos de mis torneos de tiro con arco, ¿quién puede decir que no podías hacer eso con otras cosas? ¿O incluso con otras personas?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Nunca pensé así en mi magia antes. Por lo general, apenas consigo destellos de los objetos. En realidad no hago nada con los recuerdos que veo.

—Bueno, tal vez deberías intentarlo, para ver si funciona —dijo Sumire—. De cualquier manera también podrías empezar a empacar tus maletas para el Carnaval. Porque no te voy a dejar aquí sola, no con un Cosechador al acecho. Te vas al carnaval, incluso si tengo que arrastrarte pataleando y gritando hacia el autobús.

Los bonitos rasgos de Sumire adoptaron una expresión decidida y tenaz, y más chispas rosa de magia parpadearon en el aire a su alrededor. Podríamos sólo haber sido amigas desde hace unas semanas, pero sabía que lo decía en serio. Y con su fuerza de valquiria, no tendría ningún problema en torcer mi brazo —literalmente—para conseguir que hiciera exactamente lo que ella quería.

—Está bien, está bien —me quejé otra vez—. Voy a hablar con Himemiya mañana y voy a ir al estúpido Carnaval de Invierno contigo. Pero no esperes que me guste.

Sumire sonrió y luego llenó su boca con otra galleta.

Me limité a mi horario normal el día siguiente, jueves, entrenamiento de armas, muy temprano, con Natsume, Ruka y Kitsu, el desayuno en el comedor con Sumire, luego un día completo de clases. Miré a todos los otros estudiantes, preguntándome cuál de ellos podría ser realmente un Cosechador, pero nadie me prestó más atención de lo usual. Es decir, nadie se fijó en mí en absoluto. Yo no era precisamente una de las chicas populares y desde luego no era lo suficientemente bonita para que los chicos se fijaran en mí de esa forma. La mayoría de las personas —como Miruku Hajimura y sus estiradas amigas en la biblioteca anoche—sólo pensaban en mí como Mikan Yukihara, esa rara chica gitana.

Por último, el sexto período se presentó y me deslicé en mi asiento en la clase de la historia de la mitología de la profesora Himemiya. El pupitre de Koko estaba justo en frente del mío y él se volvió para hablar conmigo. Koko era el novio de Sumire, pero era mi amigo también, desde que los había ayudado a empezar a salir en primer lugar. No era más que un completamente agradable, dulce, alto y desgarbado tipo, de seis pies con el cabello y piel marrón oscuro. Él también resultó ser totalmente un holgazán y era el tambor mayor de la Banda de la Academia Mythos, a pesar de que sólo tenía diecisiete años y era estudiante de segundo año, como yo. Koko era un celta, y tenía un talento mágico para la música, como una especie de guerrero bardo, aunque en realidad nunca le había preguntado sobre ello, ¿qué tipo de poder tenía, o que podía hacer con él?

—¿Estás emocionada por el Carnaval de Invierno? —preguntó Koko, empujando sus anteojos negros hacia arriba de su nariz y mirándome con sus ojos marrones oscuros—. Este va a ser tu primero, ¿cierto, Mikan?

—Sí —murmuré—. Y estoy encantadísima por él.

Koko frunció el ceño, captando mi mal humor, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, la campana sonó, señalando el comienzo de la clase. Unos segundos más tarde la profesora Himemiya entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Himemiya era de origen griego, como muchos de los chicos y de los Profesores de Mythos. Era una mujer de baja estatura con un cuerpo robusto, piel bronceada y cabello negro que siempre llevaba en un moño alto y estirado. Hoy llevaba un grueso suéter de pescador que era del mismo color verde que sus ojos detrás de las gafas plateadas.

—Buenas tardes a todos. Por favor, abran sus libros en la página 251 —dijo Himemiya—. Hoy nos vamos a centrar en algunas de las criaturas que ayudaron a Loki durante la guerra de caos, y algunas especies que los cosechadores todavía utilizan hoy en día.

Hice una mueca. En otras palabras, charla sobre Monstruos. Definitivamente no era mi tema favorito. Los cosechadores eran lo suficientemente malos, pero al final no eran más que personas. Bueno, bueno, personas con magia, armas y verdaderas malas actitudes, pero aun así, eran simples personas.

Eran los monstruos —las pesadillas mitológicas que los cosechadores entrenaban para cumplir sus malvadas órdenes—los que realmente me crispaban los nervios. Había estado cara a cara con un Merodeador de Nemea y había visto exactamente cuán grandes, largos y afilados eran los dientes y las garras del gato-gatito asesino. Era como una pantera negra con esteroides. Un merodeador súper, súper peligroso. Y Mikan no tanto. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Pero no había forma de salir de clase, por lo que abrí mi libro de historia de la mitología en la página correspondiente.

—Ahora —comenzó la profesar Himemiya—, todos saben acerca de los cosechadores del caos, los que sirven al malvado dios Loki, y cómo ellos y Loki intentaron esclavizar a todo el mundo hace siglos. Sus acciones resultaron en la larga, sangrienta guerra del caos, que había destruido casi todo el mundo. Con el tiempo, los miembros del Panteón se unieron para luchar contra Loki y sus cosechadores. Nike, la diosa Griega de la Victoria, derrotó a Loki en un combate singular y tanto ella como los demás dioses lo atraparon en una prisión mágica, mitológica muy alejada del reino de los mortales.

Himemiya miraba primero a un estudiante y luego a otro, asegurándose de que todos estábamos prestando atención.

—También hemos hablado de cómo los cosechadores están tratando de liberar a Loki, por lo que el dios puede hundir al mundo en una segunda guerra de caos...

A medida que la profesora comenzaba su clase, una vez más pensé en Shizune Yamanochi y cómo había sido una Cosechadora, junto con el resto de su familia. Antes de que muriera, Shizune me había dicho que habían otros cosechadores en la Academia —algo que hacía que mi estómago temblara de miedo, incluso ahora. Ya era bastante malo saber que los cosechadores existían en primer lugar. Era otra cosa más aterradora darse cuenta de que ibas a clase con ellos y no tenías ni idea de quiénes eran —o cuando podrían decidir intentar matarte.

Los cosechadores eran la razón por la que todos los chicos estaban en Mythos, para empezar. Los estudiantes eran los descendientes de los antiguos guerreros que habían ayudado a derrotar a Loki la primera vez y estaban aquí en caso de que el dios alguna vez se liberara de nuevo. Todos los alumnos de Myhtos habían estado entrenando desde su nacimiento hasta aprender a utilizar cualquier tipo de habilidades o magia que tuvieran, para que pudieran luchar contra los cosechadores. Por supuesto, yo no era un guerrero como los otros chicos —no exactamente— pero tenía mi propia magia: mi psicometría, que me dio Nike.

Hace poco me enteré de que todas mis antepasados habían servido a Nike, de alguna manera, incluso mi Abuela Yukihara y mi madre Yuka. Como consecuencia, la diosa nos había dotado con la magia, que es lo que nos hace Gitanos. Mi abuela me había dicho que había otros Gitanos ahí fuera, otras personas con la magia de los dioses, pero nunca había conocido a ninguno. No estaba tan segura de querer tampoco, ya que la Abuela Yukihara me había dicho que no todos los gitanos eran buenos, algunos eran tan malvados como los dioses a quienes servían.

Ahora, era la Campeona de Nike, elegida por la diosa y estaba intentando continuar con la tradición de mi familia, realmente sin tener ni idea de cómo se supone que debo evitar que las cosas malas, Malas me sucedan a mí o a alguien más.

—…cuanto más sepan sobre las criaturas que usan los cosechadores, serán capaces de proteger mucho mejor a sus seres queridos y a ustedes de ellos —finalizó Himemiya la parte introductoria de su clase.

Sacudí mis pensamientos inquietantes y me centré en las palabras de Himemiya. Durante la media hora siguiente, la profesora habló de monstruos — muchísimos monstruos enloqueciendo. Dragones heráldicos, basiliscos, dragones, yetis, incluso pájaros gigantescos llamados Rocs Negros. Ella los llamó a todos "criaturas", como si estuviera siendo políticamente correcta o algo así, pero en realidad, eran monstruos. Todo lo que tenía colmillos más largos que mis dedos y que podía respirar fuego era sin duda un monstruo.

—Y en la página siguiente tenemos una de las más interesantes criaturas, el lobo Fenrir —dijo Himemiya.

Los libros crujieron mientras todo el mundo dio la vuelta a la página siguiente, que contaba con un dibujo a tinta y lápiz del lobo más grande que jamás había visto. Todo en él era sencillamente grande —ojos grandes, patas grandes, cola grande, y, por supuesto, dientes grandes y garras enromes. Todo lo mejor para comerme. Porque, ¿qué clase de monstruo sería si no pudiera rasgarte en pedazos y masticar tus huesos?

—Estos lobos son descendientes de Fenrir, el primer y más poderoso lobo que luchó junto a los miembros del Panteón durante la guerra de caos —dijo Himemiya—. A lo largo de los años, los cosechadores han logrado atrapar a la mayoría de los lobos, pero algunos de ellos todavía se pueden encontrar en la naturaleza hoy en día, incluso aquí en las montañas de Carolina del Norte.

Por un momento el dibujo parpadeó en la página y el lobo de lápiz y tinta giró su cabeza hasta que estaba mirándome directamente. La tinta negra brotaba hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba, y me di cuenta de que el monstruo estaba sonriendo —mostrándome todos y cada uno de sus afilados dientes tan afilados como agujas.

Me estremecí y desvié la mirada. A veces mi magia gitana era un poco loca y me hacía ver y sentir cosas que no estaban realmente allí, incluso cuando no estaba tocando un objeto. O tal vez era sólo mi imaginación retorcida trabajando horas extras hoy. De cualquier modo, era lo único que podía hacer para evitar cerrar el libro y tirarlo a través de la habitación.

—Lo que hay que entender es que estas criaturas no empezaron siendo malignas —dijo Himemiya, su blanda mirada verde yendo desde el rostro de un estudiante a otro—. Los cosechadores los retorcieron a lo largo de los siglos, enjaulándolos y torturándolos hasta que se convirtieron en algo completamente distinto.

—¿Incluso los merodeadores de Nemea? —preguntó Koko delante de mí.

—Incluso los merodeadores —respondió Himemiya—. Aunque, tengan en cuenta que si bien los cosechadores han entrenado a las criaturas para matar, al final ellas todavía tienen libre albedrío, al igual que todos nosotros. Ha habido raros casos en que los merodeadores, lobos y otros animales se han vuelto contra los cosechadores. En última instancia, depende de las criaturas en cuanto a quienes sirven y lo que hacen. Incluso los dioses no pueden obligar a una persona o a una criatura a hacer algo. Todos tenemos libre albedrío —todos hacemos nuestras propias decisiones sobre el tipo de personas que somos y cómo elegimos vivir nuestras vidas.

¿El libre albedrío? Lo que sea. El lobo Fenrir sonriendo en mi libro parecía bastante malo para mí, al igual que todos los otros monstruos. No me importaba si tenían libre albedrío o no.

Himemiya nos pidió dar la vuelta a la página y empezó a hablar de la siguiente pesadilla mitológica. Los monstruos podían no ser mi tema favorito, pero escuché cada palabra que la profesora dijo y tomé apuntes. La primera vez que había llegado a la academia, odiaba historia de la mitología, pero ahora era mi clase favorita. Al inicio del semestre no creí que tuviera alguna relación con los chicos guerreros que estaban aquí. Pero ahora sabía que la tenía —quería ser como ellos.

Tal vez era porque mi madre había sido una detective de la policía y había pasado su vida ayudando a la gente antes de que ella muriera. Tal vez era porque ella y mi Abuela Yukihara habían sido las Campeonas de Nike antes de mí. O tal vez era sólo todo lo que había visto y oído desde que llegué a Mythos. Pero quería ser un verdadero guerrero como lo eran los otros estudiantes. Quería ser tan feroz, fuerte y valiente como ellos, como mi madre y la abuela habían sido. Quería mantener el mundo y a todo el mundo a salvo de los cosechadores, de Loki y de los monstruos.

Quería hacer Grandes cosas con mi don gitano, aunque todavía no sabía exactamente lo que esas grandes cosas eran —o incluso cómo iba a hacerlas en primer lugar.

La clase pasó volando y parecía que sólo habíamos estado hablando unos minutos, cuando la campana final de la jornada sonó. Parpadeé y levanté la mirada de mi libreta. A mi alrededor los otros chicos se pusieron de pie, agarraron sus libros y corrieron hacia la puerta. Koko echó la mochila a su hombro y se volvió para mirarme.

—Supongo que te veré mañana afuera en el patio, cuando nos vayamos al carnaval.

—Sí —dije—. Muy temprano en el frío.

El holgazán me dio una sonrisa tímida y salió de la habitación. Me tomé mi tiempo poniendo mis cosas en mi mochila, así que todo el mundo se había marchado en el momento que terminé dejándome a solas con Himemiya. Me acerqué a la tribuna donde la profesora estaba deslizando sus papeles en una cartera de cuero maltrecho. Levantó la vista hacia el chirrido de mis zapatillas en el suelo.

—Hola, Mikan. —Me sonrió Himemiya—. ¿Cómo estás hoy y Vic?

Al igual que los otros chicos, por lo general llevaba mi arma personal conmigo durante el día. Era más fácil que tener que andar todo el camino de regreso a mi dormitorio para conseguirla antes de mi clase de gimnasia en el quinto período. En mi caso, esa arma era Vic.

El puño de la espada de plata sobresalía por el borde de la mochila. El ojo Vic estaba cerrado y sabía que él estaba durmiendo. Vic me había dicho en más de una ocasión que encontraba que el sonido de la suave voz de Himemiya era bastante tranquilizador.

La profesora sabía todo acerca de Vic y del hecho de que la espada podía hablar porque ella era una Campeona como yo. Himemiya servía a Atenea, la diosa Griega de la Sabiduría.

Ella incluso me mostró el arma que Atenea le había dado —una vara gruesa hecha de una madera dorada pulida. Todos los Campeones —buenos y malos— recibían un arma de su respectivo dios o diosa y todos ellos habían sido inscritos con una especie de refrán aplicable a dicho dios o diosa. Sólo un Campeón podía leer las palabras de su propia arma, sin embargo. Himemiya una vez me dijo que la frase "en la sabiduría, hay una gran fuerza", estaba tallada en su vara, mientras que Vic tenía su propio dicho grabado en su hoja: "La victoria siempre".

—Estamos bien —dije.

—¿Y cómo va tu entrenamiento con Natsume?

—Um, bueno. Sólo... bien.

"Bien" si consideras el hecho de que todavía no podría sobrevivir más de un minuto de entrenamiento con Natsume. El espartano me había matado quince veces esta mañana, antes de finalmente haber tenido piedad de mí y dejarme practicar tiro con arco con Ruka y Kitsu. En eso, al menos, estaba un poco mejor. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en Sumire y podía poner la flecha en el centro de la diana todas las veces. Me preguntaba si podía usar mi magia de psicometría así de otras maneras, como Sumire había sugerido. Sin embargo, todavía no lo había probado. Había estado un poco distraída por casi perder la vida dos veces ayer.

—¿Puedo ayudarte, Mikan? —preguntó Himemiya—. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Abrí la boca para decirle a Himemiya sobre la camioneta que estuvo a punto de atropellarme y el hecho de que alguien me había disparado una flecha en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades anoche, pero no salió nada. No sé por qué. Quería contarle lo que había sucedido. Debería decírselo. Himemiya era inteligente. Ella sabría qué hacer. Ella sabría cómo ayudarme. Pero, ¿por qué no puedes ayudarte a ti misma? Susurró una pequeña voz sarcástica dentro de mi cabeza. Eres la Campeona de Nike. Debes ser capaz de cuidar de ti. Todo el mundo por aquí puede.

Era cierto. Sumire tenía su fuerza valquiria y sus impresionantes habilidades de tiro con arco y su magia probablemente se aceleraría y empezaría a hacer efecto en cualquier momento, dándole más poder, lo que sea que resulte ser. Natsume, Ruka y Kitsu tenían sus locas habilidades Espartanas con las armas y podían matar a los cosechadores con cualquier cosa que cogieran, sin importar cuan inofensivo realmente fuera. Incluso Koko era mejor con una espada que yo y él era el tipo más agradable, simpático y en la academia.

Cuanto más tiempo estaba en Mythos, más quería ser como ellos. Sí, una parte de mí estaba a punto de encajar y ser algo más que Mikan Yukihara, esa rara chica gitana.

En parte se debía también a ser capaz de cuidar de mí misma, para defenderme contra cosechadores y monstruos. Pero sobre todo quería ser el guerrero que Nike pensó que podría ser, la Campeona que la diosa había elegido. Quería que mi madre y mi abuela y todas las otras mujeres Yukihara que habían venido antes de mí se sintieran orgullosas.

—Mikan —preguntó de nuevo Himemiya—. ¿Estás bien?

En ese momento tomé la decisión. Sí, tal vez era un poco estúpida, pero iba a mantener la boca cerrada acerca de lo que pasó ayer. No podía correr hacia Himemiya para que me ayudara cada vez que tenía un problema. Si había un Cosechador detrás de mí, entonces iba a averiguar quién era y encargarme de él sola. Tenía una espada que hablaba, algunas habilidades de combate y lo más importante, tenía mi don gitano.

Ya resolvería el resto a medida que avanzaba, como siempre hice. Le di mi mejor sonrisa no-me-pasa-nada.

—Estoy bien. Sólo quería decirle lo emocionada que estoy por el Carnaval de Invierno.

Himemiya frunció el ceño, como si no creyera realmente que eso era todo lo que quería decirle. Le di a la profesora otra sonrisa y me apresuré a salir de la habitación antes de que pudiera hacerme más preguntas.


	8. Capítulo 6

**Resumen:**Natsume Hyuuga estaba tratando de matarme. Mi compañero espartano me perseguía implacablemente, blandiendo su espada hacia mí una y otra vez, la plateada hoja brillando cada vez más cerca de mi garganta. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y sus ojos carmesí casi brillaban con la emoción de la batalla...

Soy Mikan Yukihara, una guerrera de segundo año en formación en la Academia Mythos, y no tengo ni idea de cómo sobrevivir el resto del semestre. Un día el tipo que me rompió el corazón me estaba enseñando a usar la espada: el guapísimo Natsume, quien siempre me mata. Entonces, un arquero invisible en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, decide usarme para prácticas de tiro. Y ahora, me entero que en la Academia hay un Cosechador muy malo que me quiere muerta. Me temo que si no aprendo a usar la espada —con la ayuda de Natsume—podría morir usándola.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, el viernes, me quedé fuera en el patio principal superior, tiritando de frío junto con los otros estudiantes. Las clases habían sido canceladas por el día, y los profesores estaban ocupados arreando a todo el mundo hacia los autobuses que habían sido empujados a los aparcamientos detrás del gimnasio.

Los autobuses nos transportarían sobre unas cuantas montañas hacia Powder, la estación de esquí reservado para el Carvanal de Invierno. Luego el fin de semana divertido comenzaría. Yippee-skippee. Ajusté mi abrigo de cuadros escoceses morado a mi alrededor y cambié el peso de mi pie, tratando de mantener el calor. Cerca de mí, Sumire hablaba con Koko sobre las pistas que atacarían una vez que llegaran al retiro. La valquiria tenía puesto un traje rosa diseñado para la nieve y una bufanda a juego con un gorrito con una bola blanca colgando del final del mismo. Ese sombrero se habría visto ridículo en mí, pero en Sumire la hacía parecer linda y peculiar. Y por supuesto, todas las cosas de su equipo, desde su bolso hasta su lápiz de labios combinaban a la perfección con el caro equipaje a sus pies. A veces pensaba que Sumire llevaba la apariencia enconjuntada como un poco demasiado lejos.

Había empacado mi ropa para el fin de semana, en un viejo bolso de lona gris desempolvada desde el fondo de mi armario: vaqueros, sudaderas, camisetas gráficas, suéteres. Mi armario era de recursos económicos más bajos que las prendas de diseñador de Sumire.

También me había traído alguno de mis cómics favoritos, un alijo de golosinas azucaradas y a Vic —solo por si a los misteriosos cosechadores se les ocurriese intentar matarme de nuevo y necesitara una espada antes de que el fin de semana hubiera terminado.

No era la única chica con un arma. Casi todo el mundo tenía una espada o una daga o dos metidas en sus equipajes. Podía decirlo por la manera en que el metal tintineaba entre sí, mientras los bolsos eran cargados en el autobús. En Mythos, las armas eran solo otro tipo de accesorio, un símbolo de estatus que dejaba saber a los demás qué tipo de guerrero eras, qué tipo de magia tenías, y lo poderoso que podías ser.

Finalmente, nos arrastramos hasta la parte delantera de la línea y abordamos el autobús. No era un autobús escolar ordinario. Oh no. Solo lo mejor para los niños ricos de la Academia. El autobús era algo que tendría una estrella de rock, con asientos reclinables de felpa y un televisor de pantalla plana cada tres filas. Incluso había un mini bar en la parte de atrás, junto al baño, aunque los profesores a bordo se aseguraban que nadie bebiera algo más fuerte que soda —por ahora. Dudaba de que la prohibición de alcohol durara mucho, sin embargo, ya había oído a otros cuantos chicos en la biblioteca hablar sobre las fiestas salvajes que planeaban tener antes de que el fin de semana terminara.

Sumire y Koko pillaron dos sitios hacia la mitad del camino de la parte de atrás del autobús, en una de las secciones donde cuatro asientos se encaraban entre sí. Compartieron un beso rápido antes de que Sumire sacara un mapa de la estación de esquí de su bolso de gran tamaño. Los dos inclinaron sus cabezas y continuaron su discusión previa sobre cuál de las laderas querían probar primero.

Me dejé caer en uno de los asientos que les enfrentaba. No habíamos salido todavía y ya me sentía como una entrometida. Suspiré. Me gustaban Sumire y Koko juntos —realmente lo hacía. Hacían una pareja bonita, y estaban bien el uno con el otro. Sumire sacaba a Koko de su caparazón, mientras que el holgazán calmaba el fuerte temperamento de la valquiria.

Pero verles juntos me recordaba el hecho de que yo no tenía novio —sólo un loco enamoramiento demente por un chico que no quería verme de vuelta. Como para probar mi teoría, Natsume dio un paso dentro del autobús. El espartano se veía delicioso, como siempre, con su chaqueta de cuero negra, un suéter azul y pantalones vaqueros desteñidos. Por un momento me enderecé, con la esperanza de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él me viera, caminara hacia la parte de atrás y tomara el asiento junto al mío. Sí, realmente era así de patética.

Wakako subió al autobús justo detrás de él, haciendo trizas mi pequeña y tonta esperanza. Natsume puso el bolso de la amazona en uno de los compartimentos superiores, y luego los dos se sentaron juntos. Yo tenía una vista perfecta de ellos desde mi asiento. Genial. Simplemente genial.

Me levanté, abrí el compartimento donde había puesto mis propias cosas, y saqué una pila de libros de cómic y la lata con las últimas galletas de fresa y chocolate de la Abuela Yukihara de mi bolso de lona. Luego me dejé caer en mi asiento y me resigné a leer sobre la Mujer Maravilla, Batman y otros superhéroes por las siguientes dos horas. Lástima que las galletitas no fueran a durar tanto tiempo.

La primera hora del viaje pasó tranquilamente, ya que todo el mundo estaba tratando de despertar y recuperarse de ser sacado de la cama tan temprano. Para el comienzo de la segunda hora, la conversación se alzó, el nivel de ruido se hizo más fuerte, y más y más gente comenzó a ir hacia el bar en la parte trasera del autobús para conseguir una bebida o un aperitivo.

Me acerqué al asiento sobre la ventana, así mis dedos no rozarían accidentalmente a otra persona. No quería recibir el destello de algún chico caminando hacia aquí y ver lo ebrio que planeaba ponerse este fin de semana. Me había leído la mitad de los libros de historieta cuando Kitsu se dejó caer en el asiento vacío junto al mío.

—Hola, chica gitana —dijo Kitsu, sonriendo.

Le miré, preguntándome que podría querer posiblemente. El espartano y yo nunca habíamos hablado fuera del entrenamiento de armas —ni siquiera una vez. No conocía mucho sobre Kitsu, solo las cosas que había oído hablar sobre él a Natsume y a Ruka durante nuestras sesiones de combate, pero dudaba que tuviéramos mucho en común. Le encantaba la clase de gimnasia y a mí no. Sabía cómo usar las armas y yo no. Era un verdadero guerrero buenísimo y yo no.

—Kitsu —dije, y luego metí de nuevo la nariz en mi libro de cómic.

Esperaba que se levantase y se dirigiese a su asiento junto a Ruka, pero en cambio, Kitsu se inclinó y miró las coloridas páginas.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —dijo Kitsu, extendiendo sus dedos como si fuera a arrancar el libro de mis manos.

—Nada de tu incumbencia. Y no toques mi libro de historietas —solté, moviéndolo fuera de su alcance—. Acabo de recibir este número la semana pasada, y no quiero que tú o cualquier otra persona lo contamine.

Kitsu frunció el ceño.

—¿Contaminarlo? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

Suspiré. Supongo que podría habérselo explicado, sobre cómo la gente al tocar y usar objetos los impregnaban de emociones, imágenes y recuerdos. Pero yo no lo sentía solo así. Todo lo que quería era que me dejaran sola hasta que el autobús alcanzara el retiro de esquí. Especialmente desde que podía escuchar la suave risa de Wakako, alta y clara, aunque estaba tres filas más atrás de ella y Natsume. La amazona no había dejado de reírse desde que habíamos dejado Mythos.

—Lo podrías contaminar porque eres tú —dije.

El rostro de Kitsu se tensó, y la ira se desató en su verdosa mirada. Pero yo también estaba enojada, conmigo misma, sobre todo, porque no podía deshacerme de esos sentimientos estúpidos que tenía por Natsume, a pesar de que estaba sentada a menos de quince metros de distancia, sonriéndole a otra chica. Como si fuera una señal, Wakako eligió ese momento para dejar salir otra risita coqueta. Me tomó un momento aflojar mi mandíbula.

—¿Por qué siquiera te sientas aquí? —espeté de nuevo al espartano—. Porque sé que no era solo por hablar conmigo. Toqué tu libreta ¿recuerdas? Sé que estás locamente enamorado de alguien en Mythos, y sé que definitivamente no soy yo. Así que haznos un favor y no pierdas el tiempo coqueteando conmigo o lo que sea que estás tratando de hacer.

En ese punto, Sumire y Koko habían dejado de hablar y nos miraban a Kitsu y a mí con sus bocas abiertas. Por un momento el dolor llenó los ojos de Kitsu —junto con algo que parecía preocupación. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué estaría preocupado el espartano? No estaba diciendo algo que ambos no supiéramos ya. Antes de que pudiera averiguar lo que estaba mal con él, Kitsu se puso de pies, irrumpió en el pasillo y se hundió en su asiento al lado de Ruka. Dijo algo a Ruka, y ambos se dieron la vuelta y me dieron una mirada sucia. Les fulminé con la mirada en retribución. No me importaba si eran amigos de Natsume o no, ahora mismo estaban siendo unos completos imbéciles. Vale, vale, así que quizás yo misma estaba siendo una perra, pero Kitsu había comenzado por sentarse y molestarme en primer lugar.

—¿Sobre qué fue todo eso? —susurró Sumire—. ¿Por qué fuiste tan mala con él?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé, y no me preocupa.

Tres filas por delante de mí, Wakako dejó escapar otra risita y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Natsume. Levanté mi libro de historieta, así no tendría que mirar hacia ellos —y no lo hice durante el resto del camino.

El autobús de la Academia Mythos alcanzó el retiro un poco después de las nueve de esa mañana. A pesar del hecho de que yo no había querido venir, me encontré a mí misma mirando hacia fuera de la ventana con todos los otros chicos.

El retiro de esquí Powder hacía honor a su nombre. El suelo ya había sido descubierto en la academia pero aquí, todo era blanco. La nieve se extendía por todas direcciones, desde los montones de diez pies de altura que rodeaban el aparcamiento hasta las pistas de esquí en las laderas, hasta el extremo dentado de la montaña y los otros que los rodeaban. El sol de la mañana reflejaba contra la nieve, haciéndola resplandecer como una alfombra de diamantes que había sido rodada sobre toda la montaña. Todo brillaba.

Sumire, Koko y yo agarramos nuestros equipajes y salimos del autobús, junto con todos los demás. Tuvimos que esperar alrededor de unos cuantos minutos mientras los otros autobuses descargaban, lo cual me dio mucho tiempo para mirar alrededor. Nos detuvimos en la base de la montaña, con las distintas pendientes elevándose como olas del mar cada vez más grandes por encima de nosotros hasta que se estrellaban en el deslumbrante azul del cielo. La telesilla recorría las empinadas y resbaladizas colinas, como carruseles, transportando a personas a la parte superior de la montaña y volviendo a bajar de nuevo.

Y eso era solo lo que podía ver desde este lado del complejo. Aquí abajo, una variedad de tiendas que vendían desde chocolate caliente hasta trajes de nieve para actividades de montaña, se agrupaban formando una encantadora villa. Todos los edificios tenían un aspecto del viejo mundo alpino, con fuertes e inclinados techos, pintados con brillantes color caramelo, y decorado con intrincados adornos en los bordes. Ellos lo habían decorado todo para Navidad, y gruesas ramas de acebo, cintas de terciopelo rojo y cadenas de luces navideñas, se extendían desde una tienda hasta la próxima. El pueblo entero parecía una pintura de vacaciones. Medio esperaba ver a un San Bernardo con un barril de whisky atado a su cuello, para completar la escena de la tarjeta postal.

El edificio más grande, por mucho, era el hotel de retiro en sí, que se alzaba por encima de todo. La enorme estructura de trece pisos parecía haber sido tallada en la ladera de a un ladrillo a la vez. La piedra de color gris claro, se mezclaba con el resto del paisaje agreste, mientras que las largas y estrechas ventanas reflejaban el deslumbrante brillo de la nieve.

Aparentemente, sin embargo, el hotel no era lo suficientemente grande, porque pude ver gente moviéndose de aquí a allá en un área de construcción anexa al ala derecha. Sierras, taladros y más chirridos, y roncos gritos llegaron hacia nosotros. Tenía la esperanza de que Sumire y yo no nos quedáramos atrapadas en una habitación de ese lado del retiro, con todo ese ruido.

Finalmente, los profesores consiguieron acorralar a todo el mundo y nos llevaron al interior del hotel, el cual estaba en el centro de todo el complejo Powder. Al principio, cuando había llegado a Mythos, pensé que la Academia era totalmente pretenciosa, esnob, frufrú, con sus armaduras y cuadros antiguos y caros. Pero este lugar ponía en vergüenza a la academia. Todo acerca del hotel era enorme, desde la chimenea de piedra que ocupaba una pared entera, a las gruesas vigas de madera que sostenían el tragaluz con forma de diamante firme en el techo. Una enorme lámpara de araña hecha de cuernos de animales, colgaba en el centro del vestíbulo, mientras que las sillas y los sofás de felpa de cuero estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación, invitando a la gente a sentarse, charlar y sentir el calor de la chimenea. Atisbos de dorados y plateados, resplandecían aquí y allá, entre la piedra gris, mientras que los suelos de madera brillaban como láminas de bronce bajo nuestros pies. Era lo mejor, lo más elegante, el lugar más caro en el que jamás había estado.

Pero incluso aquí no podía librarme de las estatuas. Una estatua de nueve metros de altura de una mujer se erguía en el centro del vestíbulo con su cabeza y su barbilla en alto, y sus brazos extendidos hacia el cielo. Cadenas de copos de nieve de plata habían sido atadas alrededor de su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto como si estuviera convocando los principios de una tormenta de nieve. Skadi, la diosa Nórdica del Invierno. La reconocí de mi libro de historia mitológica. Otras estatuas pequeñas estaban de pie en las esquinas del pasillo, y se asomaban en los huecos de los muros de las piedras, como Ull, otro dios Nórdico del Invierno, y Bóreas, el dios Griego del Viento del Norte.

Como el pueblo alpino, el hotel también había sido decorado para Navidad. Bolsas de higos y naranjas brillaban como joyas en los tazones plateados que habían sido colocados a los pies de las estatuas, justo al lado de las copas llenas de vino especiado de mora. El acebo había sido enrollado en coronas y rodeaba las cabezas de varios dioses y diosas mientras que gordas bolas de muérdago colgaban de sus fríos dedos. El cedro y el enebro cubiertos con luces parpadeantes blancas se agrupaban en grupos en el vestíbulo, el olor fragante de sus agujas se mezclaba con el dulce humo del fuego.

Las llamas crepitantes le daban a todo un resplandor suave y alegre, pero no pude evitar sentir que las estatuas me observaban, al igual que lo hacían las de la academia. Miré hacia Skadi. Quizás era solo mi imaginación corriendo otra vez, pero los copos de nieve retorcidos alrededor de su cuerpo parecían mirar, uno por uno, como fríos, helados ojos. Me estremecí y desvié la mirada.

—¿No es un lugar increíble? —preguntó Sumire desde mi lado.

—Sí —murmuré—. Increíble.

Sumire sonrió, sin darse cuenta de mi tono poco entusiasta. —Te lo dije. Y solo espera hasta ver las habitaciones. Son igual de elegantes, y tenemos incluso un spa, también, donde se puede conseguir todo tipo de tratamientos faciales y otros tratamientos. Cuida mis cosas, voy a ver cual es nuestra habitación asignada y buscaré nuestra llave electrónica para que podamos comenzar a explorar. Vamos, Koko.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia delante y se metieron en la fila que ya se había formado delante de la recepción. Sumire y yo estaríamos compartiendo habitación en uno de los pisos que había sido asignado solamente a las chicas, mientras que Koko se largaría con uno de los chicos de su grupo a la planta de los chicos.

Los chicos de la Academia de Nueva York debían haber llegado ya, porque solo reconocí a la mitad de los estudiantes pululando en el vestíbulo. Pero en realidad, todos éramos lo mismo, niños prodigio guerreros vestidos con la ropa más cara que sus padres podían comprar. Chispas de magia destellaban y brillaban en el aire, mientras los estudiantes de las dos escuelas se entremezclaba, hablando, riendo, y saludando a viejos amigos.

Llevé nuestras maletas hacia una de las paredes y me quedé allí, mirando todo e intentando con fuerza no quedarme embobada. A pesar de las estatuas espeluznantes, el hotel era realmente precioso. Antes, cuando mi madre estaba viva, habíamos tomado muchas vacaciones, pero nunca habíamos estado en un lugar tan bonito como este. Powder era el tipo de lugar donde todo era diseñador por aquí, diseñador por allá, hasta las casas de monedas de chocolate que ponían en tu almohada por las noches.

—Muy impresionante ¿no? —murmuró una voz baja a mi lado.

Giré mi cabeza y me encontré a mí misma mirando a uno de los chicos más lindos que nunca había visto. En serio. Él era simplemente… perfecto. Cabello negro, azules intensos, fantásticos pómulos. Y si todo eso no era suficiente, tenía un cuerpo fantástico, también. Podía ver sus músculos, incluso por debajo del jersey de cuello alto negro que llevaba. Parecía ser de mi edad más o menos o dos años mayor. Al principio, no pensé que estuviera hablando conmigo —quiero decir ¿por qué lo haría?— pero luego, cuando siguió mirándome, me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

—Sí —dije sin respiración—. Es maravilloso.

—Así es la vista desde donde estoy parado —dijo el chico. Y luego me sonrió.

Era como si alguien presionara un interruptor y repentinamente encendiera todas las luces en el vestíbulo; vale, vale, todas las luces en todas partes; porque el chico pasó de ser lindo a francamente precioso, ayudado por los dos diminutos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. En serio, todo eso y los hoyuelos también. Parecía como un modelo que acababa de salir de una página de una revista artística de moda. No era solo más que guapo, era el tipo de persona que no se podía dejar de mirar.

—¿Estás aquí por el Carnaval de Invierno? —preguntó. Asentí. —Sí, ¿y tú?

Asintió de vuelta. —Lo mismo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me tomó, de hecho, un segundo recordarlo. —Mikan —dije—. Mikan Yukihara.

Sonrió de nuevo. —Bueno, Mikan Yukihara, soy Kounji, de la Academia de Nueva York. ¿Supongo que vas aquí a la de aquí en las Carolinas? Sé que no vas a mi escuela, porque estoy seguro de que te hubiera notado antes. Todo lo que podía hacer era asentir y tratar de evitar que mi boca cayera abierta. ¿Estaba… estaba coqueteando conmigo? Sonaba así, pero no estaba completamente segura. No había tenido mucha experiencia con este tipo de cosas. Antes de llegar a Mythos, lo único que había tenido, fue un novio durante un gran total de tres semanas. Y ahora que estaba en la academia, los chicos tampoco se tropezaban y caían para hablar conmigo.

—Empecé a ir a Mythos este año —dije—. Este es mi primer Carnaval de Invierno.

Asintió, como si yo acabara de decir algo fresco e interesante, en vez de recitar hechos estúpidos y aburridos. Estuvimos de pie ahí durante un minuto, mientras los chicos se movían en el vestíbulo a nuestro alrededor, riendo, hablando, enviando mensajes en sus teléfonos móviles. Seguí a hurtadillas las miradas de Kounji por el rabillo de mi ojo, esperando a que su novia apareciera. ¿Un chico tan lindo? Tenía que estar con alguien. Pero nadie se acercó a nosotros, ni chicas, ni chicos, ni profesores. Y empecé a preguntarme cómo sería coquetear de nuevo. Solo un poco.

Antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca para intentarlo, descubrí a Sumire saludándome. La valquiria tenía un par de tarjetas en sus manos, y comenzó a abrirse paso a través de la multitud en mi dirección. La saludé de vuelta. Kounji bajó su mirada y miró su reloj. —Bueno, me tengo que ir.

Estoy seguro de que mi compañero de cuarto ya debe haber conseguido nuestra tarjeta electrónica para ahora. Asentí, aunque la decepción me llenó. Así que no había estado flirteando conmigo después de todo —solo había estado matando el tiempo hasta poder subir a su habitación. Por supuesto que era eso. Debería haber sabido que era algo así desde el principio. Los chicos como él no coqueteaban con chicas como yo. Me estremecí, pensando, que probablemente me veía como una perdedora total.

Kounji me miró fijamente, sus ojos azules brillantes y la calidez en su hermoso rostro. —Tengo que pasar el rato con unos amigos esta tarde, pero he oído que habrá una fiesta increíble esta noche en el café Solsticio. Quizás, ¿te veré allí?

Mi corazón se detuvo, chisporroteó, bum-bum-bum, en mi corazón. Vale, vale, así que él exactamente no estaba pidiéndome salir, pero sonaba como si no le importara si me encontraba más tarde, tampoco. Y dado mi estúpido enamoramiento no correspondido y desastroso por Natsume, me gustaría aprovechar lo que pudiera conseguir.

—Quizás —dije, intentando sonar fría.

Kounji me sonrió y a la vez se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Unos segundos después, Sumire se liberó de la multitud y se acercó a mí. Cuando no me giré de inmediato hacia ella, la valquiria chasqueó sus dedos delante de mi rostro, haciendo que chispas rosas brillaran por todas partes y cayeran al suelo como gotas de lluvia.

—Tierra a Mikan. ¿Qué estás mirando?

—Oh, sólo a ese chico con el que estaba hablando.

Los ojos negros de Sumire se estrecharon. —¿Qué chico?

Intenté señalarla a Kounji, pero había demasiada gente entre nosotras y él, y él estaba alejándose demasiado rápido para que ella realmente le viera.

—Parece lindo —dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para tratar de obtener una mejor visión—. Al menos por detrás.

—Créeme —murmuré—. Lo es.

Sumire me dio un codazo en el costado. —¿Ves? Te dije que aquí habría chicos de la Academia de Nueva York y ya has conocido a uno. Y no querías venir.

Rodé mis ojos. —Sí, sí. Eres mi genio mejor amiga, siempre cuidando de mí.

—Malditamente cierto —alardeó Sumire—. Ahora, vamos. Vamos a dejar nuestras maletas en la habitación. Le dije a Koko que nos encontraríamos con él tan pronto como pudiéramos.

—Sí, ama —disparé.

Agarramos nuestros equipajes y nos dirigimos a uno de los ascensores. Busqué a Kounji, pero no lo vi en la aglomeración de gente pasando el rato en el vestíbulo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez Sumire tenía razón, encontrar a un chico lindo que quitara de mi mente a Natsume era lo mejor que podía hacer este fin de semana.

**Capítulo 7**

Mi humor optimista duró hasta el momento en el que Sumire y yo encontramos a Koko en una de las tiendas de esquí fuera del hotel. Ambos recorrían de arriba a abajo los pasillos abarrotados de gente, mirando todos los equipamientos, tratando de decidir si querían esquiar hoy o quizás deslizarse colina abajo.

Como todo lo demás que hasta ahora había visto en Powder, la tienda tenía lo mejor de cada cosa. Todas las formas, tamaños y estilos de esquís se encontraban sujetos contra la pared y sus superficies brillantes eran tan lisas y suaves como el vidrio. Los abrigos acolchados, pantalones y guantes, todos marcados con logos de diseñador, ocupaban la mitad de la tienda, mientras que las gafas de sol, sombreros y bufandas se encontraban en un solo mostrador en la parte trasera. Enormes flotadores de deslizamiento color neon, colgaban del techo y tenían el aspecto de rosquillas colosales. Seguí a mis amigos en la tienda, sintiéndome pequeña, desaliñada y perdida. Nunca fui del tipo aventurera, prefería quedarme en mi habitación y leer historietas o ver televisión. Toda esta naturaleza era más de lo que podía soportar. En serio. ¿Qué era lo divertido sobre pararse afuera en el frío, y tratar de no caerse y romperse las piernas al descender por la montaña?

Finalmente, Sumire y Koko escogieron sus esquís, botas y ropa y luego me miraron, esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo. Eso significaba que era hora de confesarme. Por la nieve a modo de entretenimiento.

—Yo, mmm, no esquío.

Sumire frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir con que no esquías?

Me encogí de hombros. —Quiero decir que no sé cómo esquiar. Nunca lo he hecho antes. Esa es una de las razones por las que en realidad no quería venir al centro de esquí este fin de semana.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta. —¿Cómo puede ser posible que vivas en las montañas y no sepas esquiar? Prácticamente todos en la academia vienen a Powder o vuelan hacia Aspen por lo menos una o dos veces al año…

La voz de la valquiria se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de que yo tampoco había ido a Aspen o a ninguno de los otros lujosos lugares a los que ella había ido.

Miré fijamente hacia unas gafas de sol y sacudí mis pies, mientras una miserable ola de vergüenza hacía que me quemaran las mejillas. El hecho de que las gafas de sol tuvieran una etiqueta de $1200 no era de ayuda. La mayoría del tiempo, no me molestaba no tener ropa cara, los coches y las joyas que otras chicas tenían. Entendía lo que mi madre y mi abuela intentaron hacer: darme una vida normal tanto como les era posible y enseñarme a no dar el dinero por sentado. Además, mi abuela me daba una paga y yo ganaba mucho dinero por mis propios medios encontrando objetos perdidos para los chicos de Mythos. Tenía dinero más que suficiente para comprar ropa, alquilar esquís y hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera esta semana en Powder. Sin embargo, cuando Sumire hablaba sobre viajar a los Hamptons o a las Bahamas o a donde fuera, sí, a veces me ponía un poco celosa por la cantidad de lugares que ella había visitado y por todas las cosas que había hecho y yo no.

Koko me lanzó una mirada de complicidad y de simpatía, que sólo logró hacerme sentir aún más miserable. No quería que mis amigos sintieran pena por mí y definitivamente no quería que me vieran como la pobre Mikan, aquella chica gitana que nunca había viajado a ningún lado ni hecho nada interesante.

Sumire tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, arrojando chispas rosadas de magia a todas partes, pensando con gran dificultad.

—Está bien, entonces no sabes esquiar, pero quizás podamos arreglar eso. ¿Qué tal si probamos la cosa de la arquería?

—¿Arquería? —pregunté, confundida.

—Vamos —dijo—. Tengo una idea.

—Esta es una idea muy, muy mala —murmuré—. No funcionará.

—Oh, tendrás que aguantarte, Mikan —dijo Sumire—. Ni siquiera lo has probado.

Habíamos salido de la tienda hacía treinta minutos y ahora estábamos de pie en una colina para principiantes, equipados con esquís, botas, guantes y gafas protectoras. Sumire se veía linda en su traje de esquí rosa pálido y Koko estaba en perfecta calma en su traje verde oscuro. Yo me sentía como un malvavisco gigantesco. De verdad. Los pantalones que Sumire había elegido para mí tenían tanto aire atrapado en su interior que me hacían parecer el doble de mi talla y la chaqueta estaba tan acolchada en la parte superior que debía mantener mi barbilla presionada hacia abajo, para poder ver por dónde estaba yendo. Lo único bueno del traje era el color, que era un hermoso tono púrpura.

La ropa ya era bastante fea, pero también estaban los esquís. Básicamente, tenía dos angostas tablas y resbaladizas atadas a mis pies y sentía como si fuera a caerme en cualquier momento. Eso, sin mencionar, que me golpeaba las piernas con los estúpidos bastones para esquiar cada vez que me movía. Subirme a la telecilla para llegar hasta aquí ya había sido toda una aventura. Y ahora Sumire en serio esperaba que yo fuera colina abajo. Está bien, está bien, no era una pendiente tan inclinada. La colina llegaba hasta un ángulo no muy inclinado de unos varios metros de longitud antes de nivelarse otra vez. El área estaba desierta, a excepción de nosotros tres. Tal como Sumire había dicho, todos los demás en Mythos sabían esquiar y los otros chicos habían subido a colinas más empinadas para deslizarse sobre un terreno más difícil. Aun así, yo estaba segura de que podía romperme algo al deslizarme en la pista para novatos.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Sumire, sacándose uno de sus guantes rosados.

—Claro —murmuré y también procedí a quitarme uno de los míos—. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Luego, me estiré, apreté la mano de Sumire y esperé que las imágenes vinieran a mí. Hace un par de semanas, Sumire y yo nos habíamos sentado y habíamos hecho lo mismo. Ella era mi mejor amiga, después de todo y siempre teníamos contacto físico. Desde que no quise dejar que mi don de psicometría se activara cada vez que la tocaba accidentalmente, decidí contrarrestarlo con otro hechizo mayor.

Esa era otra de las peculiaridades de mi magia. Si se lo lanzaba a alguien de una sola vez o, a menudo, durante un periodo de tiempo, me acostumbraba a sus vibraciones y podía tocarlo con más libertad. Oh, también se lo lanzaba a Sumire si mi piel estaba en contacto con la suya por más de un par de minutos, pero no debía utilizar un hechizo mayor a menos que ella estuviera preocupada o sentimental por algo.

Sumire había ido a mi dormitorio una noche, nos sentamos sobre mi cama y apretamos nuestras manos. Ella no había visto o sentido nada, ya que no tenía ese tipo de magia —magia del tacto, como a veces le decían. Pero yo sí.

Mi mente estaba llena de todo tipo de imágenes de la valquiria, todo, desde su niñez, su primer día en Mythos, hasta su beso francés con Koko en una de sus últimas citas. Sí, eso último fue un poco repugnante.

Y también había sentido todos los sentimientos de Sumire —todos ellos. Sentí cuán fuerte era, cuán intensa, valiente, leal. Y sí, aún cuando pudiera ser una arrogante chica con mucho dinero y una gran zorra, de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, todas esas imágenes, todos esos sentimientos, buenos y malos, constituían a Sumire —y yo estaba feliz de que fuera mi mejor amiga.

—¿Estás viendo algo? —preguntó Sumire.

Koko nos miró una y otra vez.

—Aún no —gruñí, apretando su mano más fuerte y cerrando los ojos—. Ahora deja de hablar y empieza a concentrarte.

—Pero ya deberías haber visto algo a estas alturas —dijo Sumire, no escuchando lo que yo le había dicho—. Si puedes usar mis recuerdos para ayudarte con la arquería, ¿por qué no puedes usarlos para algo más? Sé que tengo razón con respecto a esto. Siempre la tengo.

La razón por la que estábamos parados en la pista para novatos y cogiéndonos de las manos era, en primer lugar, por la teoría de Sumire sobre mi psicometría —su idea de que yo podía usar mi magia para acceder a otros recuerdos y otras habilidades de las personas, tal y como lo había mencionado en mi dormitorio dos noches atrás. Básicamente, la valquiria pensó que si podía usar mi psicometría para acceder a su destreza en la arquería, entonces quizás podría aprender algunas de sus habilidades en el esquí. De esa forma, ella, Koko y yo podríamos esquiar juntos, en vez de que ellos me dejaran sola en la pista para novatos.

Supuse que la teoría de Sumire tenía sentido. Gracias a mi don gitano, recordaba cada pequeño detalle de cualquier cosa que hubiera visto al tocar un objeto u otra persona —todas las imágenes, todas las vibraciones, todas las luces, sonidos y ráfagas de sentimientos. Nunca me había puesto a pensar que podía usarlos de esta forma específica para evocarlos. De pronto, una imagen de Sumire parada en la cima de una empinada colina apareció en mi cabeza. Dejó escapar un fuerte grito, se impulsó con sus bastones y recorrió la montaña a una gran velocidad. Además, sentí todo lo que ella había sentido: sus rodillas moviéndose de lado a lado, el rocío de la nieve en sus piernas, el aire frío quemando sus pulmones, e incluso las imágenes borrosas de árboles cubiertos de nieve al pasar. Y entonces, tan rápido como había surgido, la imagen se desvaneció sin dejar más que un eco vacío de viento en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos y vi a Sumire y Koko mirándome fijamente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Sumire—. ¿Funcionó?

—Estamos a punto de descubrirlo —dije.

Solté su mano, volví a ponerme el guante y caminé lentamente hacia el borde de la colina.

—Vamos, Mikan. Puedes hacerlo —dijo Koko con una voz alentadora.

Eso no lo sabía, pero al menos lo iba a intentar. Y si me rompía algo en el descenso, bueno, Sumire dijo que el centro de esquí servía un asombroso chocolate caliente.

—Aquí vamos —murmuré, clavé mis bastones en la nieve y me impulsé.

E inmediatamente deseé no haberlo hecho. Todo sucedió tan rápido. La nieve estaba tan compacta y resbaladiza que parecía estar descendiendo a más de cien kilómetros por hora desde el despegue. Además, el sol brillaba con tanta fuerza sobre la nieve, que los rayos de luz se disparaban en todas direcciones.

Por un momento, un caliente y sudoroso pánico se apoderó de mí, pero lo ahuyenté y me forcé a concentrarme y a evocar la imagen de Sumire, tal como lo había hecho durante la práctica de arquería con Ruka y Kitsu. Yo podía hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo.

Sumire, Sumire, Sumire repetía el nombre de la valquiria en mi cabeza y una vez más me la imaginé en su traje de esquiar, deslizándose por la empinada colina y disfrutando cada segundo. En un instante, todo cambió.

Mis piernas ganaron fuerza y firmeza debajo de mí. Mis brazos se acomodaron en el lugar en el que debían estar, en lugar de sacudirse salvajemente. Mis rodillas empezaban a moverse de lado a lado para ayudarme a controlar la velocidad y empecé a inclinarme en cada giro, mientras estos se iban presentando en la pista para novatos.

Respiré profundo y me di cuenta de que esquiar era algo… divertido. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba al pie de la colina. Moví los esquí primero hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda, esparciendo una gran cantidad de nieve y deslizándome hasta el punto de detenerme como si hubiera estado entre pendientes toda mi vida, en lugar de un par de minutos.

En la cima de la colina, Sumire y Koko saltaban arriba y abajo, gritando y haciéndome señas. Levanté mi mano temblorosa y les saludé de vuelta con una loca sonrisa en el rostro. No creí que esto realmente funcionaría, pero de alguna forma, lo había hecho. Parecía que había algo más allá en mi don gitano de lo que yo pensaba. Debía hablarle a la abuela Yukihara sobre esto la próxima vez que la viera, si es que ella ya no lo sabía.

Últimamente, la abuela siempre parecía saber más de lo que me decía —sobre todo.

Sumire hizo un movimiento con la mano, apuntando hacia la telecilla. Ella quería que yo subiera hasta allá, para que, probablemente, subiéramos a la próxima colina y ver si podía hacer lo mismo otra vez. Sacudí mi mano, diciéndole que había entendido su mensaje y me dirigí en esa dirección. Varios elevadores serpenteaban la montaña en Powder, transportando a los estudiantes, profesores y a todos los demás hacia arriba, donde se encontraban las pistas de esquí, snowboard y deslizamiento en flotadores. Sin embargo, había un solo elevador en la base de la pista para novatos. Ya que este no tenía tantas sillas como los demás, debí permanecer de pie y esperar a que regresara.

Y fue justo ahí cuando escuché un débil y siniestro gruñido tras de mí. Me congelé y, de pronto, mi sangre se volvió tan fría como la nieve a mi alrededor. Yo conocía ese tipo de gruñido. Lo había oído un par de veces en mi vida y, en ambas oportunidades, casi muero.

Recorrer la estación de esquí, conocer a Kounji, conectarme con Sumire, tratar de esquiar. Había tenido una mañana bastante ocupada. Tan ocupada que olvidé el hecho de que había un Cosechador intentando matarme —y que él simplemente podía enviar un monstruo para hacer ese trabajo. Me di la vuelta muy despacio. En un principio no pude verlo, pero luego un movimiento en el matorral de pinos en el borde lejano de la colina llamó mi atención. Forcé mi vista para tratar de localizarlo en las sombras y luego deseé no haberlo hecho.

Se veía como un lobo muy grande. Aun cuando la criatura se hallaba agachada en la nieve, podía ver cuán inmensa era. Casi parecía ser del mismo tamaño que un merodeador de Nemea, con un cuerpo que podía elevarse hasta más arriba de mi cintura y cuya longitud sobrepasaba mi altura. Algo se movió en los árboles detrás de él y me llevó un segundo darme cuenta que era la cola de la criatura moviéndose de lado a lado, tirando nieve por todas partes.

Su pelaje era color ceniza —no tan negro pero tampoco tan gris—y tenía algunos pelos rojos en su grueso y peludo lomo. El matiz de la sangre combinaba con el color de los ojos del monstruo —un profundo, oscuro y abrasador color rojo que daba la impresión de que podía quemar lo que tocara, incluyéndome a mí.

Me quedé sin aliento. Sólo había visto un dibujo de él en mi libro de historia mítica, ese extraño, raro dibujo que se movía y sangraba tinta por toda la página. Sin embargo, sabía exactamente lo que era ese monstruo: un lobo Fenrir.

Los labios del lobo estaban retraídos en un gruñido silencioso, mostrándome sus colmillos afilados como una navaja. Sabía que, escondido en algún lugar en las sombras, estaban sus largas, oscuras y curvadas garras; unas que podían desgarrar casi cualquier cosa. Madera, piel, músculos, huesos. Juntando todas las piezas, el lobo Fenrir era una pesadilla viviente. Y estaba aquí para matarme.


	9. Capítulo 7

**Resumen:**Natsume Hyuuga estaba tratando de matarme. Mi compañero espartano me perseguía implacablemente, blandiendo su espada hacia mí una y otra vez, la plateada hoja brillando cada vez más cerca de mi garganta. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y sus ojos carmesí casi brillaban con la emoción de la batalla...

Soy Mikan Yukihara, una guerrera de segundo año en formación en la Academia Mythos, y no tengo ni idea de cómo sobrevivir el resto del semestre. Un día el tipo que me rompió el corazón me estaba enseñando a usar la espada: el guapísimo Natsume, quien siempre me mata. Entonces, un arquero invisible en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, decide usarme para prácticas de tiro. Y ahora, me entero que en la Academia hay un Cosechador muy malo que me quiere muerta. Me temo que si no aprendo a usar la espada —con la ayuda de Natsume—podría morir usándola.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

**Capítulo 8**

El lobo Fenrir dejó salir un bajo gruñido furioso, y lentamente levanté mis bastones de esquí, manteniéndolos delante de mí. Los delgados y endebles bastones no me servirían mucho contra el lobo, pero eran mejor que nada. Sabía que no debía intentar correr.

No podría dar dos pasos, no con los esquís atados a mis pies, antes de que la criatura se abalanzara sobre mí y me desgarrara en pedazos con sus dientes y garras. Dada la forma en que estaba lamiéndose los labios con su larga y roja lengua, mirándome con sus brillantes e incandescentes ojos, el lobo definitivamente disfrutaría esa clase de cosas.

Esta era la tercera vez que había estado cara a cara con un monstruo mitológico, y la única razón por la que había sobrevivido a los primeros dos encuentros era porque Natsume había llegado a salvarme. Pero Natsume no estaba aquí ahora, y estaba completamente sola…

—¡Ey, chicos! ¡Por aquí! ¡Este elevador no está tan abarrotado!

Un grupo de estudiantes de Mythos apareció a la vista, deslizándose sobre la nieve y dirigiéndose hacia la telesilla. La mirada del lobo bajó sobre ellos, y dejó salir otro bajo y furioso gruñido. Mientras estaba distraído, di un paso atrás, luego otro, luego otro más, poniendo tanta distancia como era posible entre el monstruo y yo.

El lobo volvió sobre sus pies y empezó a acechar de un lado a otro dentro de la espesura de los árboles. Los otros chicos ni siquiera lo vieron mientras se detenían en la base del elevador y esperaban a que las sillas bajaran la montaña. La mirada del monstruo se movió a ellos y luego de vuelta a mí, sus ojos cada vez más rojos y furiosos con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que parecía que hambrientas llamas destellaban en las cuencas donde sus ojos debían estar.

El lobo se dio cuenta de que me estaba alejando de él, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerme —no sin mostrarse. No sabía cuán inteligentes eran los lobos Fenrir, pero este debía haber sabido instintivamente que sería una mala idea saltar en mitad de un grupo de chicos. Puede que yo no fuera capaz de matarlo, pero los otros estudiantes de Mythos eran guerreros, entrenados para luchar con monstruos. No tenía duda de que podían usar sus bastones de esquí como lanzas para acabar con la criatura.

Paso a paso, retrocedí hasta que estuve al borde del grupo esperando la telecilla. Los demás chicos me ignoraron, por supuesto, del modo en que siempre lo hacían. Seguí mirando al lobo todo el tiempo, bastones arriba y en guardia, por si acaso.

Pensé en gritar una advertencia a los otros, pero al igual que correr, no creía que consiguiera gritar ni siquiera una vez antes de que el lobo saltara de los árboles y desgarrara mi garganta con sus garras. Los chicos de Mythos podrían ser guerreros, pero no creía que fueran lo suficientemente rápidos para salvarme del monstruo. Ni siquiera sabía si Natsume era así de bueno. De cualquier manera no pensaba apostar mi vida en ello —no ahora. No tuve que hacerlo. El lobo Fenrir dejó salir un gruñido final, luego se deslizó más atrás en los árboles y desapareció.

Las sillas finalmente regresaron, y los demás chicos se treparon en ellas. Con las piernas temblando, me las arreglé para deslizarme hasta sentarme en la última silla antes de que despegara montaña arriba. Me incliné sobre el borde y escudriñé abajo en los árboles, pero no encontré al lobo en ningún lugar bajo el enredado espesor de las ramas cubiertas de nieve. Se había desvanecido justo tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

Pero esta no sería la última vez que lo vería. El lobo vendría a por mí tarde o temprano, acechando y escondiéndose en la montaña hasta que tuviera otra tentativa conmigo, otra oportunidad para desgarrarme con sus dientes y arrastrar mi cuerpo de vuelta a su amo Cosechador. Sabía eso, pero no podía evitar que mi mente se llenara de preguntas.

¿Cómo iba a matarlo si se aparecía de nuevo? ¿Y quién lo había enviado tras de mí en primer lugar? Estaba un poco más calmada en el momento en que el telecilla alcanzó la cima de la ladera. Al menos, me dije a mí misma que lo estaba, incluso si mi corazón se sentía como si fuera a saltar fuera de mi pecho, y mis palmas estaban frías y pegajosas con sudor dentro de mis esponjosos guantes morados.

Sumire y Koko estaban esperándome, sentados en una mesa de madera que había sido pintada de un brillante rojo de manzana acaramelada, y las brillantes tablas se veían como sangre descansando de la nieve. O tal vez sólo parecía eso porque aún estaba asustada de haber visto el lobo Fenrir.

Mis dos amigos aferraban en sus manos, tazas de gran tamaño y lentamente sorbían el chocolate caliente que le habían comprado a un chico en una cabaña de concesiones a un lado de la pendiente. El vapor salía en espirales de las tazas, los tenues jirones portando los aromas de la leche caliente, canela dulce, y sólo un toque de picante menta junto con ellos. Normalmente, los ricos aromas me habrían puesto sedienta de mi propia taza de chocolate caliente. Ahora, sólo revolvían mi estómago.

—Caray, Mikan. ¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo? —dijo Sumire.

—Sí, pensamos que tal vez te habías caído en un montículo de nieve o algo —bromeó Koko.

—No —dije en voz baja—, pero vi un lobo Fenrir en los árboles.

En lugar de estar asustada por mi confesión, Sumire se animó.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Cómo era? ¿Era realmente tan grande como un Merodeador de Nemea? ¿Tenía enormes dientes?

—¿Genial? —pregunté, confusa—. ¿Por qué es eso genial? Sumire y Koko intercambiaron una mirada, como si estuvieran metidos en algo que yo no.

—¿Recuerdas lo que Himemiya nos dijo en clase acerca de cómo algunos de los lobos Fenrir aún corrían libres en la naturaleza? —preguntó Koko.

—Sí…

—Bueno, las montañas alrededor de la estación de esquí es uno de los lugares donde viven. Un par de chicos vieron algunos de los lobos el año pasado, merodeando por la estación. Los chicos intentaron acercarse a los lobos, pero ellos sólo desaparecieron en los árboles.

—Y no son sólo lobos —añadió Sumire—Hay toneladas de animales salvajes por aquí. A veces vemos osos o pumas o alces, justo en los bordes de las laderas.

Mis amigos empezaron a hablar acerca de todos los animales que habían visto el año anterior y algunos de los vídeos con los teléfonos móviles y las fotos que otros estudiantes habían tomado.

—Pero…

Abrí la boca para decirles que no era sólo algún lobo Fenrir salvaje lo que había visto, que no estaba más asustado de mí que yo de él, que tenía ojos rojos y había parecido querer matarme más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero en el último segundo cambié de idea. Sumire y Koko parecían muy felices y cómodos el uno al lado del otro. No quería arruinar su día yendo una y otra vez sobre lo grande, malo y horrible que había parecido el lobo, especialmente cuando no estaban realmente preocupados porque hubiera visto a la criatura en primer lugar. No quería ser una debilucha total —o peor, tener a mis amigos mirándome como si no me creyeran. Además, había una pequeña oportunidad de que estuviera equivocada acerca del lobo estando aquí para matarme. Salvaje o no, el lobo aún era un monstruo. Tal vez todos tenían ojos rojos. Vale, vale, bueno en realidad no creía eso, pero me hacía sentir una pizca mejor.

De todos modos, mis amigos habían venido aquí para tener diversión. Si se divulgaba que un lobo con los ojos rojos vagaba alrededor de la montaña, las Potencias podrían cancelar todo el Carnaval de Invierno. Tal vez era interesado de mi parte, pero no quería ser conocida como Mikan Yukihara, esa chica gitana que lo arruinó todo. Eso definitivamente me haría más una fenómeno inadaptada de lo que ya era.

Pero aún más que eso estaba el hecho de que quería ser como los demás chicos. Quería ser una verdadera guerrera. Si el lobo estaba aquí para matarme, entonces quería encargarme del monstruo yo misma. Matarlo yo misma. Incluso si no tenía una idea exacta de cómo iba a hacer eso. Así que me obligué a sonreír a mis amigos, incluso aunque mi rostro se sentía congelado y entumecido.

—Vamos a olvidarnos del lobo, ¿vale? ¿Qué dicen si subimos a la próxima pendiente y vemos si puedo hacer funcionar mi magia gitana de nuevo?

—Suena como un plan para mí —dijo Koko, empujando sus gafas oscuras en su nariz y sonriendo.

—¿Ves? Te dije que funcionaría —dijo Sumire en un tono presumido—. Siempre tengo las mejores ideas.

—Por supuesto que las tienes —le dijo Koko.

Sumire puso los ojos en blanco y le golpeó ligeramente en el hombro. Koko tomó represalias intentando robar el chocolate caliente de la valquiria. Ella le dio un manotazo alejándolo, y los dos empezaron a reír y fingieron pelear.

Ninguno de los dos vio la tensa y falsa sonrisa caer de mis labios o notó que no me unía a la diversión.

Durante el resto de la tarde, los tres bajamos zumbando las diferentes pistas de esquí, luego montamos en el telecilla de regreso a la cima. Todo el tiempo mantuve un ojo en el lobo Fenrir, y me aseguré de que los tres permaneciéramos muy, muy lejos de los árboles. Para mi alivio, no encontré al monstruo al acecho entre los pinos cubiertos de nieve.

Mientras más arriba de la montaña subíamos, más atestadas estaban las pendientes, y me relajé un poco. El lobo no podía llegar a mí aquí, no con todos los chicos y profesores alrededor. Eso sería un suicidio para el monstruo. Mientras me quedara con una multitud, estaba a salvo. Por ahora.

Para mi sorpresa, en cierto modo, logré entender el truco del esquí. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era usar mi magia psicométrica y pensar en Sumire esquiando, y podía bajar todas las pendientes, incluso las realmente empinadas que se retorcían y giraban como locas. Pero en el segundo que mi concentración vacilaba, en el segundo en que comenzaba a preocuparme por el lobo Fenrir, mis recuerdos de Sumire se desvanecían —junto con mi habilidad para aprovecharlos.

Lo averigüé de la manera más dura —literalmente. Un segundo estaba deslizándome muy bien sobre la nieve. El siguiente estaba buscando al lobo. Y después, me encontraba de bruces en un montículo de nieve, no muy segura de cómo había llegado ahí. Me quedé sentada después de eso. Finalmente, a eso de las cinco, dimos por terminado el día y esquiamos montaña abajo al hotel. Los tres comimos la cena en uno de los restaurantes de la estación, que era tan caro como todo lo demás. Y al igual que en la academia, la comida era cosas lujosas y frufrú, como ancas de rana, conejo, atún dorado a la sartén. Puaj.

Terminé ordenando una hamburguesa con queso de filet mignón, patatas fritas con parmesano, y un trozo de baklava hecho con miel de oxidendro y coronado con almendras tostadas laminadas. La baklava no era ni de cerca tan buena como la que hacía la Abuela Yukihara, pero estaba dulce y azucarada, así que la devoré de todos modos.

Después de cenar, los tres nos separamos. Koko fue a su habitación en el séptimo piso, mientras Sumire y yo nos dirigimos a la nuestra en el decimotercero. Nuestra habitación estaba en el lado del hotel que lindaba al sitio de nueva construcción, pero los trabajadores debían haberlo dejado por el fin de semana, porque no escuchaba ninguna sierra, martillos, o taladros y no había notado ningún ruido mientras habíamos estado escaleras abajo comiendo la cena.

Sumire y yo nos juntamos en nuestra habitación por un rato, desempacando nuestros bolsos y cotilleando acerca de quién habíamos visto en las pendientes, con quién habían estado, y cómo muchas personas se engancharían con los chicos de la academia de Nueva York. Una pareja que no había encontrado habían sido Natsume y Wakako. Probablemente estaban demasiado ocupados poniendo sus lenguas por la garganta del otro para ir a esquiar. El pensamiento no me hizo feliz.

Me dejé caer en la cama y miré por la ventana. Ya que estábamos en el último piso, teníamos una estupenda vista de las montañas de los alrededores y los valles que se hundían entre los picos dentados. Nieve, árboles y cielo se extendían por todo el camino hasta el horizonte, desdibujándose juntos en suaves sombras púrpuras, grises y plata invernal. Pero la hermosa vista no me tranquilizaba. No ahora. Mis pensamientos volvieron al lobo Fenrir. Me preguntaba dónde estaba ahora mismo, si estaba ahí fuera en los bosques que rodeaban la estación de esquí, si estaba esperando pacientemente otra oportunidad para atacarme…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sumire, mirándome en el espejo mientras cepillaba su dorado cabello—. Has estado callada toda la tarde.

—Nada —mentí—. Sólo estoy cansada. Todo ese esquí me cansó.

—¿Cansada? No puedes estar cansada. Tenemos una fiesta a la que ir. ¿Recuerdas?

Gemí y me dejé caer hacia atrás en la cama.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Por supuesto que voy en serio. Sí, el esquí está bien y todo, pero en realidad todos venimos aquí por las fiestas. Son legendarias. El año pasado, alguien retó a Yura Otonashi a ir a nadar desnuda a la piscina cubierta del hotel con un grupo de chicos. Y por supuesto lo hizo —sobria, nada menos. Todo el mundo habló acerca de ello durante semanas.

Sonreí. —Bueno, yo no soy Yura, y definitivamente no soy de las que nadan desnudas. No estoy segura de si quiero ir. Sumire puso sus manos en las caderas y se dirigió hacia mí. Ya que estaba tumbada con la cabeza en los pies de la cama, miró hacia abajo, a mí.

Chispas rosas chasquearon y crepitaron alrededor de las yemas de sus dedos como rayos. Suspiré. Sumire siempre despedía más magia cuando estaba alterada, enfadada, o francamente molesta. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que se estaba sintiendo de la última manera ahora mismo y sabía que era mi culpa.

No había sido exactamente un cubo de diversión hasta el momento y la valquiria probablemente estaba cansada de tener que engatusarme para hacer cada pequeña cosa.

—Por supuesto, quieres ir —se burló Sumire—. Es una fiesta, Mikan. Ya sabes, un sitio donde vas a pasar un buen rato.

Sólo me encogí de hombros. No le dije que perfectamente podía pasar un buen rato en la habitación por mí misma con mis libros de cómic y mi alijo de azúcar. Así es como más o menos había pasado cada noche cuando había llegado por primera vez a Mythos, ya que no había tenido ningún amigo en la academia.

Estar sola no me importaba. Parte de mí había estado sola siempre desde que mi madre había muerto —sola, hundida, vacía, y dolorida—y sabía que parte de mí siempre se sentiría de ese modo. Los sentimientos pueden embotarse y difuminarse con el tiempo, pero siempre estarán ahí. Siempre recuerdo haber perdido a mi madre y siempre siento el lacerante dolor de desear que estuviera aún aquí conmigo.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay de ese chico lindo con el que hablaste en el vestíbulo? Dijo que iría a la fiesta del Solsticio, ¿no? —dijo Sumire.

—Sí.

—¿Y dijo que tal vez te vería allí?

—Sí.

Sumire puso los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, no puede verte si en realidad no vas a la fiesta.

Abrí la boca, pero no podía discutir con su lógica. Con su punto señalado, Sumire resopló y se dirigió de nuevo al espejo. La valquiria acabó con el cepillo, sacó su brillo de labios con aroma a frambuesa de las profundidades de su enorme bolso Dooney & Bourke y empezó a trabajar en su maquillaje.

Me quedé allí en la cama, cavilando. Sí, me gustaría ir a la fiesta, ver a Kounji, y pasar un buen rato, pero tampoco podía olvidar que un Cosechador estaba intentando matarme. Primero el SUV, luego la flecha en la biblioteca y ahora un lobo Fenrir en la nieve. Quienquiera que fuera, iba sin duda serio sobre matarme, lo suficiente para intentarlo de nuevo aquí en la estación de esquí.

Este viaje era sólo para estudiantes y personal de Mythos, tanto los de aquí de Carolina del Norte como aquellos que habían llegado de Nueva York, y Sumire me había dicho que la estación siempre estaba cerrada a otros huéspedes durante el fin de semana del Carnaval de Invierno. Eso quería decir que el Cosechador había estado en la academia para empezar y no era sólo un chico malo al azar que de alguna manera había logrado superar las esfinges en el muro y colarse en el campus. Mi Cosechador acosador o era un estudiante, o un profesor, o un miembro del personal —tal vez incluso alguien que veía todos los días.

Miruku Hajimura, esa estirada chica amazona de la biblioteca; el Sr. Llew, el profesor de cálculo que me aburría hasta las lágrimas con sus lecturas; el entrenador Lir, que llevaba los equipos de natación y ayudaba con el entrenamiento de armas y otros programas de deportes. El Cosechador podía ser cualquiera.

Quienquiera que fuera, estaba empezando a cabrearme. Sí, Shizune Yamanochi estaba muerta por mi culpa. Tenía un montón de culpa por su muerte y la parte que había interpretado en ella. Pero la valquiria había estado a dos segundos de matarme cuando Natsume había enviado una lanza a través de su corazón.

Mi madre había matado a más de un chico malo mientras había sido detective de policía. Me había dicho una vez que no era correcto tomar la vida de alguien, pero a veces era necesario para proteger a otras personas y a ti misma. Natsume había matado a Shizune para salvarme, incluso si la familia de Shizune no lo veía de ese modo, incluso si los demás cosechadores no lo veían de ese modo.

La verdad era, que quería saber quién estaba intentando matarme, así podía detener al Cosechador por mí misma. Por supuesto, no descubriría nada si me quedaba aquí en la habitación toda la noche, incluso si era definitivamente la opción más segura. No, el Cosechador y su lobo estaban ahí fuera en algún lugar y era hora de que los encontrara. O al menos debería tener diversión suficiente como para hacerme olvidarlos durante la noche. Ahora mismo, no era demasiado exigente con la forma en que las cosas salieran.

Me senté y encontré los ojos de Sumire en el espejo.

—Muy bien —dije—. Vamos a la fiesta.

**Capítulo 9**

—¡Fiestaaaaa! —gritó un chico romano parado encima de una mesa y levantó su vaso de plástico de cerveza.

—¡Fiestaaaaa! —gritaron todos los demás chicos, levantando sus propios vasos en respuesta.

Luego, con un solo pensamiento, todo el mundo dio un trago a lo que estaba en sus vasos. En mi caso, era una especie de cerveza ligera coloreada, con sabor a hierba amarga, mientras se deslizaba por mi garganta. Pero me lo tomé de todos modos, aunque sólo para mezclarme. Aquí nadie estaba bebiendo soda esta noche. Arrugué la nariz.

—Puaj. No puedo creer que la gente beba esto por diversión.

—No es por diversión —dijo Koko por encima de los gritos y me dio una sonrisa torcida empujando sus gafas en la nariz—. Sólo para emborracharse.

—¿Y cómo sabes cuando estás borracho?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Cuando empieza a saberte bien.

Eran poco más de las nueve y Koko, Sumire y yo estábamos en una de las muchas fiestas de estudiantes que se estaban celebrando esta noche como parte del Carnaval de Invierno. Esta era el Solsticio, el cual era uno de los cafés en el pueblo alpino junto al hotel.

Durante el día, el Solsticio era en realidad una cafetería, el tipo de lugar que cobra demasiado por los expresos, mochas y lattes5, y ni hablar de las magdalenas, bollos y pasteles que iban con ellos. De vez en cuando conseguía una bocanada de azúcar y las especias que habían sazonado el aire temprano en el día, aunque ahora, los olores de perfume, cerveza y humo se sobreponían a ellos.

Esta noche todas las mesas habían sido empujadas contra las paredes para dejar espacio para una pista de baile. Alguien había instalado unas luces estroboscópicas y la música latía con un ritmo bajo, un constante bajo sonando a través del sistema de sonido. Sumire me había dicho que el padre de Akira Tonochi era el dueño de todo el complejo turístico Powder y siempre dejaba al Vikingo tener una fiesta aquí en la cafetería durante el Carnaval de Invierno —sin ninguna interferencia de los profesores de Mythos.

De ahí la música increíblemente fuerte y la fila de barriles girados sobre el mostrador a la vista de las ventanas delanteras. Por no hablar de las rápidas luces brillando de color rojo-naranja en la multitud mientras algunos de los chicos fumaban cigarrillos o algo aún más fuerte y más ilegal.

En cuanto a Akira, se paró en medio de la cafetería con una cerveza en una mano y su brazo alrededor de una chica de la academia de Nueva York. El Vikingo aceptaba palmadas en su espalda de todos los chicos por lanzar este tipo de impresionante fiesta y la chica a su lado lo miraba con ojos de adoración. No era de extrañar. Con su cabello rubio, ojos color avellana y hoyuelos, Akira era uno de los chicos más lindos en cualquier escuela.

No era muy tarde, pero más que unos cuantos chicos ya estaban totalmente acabados. Un tipo yacía en la parte superior de la barra detrás de la hilera de barriles, su mano enroscada alrededor de uno de ellos como si 5 Expresos, mochas, lattes: Diferentes tipos de presentación del café, las cuales varían de acuerdo a los ingredientes que se le agregan. El expreso es café bastante fuerte sin nada agregado, al mochaccino se le agrega leche y chocolate y el latte va con leche.

Fuera un animal de peluche que estaba apretando contra su pecho. Una cadena de saliva brotaba de la comisura de su boca abierta. Lo pude ver, porque estaba de pie en el extremo del mostrador donde estaba su cabeza. Pensé que podría también estar roncando, pero la música era tan fuerte que no podría decirlo.

—Venga. Vamos a bailar —dijo Sumire, agarrando la mano de Koko.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Deberías saber que yo no bailo.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa confiada, sonriente. —No te preocupes, bebé. Haré que te veas bien. Siempre lo hago.

Riendo, Koko dejó que Sumire lo sacará a la pista de baile. Un segundo más tarde, los dos estaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música a todo volumen, con Sumire en ello mucho más suavemente que Koko, que era todo agitando los brazos y los pies saltando. Si no tenía cuidado, el friki de la banda iba a apuñalar a alguien en el ojo con el codo. Por supuesto, Sumire y Koko bailaban dejándome parada sola contra la pared, con solo el tipo babeando como compañía.

Miré al chico inconsciente, quien se relamía los labios causando incluso que más saliva resbalara de un lado de su boca. Desagradable. Me moví lejos del borde de la mesa y revisé la multitud, al igual que lo había estado haciendo desde que habíamos llegado aquí hacía una hora, pero lo único que veía era a chicos borrachos, chicas bailando y parejas metiendo sus lenguas en la garganta del otro. Nadie pareciera ser un Cosechador disfrazado y nadie parecía querer matarme.

Tan pronto como habíamos entrado por la puerta, sabía que no sería capaz de hacer nada esta noche para averiguar quién estaba detrás de mí. No es que hubiera tenido un verdadero plan para empezar, ni otra idea que dar vueltas, tocar a las personas y sus cosas, y ver si conseguía algunas vibraciones del asesino psicótico. Habían demasiados chicos metidos en la cafetería para que tocara a cada uno de ellos. Además, dudaba de que me gustase ver algo esta noche a través de la bruma empapada de cerveza. Todavía estaba escaneando la multitud cuando Natsume entró por la puerta.

Se veía tan guapo como siempre. Su cabello negro brillaba bajo las luces intermitentes y su suéter azul oscuro destacaba la palidez exquisita y helada de sus ojos, mientras su chaqueta de cuero resaltaba exactamente cuan amplios y fuertes eran sus hombros. Mi aliento se atascó en mi garganta y mi corazón vibró con conciencia dolorosa.

Pero, por supuesto, no estaba solo. Natsume se dio la vuelta y tendió la mano. Un segundo más tarde, Wakako cruzó la puerta detrás de él, con su cabello rojo brillando como cintas de cobre colgando sobre su espalda. Natsume se inclinó y Wakako se rió de lo que él le susurró al oído.

La verdad es que hacían una linda pareja, ambos poderosamente ricos y hermosos. Yo no sabía mucho acerca de Wakako, además del hecho de que era una superdotada amazona con velocidad sobrenatural, pero realmente parecía gustarle Natsume. Podía decirlo por la forma en que le sonreía.

Era la misma forma en que yo siempre le sonreía, con mi corazón en los ojos para que todos lo vieran. Natsume debió haberme sentido mirándolo fijamente, porque miró en mi dirección. Él vaciló un segundo, luego levantó la mano. Apreté los dientes, me forcé a sonreír y le devolví el saludo. Wakako miró a su alrededor, preguntándose a quién estaba saludando él. Cuando vio que era yo, sus labios se apretaron. Agarró el brazo del espartano y tiró de él hacia el otro lado de la cafetería, tan lejos de mí como podía, aún si estaba en la misma habitación.

Natsume me miró un segundo con sus oscuros ojos y luego la siguió. Mi estómago se retorció, de repente quería otra cerveza, otra bebida, otro algo para conseguir sacar el sabor amargo de mi boca y quitar el dolor agudo en el hueco en mi corazón.

Con mi vaso de plástico todavía en la mano, me incliné para pasar al chico babeando y giré la perilla del barril que estaba protegiendo. No salió nada. Vacío. Por supuesto que lo estaba. El chico babeando probablemente lo había engullido todo hacía horas. Como no había otro barril al alcance de la mano, me alejé de la pared y bordeé a través de la multitud, con cuidado de no tocar a nadie. Me sentía bastante mal ya, sin acceder a alguien y sentir su jerga.

Intenté con un par de barriles más antes de finalmente encontrar uno que todavía tenía algo en él. Giré el pomo y un líquido marrón oscuro llenó mi taza. Lo olisqueé con suspicacia. Era más oscuro que la cerveza que había tenido antes y olía el doble de ácido, como si alguien hubiera meado en ella. Tal vez lo habían hecho. Cualquier cosa era posible en una fiesta Mythos.

Suspiré y dejé el vaso sobre el mostrador. No podía tragar el alcohol misterioso, no importa cuanto pudiera haberme gustado emborracharme en estos momentos.

Me di la vuelta buscando a Sumire y a Koko, pero no los vi en la masa de cuerpos agitándose. Natsume y Wakako estaban parados a unos seis metros a mi izquierda, sumergidos en una conversación.

Mi estómago se retorció de nuevo y la ira, frustración y anhelo quemaron a través de mis venas como ácido. Tenía que salir de la cafetería antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, como empezar a gritar acerca de lo injusto que era que Natsume estuviera aquí con otra chica. Que un Cosechador hubiera tratado de matarme dos veces y que casi había sido convertida en comida de cachorro en las laderas por un lobo Fenrir. Que tenía una espada mágica listilla que no sabía muy bien cómo utilizar y una diosa que me había elegido para ser su Campeona, a pesar de que era completamente inútil para el trabajo. Que no era una guerrera como los otros chicos y nunca lo sería, sin importar cuánto lo intentara o lo mucho que quería ser como ellos. Por no mencionar el hecho de que mi madre había sido asesinada por un conductor borracho que los policías nunca habían sido capaces de encontrar y que todavía la echaba mucho de menos, a veces lloraba hasta quedarme dormida. Sí, tenía mucho por lo que gritar.

Di media la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta, sin importar realmente a quién golpeaba fuera de mi camino para llegar allí. De repente el Café se sentía tan caliente, pequeño y estrecho como una jaula.

En el camino, pasé a Ruka y a Kitsu. Los muchachos espartanos estaban unidos por la cadera como siempre, aunque esta noche estaban trabajando en equipo con sus presas. Ruka estaba cambiado a una sola vía, hablando con Misaki Harada, una alta y linda amazona, con piel de ébano, mientras que Kitsu estaba a sus espaldas, hablando con una chica que yo no conocía, alguna chica de la academia de Nueva York.

Kitsu me vio mirándolo y su rostro se endureció con rabia. De la forma en que me estaba mirando, parecía que todavía estaba enfadado porque lo había despedido en el viaje en autobús hasta aquí esta mañana. Lo que sea. Todavía no sabía por qué se había sentado a mi lado, para empezar. Desde luego, yo no era la persona de la que estaba enamorado, así que ¿cuál era el punto de tratar de charlar conmigo? No pude haber conseguido una imagen nítida de su misterioso amor platónico en mi cabeza cuando había tocado accidentalmente el cuaderno súper-secreto de Kitsu, durante el entrenamiento de armas pero había visto lo suficiente para saber que no era yo.

A pesar de la dura mirada del espartano, me hizo preguntarme por qué estaba hablando con la otra chica en primer lugar. Después de todo, ella tenía el cabello rubio blanco, no negro como el que tenía la misteriosa enamorada de Kitsu en mi brumoso destello.

Aparté todo pensamiento del espartano y salí. El aire de la noche se sentía fresco y nítido contra mis mejillas, unos pocos copos de nieve revoloteaban en el aire. Una suave brisa llevaba un fuerte sabor metálico con él, susurrando que incluso más del material blanco que estaba en camino. Miré hacia arriba. No había estrellas esta noche pero una pequeña porción plateada de la luna se asomó durante unos segundos antes de que las nubes se la tragaran de nuevo. Las luces de Navidad que habían sido colgadas en la localidad alpina se encendían y apagaban, parpadeando en rojo, verde y dorado contra la negrura de la noche.

Me apoyé contra la ventana de la cafetería, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y simplemente respiré. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, de la forma en que mi madre me había enseñado a cada vez que me sentía asustada, con pánico o molesta. El ritmo lento y constante me tranquilizó alejando algo de la ira, frustración y angustia. La música de la fiesta todavía resonaba, pero el sonido se sentía apagado por aquí —sólo un rumor sordo, gruñendo a través del ladrillo y vidrio del edificio.

Mi paz y tranquilidad duraron quizá dos minutos antes de que una valquiria usando un suéter cuello tortuga blanco y ajustado, una minifalda de cuero verde y ridículas botas de tacón alto se alejara a trompicones unos nueve metros, se inclinara y vomitara toda la cerveza que había bebido. Arrugué la nariz. Ugh. Yo si que no necesitaba ver eso.

Se enderezó y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, me di cuenta de que era Yura Otonashi. La valquiria me sintió observándola y se volvió en mi dirección. Nos quedamos mirándonos la una a la otra. Tal vez fueron sólo las luces intermitentes pero el rostro de Yura parecía tan verde como su falda y las botas a juego.

—¿Tú, amm, necesitas un poco de ayuda? —pregunté.

Yura abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero luego apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. Sin decir una palabra, se volvió y se tambaleó hacia el hotel, sus botas de tacón de aguja clavándose en la nieve como espigas.

Yura vomitando parecía ser una clara señal de que era hora de irse. Me di la vuelta y miré por la ventana. Me llevó un minuto detectar a Sumire y Koko, que seguían bailando. Bueno, Sumire estaba bailando. Yo no estaba muy segura de lo que Koko estaba haciendo.

Pensé en ir adentro y decirles que estaba fuera de la fiesta por el resto de la noche. Pero sabía que si hacía eso, Sumire insistiría en dejar la fiesta así ella y Koko podían acompañarme de regreso al hotel. Era así de buena como amiga y también lo era Koko. Los dos habían estado, básicamente, cuidándome todo el día, se merecían tener un poco de tiempo para sí mismos esta noche.

Además, había un montón de otros chicos de Mythos deambulando fuera, riendo, hablando y dando tumbos de una tienda o una fiesta a la siguiente. Estaría lo suficientemente segura para caminar de regreso al hotel por mi cuenta. Podía ver la entrada desde aquí, iluminada con los filamentos de las luces de Navidad en forma de carámbano. Dudaba que incluso un Cosechador fuera lo suficientemente estúpido o valiente como para tratar de matarme en el centro de la aldea alpina, sobre todo porque estaba llena de estudiantes borrachos.

Con mi decisión tomada, me alejé del edificio en dirección hacia el hotel —y corrí justo hacia Kounji. En un segundo estaba sola y al siguiente, Kounji apareció delante de mí.

—¡Uf! —Golpeé a Kounji de frente y reboté de su pecho.

Por supuesto, mis botas patinaron en un pedazo de hielo negro en la acera. Hubiera caído de culo justo en frente de él si no se hubiera inclinado y atrapado, apretándome a su pecho.

—Buenos reflejos —dije, mirando a sus ojos azules. Él sonrió.

—Es bueno saber que todas esas largas horas en el gimnasio por fin han dado sus frutos.

Nos quedamos ahí parados así por otro momento, los dos congelados en este abrazo extraño, íntimo. Me aclaré la garganta y desvié la mirada. Kounji recibió el mensaje y me empujó de nuevo sobre mis pies.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con voz preocupada.

—Lo estoy ahora —dije sonriéndole.

Kounji me sonrió de nuevo. —Bien. Sabes, tenía esperanzas de que te viera aquí esta noche, Mikan. Mikan. Incluso la forma en que dijo mi nombre era sexi, como si su buena apariencia y musculoso cuerpo no lo hicieran ya lo suficientemente lindo. Vale, vale, así que tal vez parte de mi corazón tercamente insistía en que la voz de Kounji no tenía en absoluto el mismo timbre ronco que la de Natsume tenía cuando el espartano me llamaba "Chica gitana". Pero Natsume estaba dentro con otra chica y yo estaba aquí con Kounji. Tal vez Sumire tenía razón. Tal vez era hora de encontrar a alguien para sacar de mi mente a Natsume y pensé que Kounji lo haría muy bien.

—Tenía esperanzas de que te volvería a ver, también —dije.

Nos quedamos ahí, mirándonos el uno al otro. El resplandor de la cafetería y las luces de Navidad iluminaban la suave piel de Kounji y sus perfectos rasgos, haciéndole parecer más viejo, más guapo y ligeramente peligroso. Él solo siguió mirándome fijamente como si pensara que yo era tan hermosa como él. No lo era, por supuesto, pero aun así me gustó la atención, incluso si un rubor caliente y furioso se abrió camino en mis mejillas como resultado.

A unos metros de distancia, una pareja que había estado besándose en un banco de hierro junto a la cafetería por fin se levantó. Sus labios nunca rompieron el contacto, mientras caminaban hacia el hotel. Kounji hizo un gesto con la cabeza en esa dirección.

—¿Vamos?

Asentí con la cabeza. Nos acercamos y nos sentamos en el banco. Kounji se inclinó hacia atrás y estiró el brazo en la parte superior del banco, casi como si estuviera poniéndolo alrededor de mis hombros. Los dos teníamos chaquetas y él estaba usando guantes, así que no había peligro de que consiguiera cualquier tipo de vibración de él. Aún así, me gustaba estar cerca de él.

Por un momento me pregunté qué pasaría si me inclinaba y rozaba los dedos contra la cara de Kounji. Que vería y sentiría si usaba mi don gitano para percibirlo. Los chicos eran tan difíciles de leer, especialmente los súper lindos como Kounji y mi magia era básicamente mi propio, personal e incorporado detector de mentira y mierda. Mi psicometría me dejaría saber lo que realmente pensaba de mí. Si él pensaba que yo era bonita, divertida o una rara total. Si de verdad le gustaba o estaba pensando en alguien más o estaba sentado aquí conmigo solo porque pensaba que podría tener sexo.

La tentación de encontrar las respuestas era tan fuerte que hacía temblar mis dedos con anticipación pero me obligué a meter mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. No iba a hacer eso, ni iba a usar mi magia de esa manera. No iba a sacar secretos de la gente sólo porque tenía el poder de hacerlo, simplemente porque quería saber lo que estaban pensando. Era una decisión que había tomado hacía un par de semanas atrás, cuando me di cuenta de que Natsume tenía un secreto que estaba escondiendo de mí —uno que nos mantenía separados.

Además, esta noche quería algo, algo simple, fácil y sin complicaciones y sí, totalmente romántico también. Pensé que sentarme en un banco con un chico lindo y ver los copos de nieve amontonarse sobre su rubio cabello definitivamente calificaba como romántico.

—Así que vas a Mythos aquí en el Sur —dijo Kounji—. ¿En qué año estás?

—Segundo año. ¿Y tú?

—Cuarto —dijo.

Eso lo haría tener diecinueve entonces, dos años mayor que yo. No demasiado viejo para nada.

—Entonces, ¿qué eres? —pregunté—. ¿espartano? ¿Romano? ¿Algún otro tipo de niño prodigio guerrero?

Kounji negó con la cabeza, y su rostro pareció oscurecerse por un momento antes de que me respondiera. —No, yo sólo soy un Vikingo. Tengo una hermana más joven también pero, por supuesto, ella es una valquiria. Asentí con la cabeza. Los hermanos comparten la misma sangre y la herencia de las familias guerreras, al igual que lo hacían en las familias mortales normales pero los niños no estaban etiquetados siempre como el mismo tipo de guerreros. Por lo general, los chicos eran vikingos, mientras que las chicas eran valquirias. O si los chicos eran romanos, entonces las chicas eran amazonas. Luego había algunas familias de guerreros en las que todo era lo mismo, donde tanto los chicos y las chicas eran considerados como espartanos, samuráis, ninjas o lo que sea. Sumire había tratado de explicármelo un día, pero no lo había entendido realmente.

—Definitivamente no soy un niño prodigio —continuó Kounji—. Por lo menos no para mis padres cada vez que la academia les envía un correo con mis calificaciones. De hecho estoy reprobando historia mitológica, al igual que lo hice el semestre pasado y el anterior a ese.

—Ay, no te sientas tan mal —dije en tono de broma—. Yo estoy aún peor. Estoy más o menos fallando en gimnasia en estos momentos. En serio, fallando gimnasia. ¿Qué tan patético es eso? Nos miramos el uno al otro y ambos nos echamos a reír. Su voz profunda y sexi, y la mía un poco más aguda. Me gustó la forma en que sonábamos juntos.

—Así que estás fallando en gimnasia, ¿por qué? —preguntó Kounji—. ¿Hacen algo diferente aquí en la academia del Sur, que no hacen en Nueva York?

Me encogí de hombros. —Probablemente no. Yo no soy así toda coordinada. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Kounji se encogió de hombros también. —Soy muy bueno con una espada pero de alguna forma apesto cuando se trata de algunas de las otras armas. Y desprecio, absolutamente, el tiro con arco. Mi puntería simplemente nunca es nada bueno.

Recordé la flecha clavada en la estantería a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

—No me gusta el tiro con arco tampoco.

Después de eso, solo nos pusimos a hablar, sobre las dos academias y las diferencias entre ellas, acerca de nuestras clases y profesores, sobre la música, el cine, los deportes y libros. Me gustaba Kounji. Era inteligente, divertido y encantador —y totalmente maravilloso.

Una parte de mí todavía no podía creer que él no tuviera novia; que estaba quedándose conmigo en vez de ir a la cafetería y encontrar a alguien más linda para coquetear. Alguien como Yura, quien probablemente ya le habría pedido que fueran a su habitación. Pero no iba a quejarme. Por una vez, estaba teniendo un buen momento e iba a disfrutar de este todo el tiempo que durara.

Habíamos estado sentados en el banco hablando durante media hora cuando la nieve empezó a levantarse, descendiendo en una lluvia de gordas y pesadas escamas suaves. Por alguna razón, la nieve me hizo pensar en Nike. Era fría, bella y peligrosa, todo al mismo tiempo, justo como la diosa de la Victoria.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que mi nariz y mejillas se habían entumecido al estar sentada afuera. Kounji se dio cuenta de mi estremecimiento. Él se acercó más, envolvió su brazo alrededor mío y me miró a los ojos. Por un segundo, pensé que podía inclinarse hacia adelante y besarme. Mi corazón latió en mi garganta en anticipación. Parte de mí lo quería, parte de mí todavía quería que fuera Natsume quien estuviera aquí conmigo en su lugar.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —preguntó Kounji en voz suave—. ¿Tal vez ir a un lugar más cálido y... hablar?

No sabía si realmente quería hablar, besar o algo más completo pero sería feliz con cualquiera de ellas. Le sonreí.

—Vamos.

**Capítulo 10**

Kounji se puso de pie y me tendió la mano. Metí los dedos en su palma, disfrutando de la sensación de suavidad de su guante sobre mi piel. Un segundo más tarde, mi psicometría se hizo presente y me mostró una imagen de Kounji sentado en un coche oscuro poniéndose los guantes negros.

Ningún grito. Era exactamente el tipo de cosa que esperaba ver, exactamente el tipo de cosa que había visto cientos de veces antes al tocar la ropa de alguien. Por lo general, apenas notaba este tipo de destellos, aunque esta vez, sentí como que había algo más en el recuerdo, algo flotando justo en el borde de mi mente. Algo importante...

Antes de que pudiera centrarme en eso, Kounji me empujó a la derecha. En lugar de ir hacia el hotel, se dirigía por el lado del edificio y las sombras de allí. Mi corazón latía más rápido en mi pecho. Si él me llevaba de vuelta allí y trataba de besarme, iba a dejarle hacerlo…

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió haciendo ruido y salió Natsume. La repentina aparición de Natsume me sorprendió tanto que solté la mano de Kounji. El comienzo del recuerdo del guante, lo que sea que había sido, se desvaneció tan pronto como rompí el contacto. Y, por supuesto, me resbalé en ese trozo estúpido de hielo negro otra vez. Esta vez, me las arreglé para agarrarme antes de caerme de culo.

Natsume tendió una mano para ayudarme, pero lo rechacé. Uno, porque ya me había avergonzado lo suficiente. Y dos, porque él no llevaba guantes. Si tocaba la piel desnuda de Natsume, no sabía qué tipo de destello obtendría de él.

Desde luego, no quería verle besando a Wakako o algo por el estilo. Ya había visto eso bastantes veces en la vida real. Además, podría descubrir lo que sentía por la amazona y si mi magia me decía que él realmente se preocupaba por ella, bueno, eso me haría aún más daño.

Natsume vio mi mirada cautelosa sobre sus dedos extendidos. Su mano se enroscó en un puño apretado y la dejó caer a su lado. No hacía mucho tiempo, el espartano había intentado besarme, pero justo antes de que nuestros labios se hubieran tocado, me di cuenta que tendría un destello de él en cuanto lo hiciera… y que tal vez no me gustaría lo que podría ver.

No conocía a Natsume tan bien en aquel entonces y tuve miedo de sentir que se estaba riendo de mí o me besaba porque sentía lástima por mí, porque pensaba que era una fenómeno perdedora o una chica fácil. Él tenía una reputación de mujeriego después de todo y esas no eran exactamente el tipo de cosas que querías sentir cuando te estás enrollando con el chico guapo que te gusta. Había tenido una experiencia con eso, ya que una vez había tenido un destello de Hayami Squires, mi primer y único novio y me había dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en otra chica mientras me besaba. Había dejado a Hayami en ese mismo momento y lugar, pero eso no había hecho desaparecer mi dolor.

Así que me aparté de Natsume aquella noche en el último segundo… y herí sus sentimientos por eso. Él había pensado que no había querido besarle porque era un espartano, porque tenían la reputación de ser tan crueles y violentos. Traté de explicarle sobre mi magia de psicometría, pero no lo había entendido. Por la oscura expresión en su rostro, parecía que tampoco lo entendía ahora.

—Chica gitana —dijo Natsume, mirando fijamente a Kounji en vez de mí—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Él es Kounji. Kounji, Natsume. Natsume va a la academia de Carolina del Norte conmigo —dije.

Kounji le tendió la mano, Natsume la tomó de mala gana y le dio un apretón. Pensé que ese sería el final del tema y que Natsume volvería al interior a la fiesta con Wakako, pero en su lugar el espartano cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó contra la pared del edificio, como si esperara que Kounji y yo nos quedásemos a hablar con él o algo así. Extraño. Muy extraño.

—¿Espartano? —preguntó Kounji, observando la postura relajada de Natsume.

Natsume asintió con la cabeza. Él no preguntó qué era Kounji, lo que fue de mala educación. Yo no podría conocer todos los entresijos de la Academia Mythos, pero compartir el tipo de guerrero que eras, era uno de los principales temas de conversación entre los chicos de las diferentes academias. Había escuchado a muchos de ellos hablar, haciéndose esa pregunta arriba en las pistas de esquí hoy y yo misma había hablado con algunos de los estudiantes de Nueva York. Por lo menos hasta que todos habían empezado a mirarme y preguntarme qué tipo de guerrero era realmente un gitano y qué tipo de poder tenía.

No era exactamente un secreto muy secreto que los Gitanos eran personas dotadas con la magia por los dioses, pero tampoco era de conocimiento común. La mayoría de los chicos e incluso algunos de los profesores de Mythos pensaban que tan sólo era un tipo diferente de guerrero, que técnicamente, creo que lo era. Realmente no entendía por qué tan poca gente había oído hablar de los Gitanos antes. Era algo que quería preguntarle a la abuela Yukihara o a la profesora Himemiya.

—Bueno, Natsume —dije con una voz clara—. Estoy segura que quieres volver a entrar donde se está calentito. Kounji y yo ya nos estábamos yendo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Natsume—. Quizás los acompañe. Esta fiesta se está volviendo un poco insulsa. Toda la cerveza ya se ha terminado.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué Natsume querría venir con Kounji y conmigo? Quiero decir, hola, los dos estábamos a punto de desaparecer en las sombras y enrollarnos. Natsume tenía que haberlo adivinado. Él tenía un montón de experiencia en esa área. Tal vez era la manera en que el espartano miraba fijamente a Kounji, con los ojos helados y entrecerrados, pero de repente, el más extraño pensamiento ocupó mi mente. Natsume estaba —no podía ser—no había forma de que él estuviera celoso. ¿Lo estaba?

Kounji miró a Natsume y luego a mí. Sus cejas se alzaron en su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando entre Natsume y yo. Me gustaría que tuviera alguna pista de lo que era exactamente, porque yo no tenía ni idea.

—En realidad, debería ir a ver a mis amigos. Están en otra fiesta en el pueblo. —Kounji de volvió hacia mí y sonrió—. Pero me encantaría verte mañana. ¿Tal vez podamos almorzar?

Mi corazón se elevó y una sonrisa a juego curvó mis labios. Él quería volver a verme. Tal vez le gustaba de verdad, después de todo. Tenía ganas de hacer un baile de la felicidad, pero por supuesto, era demasiado genial para eso. Esperaría, por lo menos, volver a mi habitación del hotel, sola, donde nadie iba a verme.

—Es una cita —dije.

Sacamos nuestros móviles e intercambiaron números.

—Sólo envíame un mensaje cuando quieras quedar ¿está bien? —le dije a Kounji. Él asintió, luego me dio otra sonrisa matadora.

—Lo haré. Lo pasé muy bien esta noche, Mikan.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Yo también.

Por un segundo, Kounji dudó, como si fuera a inclinarse hacia adelante y darme un beso en la mejilla, pero luego su mirada se cruzó con Natsume y lo pensó mejor. Kounji asintió con la cabeza, metió las manos con los guantes puestos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y echó a andar por el pueblo alpino.

Tan pronto como le perdí de vista, me di la vuelta y apuñalé con mi dedo a Natsume, sin pincharle el pecho.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—¿Qué estás haciendo, chica gitana? —preguntó Natsume con voz suave, en lugar de responder a mi pregunta—. Ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo. Mi boca se abrió y la ira quemó a través de mis venas, ahuyentando el frío de la nieve que caía.

—Oh, corta esa mierda de hipocresía. Yo diría que conozco a Kounji igual de bien que tú a todas las chicas con las que te acostaste. De todos modos ¿cuántos colchones has firmado en Mythos? Estoy dispuesta a apostar que más de los que ha firmado Kounji en Nueva York.

La mandíbula de Natsume se tensó, pero no negó nada de eso. Los dos sabíamos que tenía la reputación de un mujeriego, daba igual si era de verdad o no.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba intentando divertirme un poco — espeté—. Es por lo que todos estamos aquí este fin de semana ¿te acuerdas? Para emborracharnos, mamarnos y enrollarnos con chicos al azar de la otra academia.

De acuerdo a Sumire, es una tradición anual. Además, ¿qué te importa? Has venido aquí con Wakako —no conmigo.

Natsume se quedó mirándome, las emociones vacilaban en su mirada azul brillante.

—Me… me importa —dijo finalmente, pasándose la mano por su pelo oscuro y derritiendo los copos de nieve que se habían juntado allí—. Más de lo que debería. Mucho más de lo que debería.

Estas eran las palabras que había querido que me dijera desde hacía semanas, desde que lo había invitado a salir en otoño. Incluso ahora, hacían que todo mi cuerpo temblara de felicidad. Pero estaba tan enfadada con él por haberse metido entre Kounji y yo —por entrometerse donde no debería y arruinar el momento. Con quién hablara no era de su incumbencia. Lo mismo con quien quería hacerlo.

La felicidad y la ira luchaban por el control en mi pecho como un par de antiguos luchadores grecorromanos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la ira le hiciera una llave a la felicidad.

—¿Te importa? ¿En serio? Porque a mí no me lo parece, ya que cada vez que me doy la vuelta, estás metiendo tu lengua en el fondo de la garganta de Wakako Usami, justo en frente de mí.

Natsume hizo una mueca.

—No lo entiendes. Wakako me gusta, pero tú eres… eres diferente, chica gitana. Especial. Siempre lo has sido, desde aquel primer día cuando corriste hacia mí fuera en el patio y me diste un trozo de tu mente.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Diferente? ¿Especial? ¿En serio? Si soy tan especial, si te importo tanto, entonces ¿por qué me rechazaste cuando quise salir contigo? ¿Eh, Natsume? ¿Por qué harías eso si estabas tan colgado por mí?

Él no contestó, pero podía ver la angustia en sus ojos parpadeantes. El dolor en su rostro me dio ganas de estirar la mano, para consolarle de alguna manera, pero aparté esa sensación e hice mi corazón tan frío como la nieve que caía a nuestro alrededor. Tenía que ser implacable en estos momentos, al igual que él lo había sido cuando me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos, que ni siquiera podía salir en una simple cita.

—Déjame adivinar. Sigues guardando ese gran, enorme secreto de mí. El que crees que no puedo manejar. El que va a hacer que no me gustes más. —Giré mis ojos—. Lo que sea. No quiero entenderte ni a ti, ni a tu estúpida y retorcida lógica de todos modos. Déjame en paz, espartano y yo haré lo mismo contigo.

Me di la vuelta y me alejé, dirigiéndome hacia el hotel.

—Mikan. Detente. Por favor.

Me llamó por mi nombre, lo que significaba que hablaba en serio. Esa fue la única vez que él utilizó mi nombre, en lugar de referirse a mí en broma como "chica gitana", el apodo que me había dado el primer día que nos conocimos. Por una vez, estaba demasiado cabreada para que importase. Seguí caminando.

Pero Natsume tenía otras ideas. No había dado ni tres pasos antes de que me agarrara de los brazos y me diera vuelta. Estúpidos reflejos espartanos. Él era mucho más rápido que yo. Simplemente no era justo y su agarre era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera romperlo fácilmente. Antes de darme cuenta, Natsume me había apoyado contra la esquina del edificio.

Permanecíamos en las sombras, fuera de la vista de las ventanas y el resplandor brillante de las luces que se vertían al exterior desde la cafetería. El rostro de Natsume estaba a centímetros del mío —tan cerca que su cálido aliento acariciaba mi mejilla. Tan cerca que podía ver las manchas plateadas en sus ojos carmesí. Tan cerca que podía oler su suave perfume especiado. Tan cerca que podía sentir su fuerza presionándose contra mí, haciéndome sentir dolor por algo que sabía que podría ser aterrador, maravilloso y desgarrador, todo al mismo tiempo. Algo que me hacía anhelar estar a solas en la oscuridad con él, tocarle piel contra piel —sin secretos de ninguna clase entre nosotros. Sólo sentimientos —todos estos sentimientos.

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo y las nubes de escarcha llenaban el aire entre nosotros, nuestras respiraciones se besaban de ida y vuelta. Mirándonos desde lejos, probablemente habrían pensado que éramos una pareja que se había escabullido de la fiesta temprano para tener un tiempo tranquilo a solas. Pero no éramos una pareja, no éramos esas personas felices en absoluto y esa compresión me hizo sentir miserable. Porque incluso ahora quería que él me besara, quería que él me deseara tanto como yo lo deseaba.

—Mira, lo siento —dijo Natsume en voz baja—. Simplemente no me gustó verte con ese otro tipo. Los vi hablando por la ventana y cuando te levantaste sabía que te ibas a ir con él.

—Eres un maldito hipócrita. No tienes derecho a venir aquí y meterte entre nosotros —susurré con una voz feroz—. No tienes derecho en absoluto.

No mientras estás con Wakako.

—Lo sé.

Él no dijo nada más y la nieve continuaba a la deriva hacia abajo, una cortina cerrando el resto del mundo. Incluso el ruido de la fiesta parecía oscuro y lejano ahora. O tal vez se debía a que Natsume estaba llenando mis sentidos hasta que no hubiera espacio para nada más. Los segundos se estiraron y se convirtieron en un minuto, luego dos. Sin embargo, no decía nada, simplemente seguía mirándome con su mirada azul.

—Bésame o déjame ir —dije finalmente con voz triste, lágrimas calientes escociendo mis ojos—. Ya no me importa.

El rostro de Natsume se suavizó.

—Nunca quise hacerte daño. Esa es la última cosa que querría hacer. Me preocupo demasiado por ti para hacerlo, Mikan.

Mikan. Cerré los ojos al oír el sonido de él diciendo mi nombre. Por el leve ruido sordo de su voz profunda y sexi. No podía soportar mirarlo. Tal vez era oscuro y retorcido de mi parte, pero ahora, por este segundo, quería fingir que éramos una pareja. Que realmente estábamos en la oscuridad — solos— juntos.

—Mikan —repitió Natsume, con una nota débil, suplicante en su voz. Todavía no abría los ojos. Silencio. Entonces…

—Mikan. —Un ronco susurro, lleno de todo el anhelo que sentía.

La respiración de Natsume creció más caliente en mi cara y yo sabía que sus labios se estaban acercando poco a poco hacia los míos. Mis dedos se clavaron en sus hombros y yo esperaba que me besara. Esperaba las imágenes y sentimientos que llenarían mi mente. Esperaba que Natsume llenara mi mente hasta que no hubiera nada más…

La puerta de la cafetería dio un golpe contra el lateral del edificio. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, pero Natsume ya se había retirado. Y había una expresión en su cara de... de alivio. Sabía que era porque no me había besado. Porque yo no lo había tocado, no había tenido un destello sobre él, lo que significaba que su profundo y oscuro secreto —sea lo que fuera—todavía estaba a salvo.

Las risitas llenaron el aire de la noche, junto con destellos de chispas rosas. Sumire y Koko tropezaron hacia el exterior, ambos un poco borrachos y con los brazos del uno alrededor del otro. Las gafas de Koko estaba torcidas en su rostro y el brillo de labios resplandecía en una de sus mejillas. Parecía como si él y Sumire lo hubieran pasado muy bien en el interior de la fiesta. La feliz pareja echó un vistazo a Natsume y a mí, todavía juntos en las sombras y sus risas se cortaron.

—¿Mikan? —preguntó Sumire, mirándonos a ambos—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Suéltame —dije en voz baja.

Natsume bajó los brazos y dio un paso atrás.

—No —dije manteniendo la mirada fija en mis amigos, en lugar de Natsume—. Todo está bien. Estoy lista para irme. ¿Y ustedes?

La valquiria miró a Koko, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Estamos listos —dijo Koko.

—Bueno. Vámonos.

Rocé a Natsume, tan cerca que sentí su aliento besar mi mejilla una vez más, antes de liberarme y dirigirme en dirección al hotel. Sumire y Koko se apresuraron para ponerse a mi lado. No miré atrás a Natsume, aunque sabía que el espartano me estaba mirando.

Que me cuelguen si le dejaba ver las lágrimas en mis ojos.

—¿Quién se cree que es Natsume Hyuuga? —me quejé, andando de un lado de la habitación del hotel al otro—. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Menuda cara que tiene!

Sumire puso los ojos en blanco y pulsó algunos botones en su portátil.

—Sí, sí. Has estado diciendo lo mismo desde hace una hora, Mikan. Si no te detienes vas a hacer un agujero en la alfombra.

Después de mi casi-beso con Natsume, corrí de vuelta al hotel tan rápido como pude, con Sumire y Koko pisando mis talones. Estaban preocupados por mí, pero me obligué a poner un rostro tranquilo, a pesar de que mis emociones carcomían mi corazón, como lluvia ácida goteando por todas partes. Ya había arruinado su bullicio de la fiesta, así que les dije a mis amigos que estaba bien y que iba a la habitación para tomar una ducha. Entonces había entrado en el ascensor y los había dejado en el vestíbulo para que pudieran disfrutar de un tiempo a solas.

Sumire había llegado a nuestra habitación una hora más tarde con los labios rojos, las mejillas enrojecidas y su magia chisporroteando como loca. Parecía una chica que acababa de tener una picante, intensa y totalmente placentera sesión de besos con su novio. La envidiaba. Oh, cómo la envidiaba.

Había tenido tiempo para pensar, mientras Sumire había estado con Koko, y había pasado de tener un corazón roto y sentir melancolía a estar seriamente cabreada por el hecho de que Natsume tuviera el poder de hacerme tener el corazón roto y sentir melancolía en primer lugar. Ahora bien, estaba en un "maldito dilema" como diría Vic.

Eché un vistazo a la espada. Vic estaba seguro y cómodo en su vaina de cuero negro y lo había apoyado en el armario de forma que estuviera accesible. El ojo de la espada estaba cerrado y su boca relajada de una manera que significaba que estaba durmiendo. No era ninguna sorpresa. Vic por lo general se echaba una siestecilla cada vez que Sumire venía a mi habitación.

La espada afirmaba que toda esa "maldita charla de chicas" le aburría.

—No puedo creer la desfachatez que tiene Natsume —dije de nuevo y volví a pasearme de aquí para allá. Como la habitación era tan grande me tomaba unos segundos andar de un lado al otro. Sumire bajó la pantalla de su ordenador portátil y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Su pijama rosa de Hello Kitty hacía juego con las pegatinas que decoraban la funda de su ordenador.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? —preguntó la valquiria—. ¿Vas a hacerle una jugada a Natsume y se lo quitarás a Wakako? La forma en la que te estaba mirando fuera de la cafetería, creo que podrías conseguirlo completamente. Realmente le gustas, ¿sabes? Tendrías que haber visto la expresión en su rostro cuando te estaba agarrando. Era intenso. Incluso para un espartano. He visto alguno de ellos en modo batalla que no parecían tan concentrados.

—Bueno, tiene una manera curiosa de demostrarlo. —Me tiré sobre la cama—. Y no se lo voy a quitar a Wakako. No soy Yura Otonashi. No voy por ahí robando novios de otras chicas.

—Yura no los roba exactamente —señaló Sumire—. Ella sólo duerme con ellos a escondidas.

Pensé en lo triste que se había visto Yura, primero en la biblioteca a principios de esta semana y luego otra vez esta noche fuera de la cafetería. Me sentí mal hablando de la valquiria como si fuera la puta de la escuela y nada más. También tenía sentimientos, al igual que el resto de nosotros.

—Lo que sea. El punto es que no soy como ella y no quiero serlo. Ni siquiera por el maldito Natsume Hyuuga.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó de nuevo la valquiria, abriendo su portátil una vez más.

Me quedé mirando el techo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido esta noche, todavía estaba locamente enamorada de Natsume. Sin embargo, nada bueno saldría de eso. Para empezar, estaba saliendo con otra chica. Por supuesto, Natsume dijo que se preocupaba por mí, pero él todavía tenía este gran secreto que quería esconder de mí, algo que no era posible dado mi don gitano. Tan pronto como lo tocara, mi psicometría se sacudiría y me mostraría su secreto tanto si quisiera verlo como si no. Ni siquiera tenía que besarlo —tomarlo de la mano sería suficiente para hacer el truco. Sería un poco difícil salir con un chico cuando no podía correr el riesgo ni siquiera de tocarlo, sobre todo cuando ese chico era Natsume, a quien quería tocar tanto —y de todas las maneras.

Y luego estaba Kounji. Antes de que Natsume nos hubiera interrumpido, nos habíamos estado divirtiendo conociéndonos el uno al otro. Kounji me gustaba y pensaba que yo le gustaba también —al menos lo suficiente para querer pasar el rato conmigo este fin de semana. Él me había pedido quedar con él para comer mañana.

Tal vez —tal vez—Kounji podría ser mi chico de repuesto. Alguien que me ayudaría a superar este estúpido enamoramiento sin esperanza que tenía por Natsume. De hecho, Kounji sería un tipo de repuesto perfecto, ya que no volvería a verlo después de que el fin de semana y el Carnaval de Invierno hubieran terminado. Él volvería a la academia de Nueva York y yo volvería a Mythos. ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco, mientras los dos estábamos aquí juntos?

Me incorporé sobre los codos.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Voy a comer con Kounji mañana como me pidió y me olvidaré de la existencia de Natsume.

Sumire sonrió.

—Ahora sí que estás hablando. Vas a tener que presentarme a Kounji. Tengo muchas ganas de ver por mí misma lo hermoso que es.

—¿No lo viste esta noche? Estábamos sentados justo fuera de la cafetería.

Sumire negó con la cabeza.

—No, estaba demasiado ocupada bailando con Koko y luego manteniendo a esa porquería de amazona y sus manos lejos de él. Ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a hacerlo, no quitaba los ojos de Koko desde el otro lado de la habitación y trató de meterse entre nosotros mientras estábamos bailando. Puta. Se va a arrepentir de lo que hizo, sobre todo porque seguía aún después de decirle que Koko estaba tomado.

La valquiria golpeó algunas teclas más en su portátil, sus ojos negros brillaban de ira. Chispas de color rosa salían disparadas de las puntas de sus dedos, como pequeños relámpagos. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo? ¿Buscando a esa chica en la red?

Sumire asintió con la cabeza.

—La Academia de Nueva York tiene una página web, al igual que nosotros, donde los estudiantes pueden publicar blogs, fotos y esas cosas. Es por eso que tienes que presentarme a tu chico misterioso. Miré, pero no hay Kounjis que figuren en el sitio. Al parecer, tu chico decidió no publicar su foto ni configurar su perfil de estudiante en línea. Ah, ahí está la amazona. Calinda López.

Los dedos de Sumire se aceleraron y comenzó a murmurar en voz baja.

—Vamos, nena. Podemos hackear ese molesto firewall...

Además de ser una valquiria, Sumire también tenía algunos buenos conocimientos en informática. Ella estaba en el Club Tecnología en Mythos, que en realidad era sólo un grupo después de la escuela para todos los hackers en ciernes de la academia. De hecho, Sumire había usado sus habilidades para ayudarme a violar la contraseña en el portátil de Shizune Yamanochi, cuando había estado investigando el falso asesinato de Shizune. Así fue como nos volvimos amigas. Por supuesto, yo había chantajeado a Sumire para que me ayudara, pero creo que al final todo había salido bien.

—Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sumire se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. Simplemente borrando todas las buenas notas de Calinda y sustituyéndolas por suspensos. Al final, los administradores se darán cuenta de lo que pasó, pero estoy haciendo que parezca un error informático. Aun así, me imagino que le caerán algunas desagradables conversaciones con sus profesores y sus padres hasta que se den cuenta. Negué con la cabeza.

—Recuérdame no cabrearte, porque eres una completa perra vengativa cuando estás cabreada. Hay súper villanos en mis historietas que podrían aprender una o dos cosas de ti.

La valquiria me sacó la lengua y después me dio una sonrisa maníaca.

—Es mejor que te lo creas, gitana.

Sumire se centró en su portátil y volvió a su acecho en Internet, la piratería y el caos general. Yo me arrastré debajo de las sábanas y hundí la cabeza en mi almohada.

Kounji, pensé. Mañana, me gustaría almorzar con Kounji y que pasaremos un gran tiempo juntos. Pasaremos el rato, nos reiremos, hablaremos y nos divertiremos. Pensé en él, entonces, en sus ojos azules, su cabello negro, sus lindos hoyuelos.

Pero no importó lo mucho que traté de aferrarme a la imagen, no importó lo duro que me concentré, el rostro de Kounji se convirtió en el de Natsume al segundo en que cerré mi ojos.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Resumen:**Natsume Hyuuga estaba tratando de matarme. Mi compañero espartano me perseguía implacablemente, blandiendo su espada hacia mí una y otra vez, la plateada hoja brillando cada vez más cerca de mi garganta. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y sus ojos carmesí casi brillaban con la emoción de la batalla...

Soy Mikan Yukihara, una guerrera de segundo año en formación en la Academia Mythos, y no tengo ni idea de cómo sobrevivir el resto del semestre. Un día el tipo que me rompió el corazón me estaba enseñando a usar la espada: el guapísimo Natsume, quien siempre me mata. Entonces, un arquero invisible en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, decide usarme para prácticas de tiro. Y ahora, me entero que en la Academia hay un Cosechador muy malo que me quiere muerta. Me temo que si no aprendo a usar la espada —con la ayuda de Natsume—podría morir usándola.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

El día siguiente, el sábado, era la parte del fin de semana cuando realmente había un carnaval programado dentro del Carnaval de Invierno. Vaya sorpresa.

Sumire tiró de las sábanas y me empujó fuera de la cama muy temprano. Literalmente, agarró mi tobillo, usó su fuerza de valquiria para cargarme sobre su hombro y me arrastró hacia la ducha. A veces, realmente apestaba tener una mejor amiga que podía hacer sudar a Hulk en Levantamiento de pesas. Especialmente, cuando eran las siete de la mañana. Apenas había salido de la ducha cuando Sumire me lanzó algo de ropa y me gritó para que me vistiera. Al parecer, el carnaval era su parte favorita del fin de semana, no quería perderse ni un segundo de ello, ni siquiera para conseguir un par de horas más de sueño. Y según ella, yo era la extraña.

Refunfuñando, me tiré algo de ropa encima, encabezado por un par de pantalones de esquí y una chaqueta haciendo juego, ambos de un color plateado brillante que ayer Sumire había elegido para mí. Botas, guantes y un lindo gorrito gris cubierto con pequeños copos de nieve completaban mi traje. Por primera vez, Sumire realmente decidió llevar otro color además del rosa. Su traje de esquí era de un color azul pálido que la hacía parecer una auténtica princesa del hielo.

Nos encontramos con Koko en el primer piso de uno de los restaurantes del hotel. Al parecer el hotel no tomaba con la misma seriedad el desayuno como lo hacía con las otras comidas, porque de hecho había un par de comidas normales dispuestas como parte del gran buffet: altas pilas de tortitas de mantequilla rociadas con jarabe de albaricoque, trozos gruesos de tocino canadiense, tortillas enormes llenas de queso y coloridas verduras. Ñam. Rociamos todo con la sidra de manzana sazonada que era la mezcla perfecta de lo dulce y agrio. Luego, recién después de las nueve, una de las telecillas nos llevó sobre la montaña y nos dejó en el carnaval.

El Carnaval de Invierno se había armado en una meseta amplia y lisa situada entre dos de las pistas de esquí, sobre tres cuartas partes del camino hasta la montaña. Lanzar aros, dispararle a patos, derrumbar botellas, incluso empapar a un par de osos polares en un tanque lleno de agua helada. Todas las clases de juegos de feria que se pudiera imaginar, destacaban en docenas de casetas de madera que habían sido montadas para el día del evento. Las pequeñas casetas lucían como casas de pan de jengibre con sus colores brillantes y llamativos, y locos bastones de caramelos a rayas. Letreros y serpentinas brillantes anunciaban varios premios, cayendo desde la esquina de una de las casetas a la siguiente, mientras que los animales de peluche de color fosforescente luchaban por los espacio en los estantes de adentro. La alta y alegre música del Calíope6 sonaba a través de un sistema de sonido portátil que alguien había arrastrado hasta la montaña, los calentadores soplaban de aquí allá en la nieve, para ayudar a mantener el frío a raya. Los comerciantes de las tiendas en el pueblo alpino también habían hecho su viaje hasta la montaña, estableciendo chozas propias y llevando sus propios productos de gama alta entre ellos, joyas, relojes y ropa de diseñador.

Pensé que los profesores o el personal del centro de esquí realizarían algún tipo de ritual antes de la apertura del carnaval. Encender una fogata, cantar algunos jumbo-mumbo mágicos y agradecer a los dioses por velar a todos en la montaña. Eso era lo que habían hecho hacía un par de semanas, antes de la hoguera y el baile de regreso a la Academia. La verdad, me parecía un poco raro y espeluznante. Sin embargo los chicos ya habían empezado a jugar, y los sonidos de campanas, silbatos, y más trinaban a través del aire. Así que no había rituales hoy. Genial.

Aunque una vez más, no pude escapar de las estatuas; una gran escultura de piedra de Skadi, la diosa Nórdica del Invierno, se situaba en el centro de la zona del Carnaval, luciendo como la gemela de la que había en el vestíbulo del hotel. De alguna manera, la diosa parecía incluso más fiera aquí en la montaña, en medio de la nieve, era como si la estatua irradiara el frío, a pesar de los calentadores escondidos junto a sus pies. Las estatuas de otros dioses y diosas también habían sido colocadas en la nieve aquí y allí, sus labios de piedra se enroscaban en sonrisas locas que coincidían con el entusiasmo del día. Suspiré y aparté la mirada de ellos.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para que algo más reclamara mi atención, la comida. Algodón de azúcar, manzanas cubiertas de caramelo, banderillas y Bollitos rellenos muy fritos. Vi los letreros de todas esas golosinas, y cada uno de ellos hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera un poco más en mi rostro. Por primera vez, la comida era realmente normal, yo estaba consiguiendo mi subidón de azúcar el día de hoy. Un aroma cálido, dulce y delicioso llenó el aire, respiré. ¿Eran Funnel Cakes7, lo que olía? ¿Con azúcar en polvo y salsa caliente de cereza filtrándose sobre la cubierta? Sonó mi estómago en anticipación, aunque hubiéramos acabado de comer el desayuno.

—¿No es fabuloso?—dijo Sumire, sus ojos brillaban como diamantes negros en su rostro—. ¿A qué crees que deberíamos ir primero, Koko?

El friki de la banda puso su brazo alrededor de la Valkiria y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a lanzar aros, así podría ganar un animal de peluche para ti. O una daga, lo que prefieras.

Sumire enarcó sus cejas y le dio una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Incluso si puedo ganarte totalmente en cualquiera de los juegos que practicamos en gimnasia?

Koko se sonrojó un poco.

—Sí, bueno, puedo intentarlo. Mira todos los billetes que compré. Seguramente podré ganar algo con ellos.

Sacó un fajo de billetes rojos del bolsillo de su pantalón negro de esquí. Tenías que comprar billetes para participar en los juegos del carnaval y lo recaudado ayudaría a la financiación del viaje del fin de semana. Tanto Sumire como Koko habían sacado de repente sus tarjetas de crédito para conseguir entradas para todos los juegos, tan pronto como nos bajamos del telecilla. Habían gastado cerca de 500 dólares cada uno sin siquiera pestañear.

No me había molestado en comprar boletos. No era lo suficientemente coordinada como para jugar en uno de los juegos, y en realidad ganar algo. Bueno, podría ser capaz de ganar si había algún tipo de juego de tiro con arco, y si canalizaba los recuerdos de Sumire en sus torneos, como lo había hecho durante el entrenamiento de armas. Pero las Potencias que estaban en la academia, probablemente considerasen que eso era hacer trampa.

—Vamos—dijo Sumire, agarrando mi mano—. Basta ya de quedarnos parados. ¡Vamos a jugar a algo!

Paseamos por el Carnaval de Invierno las siguiente dos horas, pasando de una caseta a otra. Parecía que todo el mundo en el complejo Powder había resuelto ir al evento, y la montaña entera estaba llena de chicos, profesores y el personal de la estación de esquí.

Vi a la profesora Himemiya participando en uno de los juegos de lanzamiento de anillos y conversando agradablemente con todos los estudiantes. Jinno estaba a su lado en la caseta, entregando los premios a los ganadores, había una expresión cansada y amargada en su rostro. Sin duda, el bibliotecario era alérgico al aire fresco y el sol. A veces me preguntaba si Jinno era en realidad un vampiro, tan pálido como era.

Tendría que preguntar a Sumire sobre el bibliotecario, y si, ya sabes, los vampiros realmente existían en primer lugar. A pesar de todas las cosas que había aprendido en la clase de Historia Mitológica, todavía estaba un poco confusa con todos los diferentes tipos de monstruos que habían. Vale, vale, en muchas cosas, en realidad.

Himemiya y Jinno no fueron los únicos profesores que vi. El señor Llew, mi profesor de cálculo, y la Señora Banba, profesora de economía; el entrenador Lir, el delgado y desgarbado instructor de natación, todos estaban ayudando con las casetas y en los juegos. Incluso de Sra. de Raven, la mujer del carrito de café en la biblioteca estaba aquí, manejando una de las máquinas de algodón de azúcar.

Me divertí viendo a Sumire y a Koko jugar todos los juegos del carnaval, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta de que había algo un poco... fuera de lugar. Como en el lanzamiento de anillos, donde los chicos tiraban cadenas con púas metálicas sobre las cabezas de merodeadores de Nemea en lugar de los útiles anillos simples y postes metálicos. O en el lanzamiento de botellas de leche, donde todas las botellas tenían sonrientes máscaras negras pintadas para representar los rostros de los cosechadores. Y especialmente en el tanque de agua, donde la diana me recordaba a un dibujo de Loki que había visto en mi libro de Historia Mitológica, aquel en el que el rostro del malvado dios estaba todo retorcido y derretido por el veneno de las serpientes que había goteado sobre su hermoso rostro durante siglos. El veneno salpicando continuamente a Loki había sido parte de su castigo la primera vez que los otros dioses lo habían encerrado, antes de escapar y hundir al mundo en la guerra de caos.

Luego, estaban los premios. Koko no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que podría ganar una daga para Sumire. La mayoría de las casetas estaban atestadas de animales de peluche y otros juguetes de gran tamaño, pero las armas brillaban en los estantes a la derecha al lado de ellos, espadas, bastones, ballestas, las estrellas para lanzar, incluso un escudo o dos. Un montón de chicos eligieron las armas afiladas y brillantes sobre los juguetes.

Pero incluso cuando los estudiantes optaban por los juguetes, todavía estaba todo mal. En vez de suaves conejitos de peluche rosa y osos negros, los animales de peluche tenían forma de grifos o estoicas esfinges sonrientes.

Una vez que empecé a notar todas las cosas de esa manera, no podía dejar de mirarlo, y en serio me asustó. ¿Quién quería ir a un carnaval donde los premios podrán ser utilizados para matarte? Sobre todo porque sabía que había un verdadero Cosechador del caos al acecho en algún lugar con la luz del sol en invierno —uno que quería matarme.

—Uh, ¿qué es lo que pasa con todos los juegos?—le pregunté a Koko en un punto, mientras Sumire estaba ocupada disparando flechas a través de un anillo de metal que era apenas más grande que el contorno de mi muñeca.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—murmuró él, metiéndose una bola de algodón de azúcar sabor limón en su boca.

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué está todo decorado con merodeadores de Nemea y aterradoras máscaras retorcidas de cosechadores?

Koko frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Mikan? Las casetas y los juegos están decoradas de la misma manera que siempre lo han estado. Creo que se ven muy bien.

Abrí la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero me di cuenta de que era algo sin sentido. Para Koko, merodeadores de Nemea, máscaras de cosechadores, y dianas de Loki eran completamente normales. Nunca había estado en ningún otro tipo de carnaval, allá en el mundo ordinario mortal, donde los niños no tenían ni idea de que los monstruos mitológicos existían o que había una antigua lucha que seguía librándose en los tiempos modernos.

Por otra parte, los carnavales mortales por lo general tenían un payaso o dos. Supuse que la imagen de un dios malvado que quería liberarse de su prisión mitológica y esclavizar al mundo entero no era más aterradora que un hombre con grandes zapatos rojos, pantalones amarillos a cuadros, y la cara pintada de blanco. Los payasos siempre me habían puesto los pelos de punta.

No eran tan divertidos.

Sumire atravesó todas sus flechas en el anillo y ganó un grifo de peluche para Koko antes de que nos dirigiéramos al siguiente juego.

Busqué a Kounji en la multitud, con la esperanza de que tal vez pudiéramos encontrarnos antes del almuerzo y presentarle a mis amigos, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte. No era nada sorprendente. Había tantas personas aglomerándose en el espacio del carnaval que era bastante difícil seguir a Sumire y a Koko que estaban justo a mi lado. Aunque tenía mi teléfono en el bolsillo, esperando a que me enviara un mensaje de texto. O tal vez sería valiente y le enviaría un mensaje de texto primero. No lo había decidido aún.

Una persona a la que no tuve problemas para encontrar fue a Natsume. El espartano se puso frente a la prueba del hombre fuerte, balanceando un mazo hacia abajo, sobre una plataforma, y haciendo que el peso disparará un disco hacia la parte alta de la torre y sonará una campana en la parte superior. El grande y corpulento entrenador Narumi manejaba ese juego, con la piel brillante ónice a la luz del sol. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el entrenador parecía una losa de granito que alguien había plantado en la ladera de la montaña, junto con todas las demás estatuas.

Ruka y Kitsu estaban pasando el rato con Natsume, los tres se turnaban con el mazo. Eché un vistazo a la multitud de chicas alrededor de ellos riendo y mirando, pero no vi a Wakako en ningún lugar. Tal vez los espartanos estaban teniendo un día de chicos o algo así. Lo que sea. No me importaba lo que Natsume estuviera haciendo o con quién estaba haciéndolo. No me importaba. No me importaba. Tal vez si me decía eso las suficientes veces, se volvería verdad. Sí, claro. Incluso yo no me creía eso, y era la que estaba tratando de engañarme a mí misma.

Mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos sobre Natsume. Lo saqué y leí el mensaje. ¿Lista para almorzar? Nos vemos en el hotel en 15 minutos. K.

—¿Ese es tu hombre misterioso? —me preguntó Sumire, observando por encima de mi hombro y entrecerrando los ojos hacia abajo en dirección a la pantalla.

Le sonreí. —Sí, lo es. Quiere que nos veamos para almorzar en el hotel.

—Oh, vale, bien, iremos con ustedes —dijo Sumire—. Deja que Koko terminar su juego.

Koko estaba jugando una descabellada versión de Pégale al Topo, excepto que él estaba tratando de golpear cabezas de gárgolas cuando aparecían de la mesa metálica en vez de, ya sabes, topos. Sin embargo no estaba teniendo mucha suerte. Una gárgola apareció sobre la mesa, Koko tiró hacia abajo su mazo golpeándola en la cabeza —y golpeando el pulgar de su otra mano que de alguna manera había logrado terminar en su camino. Hice una mueca. Y pensaba que yo era descoordinada.

—No —dije, quitándome los guantes y guardándolos en mi bolsillo—. Sé cuanto les gustan los carnavales. Chicos quédense aquí. Los buscaremos después del almuerzo.

—Bien, si estás segura…

La voz de Sumire se fue apagando, y ella miró el mazo de Koko, sin duda pensaba en lo mejor que podía hacerlo ella, sobre todo con su fuerza de valquiria. Si Sumire golpeaba una de esas gárgolas, dudaba de que se levantara de nuevo. Ella podría romper toda la mesa con un golpe si lo quería.

—Estoy segura— dije, respondiéndole a Kounji, diciéndole que estaba a punto de bajar por la montaña y me reuniría con él en el vestíbulo—. Vamos a divertirnos. Estaré bien.

—¿Y qué pasó con el Cosechador?—preguntó Sumire en voz baja—. No has dicho nada, pero sé que todavía estás pensando en él, sea quien sea. Yo lo haría. Pero Himemiya dijo que se haría cargo, ¿no?

Sumire no sabía que no había hablado con Himemiya sobre el Cosechador. En cambio, le dije a mi amiga que la profesora estaba examinando las cosas. La vaga respuesta pareció satisfacer a la valquiria. Además, no le había dicho nada a ella sobre el lobo Fenrir que había visto en los árboles el día anterior y de como creía que la criatura no era sólo un lobo salvaje, que daba vueltas alrededor el centro turístico en la montaña

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nada ha pasado desde que llegamos aquí ayer. Tal vez él no viajó hasta el complejo. O tal vez está divirtiéndose lo suficiente como para no intentar matarme hoy.

Me reí de mi propia broma, pero Sumire no sonrió. Ella sólo me miró, con la preocupación llenando su rostro. Tenía razón. No me había olvidado del Cosechador. De hecho, esa era una de las razones por la que había decidido no jugar en cualquiera de los juegos del carnaval. Así podría espiar a la multitud.

Había mirado a todas las personas que habíamos pasado hoy, todos los chicos con los que habíamos hablado, a todos los profesores manejando los estantes, a todos los miembros del personal de hotel haciendo algodón de azúcar y manzanas de caramelo. Incluso me había quitado mis guantes y accidentalmente —a propósito—toqué algunos de ellos, sólo para ver qué tipo de destellos podía obtener, sólo para ver si podía averiguar quién era el Cosechador. Pero no había visto nada fuera de lo común. Todo el mundo se centraba en el carnaval, todos los juegos en los que querían jugar y en todos los premios que querían ganar.

—Voy a tomar la telecilla e ir directamente hasta el hotel —dije, cruzando mi corazón con mi dedo—. Lo prometo. Voy a estar bien. Ya lo verás.

Sumire seguía dudando.

—Bueno, si estás segura...

Le di un pequeño empujón.

—Estoy segura. Ahora, aleja ese mazo de Koko antes de que se lastime con él.

—Sí —suspiró Sumire—. No es muy bueno con ello, ¿verdad? Pero por suerte, él lo compensa en otras formas.

Ella me dio una sonrisa conocedora, y yo giré los ojos.

—Así que Koko es un gran besador. Lo que sea —dije, y luego sonreí—. Aunque tal vez si tengo suerte, descubriré si Kounji tiene algún talento similar después del almuerzo.

Dejé a Sumire y a Koko en el carnaval y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la telecilla. Para mi sorpresa, no estaba funcionando y las sillas colgaban como campanas de viento sujetas de los cables gruesos y negros. Un hombre canoso, con una barba que le llegaba hasta la cintura, se puso en cuclillas por una de las estaciones de acero que sobresalía de la nieve. Una escotilla estaba abierta en la parte inferior de la estación, y el hombre recostado, retorcía los cables en el interior, trabajando en los circuitos eléctricos, o lo que fuera que controlara el telecilla.

—Uh, disculpe, pero ¿por qué no está funcionando el telecilla en este momento?—pregunté.

El hombre sacó su cabeza fuera de la caja y me miró fijamente. Su tupida barba blanca le hacía lucir como Santa Claus.

—Hemos tenido algunos problemas eléctricos. Pensé en hacerle un mantenimiento, mientras que todos ustedes, chicos, estaban ocupados participando en los juegos de su carnaval.

—Vale, ¿así que cuando va a estar listo? ¿En un par de minutos, tal vez?

Negó con su cabeza.

—No. Al menos tendré que trabajar aquí por otra media hora. Lo más probable es que sea cerca de una hora.

Me llené de frustración. Sabía que no era su culpa hacer el mantenimiento justo ahora, esto se trataba tan solo de mi mala suerte. —Bien, ¿cómo se supone que puedo volver al hotel?

Se volvió a encoger de hombres.

—Supongo que tendrás que caminar por las laderas. Eso es lo que los otros niños están haciendo.

Señaló y, efectivamente, vi unas figuras en la parte inferior de la montaña, paseando por el pueblo alpino y hacia el hotel. Las huellas se cruzaban en la nieve, donde los otros chicos habían hecho su camino por la pendiente.

—Gracias—dije.

El hombre asintió, metió la cabeza dentro de la caja, y comenzó de nuevo a tocar todos los cables en el interior. Debería haberme dirigido hacia el hotel inmediatamente, en cambio, dudé, mis ojos escaneaban el paisaje cubierto de nieve, en busca del lobo Fenrir. No había visto al monstruo desde ayer, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera todavía al acecho en alguna parte alrededor del complejo, esperando a saltar sobre mí en el segundo que tuviera la oportunidad.

Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo, cortando mis pensamientos, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y leí el mensaje: Ya estoy aquí. Esperando por ti. K

Me mordí el labio y puse mi teléfono en el bolsillo. No quería molestar a Kounji, y no quería mandarle un mensaje de texto con una pobre excusa sobre no querer caminar por la montaña sola, porque puede que hubiera un monstruo mitológico detrás de mí. Él pensaría que estaba loca. Además, había mucha gente en la montaña hoy haciendo un montón de ruido. Sin duda, eso sería suficiente para hacer que el lobo permaneciera oculto en el lugar que estuviera.

Así que caminé entre las huellas que los otros chicos habían hecho y empecé a bajar por la montaña. A pesar de que los otros estudiantes habían arado el camino, la nieve seguía siendo profunda, llegando hasta la mitad de mi muslo en algunos lugares. Me retorcí a través de ella, tenazmente bajando por la pendiente un paso resbaloso a la vez.

Me movía tan rápido como podía, pero era un proceso lento, estaba debatiéndome si debía o no, enviarle un mensaje a Kounji para hacerle saber que llegaría tarde, cuando oí el sonido que había estado temiendo —el gutural gruñido del lobo Fenrir.

El sonido ominoso se deslizó a través de la nieve hacia mí, y me congelé, preguntándome de dónde había venido. Para ese momento, estaba caminando alrededor de la mitad de la montaña, el telecilla y el Carnaval de Invierno estaban arriba y hacia mi izquierda. Felices chillidos de risas se mezclaban con la alta música del calíope en ese lado de la pendiente.

Bien, el lobo definitivamente no estaba allí. Eso solo dejaba otra opción. Lentamente, giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha, y allí estaba la criatura —agazapada entre la nieve justo dentro de la línea de árboles, tal y como lo había visto ayer cuando por primera vez lo vi junto a la madriguera. Había estado tan enfocado en satisfacer a Kounji y conseguir bajar por la pendiente tan rápido como me fuera posible, que no había estado prestando atención a dónde iba, sólo seguí ciegamente las huellas, y me había desviado a la espesura de los pinos que cubrían ese lado de la montaña —y el lobo Fenrir.

Se veía de la misma manera que lo recordaba —un gran y poderoso cuerpo cubierto con un pelaje grisáceo y ardientes ojos carmesí que parecían brillar con particular odio hacia mí. Los labios del lobo se contraían exhibiendo sus muchos, muchos dientes, relamió sus labios con su larga y roja lengua, antes de retorcerlos en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa satisfecha —al igual que la sonrisa del dibujo en el libro de Historia Mitológica que me habían dado devuelta en la academia. ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, Mikan!

Me maldije a mí misma. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan malditamente estúpida? Sabía que tenía que mantenerme alejada de los árboles, pero había estado tan distraída por la idea de tener un almuerzo con un chico guapo que prácticamente me había acercado a él y dado un par de palmaditas en la cabeza. Aquí tienes, cachorro. He aquí un sabroso manjar solo para ti.

Antes de que pudiera preocuparme demasiado por el lobo y si iba o no a dar un salto fuera de los árboles y desgarrarme en pequeños pedazos, un impresionante rugido rompió el aire, y la tierra tembló, como si la montaña fuera el epicentro de un violento terremoto.

Caí sobre mi trasero en la nieve y tan solo me quedé sentada allí, atontada, mientras el suelo saltaba y se movía verticalmente debajo de mí. Por encima de mi cabeza, el telecilla se sacudí en locos y agudos ángulos, crujiendo-crujiendo-crujiendo con cada temblor haciéndome pensar que podían separarse de los cables y estrellarse justo en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Tan repentinamente como había comenzado, el movimiento intenso se detuvo, sacudí mi sorpresa y me puse de pie. Protegí mis ojos del brillante resplandor y miré hacia arriba. Algo debía de haber explotado en la cima de la montaña, porque podía ver las llamas anaranjadas brillantes allí, lamiendo el cielo como si quisieran quemar todo el azul fuera de él.

Solté un tenso suspiro. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando, sucedía en la cima de la montaña, y no aquí abajo donde yo estaba con… Y ahí fue cuando el sonido comenzó. Ese profundo, violento e intenso sonido que recorrió toda la montaña, el estruendo ahogaba todos los demás sonidos. Casi esperaba que la nieve se abriera en dos bajo mis pies y comenzara a caer abajo, abajo, abajo hasta el centro de la tierra.

Y había... había... había algo bajando por la montaña ahora. Entorné los ojos, tratando de ver que era exactamente… El aire se quedó atrapado en mi garganta, y me di cuenta de lo que era el sonido.

La explosión que había sacudido la cima de la montaña no había tan solo comenzado el fuego —también había movido la nieve. Miles y miles de toneladas de la misma, todo, se deslizaba hacia mí, hasta que una imponente, blanca y sombría ola tapó el sol.

Una avalancha bajaba rápidamente por la montaña —y yo estaba justo en medio de su camino.

**Capítulo 12**

Le tomó a mi cerebro no más de medio segundo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Eso, sí, había una avalancha en la montaña, esa nieve que se estaba derrumbando sobre sí misma con una fuerza tremenda e imparable, y que estaba consiguiendo acercarse más y más con cada aliento que tomaba.

Podría no ser del tipo de chica de actividades al aire libre, pero había visto los suficientes programas de naturaleza en televisión para darme cuenta de que tenía dos opciones: quedarme dónde estaba, consiguiendo ser arrastrada por la avalancha, y morir, o hacer una carrera a la línea de árboles y esperar que los retorcidos nudos de los árboles me protegieran de la nieve. Por supuesto, el único problema con la opción número dos era que el lobo Fenrir estaba esperando en los árboles para rasgarme en sangrientos trozos. No tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir con ninguna de las dos opciones, pero extrañamente la suerte se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el lobo. Las personas sobrevivían saliendo del ataque de un oso pardo. Un lobo Fenrir no podía ser mucho peor que eso —¿verdad? Iba a averiguarlo.

Me puse de pies y corrí a través de la nieve, corriendo lo más rápido que pude a través del polvo y dirigiéndome directamente hacia la línea de árboles. El rugido de la avalancha crecía más y más fuerte hasta que ahogó todo, incluso mi propia respiración desesperada y presa del pánico y el errático bump—bump—bump de mi corazón. El aire se sentía denso y duro con la nieve y no podía conseguir suficiente oxígeno dentro de mis pulmones, pero seguía corriendo. Sabía que si me detenía, incluso durante un segundo, la avalancha podría cogerme y llevarme lejos.

Y entonces ahí estaba el lobo, se paseaba de un lado a otro por la espesura de los árboles, mirándome y luego a la nieve que probablemente iba a enterrarnos a ambos.

No tenía tiempo para andar de puntillas alrededor de la criatura o evitar que me atacara, así que me tiré al árbol y gateé intentando entrar en el centro mismo de la espesura. El lobo se quedó de pie donde estaba, mirándome con sus ardientes ojos rojos. Se hicieron más y más brillantes mientras la nieve se precipitaba hacia nosotros y el paisaje se oscureció.

Me desplomé sobre mi trasero delante del árbol más fuerte y frondoso que vi, me quité la chaqueta de esquí plateada, la envolví alrededor de mi cintura y utilicé las mangas para atarme a mí misma al tronco. Luego enrosqué mis brazos y piernas alrededor del robusto tronco, ignorando las agujas cortantes y pegajosas que arañaban mi rostro y las piñas que se enganchaban en mi cabello. Me había anclado al árbol lo mejor que podía. Estaba a dos pies de distancia del lobo Fenrir —a una buena distancia mortal. Todo lo que tenía que hacer el lobo era inclinarse hacia adelante y cerrar bruscamente su mandíbula alrededor de mi cuello y yo estaría muerta.

En lugar de saltar sobre mí, el lobo me miró todo el tiempo, sus orejas puntiagudas caían relajadas contra su enorme cabeza. Se había agachado en la nieve como había hecho yo. La boca del lobo estaba abierta y probablemente estaba gruñéndome, aunque no lo podía oír sobre el ruido de la avalancha. —Esto no es culpa mía, así que no me mates, ¿de acuerdo? —le grité a la criatura a pesar de que era inútil.

Los ojos rojos y entrecerrados del lobo fueron la última cosa que vi antes de que la nieve me golpeara, y el mundo se volviera blanco.

Todo fue simplemente —violento. Ruidos, choques y forcejeos empujándome en todas direcciones amenazando con separar mis brazos y piernas de alrededor del tronco del árbol, amenazándome con barrerme y enterrarme profundo bajo la nieve donde nadie podría jamás, nunca encontrarme.

Tensé mi agarre y aguanté. No podía ver y apenas podía respirar. Solo había ruido, presión y golpes punzantes de nieve. No sé cuánto tiempo me acurruqué allí, mi rostro aplastado contra la áspera corteza, mi cuerpo entero apretado contra el tronco, mis brazos adoloridos por el esfuerzo de sujetarme al pino. Mis pulmones ardían por intentar tragar suficiente oxígeno como para permanecer consciente y los cristales de hielo picaban contra mi rostro como miles de diminutos puñales. Al mismo tiempo, la nieve se estrellaba contra mí, una fría resaca intentando tirar de mí hacia abajo, descendiendo, hacia debajo de la montaña con ella.

Y luego se detuvo. Los ruidos, choques y forcejeos se ralentizaron, chisporrotearon, y luego se apagaron todos juntos. Se había detenido —la avalancha finalmente se había detenido.

Abrí mis ojos doloridos, pero el mundo aun todavía blanco. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo estaría todavía blanco? Mi cerebro no quería trabajar y me llevó un segundo darme cuenta de que estaba enterrada hasta el cuello en la nieve, mi rostro aun clavado en el tronco del árbol en el que me había atado.

Por un momento me asusté, preguntándome cómo iba a conseguir salir de aquí —y cuánto tiempo me llevaría antes de congelarme hasta la muerte. Me hice pensar en mi madre. Ella siempre me había dicho que me detuviera un momento y tomara algunas respiraciones profundas siempre que estuviera en pánico, con miedo o malestar. Sí, ahora definitivamente estaba en todas esas cosas. Pero mi madre siempre decía que no importaba cuan malas fueran las cosas, no importa en cuántos problemas estuviera, lo peor para hacer era el pánico encima de eso. Así que me hice centrarme en mis recuerdos de ella y fijar la imagen de su cara en mi mente. Su cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos cálidos violetas, su sonrisa hermosa y sabia. Mamá.

Seguí respirando y pensando en ella. El miedo no se había alejado completamente, ya tenía algunos problemas bastantes graves aquí, pero ya no estaba tan abrumada. Ahora lo podía manejar. Lentamente, a regañadientes, dejé ir la imagen de mi madre y dejé que su rostro desapareciera de mi mente, sintiendo una vez más el fuerte dolor de su pérdida. Luego abrí mis ojos y empecé a mover mis brazos y piernas. Todo estaba unido todavía, a pesar de que me sentía magullada, maltrecha y dolorida de la cabeza a los pies. La chaqueta que había utilizado para atarme al árbol fue desgarrada por la nieve. Así estaban mi teléfono móvil y los guantes que había puesto en mis bolsillos. No sabía como me había sujetado al tronco tanto tiempo como lo hice. Tal vez porque había sabido que simplemente tenía que concentrarme en sobrevivir.

Me agarré, me empujé y me esforcé y tiré de mí hacia la salida del banco de nieve, retorciéndome lejos del árbol que me había salvado la vida. Estaba retorcido e inclinado ahora, las holgadas hojas se habían ido y las ramas cortadas estaban rotas en pedazos como espárragos. Todos los otros pinos en la espesura se veían igual, como si todos hubieran sido arrancados. Una vez que fui libre, me tendí ahí en la nieve, jadeando, solo agradecida por estar viva todavía… Un sonido suave y casi gimoteando susurró a través de los triturados árboles.

¡El lobo! Lo había olvidado completamente en el rugido de la confusión de la avalancha. Mi cabeza giró bruscamente alrededor, buscando a la criatura, esperando a que saltara de un banco de nieve y me destrozara hasta matarme. Lo vi ahí tirado a un lado a unos diez pies de distancia de mí, con sangre en la nieve que estaba a su alrededor. Miré más cerca y me di cuenta de que una larga y dentada rama sobresalía de una de las patas del lobo como una flecha.

La fuerza de la avalancha debía haber lanzado al monstruo contra un árbol y metido la rama a través de su pata, aunque no sabía como la nieve no se había llevado por completo al lobo. Supuse que lo había pasado igual que yo — sobrevivir a toda costa.

El lobo me vio mirándolo fijamente y soltó otro gemido bajo y miserable lleno de dolor. Me miró con sus ojos rojos, y movió su pata lesionada en mi dirección casi como si quisiera de alguna manera pedirme… ayuda.

Me mordí el labio, preguntándome si había algún tipo de truco. A pesar de la lectura de Himemiya en mi clase de historia mitológica, no sabía mucho sobre los lobos Fenrir. Bueno, de acuerdo, sabía que este lobo en particular me habría matado si la avalancha no nos hubiera cogido a ambos. Que había recibido la orden de matarme de su amo Cosechador.

Lo inteligente para hacer debería haber sido arrastrarse lejos de él tan rápido como pudiera, ponerme de pies, tropezar en la espesura triturada y esperar a que hubiera alguien en el camino para rescatarme. Pero no podía dejar al lobo así. No todo herido, sangrando, con la mirada rota y llorando como un cachorro que acababa de perder a su madre. Mi madre habría intentado ayudarlo, incluso si fuera un monstruo, incluso si hubiera sido enviado para matarla. Esa hubiera sido el tipo de persona que ella hubiera sido —y era el tipo de persona que yo quería ser también.

—Nike —susurré—. Si estás mirándome justo ahora, de verdad, de verdad lo apreciaría, si evitaras que esa cosa me coma.

No hubo respuesta, por supuesto. De acuerdo con todo lo que Himemiya nos dijo en clase de historia mitológica, rara vez los dioses se aparecía a los mortales, y aún cuando lo hacían, era estrictamente en sus términos. Después del fin de la guerra del caos, los dioses habían hecho el pacto de no intervenir en los asuntos mortales, así no destruirían el mundo con su magia e intromisión y soportaron el acuerdo en su mayor parte dejando que sus Campeones hicieran el trabajo sucio por ellos. Pero pedir a Nike ayuda me hizo sentir un poco mejor, aunque sabía que mágicamente no podía aparecer en la vista y solucionar todos mis problemas. Loco —lo que iba a hacer era una total locura.

Pero lo hice de todas formas. Tomé aire y me arrastré por la nieve hacia el lobo Fenrir. La criatura me miraba con sus ojos rojos, aunque su mirada era ahora oscura y sorda de dolor. Me detuve a unos pies de distancia de él, mirando la herida. La rama no era tan grande pero tenía que doler, metida así a través de la pata del lobo le había dolido, como cuando yo accidentalmente me había metido un alfiler a través de mi dedo mientras una vez intentaba coser el botón de una camisa. Con las manos temblando, las extendí y sujeté la rama. No conseguí la vibración de un trozo roto, era solo madera después de todo, pero el lobo dejó escapar un gruñido bajo de advertencia. Durante un momento pensé que iba a levantar su otra pata, y abrir mi garganta con sus garras negras y afiladas.

En cambio, la criatura puso su cabeza hacia abajo, sepultando su hocico en la nieve y cerró sus ojos, como preparándose para lo que sabía que yo iba a hacer.

—No pasa nada —murmuré.

Empujé la rama a través de la pata del lobo. Tomó todo el coraje y fuerza que tuve para forzar la madera a través de los músculos de la criatura y sacarla por el otro lado, pero lo hice. Entonces agarré el palo ensangrentado y lo lancé lo más lejos que pude. La rama rota golpeó uno de los árboles aplanados y revoloteó sobre la nieve. El lobo Fenrir dejó escapar un aullido horrible, terrible, y antes de que pudiera parpadear, estaba de espaldas en la nieve, con el monstruo encima de mí, sus patas tan pesadas como pesas de plomo sobre mi pecho.

Me quedé inmóvil, mirando fijamente a sus ojos del color rojo como la sangre. El lobo se acercó más, su respiración caliente, pesada y amarga en mi rostro. Me tensé, esperando a que hundiera sus dientes en mí…

El lobo se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió mi mejilla helada. Su lengua estaba húmeda, dura y tan áspera como el papel de lija sobre mi piel, pero el tacto del lobo era lo suficientemente suave. Mi psicometría se inició en el segundo en el que me lamió, y conseguí una serie de fogonazos de él, en su mayoría de la avalancha y de toda la nieve que se había estrellado contra su cuerpo al igual que contra el mío. Pero había algo más cálido, una sensación más suave en la mezcla, de que el lobo estaba de verdad… agradecido conmigo por haber sacado la rama de su pata. Por ayudarle cuando podía haberme arrastrado lejos y dejarle aquí solo y herido en la nieve.

El lobo bajó la mirada hacia mí, sus patas aun sobre mi pecho, su cola peluda golpeando de un lado a otro y rociándonos a ambos de nieve. Parecía como si… esperara que yo hiciera algo. Tal vez mi mente se había ido completamente, porque había solamente una cosa en la que podía pensar justo ahora que podría satisfacerle. Extendí la mano y le palmeé torpemente el lado de la cabeza ya que era todo lo que podía alcanzar.

—Buen chico —susurré y me desmayé.

**Capítulo 13**

—¡Mikan! ¡Mikan Yukihara!

Alguien gritó mi nombre sacándome de la oscuridad en la que había ido a la deriva. Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que aún estaba sobre mi espalda, atrás de lo que quedaba del aplastado y nevado matorral.

Pero no tenía frío. Algunas veces mientras había estado inconsciente, el lobo Fenrir se había tumbado a mi lado. Era más grande que yo, y había abrazado su espesa, peluda cola alrededor de mis piernas, como si fuera un afectuoso y caprichoso cachorro con el que estaba acurrucada. Giré mi cabeza y casi golpeé mi nariz con la del lobo. La criatura me parpadeó, como si hubiera estado durmiendo también, luego bostezó, mostrándome cada uno de sus afilados y puntiagudos dientes. Realmente, él podría haber usado una menta para su aliento.

¿Acurrucada con un lobo? Eso era extraño. De acuerdo, realmente extraño. Pero desde que la criatura no había intentado, ya sabes, comerme, no iba a quejarme. Ni un poco. Aun así, lentamente me alejé de él. Ningún punto en tentar al destino, a los dioses, o lo que fuera que la cosa loca estaba haciendo aquí.

—¡Mikan! —El grito llegó otra vez. Esta vez me di cuenta que era la voz de un hombre—. ¿Puedes oírme?

—¡Estoy aquí! —grité de vuelta, aunque mi voz salió más como un bajo y tenso chirrido—. ¡Estoy aquí!

Silencio. Durante un segundo me pregunté si él había oído mi grito ronco, pero entonces...

—¡La oí! ¡Está viva!

Sonidos de discusiones y a través de los pinos pulverizados, divisé a alguien en una chaqueta negra corriendo hacia mí, salpicando nieve en todas las direcciones. Me giré y miré al lobo.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas ahora —dije—. A ellos no les gustará que estés aquí.

No sé si el lobo Fenrir comprendió mis palabras o no, pero la criatura se puso de pie. Noté que su oreja derecha tenía una ensangrentada, irregular V en ella, como si un trozo hubiera sido desgarrado durante la avalancha. La criatura se inclinó y gentilmente me acercó su cabeza. Dudé, luego levanté una mano y di un golpecito en su sedosa oreja. Mi psicometría pateó, y una vez más, la cálida gratitud del lobo llenó mi mente. Quizás era mi imaginación, pero el lobo casi parecía gruñir con placer hacia mis caricias. Sí, era extraño también, especialmente desde que nunca había pensado en el lobo como algo excepto un monstruo mitológico, una pesadilla vuelta a la vida.

—¡Mikan! —El grito llegó otra vez, más cerca y más alto esta vez. El lobo soltó otro feliz gruñido, luego trotó a través de los árboles, alejándose del sonido de la voz que se acercaba. Cojeaba un poco por su pata herida, pero aun así se movió más rápido de lo que podría haber soñado.

Puse mi cabeza en la nieve e intenté ignorar los temblores que sacudían mi cuerpo y el hecho de que mis dientes castañeteaban juntos como huesos resecos. Acababa de acariciar a un lobo Fenrir y vivía. ¿Cuán retorcido era eso? Sumire probablemente pensaría que era malvadamente genial. Yo solo estaba feliz de haber sobrevivido.

Sin el lobo para ayudarme a mantenerme caliente, el frío rápidamente se filtró en mi cuerpo. Sabía que debería luchar contra el frío entumecimiento, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. No ahora mismo. Solo fui a la deriva en el sueño otra vez. Cuando el entrenador Narumi rompió el arbusto, su cuerpo grande y fuerte desgarró a través de los árboles rotos como si no estuvieran allí. Él cayó sobre una rodilla en la nieve a mi lado.

—¿Mikan? —preguntó en una voz tensa y preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Definitivamente he estado mejor —dije, y me desmayé otra vez.

Estuve fuera un rato después de eso. Intenté quedarme despierta, de verdad, lo hice. Pensarías que habría sido fácil, dados todos los gritos, ruidos y conmoción general. Pero un momento después, mis ojos de cerraron y no tuve la energía para detenerlos. Todo lo que conseguí ver de mi dramático rescate fueron esas pequeñas imágenes cuando despiertas durante un minuto o dos.

El entrenador Narumi me llevó fuera de los árboles y me puso en una camilla que estaba adjunta a la parte de atrás de una moto de nieve. La Profesora Himemiya me arropó en cálidas mantas termales para ayudar a mantener la temperatura de mi cuerpo de vuelta a donde debería estar. Incluso Jinno estaba allí, tirando la moto de nieve a una velocidad y en una carrera montaña abajo más rápido de lo que pensé que el bibliotecario se atrevería a conducir.

Finalmente, el frío, el viento, y el ruido cesaron, reemplazados por calidez suave, punzante y tranquila. Soñé entonces —extraños sueños sobre todo tipo de cosas. Bueno, no eran realmente tantos sueños como inconexas imágenes y viejos recuerdos, no todos míos.

Había tenido ese tipo de sueños antes. Gracias a mi don gitano, nunca olvidaba nada que veía o sentía cuando tocaba un objeto y conseguía una vibración de él. Algunas veces, cuando me iba a dormir, mi mente surfeaba al azar a través de los recuerdos de otra persona, sentimientos de otra gente.

Normalmente veía cosas que ya había experimentado gracias a mi magia. Otras veces las imágenes eran completamente nuevas. No siempre notaba cada pequeña cosa cuando tocaba un objeto y destellaba. Pero toda la información estaba flotando alrededor de mi mente, y algunas veces mi subconsciente pateaba y me mostraba lo que me había perdido.

De cualquier manera, era como observar una película en mi cabeza, pero la mayoría de las veces, me sentía como Alicia vagabundeando a través del País de la Maravillas, mirando todas las cosas curiosas a su alrededor.

Esta vez no era diferente. Uno detrás de otro, varios parpadeos, destellos, y estallidos de recuerdos llenaron mi mente. La flecha temblando en la estantería al lado de mi cabeza en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. El chillido de la música del calíope del Carnaval de Invierno convertido en el rugido de la avalancha. El lobo Fenrir sentado en la nieve mirándome con sus ojos rojos. Incluso mi madre, subiendo a su coche.

De alguna manera sabía que este último recuerdo era de la noche en la que mi madre había sido asesinada por un conductor ebrio —y yo la estaba viendo subir al coche por última vez antes del accidente. Pero la extraña realidad era que ese era un recuerdo que no debía tener. No había estado allí la noche en la que mi madre había dejado la estación de policía o tocado nada que me diera una vibración sobre el accidente. Al menos, no que yo supiera, y creo que habría recordado eso, incluso en mis sueños extraños y retorcidos.

—¿Mamá? —farfullé.

Mi madre abrió la puerta del coche y se deslizó dentro. Frío, sudoroso pánico me llenó, y de repente no podía respirar. Tenía que detenerla. Tenía que decirle que se quedara en la estación de policía y no condujera a casa esta noche. Si solo se hubiera quedado, no habría chocado con ese maldito conductor borracho. Ella no estaría muerta y no nos hubiera dejado a la Abuela Yukihara y a mí por nuestra cuenta.

Corrí hacia mi madre, mis deportivas retumbando contra el pavimento rajado, pero cuanto más me acercaba a su coche, más borrosa se hacía la imagen, hasta que el vehículo solo desapareció completamente —con mi madre aún dentro. Paré, jadeé por aire, y mi corazón latió con un dolor familiar, amargo y apagado. Giré alrededor, pero no había nadie más en el aparcamiento —nada excepto total oscuridad a mi alrededor. ¿Por qué mi madre siempre seguía dejándome? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse conmigo solo un rato más? ¿Por qué siempre era yo la que se quedaba atrás?

—Creo que finalmente está saliendo de eso. —Una suave voz interrumpió mi sueño.

La oscuridad se desvaneció, y mis ojos revolotearon abiertos. Estaba tumbada en una cama de hospital dura y llena de bultos. A mi izquierda, una máquina de apariencia complicada pitaba en una melodía constante en justo en el momento que unas líneas verdes y serpenteantes saltaban arriba y abajo en un monitor. Mi corazón se aceleró, supuse. Las mantas me cubrían desde el cuello a los tobillos, y sentía varias almohadillas de calor atrapadas entre mi espalda y la cama. Intenté moverme y encontré que estaba arropada más que una momia. Me llevó varios segundos mover mis manos fuera del tenso capullo y me senté.

Todo en la habitación era blanco —paredes blancas, suelos blancos, techos blancos, incluso las mantas apiladas encima de mí eran blancas. La falta de color me preocupó, y durante un segundo pensé que aún estaba metida en el banco de nieve, antes de que fuera capaz de sacudir la confusión. Mis ojos saltaron alrededor del resto de la habitación, pero no había mucho que ver —excepto por la estatua. La figura de piedra colgaba sobre una larga mesa al otro lado de mi cama, girada para que sus ojos me mirasen directamente. Era la misma estatua de Skadi que había notado en el vestíbulo antes, y hoy en la puerta exterior del Carnaval. Solo que esta vez, los labios de la nórdica diosa del invierno estaban curvados, como si estuviera decepcionada de que hubiera sobrevivido a la avalancha y estuviera aquí en la enfermería, en lugar de enterrada en una tumba fría y nevada. Empujé las mantas hasta mi barbilla y aparté la mirada.

Los pasos arañaban el suelo y la Profesora Himemiya entró en la habitación. Visibles líneas surcaban su frente y la cansada preocupación oscurecía sus ojos verdes. La profesora parecía toda cansada y agotada, como si hubiera estado fuera en la avalancha en mi lugar.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Mikan? —preguntó Himemiya en una suave voz.

—Bien —dije—. Me siento bien.

Lo extraño era que realmente me sentía bien. Todos los dolores, achaques, moratones y arañazos que había conseguido durante la avalancha habían desaparecido. De hecho, me sentía como si pudiera saltar de la cama ahora mismo y hacer una ronda de entrenamiento de armas con los espartanos —y ganar. Lo cual no era totalmente como yo después de todo.

—Por supuesto que estás bien, Mikan Sakura —dijo Jinno en un tono socarrón, entrando en la habitación detrás de la profesora—. Ya que Aurora ha pasado la mejor parte de una hora curándote.

¿Aurora? Me llevó un segundo darme cuenta que se refería a la Profesora Himemiya. Aurora, así que ese era su nombre. Bonito. Me gustaba.

—¿Usted… usted me tocó? —le pregunté—. ¿Cuándo me curó?

Si lo hizo, eso podría ayudar a explicar todos los sueños locos que había tenido. Aunque aún no estaba segura de dónde había venido ese recuerdo de mi madre. ¿Podría haber sido de Himemiya? Ella y mi madre habían sido mejores amigas cuando eran niñas, así que tendría que tener toneladas de recuerdos de mi madre. Pero las imágenes que había visto habían sido de la noche que mi madre murió, cuando su coche había sido golpeado por un conductor ebrio. Seguramente, Himemiya me lo habría dicho si hubiera estado allí esa noche. ¿Qué razón tendría para mantenerlo en secreto? Mi cabeza comenzó a doler por intentar averiguar todo.

Himemiya sacudió su cabeza.

—No sabía si querías eso o no, Mikan, dada tu psicometría, así que no te toqué realmente. Es más difícil, pero puedo curar a las personas solo estando muy cercana de ellas, algo así como empujar mi aura dentro de ellos y alimentarles con mi energía hasta que estén bien otra vez.

Por la manera que lo describió me hizo pensar en Sumire y las chispas rosas que siempre destellaban alrededor de sus dedos. La valquiria me había dicho una vez que el color de su magia estaba atada a su aura y personalidad. Me preguntaba si Sumire tendría el mismo poder curativo que Himemiya cuando la magia de la valquiria finalmente se despertara.

—Así que ¿qué ocurrió? —pregunté—. ¿Arriba en la montaña?

—¿Qué recuerdas? —preguntó Himemiya, su voz mucho más suave y amable que la de Jinno.

Recordé.

—Bueno, la telecilla estaba estropeada, yo caminaba ladera abajo hacia el hotel cuando oí algún tipo de explosión. Miré hacia arriba y había llamas bailando en toda la cima de la montaña. Entonces, unos pocos segundos después, la avalancha comenzó y toda la nieve comenzó a deslizarse montaña abajo, viniendo directamente hacia mí.

Me estremecí y estreché mis brazos alrededor de mí misma, como si eso de alguna manera desterrara el horrible recuerdo de mi mente. No necesitaba mi don gitano para recordar la avalancha. Sin importar cuantas otras cosas malas me ocurrieran, recordaría el rugido de la nieve durante el resto de mi vida. La sombra de ella bloqueando todo lo demás, y el frío, la fuerza cruel intentando empujarme y enterrarme —para siempre. Frente de mí, noté que la estatua de Skadi ahora estaba sonriendo, como si la figura de piedra pudiera oír de alguna manera lo que estaba pensando. Espeluznante. Entonces otro horrible pensamiento llenó mi mente.

—Nadie más fue herido, ¿verdad? ¿Por la avalancha?

—No—dijo Himemiya—. Todos los otros estudiantes estaban o en el Carnaval o en el hotel. Eras la única que caminaba ladera abajo en ese momento.

Suspiré de alivio. Nadie más había sido herido. Bien. Eso era bueno. Himemiya y Jinno se miraron mutuamente. El bibliotecario levantó sus cejas negras, como si estuviera haciéndole una pregunta a la profesora. Himemiya sacudió su cabeza en un movimiento muy pequeño, diciéndole al bibliotecario no a lo que fuera que él quería.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Qué está pasando? Los dos no me están diciendo algo.

Los profesores y los padres siempre tienen esa mirada de culpabilidad cuando están escondiendo algo. Himemiya soltó un suspiro.

—Tienes razón, Mikan. Realmente no sé cómo decir esto, pero hay algunas... pruebas de que la avalancha no fue un accidente.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Seguro, vi las llamas y oí la explosión o lo que fuera, pero ¿hubo algún tipo de explosión verdad? ¿La telecilla se prendió fuego o algo?

Jinno me miró, sus ojos tan fríos y duros como chispas de hielo.

—Oh, hubo una explosión, cierto, Mikan Sakura. Pero lo principal es que alguien causó la avalancha, a propósito.

Capítulo 14

A pesar de toda la locura que había pasado en los pocos días anteriores, las palabras de Jinno aún no tenían sentido.

—¿Crees que fue deliberado? —pregunté, terror helado estancándose en el fondo de mi estómago —. ¿Por qué?

Jinno me miró por sobre su nariz.

—Las montañas no explotan, Mikan Sakura. Después de bajarte aquí a la seguridad de la enfermería, Narumi y yo volvimos a la montaña. Encontramos algunas marcas de quemaduras y otras cosas que indican que alguien deliberadamente accionó una explosión en la cima de la montaña, la cual fue lo que causó la avalancha.

El Cosechador. Sabía que se trataba del Cosechador misterioso que intentaba matarme. Primero, el SUV fuera de la casa de la Abuela Yukihara, luego la flecha en la biblioteca y ahora, el lobo Fenrir y la avalancha. De alguna manera el Cosechador me había visto salir del carnaval y bajar la montaña. No sabía si había planeado la explosión y la avalancha con anticipación o no, pero él había visto una oportunidad para matarme y la había tomado. Y casi había tenido éxito, si no hubiera corrido a los pinos, si hubiera sido un segundo o dos más lenta en llegar allí, si no me hubiera atado al árbol... Si, si, si.

Si alguna de esas cosas hubieran ido mal, la avalancha me habría barrido, para siempre.

Y lo que lo hacía incluso peor, era el hecho de que esta vez al Cosechador no le habría importado a quien más podría haber herido. Si hubiera habido alguien más bajando la montaña al mismo tiempo que yo, si Sumire y Koko hubieran decidido almorzar con Kounji y conmigo... Mi estómago se retorció, pensé que iba a vomitar.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Sumire entró a empujones, chispas rosas de magia destellando a su alrededor como miles de pequeñas luciérnagas parpadeando de aquí para allá.

—Lo siento, Aurora —dijo el entrenador Narumi, metiendo la cabeza en la habitación—. No he podido mantenerla fuera por más tiempo.

—¡Mikan! —dijo Sumire corriendo hacia mí.

Ella apartó a Jinno del camino, su fuerza valquiria empujó al bibliotecario hacia atrás varios pasos. Él le dio una mirada amarga y su boca se estrechó en una línea. Sumire tomó mi mano, su preocupación por mí, fluyó a través de mi cuerpo. Era un bonito sentimiento —en una aterrada y ansiosa manera.

—Estoy bien —dije, apretando su mano tensamente—. De verdad, estoy bien.

Su rostro se relajó un poco.

—Será mejor que lo estés. Eres mi mejor amiga.

—Y tú la mía —susurré de vuelta, lágrimas calientes escocieron en mis ojos—. También eres mi mejor amiga.

Sumire agarró mi mano incluso más fuerte, su fuerza valquiria haciendo crujir mis huesos, pero no me solté. Sabía que tendría moratones en la mañana pero no me importaba. Ahora mismo estaba feliz, dejé que su cálido y feliz alivio fluyera por mi cuerpo. Nos quedamos así durante unos pocos segundos antes que la mirada de la valquiria girara alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa con la gran reunión de los profesores?

Himemiya alisó un mechón de su pelo negro de vuelta al moño.

—Jinno y yo solo estábamos informando a Mikan sobre lo que ocurrió durante la avalancha y lo que pensamos que podría haberla causado.

—Se refiere a la explosión —la corrigió Sumire—. Alguien dejó totalmente una bomba en la cima de la montaña, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, las llamas se dispararon hacia arriba en el aire como si nunca fueran a parar.

Jinno y Himemiya intercambiaron otra mirada, obviamente debatiendo cuánto querían decirle a Sumire y si pensaban que la valquiria extendería el chisme a todos los otros estudiantes. Pero decidieron confiar en ella o se dieron cuenta que se lo contaría después de todas formas, porque Jinno finalmente asintió.

—Sí, creemos que fue algún tipo de explosión deliberada queriendo específicamente causar la avalancha —dijo el bibliotecario.

Sumire giró sus ojos.

—Bueno, por supuesto que lo fue. Cuando los cosechadores intentan matar gente, siempre sacan las pistolas grandes.

Atrapada. Estaba total y completamente atrapada.

Supe al segundo en que las palabras salieron de la boca de Sumire que no había forma de retractarse —o de librarme de tener que dar una explicación.

—¿cosechadores? —preguntó Jinno en un tono afilado—. ¿Qué cosechadores?

Sumire frunció el ceño, una expresión perpleja en su bonita cara.

—El Cosechador. Él que está intentando matar a Mikan, el que casi la atropelló con un coche y luego la disparó en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades la otra noche...

La voz de la valquiria se fue apagando al darse cuenta de cuan intensamente la estaban mirando Jinno y Himemiya. Ella les miró durante un segundo antes de girar su mirada hacia mí.

—¿No les hablaste sobre el Cosechador? ¡Me dijiste que ibas hablar con Himemiya!

—Y cambié de opinión —murmuré—. Tengo derecho a hacer eso, ya sabes. Libre albedrío y todo eso. Hablamos sobre eso el otro día en clase de historia mitológica.

Sumire puso sus manos en sus caderas y me miró. Las chispas rosas que destellaban alrededor de sus dedos crujían y se fusionaban en diminutas rayas de luz, mostrándome justo cuan enfadada estaba conmigo ahora mismo.

—Y yo te dije que no tontearas cuando se trata de cosechadores, especialmente cuando uno de ellos está intentando matarte —dijo bruscamente la valquiria.

Himemiya caminó alrededor de la cama de hospital y puso una mano en el brazo de Sumire.

—Creo que necesitan contarnos lo que está pasando. Ahora mismo.

Sí, no había manera de salir de esto por lo menos no con la profesora mirándome, sus ojos verdes agudos y estrechos detrás de sus gafas plateadas. Y especialmente no con Jinno mirándome, su propia mirada tan azul y fría como la nieve en la montaña.

Suspiré y les conté la historia completa, desde casi ser atropellada fuera de la casa de la Abuela Yukihara a la flecha en la biblioteca al Fenrir que había estado al acecho alrededor de la estación de esquí y finalmente, a la avalancha. Cuando estaba terminando, Himemiya llamó al entrenador Narumi a la habitación y me hizo repetir todo otra vez para él.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a alguien esto antes? —preguntó Narumi cuando estaba terminando.

Suspiré en la cama, sintiendo el peso de las miradas acusadoras de los profesores en mi pecho, tan fuerte y pesado como las garras del lobo lo habían sido antes.

—Porque no tengo ninguna prueba. Nadie vio el coche, la flecha o si quiera al lobo Fenrir excepto yo. No quería que pensaran que estaba siendo histérica, paranoica o algo.

Jinno cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Sabes en cuanto peligro has puesto a todos, Mikan Sakura? Si sospechabas que un Cosechador del caos estaba corriendo alrededor de la academia, deberías habérselo dicho a uno de tus profesores inmediatamente. No pensar estúpidamente que podías manejarlo por ti misma.

Realmente, de verdad quería señalar el pequeño hecho de que el misterioso Cosechador misterioso no me había, ya sabes, logrado asesinar aún. A mi manera, lo había manejado. Pero entonces miré a Himemiya. No tuve que tocarla o usar mi don gitano para ver la decepción y el reproche en su rostro. Ella estaba molesta por no haber confiado en ella lo suficiente para hablarle sobre el Cosechador. De alguna manera eso me hizo sentir peor que todo lo demás, incluso casi conseguir ser enterrada por la avalancha.

—Voy a llamar a tu abuela y la diré lo que ocurrió —dijo Himemiya en una voz baja—. Estoy segura que querrá hablar contigo.

Estaba segura que ella lo haría también. La Abuela Yukihara no se enfadaba a menudo conmigo, pero cuando lo hacía, cuidado. Mi abuela probablemente iba a enfadarse seriamente por no haberle contado lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque, en mi defensa, nada había ocurrido realmente hasta después de dejar su casa.

—Más importante, no dejarás el hotel hasta que consigamos resolver esto o volvamos a la academia mañana por la noche —dijo Jinno—. Me refiero a eso, Mikan Sakura. No pondrás un pie fuera de este edificio. ¿Me comprendes?

Le di una mirada hosca.

—¿Me comprendes? —El tono severo del bibliotecario tenía tanto ácido en él que actualmente me hizo estremecer.

—Sí, señor —murmuré.

Jinno me dio otra mirada severa, pero no dijo nada más. Aunque quería hacerlo, el enfado hizo que la piel de su rostro se pusiera incluso más pálida de lo normal. En lugar de gritarme algo más, Jinno se giró hacia Narumi y los dos junto con Himemiya, se movieron al otro lado de la enfermería y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja. Probablemente intentando averiguar quién podría ser el Cosechador y cómo podían rastrearle a él y al lobo Fenrir. Sumire se quedó a mi lado en la cama.

—Lo siento —susurró ella—. Realmente no quería delatarte.

Suspiré.

—Lo sé. Y tenías razón. Debería haberle dicho a Himemiya lo que estaba pasando después de clase el otro día y debería haberos dicho a Koko y a ti que no pensaba que era solo un lobo Fenrir salvaje lo que había visto. Odio admitirlo, pero Jinno y los otros profes tienen derecho a estar enfadados. Me puse en peligro y a todos los demás aquí también.

—¿Así que por qué no les hablaste sobre el Cosechador? ¿O al menos conseguir que Koko y yo te creyéramos sobre el lobo?

Lancé mis manos hacia arriba.

—Porque voy a un escuela para niños pródigos guerreros. Todos en Mythos pueden cuidarse ellos mismo, incluyéndote a ti y a Koko. Solo quería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo. Apuesto a que si un Cosechador está detrás de Natsume o de uno de los otros espartanos, los profes no harían semejante escándalo con eso. Seguramente no harían esconderse a Natsume en el hotel como si fuera un niño. Narumi probablemente le daría un arma y dejaría que Natsume cazara al Cosechador por sí mismo.

Ardiente y roja vergüenza, y miserable bochorno, se enredaron juntos en tensos nudos en mi estómago, venciendo la culpa inquieta que sentía por no decir nada. Esa era una razón por la que había odiado a la academia tanto cuando había comenzado a ir allí, porque todos eran mucho mejores en cualquier cosa que yo. Eran mucho más valientes, más resistentes, más inteligentes, más fuertes. Yo era una pequeña y débil fenómeno en comparación con todos los demás en la Academia Mythos, con solo mi don gitano para depender.

—Pero no has tenido el entrenamiento que hemos tenido el resto —señaló Sumire—. Tu madre y tu abuela te protegieron de eso. Yo comencé a usar un arco cuando tenía tres años. Me llevó mucho tiempo aprender cómo usarlo y todas las otras armas con las que entrenamos, e incluso mucho más pensar que en realidad podía herir a alguien con ellas.

—¿Crees que podrías hacerlo? —pregunté—. ¿Crees que podrías matar a un Cosechador si tuvieras que hacerlo?

La valquiria pensó en ello.

—Eso creo, después de todo lo que he visto —todos los otros chicos, padres y profesores que han sido asesinados por ellos durante los años. Eso espero, porque sé que si no matara al Cosechador, entonces él me mataría —sin dudarlo.

Incluso aunque aún estaba tumbada bajo las mantas termales, las palabras de Sumire me hicieron temblar, porque sabía que eran ciertas. Quien fuera el que había pasado todos los problemas para comenzar la avalancha no dudaría en traspasarme con una espada si tuviera la oportunidad.

—Solo haz lo que los profes quieren y quédate en el hotel hasta que volvamos a la academia, ¿vale, Mikan? —dijo Sumire, sus ojos negros llenos de preocupación—. No quiero que salgas herida y sé que Himemiya y los otros tampoco. Ni siquiera Jinno, incluso si no actúa como tal.

Podría haber discutido con ella sobre el bibliotecario, pero solo solté una respiración y asentí.

—Sí, seré una buena chica de ahora en adelante.

Sumire sonrió y tomó mi mano otra vez.

—Bien.

Le devolví la sonrisa, incluso aunque los dedos en mi otra mano estaban firmemente cruzados. Sí, quizás era estúpido, pero cruzar mis dedos me hizo sentir mejor por mentirle a mi mejor amiga. Pero en este caso, era necesario. Porque no solo estaba flipando sobre lo que había ocurrido hoy, sino que estaba seriamente enfadada por eso, también.

Quizás no había tenido el entrenamiento guerrero de los otros chicos. Quizás no era tan buena con una espada como Sumire, Natsume y los otros estudiantes. Quizás no era tan fuerte, rápida, resistente o valiente. Pero tenía mi magia psicométrica y era la alucinante Campeona de Nike. Esas cosas tenían que contar para algo. Aparte de eso, ¿cuál era el punto de que estuviera en la Academia Mythos en primer lugar? Pero lo más importante era el hecho de que el Cosechador estaba detrás mío. Quería matarme. A nadie más, solo a mí.

Podría no ser capaz de poner una flecha a través de su corazón, pero era Mikan Yukihara, la rara chica gitana que tocaba y veía cosas. Usaba mi magia para encontrar cosas que estaban perdidas y aprendía los secretos de la gente. Bueno, la verdadera identidad del Cosechador era solo algo más para descubrir, solo otro rompecabezas que resolver, solo otro secreto esperando a ser revelado.

Sin importar lo que le había prometido a Himemiya, Jinno e incluso a Sumire, iba a hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera en mi poder para averiguar quién era el Cosechador y desarmarle —antes de que intentara matarme otra vez.

**Capítulo 15**

La profesora Himemiya, Jinno y el entrenador Narumi terminaron su conversación silenciosa y salieron de la enfermería, probablemente para comenzar el rastreo del

Cosechador. Sumire salió con ellos, así podía hacer saber a Koko que yo estaba bien. No le pregunté a la valquiria si iba a hablar con Natsume —o si el espartano siquiera le había preguntado si estaba bien o no. No quería saber si él no lo había hecho.

Media hora más tarde, Himemiya volvió a entrar en la enfermería y me entregó un teléfono móvil, ya que el mío había sido barrido por la nieve.

—Tu abuela, como había prometido.

—Gracias —dije—. Y lo siento, bueno, por todo. Pero sobre todo por no hablarte sobre el Cosechador en primer lugar. Me dijiste hace un tiempo que siempre estarías pendiente de mí, por tu amistad con mi madre. Debería haber confiado en ti en la forma que ella lo habría hecho.

Himemiya me miró un segundo y luego hizo un tosco asentimiento. Su rostro estaba aun tenso por la preocupación, pero su mirada verde era un poco más suave de lo que había sido antes. Puede que no le gustara, pero creo que Himemiya comprendía por qué no le había hablado del Cosechador. Tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera. También esperaba que pudiera perdonarme por mantener mi boca cerrada —y por las otras cosas que había planeado hacer para descubrir la verdadera identidad del Cosechador, tan pronto como ella y las Potencias me dejaran salir de esta cama de hospital.

La profesora salió y cerró la puerta de la enfermería detrás de ella, dándome un poco de intimidad. Llevé el teléfono a mi oreja.

—Hola, abuela.

—Hola, calabaza —la voz de la abuela Yukihara inundó la línea, cálida, suave y reconfortante como un abrazo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Realmente, lo estoy.

—Dime lo que pasó.

Tomé aire y le dije a la abuela todo lo que había pasado desde que había salido de su casa en la tarde del miércoles. Cuando terminé, ella se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte, calabaza? ¿Que te traiga a casa conmigo? —preguntó; la preocupación hacía que su voz sonara baja y tensa.

Una parte de mí realmente, de verdad quería decir sí. Permitir que la Abuela Yukihara viniera a buscarme y me llevara de regreso a su casa, al igual que lo había hecho cuando era una niña y me había despertado asustada y llorando en medio de la noche cuando me quedé a dormir por primera vez en casa de una amiga y mi madre estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Pero otra parte de mí se preguntaba en cuánto peligro estaría poniendo a mi abuela si dejaba que ella hiciera eso. Se sabría si yo dejaba el hotel antes que los otros niños y no sería demasiado difícil para el Cosechador seguirme hasta la casa de la abuela. Él ya sabía dónde estaba, ya que era donde había tratado de matarme en primer lugar.

Además, no era una niña y no quería actuar o ser tratada como tal. Sí, sólo tenía diecisiete años, pero había crecido un montón desde que llegué a Mythos. Me gustara o no, los cosechadores, monstruos mitológicos y el malvado dios Loki eran parte de mi vida ahora. No podía fingir que no existían. Si no trataba de defenderme contra ellos ahora, si no trataba de luchar contra el Cosechador que estaba tratando de matarme, no sabía si alguna vez sería capaz de hacerlo —y Nike habría puesto su confianza en mí para nada.

Quería ser digna de la fe que la diosa de la victoria tenía en mí —y todas las otras mujeres Yukihara que habían sido Campeonas de Nike en los últimos años. Quería pelear contra los chicos malos y la oscuridad que había visto en ellos.

—Quiero quedarme aquí en el complejo —dije finalmente—. Pero no voy a mentirte. Quiero quedarme, así puedo averiguar lo que está pasando y quién es realmente el Cosechador antes de que alguien más salga herido.

La Abuela Yukihara dejó escapar un largo y cansado suspiro, como si hubiera sabido lo que iba a decir todo el tiempo. Tal vez ella lo había sabido, dado su don gitano de ver el futuro.

—No me gusta, pero lo entiendo, Mikan. —Parpadeé. La abuela casi nunca me llamaba Mikan. Siempre era "calabaza" para ella. Soltó una risa aguda y triste—. Estás creciendo, de la misma manera que tu madre lo hizo: queriendo ayudar a la gente, igual que ella lo hizo. Queriendo ser digna de la magia gitana que Nike ha confiado a nuestra familia.

—Sí —dije—. Lo hago. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque yo sentía lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad y no me voy a interponer en tu camino ahora. Solo ten cuidado, Mikan. Sé más cuidadosa de lo que alguna vez has sido antes, porque yo —no quiero perderte. —Su voz se quebró en las dos últimas palabras—. No creo que pueda soportar perderte como lo hice con tu madre.

—Voy a tener cuidado —susurré—. Seré más cuidadosa de lo que puedes imaginar.

—Te amo, calabaza —dijo la abuela—. Llámame siempre que me necesites. En cualquier momento, de día o de noche y voy corriendo.

Todas las emociones que sentía me obstruían la garganta, haciéndome difícil hablar, pero obligué a que las palabras salieran.

—Sé que lo harás y yo también te amo.

—Adiós, calabaza.

—Adiós, abuela.

Ella colgó. Terminé la llamada y me acurruqué en una pequeña bola en la cama del hospital. A pesar de que sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto quedándome en el complejo, no podía evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan por las esquinas de mis ojos —y desear poder volver a ser la niñita de la abuela. Ya avanzada la tarde, los profesores, finalmente me dejaron salir de la enfermería y volver a mi habitación con Sumire en la decimotercera planta del complejo. El entrenador Narumi puso su pesada mano en mi hombro y me acompañó a través del vestíbulo del hotel como si fuera una especie de inválida —o criminal. No podía decidir cuál de las dos opciones era más vergonzosa.

Toda una multitud se había reunido allí para ser testigo de mi caminata de la vergüenza. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que estaban atrapados en el interior del hotel hasta que las Potencias que estaban en el complejo se aseguraran que las laderas se habían estabilizado y estábamos a salvo una vez más. Por supuesto, casi todos los chicos de Mythos habían visto la avalancha venir a toda velocidad por la montaña hacia mí durante el carnaval. Y si no lo habían hecho, entonces sus amigos les habrían enviado textos con todos los jugosos detalles, junto con fotos tomadas desde teléfonos móviles durante la avalancha.

Aun así, era algo raro que todos me miraran, puesto que, ya sabes, la mayoría de los estudiantes de la academia apenas sabían de mi existencia, a menos que estuvieran burlándose de mí o quisieran contratarme para encontrar algo que habían perdido. Pero no debería haberme preocupado por ser el centro de atención. Una vez que los chicos en el vestíbulo se dieron cuenta de que estaba bien, se dieron la vuelta y empezaron de nuevo a cotillear y enviar mensajes de texto en sus teléfonos.

Todo el mundo excepto Natsume.

El espartano estaba junto a un carrito de café en el vestíbulo, con Ruka y Kitsu a su lado. La mirada de Natsume se encontró con la mía a través de la enorme habitación. No me había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba antes, pero al ver que yo estaba bien debió haber quitado algún tipo de carga de sus hombros, porque visiblemente se relajó. En un momento se veía todo oscuro, peligroso, en el borde y con los nervios a punto para la batalla.

En el siguiente era simplemente Natsume de nuevo —el Natsume divertido, coqueto y sexi. Una vez que el espartano se relajó, también lo hizo Ruka e incluso Kitsu, que por una vez no me dio una mirada sucia. En cambio, en realidad se veía —preocupado, como si hubiera estado preocupado por mí también. Extraño.

Pero, en realidad, yo sólo tenía ojos para Natsume. La intensa expresión de su rostro hizo que mi corazón temblara y que todo mi cuerpo cantara. Nadie podía fingir ese tipo de preocupación —nadie. Tal vez realmente se preocupaba por mí después de todo. Quizás Natsume realmente sentía por mí lo mismo que yo sentía por él...

Entonces Wakako rodeó el carrito, sosteniendo dos tazas de humeante chocolate caliente en sus manos. Se dirigió directamente hacia Natsume. A pesar de que él no se dio la vuelta y la miró, me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado en absoluto. Aún estaba con Wakako y yo seguía estando enamorada, sola y estúpida.

Disgustada, aparté la mirada. Un destello de movimiento llamó mi atención y vi a Kounji saludándome. Se inclinó hacia arriba contra la pared del fondo del vestíbulo del hotel, medio escondido detrás de un árbol de cedro y bien lejos de todos los otros chicos que habían venido a mirarme boquiabiertos. Narumi se detuvo un segundo para hablar con el entrenador Lir.

Kounji me saludó de nuevo, y yo utilicé la distracción de Narumi para escapar y caminar hacia él.

—Hola —dije.

—Hola. —El rostro de Kounji estaba apretado por la preocupación—.

—¿Cómo estás? Escuché lo que sucedió. Lo siento, Mikan. Eso debió haber sido horrible. Yo estaba aquí esperándote y entonces escuché ese tremendo ruido. Miré por la ventana y vi la avalancha corriendo por la montaña. No puedo imaginar lo terrible que fue para ti estar en medio de ella.

Me encogí de hombros. Realmente no quería hablar de eso ahora, y definitivamente no quería que Kounji pensara en mí como la chica que quedó atrapada en la avalancha. No, quería que él pensara en mí como Mikan, la linda chica que acababa de conocer. Un Cosechador podría estar tratando de matarme, pero estaría condenada si me arruinaba esto también.

—Ya que nunca llegamos a almorzar, ¿quieres hacer algo mañana? — me preguntó Kounji—. ¿Tal vez ir a esquiar o algo así? ¿Si te apetece?

Mi corazón se levantó con sus palabras, pero entonces me acordé de que estaba en arresto domiciliario, por así decirlo. Suspiré.

—Me encantaría, pero los profes quieren que me quede en el hotel mañana… sólo en caso de que esté más sacudida de lo que aparento ahora.

Hice una mueca por la mentira. Eso sonaba totalmente pobre, pero suponía que era mejor que decirle la verdad a Kounji sobre el Cosechador.

No quería asustarlo, a pesar de que sólo íbamos a estar en el complejo otro día. Su rostro se ensombreció con decepción.

—Oh.

—¿Pero tal vez podríamos almorzar mañana? —sugerí—. No tendría que salir del hotel para hacer eso.

Kounji pensó un segundo y su rostro se iluminó.

—Por supuesto. Eso funcionará. Te enviaré un texto de nuevo por la mañana y resolvemos los detalles, ¿de acuerdo?

Le sonreí.

—Es una cita. Una vez más. Esta vez, te prometo que la mantendré.

Dejó escapar una risita.

—No te preocupes. Sé que lo harás, Mikan. Me aseguraré de ello. No voy a dejar que te escapes de nuevo.

Un destello de movimiento llamó mi atención, y me di cuenta de que Narumi había terminado su conversación y estaba caminando a través del vestíbulo para buscarme.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Kounji asintió.

—Puedes contar con ello.

Me dio una rápida sonrisa y luego salió del vestíbulo, manteniéndose por los bordes de la multitud mientras se dirigía por el pasillo donde algunos de los restaurantes se encontraban, así como la obra nueva. Kounji probablemente iba a cenar con sus amigos. Me pareció que era genial que hubiera venido hasta aquí para ver cómo estaba. La mayoría de los chicos no se habrían molestado, no por una chica que acababan de conocer ayer. El entrenador Narumi finalmente me vio y se acercó.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando? No lo vi bien.

—Oh, solo un chico que conocí de la academia de Nueva York.

—Bueno, vamos entonces —retumbó Narumi—. Himemiya y Jinno te quieren metida en tu habitación por el resto de la noche y yo también.

Narumi subió conmigo en el ascensor y me acompañó por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Incluso se aseguró de que Sumire estaba esperando en el interior y que la habitación estaba libre de cosechadores antes de irse. Para mi sorpresa, Sumire había sacado a Vic de su vaina y lo había puesto en mi cama. Me dejé caer al lado de la espada y sus ojos de color del crepúsculo se abrieron.

—Se supone que debes llevarme contigo cuando vas de aventuras, Mikan —dijo Vic con su acento británico—. Y no que tengas toda la maldita diversión tú sola.

—Confía en mí, Vic, sobrevivir a la avalancha no fue muy divertido. Tampoco lo fue empujar una rama de un árbol a través de la pata de un lobo Fenrir.

—¿Qué? —Vic y Sumire gritaron al unísono.

Me senté en la cama y les hablé sobre el lobo y cómo en realidad parecía... como si le gustara, después de haberlo ayudado. Esa era la única parte de la historia que no había compartido con Himemiya y los otros profesores, en lugar de eso dije que había pensado que el lobo había sido arrastrado por la nieve. Tal vez era una locura, pero no quería que cazaran al lobo y acabaran con él, incluso aunque sabía que era lo que estaban decididos a hacer. Claro, tal vez la criatura había querido hacerme un juguete para masticar al principio, pero no pensaba que me haría daño ahora. Quizás. Probablemente. Bueno, está bien, realmente no tenía idea de lo que el lobo haría o dejaría de hacer, pero no quería ser la causa de su muerte.

Sumire negó con la cabeza, con el pelo rubio derramándose sobre sus hombros.

—Has estado viendo demasiadas películas Disney, Mikan. Los lobos Fenrir están entrenados para matar, eso es todo lo que saben hacer. Eso es todo para lo que son buenos.

—Bien, si ellos pueden ser entrenados para matar, también pueden ser entrenados para hacer otras cosas ¿cierto? —insistí en un tono obstinado—. Quiero decir, ellos no nacieron malos, ¿o sí? Himemiya dijo que no eran necesariamente malvados, que tenían libre albedrío como nosotros.

Sumire me miró como si yo estuviera hablando sin sentido, tal vez lo estaba haciendo.

—Sí, quizás los lobos Fenrir tienen libre albedrío, pero los cosechadores han torturado todo lo bueno de ellos, así como con los Merodeadores de Nemea, los Rocs Negros y todas las criaturas que usan. Enfréntalo Mikan, ese lobo fue entrenado por un Cosechador lo cual lo hace tan retorcido y malvado como a un Cosechador.

—Sí —intervino Vic—. Retorcido, malvado y merecedor de la muerte. Si me hubieras tenido contigo, entonces podría haberme hecho cargo del enorme cachorro por mí mismo.

Giré los ojos, pero la espada no se dio cuenta. Tampoco la valquiria.

En su lugar, Sumire y Vic se quedaron discutiendo sobre que era más malvado, los cosechadores o las criaturas mitológicas que han recibido formación, y la mejor manera de matarlos a todos. Me desconecté de ellos.

Ellos no habían estado allí, y no habían visto cuanto dolor tenía el lobo. No habían sentido sus emociones de la manera que yo lo había hecho. No importaba lo que decían, la criatura no era malvada. En algún lugar debajo de todos los dientes y garras había un corazón que latía como el mío. No, el lobo no era un completo monstruo, incluso si su maestro Cosechador lo había entrenado para ser de esa manera.

Una vez que Sumire y Vic dejaron de discutir, los tres nos pasamos la siguiente hora descansando y hablando. Bueno, la valquiria hizo la mayor parte de la conversación, me dijo como ella y los otros chicos en el Carnaval de Invierno habían oído la explosión y luego habían visto la avalancha correr por la montaña hacia mí. Dado que el carnaval se había establecido de nuevo en la meseta, todo el mundo había estado bien fuera de la trayectoria de la rugiente nieve.

—Todo el mundo estaba realmente asustado —dijo Sumire—. Incluso Natsume.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, aunque mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo.

—¿En serio? Me parece difícil de creer.

—Oh, sí —dijo la valquiria—. Él quería ir con Narumi y empezar a buscarte. Koko y yo también, pero Himemiya y los otros profes no nos dejaron.

Mantuvieron a todo el mundo en el carnaval hasta que la nieve se hubiera asentado. Pero Natsume, hombre, pensé que en realidad iba a golpear a Jinno en un punto. Los dos estaban gritándose el uno al otro, Ruka y Kitsu tuvieron que agarrar a Natsume para que no fuera tras el bibliotecario.

Me eché a reír.

—Me hubiera gustado ver eso. Sí, tal vez Natsume estaba preocupado por mí. Quiero decir, somos amigos, en una manera extraña. Pero no importa, porque lo vi salir con Wakako en el vestíbulo hace unos minutos, como siempre. Así que nada ha cambiado. Además, me encontré con Kounji. Vamos a almorzar mañana, y voy a olvidar todo sobre Natsume —al menos por el resto del fin de semana.

Sumire abrió la boca, pero su teléfono empezó a vibrar en la mesita de noche. Se inclinó para ver quién estaba enviándole un mensaje de texto. Tecleó un par de botones y una mirada culpable llenó su bonita cara.

—Entonces, ese era Koko y... hay una fiesta esta noche —dijo Sumire, sin mirarme.

—Y déjame adivinar. No puedo ir porque es en alguna parte del pueblo alpino y no debo dejar el hotel, ¿verdad?

Sumire hizo una mueca y asintió.

—Ve —dije—. Diviértete con tu novio. Voy a quedarme aquí con Vic, leer mis historietas y comer comida barata durante el resto de la noche.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Sumire, mordiéndose el labio brillante—. No me importaría quedarme aquí con ustedes y pasar el rato...

—Ve —repetí con voz firme—. Ve a la fiesta, emborráchate y enróllate con Koko. Voy a estar bien. Lo prometo. Créeme, después de lo que pasó hoy, tengo cero ganas de ir de fiesta esta noche.

Tomó un poco más de insistencia de mi parte, pero al final, Sumire se cepilló el cabello, se puso un poco más de brillo de labios y se fue a buscar a Koko. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, me acerqué a mi bolsa de lona gris y saqué una pluma y un cuaderno. Entonces me acomodé en la cama, con Vic apoyado en una almohada a mi lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la espada—. Porque no me parece un libro de

—No mucho —dije—. Sólo trato de averiguar quién quiere matarme.

**Capítulo 16**

Por un momento, Vic me miró con su único ojo, entonces su corte de boca se volvió a curvar en una sonrisa en toda regla. Casi pensé que él habría hecho un gesto de aprobación si realmente pudiera, ya sabes, mover la mitad de una cabeza.

—Finalmente, gitana —trinó en su acento inglés—. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo iba a dejar que algo como esto te resbalara. Es una gran violación a la etiqueta ya sabes, no contraatacar a tus enemigos en el momento oportuno.

¿Etiqueta? ¿Qué tipo de etiqueta tenía allí alguien tratando de matarme? A veces no entendía a Vic en absoluto. Negué con la cabeza.

—No es como si lo hubiera estado dejando resbalar exactamente —dije—. Es solo que no tengo mucho para seguir adelante. No podía ver quien estaba conduciendo el coche que intentó golpearme, y no tengo la matrícula. Lo mismo pasó en la biblioteca. No vi quien disparó la flecha, y no conseguí mucho del agujero que dejó en la estantería. Y sí, toqué al lobo Fenrir, pero no lo suficiente como para tener un golpe mayor o ver quién es su amo. Sobre todo, el lobo seguía pensando en la avalancha, igual que yo.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?—preguntó Vic.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Pensé en hacer una lista de todas las personas que podrían tenerme rencor y partir de ahí. Siempre funciona en la TV.

Vic giró su ojo.

—¿Por qué estas jugando al condenado detective otra vez en vez de salir allí y usarme para conseguir algunas respuestas? Ponme contra la garganta de alguien, y haré que empiece a hablar muy rápido.

Arqueé una ceja y le di a la espada un vistazo.

—¿Qué? —gruñó—. Sería mucho más divertido que escucharte a ti y a la valquiria charlar sobre que estaba usando la otra condenada chica.

—Cállate, Vic —dije—. Necesito pensar.

La espada dejó escapar un fuerte "harrump" y cerró su ojo, su boca vuelta hacia abajo en un puchero. Y la gente pensaba que los adolescentes tenían mal humor. Por favor. No teníamos ni comparación con antiguas, sangrientas, espadas hablantes.

Vic mantuvo su ojo cerrado, disfrutando su enfado, así que me senté allí sobre la cama y empecé a hacer mi lista. Me llevó cerca de cinco segundo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Era una lista corta con un solo nombre en ella: la familia de Shizune Yamanochi. Vale, vale, ese no era realmente un nombre, pero los Yamanochi eran los únicos con una razón para matarme. Por lo menos, que yo supiera.

Desde que mi idea de la lista no estaba funcionando, decidí regresar al comienzo y ver si podía recordar cualquier cosa extraña o rara, algo fuera de lugar, algo fuera de lo común. Pero realmente, no había nada. Había sido una semana regular en la Academia Mythos hasta que alguien había intentado matarme.

Bueno, claro, estaba aquí en el Carnaval de Invierno en una súper lujosa estación de esquí, y almorzaría con un chico guapo al día siguiente. Ambos estaban fuera de lo ordinario, pero no en una mala manera. Necesitaba pensar más fuerte, tenía que regresar a lo qué comenzó esto. Miércoles. Hace tres días. ¿Qué pasó entonces? Quizás había hecho algo para ponerme en el camino del Cosechador, o quizás había cabreado a alguien completamente distinto. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré.

Bueno, vamos a ver. Después del entrenamiento con armas con Natsume, Ruka, y Kitsu en el gimnasio, fui a mis clases esa mañana, incluso anotando una A+ en mi examen de literatura inglesa. Teníamos que escribir sobre la influencia del mito de los superhéroes y la cultura moderna, un tema que me había clavado totalmente, desde que era tanto una friki de las historietas y la fantasía. Había tenido el almuerzo con Sumire y Koko en el comedor, entonces después de mis clases, salí del campus para ver a la abuela Yukihara.

Después de visitar a mi abuela, me había montado en el bus de regreso a la academia y había trabajado mi turno habitual en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

No había nada allí. Nada especial, nada inusual, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Bueno, además del SUV que casi me atropella y la flecha que casi partió mi cráneo. No había tocado nada inusual ese día o recibido ninguna vibración real con mi magia psicométrica, excepto por el destello borroso que había visto del enamoramiento de Kitsu cuando recogí su libreta esa mañana en el gimnasio.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. La libreta de Kitsu. Por supuesto.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Kitsu se había asustado totalmente cuando recogí su libreta, y se había dado cuenta que había tenido un destello suyo. Pensé que era solo porque no quería que supiera lo que estaba ocultando y todas las bromas que vendrían con eso. Pero ¿y si tal vez —solo tal vez—él tenía algo que esconder? Como el hecho de que en realidad era un Cosechador del caos. Había sentido las emociones de Kitsu cuando toqué la libreta. Había sido de todo desde

aburrimiento hasta enfado por desear a su amor platónico. Él podía tener algunas vibraciones psico-asesinas o planes malvados ocultos allí, también. Simplemente no había sostenido la libreta el tiempo suficiente para saber la verdad sobre ellos.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía. También explicaría por qué Kitsu se había sentado junto a mí en el viaje en autobús a la estación de esquí y todas las miradas sucias que me había estado dando mientras tanto. El espartano había estado pescando ayer por la mañana en el autobús, tratando de averiguar que era exactamente lo que había visto cuando había tocado su libreta.

Excepto que ahora parecía como se él no fuera a correr el riesgo por si yo no había visto nada desde, ya sabes, que había intentado matarme cuatro veces. Kitsu definitivamente buscaba hacerme guardar silencio sobre lo que había en esa libreta. ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber ahí que valiera la pena matar si no había información de que era un Cosechador o algún estúpido plan que había preparado para servir a Loki?

Tenía que poner mis manos en esa libreta. Esa era la única manera que tenía de averiguar lo que Kitsu estaba tramando —y porque él sentía esa necesidad de matarme para encubrirlo. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar la manera de tomar el cuaderno de él —y no ser asesinada mientras tanto.

A la mañana siguiente, Sumire, Koko y yo tomamos algunas tostadas de arándanos y rosquillas de naranja, panecillos de arándanos silvestres, crema de queso danés, y zumo de cereza y granada de uno de los restaurantes del hotel, entonces nos sentamos en el sofá frente a la maciza chimenea de piedra en el vestíbulo. Las llamas tronaban y explotaban como fuegos artificiales, mientras el calor de las mini-explosiones calentaba toda la zona.

El dulce aroma de astillas de cedro hacía cosquillas a mi nariz. Engullí las rosquillas masticables, los riquísimos panecillos, y el zumo ácido en un tiempo record, deseosa de seguir con mis planes para el día. Sumire y Koko apenas habían picado su comida, sin embargo. La valquiria no había tropezado de regreso a nuestra habitación hasta casi la una de la mañana, y tanto ella como Koko tenían decididamente un enfermizo matiz verde en sus rostros. La fiesta debió haber sido muy intensa si aún seguían con resaca.

Sumire se metió los restos de su a-medio-comer panecillo en la bolsa de papel que había traído y lo puso sobre la mesa al lado de su codo derecho.

—Si como un bocado más de eso, voy a vomitar.

—Yo, también —murmuró Koko, mirando hacia su taza de zumo—. ¿Por qué bebí tanto anoche?

—Debieron probar algo realmente bueno, considerando lo enfermos que todavía se ven —dije en un tono sarcástico.

—Por favor, Mikan —murmuró el friki de la banda—. No hables tan alto. Mi cabeza me esta matando.

Sumire y Koko me dispararon miradas de molestia por partes iguales de fastidio y miseria. Sí, me estaba totalmente riendo de ellos, pero ellos habrían estado haciendo lo mismo por mí si yo hubiera sido la de la atroz resaca.

—Creo que debería volver a mi habitación, y caer sobre la cama, espero no morir antes del almuerzo —murmuró Koko de nuevo.

—Yo, también —murmuró Sumire.

—No pueden hacer eso —dije, con voz afilada. Sumire tenía gafas de gran tamaño para bloquear la luz del vestíbulo, y entornó los ojos sobre ellas hacia mí.

—¿Por qué no?

Porque si ella y Koko estaban en el hotel todo el día, entonces yo no sería capaz de seguir adelante con mi plan para arrebatar la libreta de Kitsu y ver exactamente qué secretos contenía. A pesar de estar con resaca, mis amigos insistirían en ayudarme —o algo peor, le contarían a la profesora Himemiya mis suposiciones. Eso era algo que no quería hacer sin pruebas concretas, o por lo menos saber que había visto las verdaderas intenciones de Kitsu por mí misma usando mi don gitano. Por supuesto, no podía decirles a los dos exactamente eso, sin embargo.

Además, yo ya me había metido en suficientes problemas por no contarles a los profes lo del Cosechador y el lobo Fenrir. Y sí, quizás un parte mí todavía buscaba hacerse cargo de esto, pero tampoco quería arrastrar a mi amigos abajo conmigo —o ponerlos en peligro si mis suposiciones resultaban ser correctas.

—Porque nos vamos esta noche para volver a la academia, y no han llegado a la mitad de las pendientes que querían, y mucho menos se han deslizado en flotadores —dije—. Además, el aire fresco y el sol les harán bien. Una vez que lleguen allí, ni siquiera recordarán lo mucho que bebieron anoche.

Koko se quejó.

—Créeme, lo recordaré.

Tomó alguno no-tan-sutil codazo de mi parte, pero Sumire y Koko finalmente salieron para esquiar. Por supuesto las pistas directamente encima del hotel estaban todavía fuera de los límites por la avalancha, pero había algunas carreras en la cara oculta más lejana de la montaña que no habían sido afectadas y estaban abiertas para los estudiantes. Lo tres nos pusimos de acuerdo para quedar después del almuerzo. Con suerte, podría presentarles a Kounji entonces. Mientras tanto, sin embargo, tenía un trabajo que hacer —un cosechador que atrapar.

Tan pronto como Sumire y Koko salieron por la puerta, me acerqué a la mesa de registro, al otro lado del vestíbulo. Había un par de empleados trabajando, y me dirigí hacia una niña en edad universitaria. Ella levantó la vista cuando me acerqué y me sonrió.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte esta mañana? —preguntó ella en un tono brillante y agradable.

—Uh, esto es realmente, realmente vergonzoso —dije, sin mirar del todo a la recepcionista y revolviendo mis pies—. Pero yo, uh, dejé mi teléfono en otra habitación la noche pasada. Después de una de mis fiestas. ¿Sabe lo que quiero decir?

El entendimiento brilló en sus ojos.

—De todos modos, sé el nombre del chico, pero no puedo recordar su número de habitación. Bebí un poco más de lo que debía, y algunas cosas de la noche pasada son un poco... borrosas. —Dejé escapar una risita nerviosa, como si fuera una total atolondrada—. Me estaba preguntando si podría decirme en que habitación está él.

—No tengo que dar información sobre otros huéspedes en el hotel —dijo la secretaria en tono neutral—. Especialmente a ninguno de los estudiantes.

Hice una mueca.

—Lo sé, créame, lo sé. Pero mis padres me lo compraron la semana pasada, y me mataran si pierdo otro. Fue como súper-súper caro. No es mi culpa que los últimos dos se cayeran por el fregadero. La gente necesita dejar de mandarme mensajes de texto cuando estoy en el baño retocando mi maquillaje. Solo tengo dos manos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mira, lo siento de veras por tu teléfono, pero no puedo ayudarte. —Contuve un gruñido. Necesitaba saber en qué habitación estaba Kitsu, y no podía ir exactamente al espartano y preguntarle. Abrí mi boca para suplicarle a la recepcionista un poco más cuando una voz habló detrás mío.

—En realidad, Valerie, es mi teléfono el que se perdió, Mikan fue lo bastante amable para venir aquí y preguntar por mí. —Yura Otonashi se acercó a mi lado, luciendo preciosa de una forma ajustada, con un traje de nieve verde menta. Miré a la otra chica preguntándome que estaba haciendo —y por qué estaba intentando ayudarme. El rostro de la secretaria se arrugó en una sonrisa.

—Oh, hola, Yura. No te he visto aquí este fin de semana.

La valquiria se encogió de hombros.

—He estado ocupada —como de costumbre. Un montón de sangre fresca en la academia de Nueva York este año, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Ella le guiñó un ojo a la empleada, y ambas estallaron en un ataque de risa. Me quedé allí, sintiéndome torpe y estúpida.

—De todos modos —dijo Yura, sacando un billete de cien dólares de su traje de nieve y deslizándolo por encima del mostrador. El movimiento hizo salir chispas verdes de los dedos de la valquiria—. ¿Crees que me puedes ayudar? Porque Mikan tiene razón. Mis padres me matarán si pierdo otro teléfono este año.

La empleada tomó el dinero de la mejor manera que la valquiria le había ofrecido y le dio otra sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

Yura levantó sus cejas y me miró. —Sí, ¿cuál es su nombre, Mikan? No lo recuerdo.

—Kitsu —dije—. Kitsu Neme.

Las cejas de Yura se alzaron en su rostro, y me dio una mirada muy extraña, pero no dijo nada. La empleada, golpeó un par de botones en su ordenador y nos dijo que Kitsu estaba en la habitación 822. Yura le dio las gracias, y las dos nos alejamos de la mesa de registro. Esperé hasta que estábamos al otro lado del vestíbulo, justo al lado de la estatua de Skadi, antes de darme media vuelta y mirarle.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunté.

Yura se encogió de hombros.

—Hay algunas ventajas de ser la puta de la escuela. —Por un momento la valquiria se me quedó mirando, una extraña luz quemando en sus ojos avellana, casi como si quisiera decirme algo, quería hablar conmigo por algo. Me pregunté si se trataba de lo que había sucedido la noche en que Shizune casi la había sacrificado en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

Pero Yura mantuvo sus labios cerrados. Ella se alejó por el vestíbulo y se dirigió fuera —sola.

Extraño. Muy extraño. Pero la valquiria me había conseguido la información que necesitaba. Se suponía que debía estar agradecida por eso, aunque todavía no podía imaginar el porqué de que me hubiera ayudado en primer lugar. Sí, tal vez la salvé de ser asesinada por su mejor amiga, pero no sabía si Yura siquiera recordaba que había pasado esa noche. Quizás había descubierto algo, sin embargo. Esa era la única razón en la que podía pensar para explicar todas las extrañas miradas que me daba.

Pero lo que Yura hizo o no hizo no era importante, justo ahora, así que aparté todos los pensamientos de la valquiria. Era el momento de prepararse para la siguiente fase de mi plan. Ahora que sabía en qué habitación estaba Kitsu, solo tenía que deslizar su tarjeta electrónica o la de su compañero de cuarto.

**Capítulo 17**

Ruka Nogi nunca me vio llegar.

Gracias a todos los textos que los estudiantes constantemente envían en la red Mythos, pude dar con él en uno de los restaurantes del hotel. El espartano tenía, lo que parecía ser un muy privado y acogedor desayuno con Misaki Harada cuando caminé cerca y accidentalmente-a-propósito derramé mi sidra de manzana con especias extra-grande por todos sus panqueques de arándano, de queso ricotta y

waffles con pastel de fresas.

—¡Ups! ¡Lo siento mucho! —dije, golpeando la mesa con mi cadera y haciendo que el agua de la sidra cayera en todas partes. Tanto Ruka como Misaki empujaron sus sillas hacia atrás y se pusieron de pie, Misaki un poco más rápido que Ruka, ya que ella tenía su Amazónica supervelocidad trabajando para ella.

—¡Caray, Mikan! —espetó Misaki—. ¡Mira por dónde vas!

—Lo siento, lo siento, es culpa mía. Totalmente mi culpa. Aquí, déjame limpiar.

Usé las servilletas que había conseguido junto con la sidra y comencé secando los charcos de líquido sobre la mesa. Ruka y Misaki dieron un paso atrás para asegurarse de que no habían recibido nada de la sidra pegajosa en su ropa. Me moví de un lado a otro de la mesa, chocando con la silla en la que Ruka había colgado su chaqueta de cuero e hice que la prenda cayera al suelo.

Me preocupé mucho más de la sidra en la mesa, durante un par de minutos, trabajando hasta que se limpió todo y diciendo todo el tiempo cuánto lo sentía por arruinar su desayuno. Misaki giró sus ojos oscuros a Ruka, y él negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Estoy totalmente segura de que esto los había molestado y era exactamente lo que yo quería hacer.

La gente molesta no le prestaba mucha atención a los detalles, como el hecho de que deslicé mi mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Ruka, mientras usaba mi mano izquierda para limpiar la sidra de las sillas.

Finalmente, terminé de limpiar y le di otra tímida sonrisa. Luego me incliné, agarré la chaqueta de Ruka, y se la entregué a él.

—Vamos, Misaki —dijo Ruka, mirándome mientras cogía su chaqueta de cuero y se la colocaba—. Vamos a salir de aquí antes de que Mikan decida derramar algo más sobre nosotros.

Les di otra sonrisa de disculpa mientras se alejaban. Ellos no me vieron meter la mano en el bolsillo de mi sudadera púrpura y sacar una pequeña tarjeta blanca de plástico.

Desde nuestro tiempo entrenando juntos, sabía que Ruka siempre mantenía su billetera en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta y no era demasiado extraño pensar que había puesto su llave electrónica allí también. Por primera vez, en realidad había tenido suerte, y la tarjeta había estado suelta en su bolsillo, en lugar de estar escondida en el interior de su billetera

—Habitación 822, aquí voy —susurré.

Seguí discretamente a Ruka y Misaki de nuevo al vestíbulo del hotel y me puse detrás de un cedro, para que no me vieran. Kitsu estaba esperándolos junto a la puerta principal, al igual como esperaba que fuera. Necesitaba tanto a ambos espartanos fuera de la habitación mientras yo buscaba.

—¿Que les llevó tanto tiempo? —preguntó Kitsu, frunciendo el ceño—. Se suponía que íbamos a salir a las laderas hace cinco minutos.

No oí la respuesta de Ruka, pero realmente no lo necesitaba. Me podía imaginar lo que estaba diciendo acerca de mí en ese momento. Mikan Yukihara, esa chica gitana torpe. Los tres salieron a la calle y se dirigieron hacia la aldea alpina. Bajé a la puerta y miré a través del cristal. Si iban a esquiar, dudaba que regresaran pronto. Bien. Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia los ascensores.

Antes de ir a la habitación de Kitsu, tenía una cosa más que hacer. Me subí al ascensor hasta el piso trece, fui a mi cuarto y agarré a Vic de la cama. Fuera o no Kitsu un Cosechador, alguien había intentado matarme cuatro veces y quería estar preparada en caso de que lo intentara de nuevo. Además, con mi suerte, Kitsu regresaría a su habitación por alguna razón antes de que hubiera encontrado la libreta. Pasara lo que pasara, pensaba que sería mejor tener la espada conmigo que no.

Los ojos de Vic se abrieron de golpe cuando tomé la vaina de cuero negro con él dentro.

—Sé que hay un brillo maniático en tus ojos. Estás tramando algo, Mikan —dijo—. ¿Qué es? ¿Y hay alguna posibilidad de que vaya a matar a alguien hoy? ¿Como un Cosechador, tal vez?

—Si todo va según lo previsto, pues no, no se va a matar a alguien hoy —dije, desabrochando mi sudadera—. Sin embargo, podría ser capaz de atrapar al tipo que ha estado intentando matarme.

Vic resopló. —Siempre una condenada pacifista. Bueno, me puedes despertar si hay algún asesinato por hacer. De lo contrario, voy a volver a mi siesta.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

Me até a Vic y su vaina a mi cintura y cerré la cremallera de la sudadera púrpura. La tela cayó delante de mi cintura, escondiendo la mitad superior de la espada y la empuñadura reluciente de Vic de la vista. La mitad inferior de la funda colgaba al lado de mi pierna izquierda, pero como los pantalones que tenía eran negros, la funda no era muy notable. Además, todos los otros chicos habían empaquetado sus armas y yo dudaba de que alguien se fijara en la mía. Sin embargo, si el Cosechador había venido a por mí otra vez, tal vez no se daría cuenta de que llevaba una espada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para él.

Me miré a mí misma en el espejo. Cabello ondulado, castaño oscuro, piel pálida como el invierno, algunas pecas salpicando a través de mis mejillas, ojos violetas y una espada atada a la cintura. Tal vez era extraño, pero no me sentía realmente yo. Ahora mismo, me parecía a alguien completamente distinto, alguien fuerte, una espía, alguien dispuesto a patear el pequeño culo de un Cosechador. Negué con la cabeza y la imagen y la sensación se desvaneció, reemplazado por mi mismo rostro aburrida, los nervios temblorosos y las inseguridades entrelazadas.

Pero había llegado muy lejos y no iba a echarme para atrás. Kitsu Neme tenía un secreto y yo iba a descubrir cual era y por qué estaba tratando de matarme a causa de ello.

—Aquí no pasa nada —le susurré a mi reflexión, y salí de la habitación. Me volví a subir al ascensor y me dirigí hacia el octavo piso. Di un paso fuera de la puerta y me quedé allí un momento, escuchando. Todo el piso estaba en silencio y sólo el zumbido de las máquinas expendedoras y de hielo interrumpía el silencio. Todo el mundo estaba todavía durmiendo la resaca en sus habitaciones o en las pistas disfrutando de una última jornada de esquí y snowboard antes de regresar a la academia. De cualquier manera, no tendría una oportunidad mejor que ésta.

Caminé por el pasillo con un propósito, como se suponía que debía estar en esta planta, aunque era para chicos sólo, un lamentable intento de los profes para mantener el sexo de fin de semana a un mínimo. La habitación 822 estaba a mitad de camino por el pasillo. Deslicé la llave electrónica por la ranura, esperé a que la luz verde parpadeara, abrí la puerta y entré. La habitación de Ruka y Kitsu era un reflejo de la que Sumire y yo estábamos compartiendo. Había dos cosas de todo, desde camas grandes y suaves hasta mesitas de noche a los espejos montados en las paredes. Ropa y zapatos estaban esparcidos por todas partes y no podía decir qué lado de la habitación pertenecía a Ruka y qué lado era de Kitsu. Pantalones vaqueros, camisas, calcetines, por el aspecto de las cosas, los espartanos habían traído suficientes cosas con ellos para una semana entera, en vez de un fin de semana. Y yo había pensado que Sumire había empaquetado mucho.

Como no sabía de dónde estaban las cosas, me agaché a los pies de la cama más cercana a la puerta, extendí la mano y toqué la maleta que había allí. Una señal de mi don gitano, una imagen de la ropa de Ruka llenó mi mente. Vale, así que este era su lado entonces, lo que significaba que las cosas de Kitsu se amontonaban alrededor de la cama cercana a la ventana. Me acerqué a ese lado de la habitación, abriéndome paso entre los montones de ropa arrugada en el suelo. Entonces me agaché y empecé a ir a través de la maleta de Kitsu. Usé el borde de la manga de la sudadera para girar la tapa abierta y mirar dentro. Ropa, ropa y más ropa llenaba el espacio, junto con unos pares de botas un poco malolientes.

Pasé por la maleta, abrí todos los bolsillos con cremallera y miré dentro. Ninguna libreta. Me levanté y entré en el baño. Había un kit de afeitar en el mostrador, pero no había nada interesante en ello, a excepción de la colonia con aroma a limón de Kitsu. Me olía bien. Sin duda mejor que las botas del espartano.

Puesto que la libreta no estaba en el cuarto de baño o en la maleta de Kitsu, eso significaba que estaba escondido en algún lugar del desastre en el resto de la habitación, si incluso la había traído con él —para empezar. Tenía la esperanza de que la tuviera. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Me moví de un lado de la habitación al otro, pasando por todos los montones de ropa, de Ruka y la de Kitsu por igual. Ambos habían preparado un montón de cosas para el fin de semana y había más camisas, zapatos y pantalones vaqueros en un lado de la habitación del hotel de lo que he tenido en mi armario entero en la academia.

—Chicos —murmuré—. ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan descuidados?

Los minutos pasaban y todavía no podía encontrar la libreta. Estaba empezando a pensar que Kitsu la había dejado en la academia cuando desenredé las sábanas a los pies de su cama, como último recurso, pensando que podría haber garabateado en ella la última noche antes de irse a dormir. La libreta roja se deslizó fuera de las sábanas y cayó al suelo.

—Bingo —susurré.

Usé el borde de la manga de mi sudadera para recoger la libreta, luego me senté en la cama y lo puse en mi regazo. Se veía igual como lo recordaba —sólo una libreta roja ordinaria con un par de anillas de metal fuera de forma. Desde luego, no se parecía a nada que tuviera algo particularmente malo o siniestro. Pero Kitsu estaba ocultando algo, y esta era mi mejor oportunidad de descubrir lo que era antes de que tratara de matarme de nuevo. Así que respiré, subí mis mangas y envolví mis manos alrededor de la libreta. Entonces me senté y esperé a que las imágenes y sentimientos inundaran mi mente.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Resumen:**Natsume Hyuuga estaba tratando de matarme. Mi compañero espartano me perseguía implacablemente, blandiendo su espada hacia mí una y otra vez, la plateada hoja brillando cada vez más cerca de mi garganta. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y sus ojos carmesí casi brillaban con la emoción de la batalla...

Soy Mikan Yukihara, una guerrera de segundo año en formación en la Academia Mythos, y no tengo ni idea de cómo sobrevivir el resto del semestre. Un día el tipo que me rompió el corazón me estaba enseñando a usar la espada: el guapísimo Natsume, quien siempre me mata. Entonces, un arquero invisible en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, decide usarme para prácticas de tiro. Y ahora, me entero que en la Academia hay un Cosechador muy malo que me quiere muerta. Me temo que si no aprendo a usar la espada —con la ayuda de Natsume—podría morir usándola.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Por medio segundo nada sucedió, pero entonces mi psicometría me pateó con imágenes de Kitsu llenando mi mente. En su mayoría, estaban las imágenes que había visto la primera vez que había cogido el cuaderno el miércoles por la mañana durante el entrenamiento de armas. Kitsu sentado en el escritorio de su dormitorio escribiendo en las páginas, el espartano inclinado sobre la libreta garabateando en clase mientras sus profesores daban clases. También conseguí los mismos destellos de sentimientos que tuve antes, el aburrimiento y la frustración de hacer los deberes mezclados con rachas ocasionales de ira y angustia.

Entonces esa cálida sensación burbujeante y suave comenzó muy, muy en el fondo de la boca del estómago. Me concentré, enfocándome en ese ambiente particular intentando llamar a todas las imágenes que iban con él. Todas las cosas y a todos los que Kitsu asociaba con ese sentimiento específico. Una figura borrosa comenzó a tomar forma en mi mente, una con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Cerré todo lo demás, así podía romper la niebla dentro del foco súper agudo y ver exactamente de quién estaba colado Kitsu; el rostro de Ruka apareció en mi cabeza.

Di un grito ahogado de sorpresa, pero las sensaciones no se detuvieron ahí. Era como si hubiera abierto una compuerta. Todas esas emociones sólo se vertieron en mí. Vi y sentí todo lo que Kitsu hacía con su amigo. Todos los buenos momentos que habían tenido creciendo juntos. Toda la admiración y lealtad entre ellos. Todos los caminos de los pequeños sentimientos de Kitsu que habían comenzado a profundizar en algo que iba más allá de la amistad. Toda la alegría vertiginosa que sentía con solo estar con Ruka. Toda la rabia y desesperación de su alma aplastada por saber que a Ruka nunca le gustaría de esa misma manera. Y luego, al final, toda la frustración y el miedo de que yo le dijera a Ruka lo que Kitsu sentía verdaderamente por él —arruinar su amistad y todo lo bueno que había entre ellos.

Mi corazón se elevó alternativamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo y se desplomó mientras cabalgaba en la montaña rusa de las emociones de Kitsu hasta que pensé que iba a estallar justo en mi pecho. Finalmente, sin embargo, las emociones oscilaron, luego se desvanecieron, diciéndome que había visto y sentido todas las cosas que podía de la libreta. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. La libreta se deslizó de mis dedos y me dejé caer sobre la cama, un poco abrumada por todo lo que acababa de ver. Respiré profundo varias veces esperando a que las intensas emociones y sentimientos desaparecieran.

Así que Kitsu estaba enamorado —o al menos sentía algo grave, serio —yo había pensado que era, pero en vez de estar colado por una chica, Kitsu tenía sentimientos por Ruka su mejor amigo y compañero espartano. ¿Era eso? ¿Ese era el gran secreto de Kitsu? Sí, era un secreto muy importante, pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionada. No me importaba de quién estaba colado Kitsu. A la gente le gustaba lo que le gustaba y yo pensaba que todos debíamos superarlo ya. Siempre y cuando la gente fuera feliz con lo que era, eso es todo lo que importaba.

Pero saber el secreto de Kitsu no me ayudaba a responder ninguna de mis otras preguntas. Como, si él era o no un Cosechador, y si había intentado matarme. Sentía como si todavía estuviera perdiéndome algo, así que cogí la libreta de nuevo. Esta vez hojeé página por página intentando leer los garabatos de Kitsu. Pero no había nada en las páginas que no hubiera visto o sentido verdaderamente. Montones de apuntes de clases, montones de garabatos, montones de retratos geniales de Ruka. Independientemente de lo que fuera, Kitsu era un artista con un talento perverso.

Lo que no encontraba era algo que me dijera de un modo u otro si Kitsu era el Cosechador que había estado abatiéndome a tiros. Había conseguido todo lo que pude de la libreta, por lo que la introduje de nuevo bajo las sábanas donde la había encontrado. Luego me puse de pie en el centro de la habitación, preguntándome si había algo ahí de lo que pudiera conseguir una vibración, cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decirme si mis sospechas sobre Kitsu eran ciertas.

Mi mirada se posó sobre unas llaves en la mesita de noche de Kitsu. Me acerqué, me incliné y las miré. No sabía mucho sobre llaves de coches pero reconocía el símbolo de un Cadillac cuando veía uno. Había visto ese tipo de llaves docena de veces en Mythos y había encontrado juegos perdidos de ellos otra docena de veces más, ya que muchos de los estudiantes de la academia tenían grandes coches de lujo, que sacaban los fines de semana —como los Cadillac Escalada.

Mi respiración se atrapó en mi garganta, y pensé de nuevo en ese día fuera de la casa de mi Abuela Yukihara. El SUV que casi había impactado conmigo había sido grande, negro y caro. Eso era todo lo que realmente recordaba sobre el vehículo. Podría haber sido un Escalada o podría haber sido algo más. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Mi corazón se aceleró, cogí las llaves y envolví mis dedos alrededor de las del Cadillac. El metal de la llave se sentía frío y suave en la palma de mi mano, y las imágenes comenzaron casi inmediatamente. Parpadeos y destellos de varios viajes que Kitsu había realizado, la mayoría de ellos con Ruka sentado en el asiento del pasajero, los dos escuchando la radio. A veces Natsume estaba acomodado en la parte de atrás saliendo con sus amigos. Me concentré, yendo más profundo, y llamando a cada imagen, a cada recuerdo asociado con la llave. Después de unos cuantos segundos, las imágenes cambiaron y la escena se movió. Kitsu estaba sentado en su SUV aparcado en una calle residencial. Yo tenía la sensación de que él estaba nervioso y esperando algo, o a alguien. Miraba por el parabrisas tintado, sus ojos puestos en una casa pintada de color lavanda al final de la manzana.

Era como si estuviese viendo una película de miedo desde el punto de vista del asesino. Pasado un momento, me vi a mí misma abrir la puerta de la casa de la Abuela Yukihara y salir fuera, yendo hacia la parada del bus. Kitsu arrancó el motor, puso el SUV en marcha y comenzó a alejarse de la acera. Cuando llegué a la calle, él aumentó la velocidad, pisando a fondo el pedal del acelerador.

Mis ojos se abrieron de nuevo y tuve que recostarme en la cama por un segundo. Sabía que había pasado a partir de ahí. Kitsu casi había acabado conmigo. Y estaba segura de que si tocaba su arco espartano, dondequiera que estuviese ahora, tendría un destello suyo, apuntándome en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

Sí, puede que ya supiese que Kitsu había intentado matarme, pero mi estómago aún se retorcía al saberlo con seguridad, y un sabor amargo inundó mi boca. Kitsu Héctor había tratado de matarme. Bueno, había tratado de atropellarme con su SUV por lo menos. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Porque había pensado que le diría algo a Ruka sobre su amor? ¿O porque Kitsu era un Cosechador? No lo sabía, y mi cabeza comenzó a latir cuando mis pensamientos negativos empezaron a darme vueltas.

Aun siendo Cosechador, o no, Kitsu quería verme muerta. La pregunta ahora era: ¿Qué iba a hacer yo al respecto? Puse las llaves de Kitsu donde debían estar y dejé la llave electrónica de Ruka sobre su mesita de noche para hacerle creer que sólo la había olvidado esta mañana. Luego abandoné la habitación de los espartanos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Me quedé en el pasillo, pensando en todo lo que acababa de ver y sentir, y me pregunté qué debía hacer a continuación. Himemiya, pensé. Debía ir a decirle a la Profesora Himemiya lo que había descubierto. Sí, estaría molesta porque hubiese entrado en la habitación de Kitsu, pero escucharía cuando le contara lo que había visto al tomar las llaves de su coche. Ella me creyó cuando le dije que habían tratado de atropellarme.

Mientras estaba allí de pie preguntándome si Himemiya estaría en el hotel por la mañana y cuán rápido la podía encontrar, el ascensor del final del pasillo hizo "ding". Las puertas se abrieron, y salió Kitsu. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y Kitsu parpadeó, como si estuviese sorprendido de verme en la planta de sólo chicos. Entonces se dio cuenta exactamente en qué puerta estaba parada. Su rostro palideció, luego sus ojos se estrecharon. Kitsu dio un paso hacia mí. Me giré y corrí.

Sí, quizá era una cobarde, pero Kitsu había intentado matarme al menos una vez, que yo supiera. Dada la expresión de enfado en su rostro, no era muy exagerado pensar que el que fisgoneara en su habitación le enfadaría en serio, quizás incluso lo suficiente para intentarlo otra vez —aquí mismo, ahora mismo.

—¡Mikan! ¡Detente!

No había ascensor al final del pasillo, así que irrumpí a través una puerta y salí a la escalera de emergencia. Abajo, abajo, abajo, corrí tan rápido como podía. Los pasos hacían eco en las escaleras sobre mi cabeza, aumentando más y más alto con cada segundo. El espartano me estaba ganando.

—¡Mikan Yukihara! —llamó Kitsu otra vez, su voz rebotando todo el camino hacia el piso inferior y rebotando de vuelta escaleras arriba. No le respondí. No podía dejar atrás a Kitsu, pero quizás, solo quizás, podía perderle. En el quinto piso, paré lo suficiente para empujar la puerta abierta, como si hubiera dejado las escaleras y caminara por ese piso.

Entonces seguí bajando al descansillo del cuarto piso y paré, intentando escuchar lo que Kitsu estaba haciendo a pesar de la sangre que rugía en mis oídos y el rápido tum, tum, tum de mi corazón. Sus pasos frenaron, luego paró. Esperé y durante unos pocos segundos no hubo nada excepto silencio. Yo estaba de pie tan tranquila como me era posible, apenas atreviéndome a respirar por miedo a que el espartano pudiera oírme. Por todo lo que sabía, Kitsu tenía sentidos aumentados, como muchos de los otros niños prodigio guerreros. Sabía que él se estaba preguntando si realmente había ido a través de la puerta o solo estaba intentando engañarle. Kitsu fue por la puerta. Le oí abrirla y salir al pasillo.

Comencé a correr escaleras abajo otra vez. Intentando escuchar y correr al mismo tiempo, pero no oí ningún paso más sonando en los escalones encima mío. Quizás le había perdido. Eso esperaba. Alcancé la parte inferior de la escalera y empujé a través de la puerta, esperando que se abriera a alguna parte en el gran vestíbulo del hotel de la estación de esquí.

Salí a la zona de construcción. Contrachapado, caballetes de serrar, herramientas de energía, y lonas de plástico llenaban el espacio delante de mí. No había luces allí abajo, solo espeluznantes sombras provocadas por los pequeños rayos de sol que se escurrían a través de los espacios en las tablas que estaban clavadas donde las ventanas se suponían que iban. El oscuro y siniestro brillo cubría todo, como una espesa y sofocante manta. Me estremecí.

Sumire me había dicho que la estación de esquí estaba añadiendo una nueva ala, y había visto la construcción por mí misma desde el exterior cuando llegamos aquí el viernes por la mañana. De alguna manera había caminado justo al centro de esta al bajar por las escaleras de emergencia, en lugar de tomar el ascensor. Miré fijamente a la penumbra. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salir de ahí? No podía volver escaleras arriba, no sin arriesgarme a correr hacia Kitsu, y no veía ninguna puerta o salida cercana. Todo lo que podía hacer era avanzar e intentar encontrar una manera de salir del laberinto de construcción.

Retomé mi camino a través de la semioscuridad, intentando hacer tan poco ruido como fuera posible. Me estremecía cada vez que mis deportivas rozaban contra algo en las sombras. El serrín se levantaba con cada paso que daba, haciendo que mi nariz se moviera. Puse la manga de mi sudadera contra mi nariz, para no estornudar y traicionarme, solo en caso de que Kitsu me hubiera seguido hasta allí.

No sé cuánto tiempo deambulé alrededor, pero parecía como si me estuviera moviendo en círculos. Eso, o la expansión de la estación de esquí era mucho, mucho más grande de lo que creía, y no había alcanzado el final aún.

Paré delante de una de las ventanas. Esa no había sido entablillada tan tensamente como las otras, y un par de grietas de luz del sol se deslizaban a través, junto a una ráfaga de aire frío e invernal. Puse mi espalda hacia la ventana y me quedé de pie allí un segundo, mirando alrededor e intentando conseguir orientarme. Vale, eso parecía como una de las paredes exteriores, así que si la seguía, debería ser capaz de salir de allí antes o después. Eso tenía sentido, ¿verdad?

Además, toneladas de pisadas marcaban el serrín, probablemente de todos los trabajadores de la construcción. Les había visto, también, el viernes por la mañana, aunque debían haber dejado el trabajo durante el fin de semana, ya que no oí ningún martillo golpeando o taladro gimiendo. Me agaché y miré fijamente a las tenues marcas, intentando ver en qué dirección iban las pisadas. Quizás pudiera pretender que eran el Camino de Baldosas Amarillas y me sacarían fuera de allí. Me congelé, mirando una de las huellas en el suelo. No era la huella de una bota o si quiera una hecha por una deportiva o algún otro tipo de zapato.

No, esa huella no había sido hecha por nadie que caminara por allí. Tenía la forma de la garra de un animal, una que era más grande que mi mano, con cuatro almohadillas como dedos y cuatro afiladas garras en las puntas de estas. Podría no ser una chica amante de la naturaleza, pero había visto ese tipo de huella de garra dos veces antes: una vez en mi libro de Historia Mitológica y ayer en la nieve después de la avalancha que casi me había enterrado.

El lobo Fenrir había estado aquí abajo. Recientemente, por lo que veía. Y donde estaba el lobo, el Cosechador no estaría lejos. Justo cuando ese escalofriante pensamiento se me ocurrió, noté una extraña forma por la esquina de mi ojo, algo que no encajaba con el resto del equipo de construcción. Me llevó unos pocos segundos mirar fijamente, pero finalmente me di cuenta qué era la forma de un saco de dormir. Y eso no era todo. Un par de linternas descansaban encima, junto con algunas botellas vacías de Perrier y bolsas arrugadas que olían a comida fría y grasienta. No era difícil averiguar que alguien había estado escondido allí con el lobo. Pensé que había sido muy inteligente alejarme de Kitsu, pero había caminado justo a la mitad de su guarida supersecreta en la zona de construcción. ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida Mikan!

El pánico me llenó, y me maldije. Tenía que salir de allí, rápido. Antes de que Kitsu o su perrito asesino me encontraran otra vez. No escaparía, de nuevo, no de ellos, no allí en la oscuridad.

Corrí a través de la zona de construcción tan rápido como pude, lanzándome sobre todas las herramientas, tablas, y bolsas de cemento, sin importarme cuanto ruido hacía. Escapar era lo único en mi mente, quemando todo lo demás. Finalmente, justo cuando quería gritar con frustración por no salir nunca del laberinto, me di cuenta que estaba más iluminado y que por delante se encontraba el contorno de una puerta por delante.

El alivio congeló mi pánico y solté una tensa respiración. Tan pronto como caminara a través de esa puerta, estaría a salvo. Correría alrededor del hotel, de vuelta al vestíbulo; encontraría a la Profesora Himemiya, al entrenador Narumi, o incluso a Jinno y les diría lo que estaba pasando. Entonces ellos rastrearían al Cosechador y tratarían con él.

Mis ojos se fijaron en la puerta, caminé alrededor de una carretilla y corrí justo hacia Kitsu.

**Capítulo 19**

Golpeé el pecho del espartano y salté hacia atrás, chillando. Y seguí hacia atrás, hacia atrás retrocediendo hasta que mi cuerpo estuvo completamente contra una de las ventanas cubiertas con madera contrachapada.

Mi mano bajó hasta mi cintura, empujando hacia arriba la parte trasera de mi sudadera y buscando a tientas la vaina que estaba atada allí. Después de un segundo mis dedos se cerraron sobre la empuñadura de Vic. Si el espartano intentaba algo, cualquier cosa, me gustaría sacar la espada y defenderme con ella —o por lo menos intentarlo. Kitsu alzó las manos y dio un paso hacia mí.

—Mikan, está bien. No fue mi intención asustarte. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar? —dije bruscamente, manteniendo la espalda contra la pared, con una mano en la empuñadura de Vic mientras me iba alejando de él—. ¿Hablar sobre qué? ¿Cómo intentaste atropellarme con tu SUV a comienzos de esta semana? ¿O tal vez te gustaría hablar sobre cómo me disparaste con tu arco y flecha en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades?

Su rostro se llenó de culpa. —Mira, puedo explicar todo eso.

—¿En serio? ¿Al igual que puedes explicar la avalancha que provocaste ayer? ¿La que casi me enterró en esta maldita montaña para siempre? Porque realmente, de verdad me gustaría oírte explicar eso.

Kitsu frunció el ceño. —¿La avalancha? No provoqué la avalancha, Mikan.

—No te creo. No creo una palabra que salga de tu boca. Eres un Cosechador del caos y estás tratando de matarme. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Kitsu se quedó mirándome, la preocupación marcando arrugas profundas en su frente. —¡No soy un Cosechador! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Oh, no lo sé —dije en tono sarcástico—. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que has intentado matarme cuatro veces.

—No estaba intentando matarte —dijo Kitsu—. No con mi coche y no en la biblioteca. Sólo estaba tratando de asustarte un poco.

Arqueé mis cejas. —¿Asustarme? ¿Por qué?

—Por Ruka —gruñó Kitsu en tono frustrado—. Y por lo que viste cuando tocaste mi libreta. Natsume nos habló sobre tu magia de psicometría y cómo puedes saber los secretos de la gente con sólo tocar las cosas que les pertenecen. Dijiste algo sobre mi enamoramiento y supe que sabías lo de Ruka. No quería que se lo contaras a nadie, así que hice todas esas otras cosas para distraerte. En realidad no estaba tratando de hacerte daño, Mikan. Te lo juro. —Su boca se torció un poco—. Natsume me mataría si alguna vez te lastimo a propósito. Diablos, me mataría ahora mismo si se diera cuenta de lo que he hecho hasta ahora.

Kitsu se veía y sonaba sincero, pero yo no sabía si creerle o no. Hace unas semanas, había pensado que Shizune había sido brutalmente asesinada, pero todo había sido simplemente una ilusión que la valquiria loca había creado. ¿Quién podría asegurar que Kitsu no me estaba engañando de la misma manera que había hecho Shizune?

Caminé de puntillas a lo largo de la pared, moviéndome lentamente más cerca de la puerta, hasta que me vi obligada a pasar al lado de otra carretilla. La puse entre el espartano y yo. Ahora, mi espalda estaba hacia la puerta, me quedé con la mirada fija en Kitsu, en caso de que tratara de correr tras de mí. Todavía tenía la mano en la empuñadura de Vic, aunque dudaba que sacara la espada ahora. Podía correr más rápido si no la llevaba en la mano.

—Voy a salir por esa puerta y voy encontrar a la profesora Himemiya —le dije a Kitsu—. Se lo puedes explicar todo a ella.

Di un paso atrás hacia la puerta, luego otro y luego otro. Más frustración llenó el rostro del espartano y sus manos se cerraron en puños, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para seguirme. Tal vez estaba diciendo la verdad, tal vez no era un Cosechador, pero no podía correr el riesgo de que no lo fuera. Además, él ya había admitido el hecho de haber venido a por mí con su SUV y disparado la flecha a mi cabeza. ¿Qué clase de hombre hacía cosas como estas? Bueno, bueno, tal vez todos los chicos de Mythos eran un poco retorcidos y violentos de esta forma y tal vez yo también lo era, ya que simplemente había entrado en la habitación espartana por una corazonada.

Pero ciertamente no quería quedar atrapada a solas con él en la oscuridad, sin nadie alrededor para oírme gritar. Kitsu abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¡Abajo…!

Una flecha paso rápidamente cerca de mi oreja y se hundió en el hombro izquierdo del espartano. La sangre salpicó en el aire. Kitsu gritó de dolor y se desplomó sobre el suelo de cemento, agarrando la flecha. Me di la vuelta.

Una figura estaba detrás de mí. Él debía haberse deslizado por la puerta mientras había estado hablando con Kitsu. Las sombras ocultaban su rostro, pero pude ver claramente la ballesta en su mano —la que acababa de cargar con una flecha nueva. Él hizo un gesto con el arma, levanté mis manos y caminé lentamente hacia atrás alrededor de la carretilla hasta que me quedé al lado de Kitsu, que se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor.

—Detente —ordenó la oscura figura.

Di un grito ahogado. Reconocí esa voz, sabía exactamente a quién pertenecía. Pero ¿por qué iba a estar aquí? ¿Y por qué iba a dispararle a Kitsu?

Kounji entró en un rayo de luz y me apuntó con su ballesta. —No vas a ninguna parte, gitana.

Esta vez, mis ojos fueron los que se abrieron como platos.

—Kounji —pregunté—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Creo que es bastante obvio. Estoy aquí para matarte. —Su hermoso rostro se torció en una mueca de desprecio—. Al igual que mataste a mi hermana pequeña. Y mi nombre no es Kounji. Bueno, no exactamente. Mi segundo nombre es Kounji, ya ves. Makihara Kounji Yamanochi.

—¿Tu hermana? —Susurré, con mi estómago llenándose de hielo—. ¿Shizune era tu hermana?

La profesora Himemiya me había advertido que la familia de Shizune me culpaba por su muerte, que ellos podrían venir detrás de mí. Shizune me había dicho que ella y el resto de su familia eran cosechadores. Ahora uno de ellos había venido a cosecharme.

—¡No menciones su nombre! —gritó Kounji—. ¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre, perra gitana!

Kounji niveló la ballesta a mi rostro y por un segundo pensé que iba a apretar el gatillo. Pero luego se calmó y bajó el arma apuntando a pocos centímetros, apuntando a mi corazón en su lugar. A duras penas se podría llamar una mejora.

—¿De verdad creíste que podías matar a mi hermana —matar a un Yamanochi, matar a un Cosechador—y salirte con la tuya? —gruñó Kounji.

Tragué saliva, pero un nudo de miedo llenaba mi garganta.

—Shizune… Shizune trató de matarme primero. Simplemente me defendí.

No dije nada sobre el hecho de que Natsume era el en que en realidad había matado a Shizune, que el espartano había sido el que puso una lanza en su pecho. No quería ponerlo en peligro, también. Además, Kounji no me creería de todos modos.

Kounji rió y el sonido áspero, burlón rebotó contra las paredes, de alguna manera oscureciendo las sombras que nos rodeaban.

—No me importa lo que hiciste. Mataste a mi hermana y ahora vas a pagar por ello. —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándome—. Todo lo que queda es decidir cuánto quiero hacerte sufrir mientras tanto.

Sus palabras me helaron hasta los huesos, porque sabía que lo decía en serio. Él estaba tan decidido a matar como Shizune lo había estado sobre sacrificar a Yura para Loki. Me pregunté si Kounji me haría lo mismo. Si me iba a mantener controlada aquí abajo en el serrín y el hormigón, cantar alguna jerigonza mágica y dedicar mi muerte al malvado dios al que él servía antes de poner una flecha de ballesta en mi cráneo.

El horrible y enfermo pensamiento me dio ganas de vomitar, pero me obligué a solamente respirar —dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, como mi madre me había enseñado. No podía ceder al pánico. Si hacía eso, ya estaba muerta. Calma, tenía que mantener la calma, y tenía que pensar. Esa era la única manera en la que iba a salir de esta con vida.

Mis ojos se movieron hacia abajo, pero Kitsu había dejado de gritar. Ahora, el espartano permanecía inmóvil y todavía estaba a mis pies. Un gran charco de sangre se había formado bajo su hombro izquierdo, mezclándose con el serrín en el suelo. No sabía si el espartano estaba muerto o no, y no me atreví a agacharme para comprobarlo. No con Kounji todavía apuntándome con su ballesta.

—No te preocupes por él —se burló Kounji—. Como te dije antes, el tiro con arco no es realmente lo mío, pero esa es una herida bastante desagradable. Si él no está muerto para el momento en que haya terminado contigo, pondré otra flecha en su cráneo y acabaré con él. En realidad, esto resultará aún mejor de lo que había planeado. Voy a hacer que parezca que los dos se pelearon y se mataron entre sí. De esta manera, nadie me perseguirá después del hecho.

¡Piensa, Mikan, piensa!

Bien, así que Kitsu no podía ayudarme, ya que estaba tan gravemente herido, pero yo tenía que hacer algo para tratar de salvarnos. Tenía que mantener a Kounji hablando mientras se me ocurría algún tipo de plan.

—¿Por qué ahora? —pregunté, humedeciendo mis labios—. ¿Por qué decidiste matarme ahora? ¿Por qué esperar todas estas semanas?

El rostro de Kounji se tensó con rabia.

—Debido a que después de la muerte de Shizune, después de que se enteraron que los Yamanochi somos cosechadores, los miembros del Panteón comenzaron a cazarnos, así ellos podrían arrojarnos en una de sus prisiones pequeñas y patéticas. Tuve que dejar la escuela en Atenas y mis padres tuvieron que pasar a la clandestinidad. Además, no podía atraparte en la academia. Había visitado a Shizune allí antes y no podía correr el riesgo de que alguien me reconociera. Como tu amiga Sumire.

Todo tipo de imágenes de los últimos dos días llenaron mi mente. Kounji siempre de pie junto a la pared del vestíbulo. Nunca lo vi con nadie más, a pesar de que él siempre afirmó que estaba con sus amigos. El hecho de que siempre desaparecía cuando Sumire y Koko aparecían. La valquiria diciéndome que no vio su perfil o foto con el resto de las fotos de los estudiantes en el sitio web de la academia de Nueva York.

Algo rozó mis pies y vi a Kitsu lentamente deslizando su mano hacia abajo a lo largo del suelo. El alivio inundó mi cuerpo, alejando un poco el frío terror. El espartano no estaba muerto todavía, a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba actuando como si lo estuviera.

Centré mi atención en Kounji otra vez, decidida a mantener al Cosechador hablando durante tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Decidida mantenerlo mirándome a mí y no a Kitsu. No sabía lo que el espartano estaba haciendo, pero le iba a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Así que todo fue una mentira, entonces —continué meciéndome hacia adelante sobre mis talones, para que Kounji no se diera cuenta que Kitsu estaba buscando algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Coquetear conmigo y tratar de seducirme todas esas veces, invitarme a almorzar. Has estado tratando de dejarme sola todo el fin de semana, sólo para poder matarme. Y has estado viviendo aquí, también, ¿no? Aquí, en el emplazamiento de la obra, ya que todas las habitaciones fueron alquiladas a los estudiantes de Mythos y a los profesores para el fin de semana.

Kounji asintió.

—Sí, principalmente. Te iba a matar en esa primera noche, justo fuera de la fiesta, pero entonces tu pequeño novio espartano salió y se puso en el medio de las cosas.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho, sintiéndome entumecida y fría por dentro. Cada palabra que Kounji decía sólo le agregaba hielo al que ya corría por mis venas. Recordé lo feliz que había estado porque Kounji había estado coqueteando conmigo esa noche, lo ansiosa que había estado de seguirlo a un lado de la construcción, así podríamos besarnos. Kounji podría haberme besado, pero él habría seguido hasta empujar un puñal en mi corazón. Había estado tan enfadada con Natsume por entrometerse, pero el espartano me había salvado la vida. Si salía con vida de esto, se lo iba a decir a Natsume y que lo sentía por —todo.

—¿Y la avalancha? —pregunté—. Me enviaste un mensaje y me pediste que nos encontráramos en el hotel, ¿así que exactamente pudiste asegurarte de que yo iba bajando la montaña en el momento justo?

—Bueno, sí —Kounji puso los ojos en blanco—. Sólo tenía suficientes explosivos para un intento. No quería desperdiciarlos.

—¿Y el lobo Fenrir?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tuve que seguirte por todas las pistas de esquí y vigilarte. Pensé que si la avalancha no te atrapaba, entonces el lobo terminaría el trabajo. Pero el estúpido perro se lesionó en su lugar.

Kounji miró a su izquierda y soltó un silbido agudo. Una sombra que no había notado antes se separó de la pared y se acercó a él. El lobo Fenrir caminaba con una cojera notable, aunque un vendaje cubría su pierna donde la rama de un árbol se había ensartado. Kounji lo había vendado, supuse. Por extraño que fuera, me alegré de ver que el lobo estaba bien. No era culpa de la criatura que Kounji fuera un maníaco Cosechador que quería asesinarme.

—Perro inútil —gruñó Kounji.

El lobo bajó la cabeza, pero lo vi entrecerrar sus ojos rojos un poquito. No sabía cuántas de las palabras de Kounji entendía la criatura, pero al lobo no parecía agradarle el Cosechador más de lo que me agradaba a mí. Entonces, ¿por qué le obedecía? ¿Qué tipo de control tenía Kounji sobre él? Mientras Kounji miraba a la criatura, miré a Kitsu. De alguna manera el espartano había sacado su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sus ojos llenos de dolor se abrieron, y me miró. Asentí con la cabeza, diciéndole que hiciera lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Que yo mantendría a Kounji cacareando durante todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Agitando los dedos ensangrentados, Kitsu apretó una tecla del teléfono, luego otra. Di un paso delante de él, así Kounji no vería la luz de la pantalla brillando en la penumbra.

—¿Cómo sabías siquiera que estaría aquí en la estación de esquí para empezar? —pregunté—. Tomaste un gran riesgo viniendo hasta aquí desde donde quiera que te escondieras.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el mundo siempre viene al Carnaval de Invierno. Es una tradición en la Academia Mythos.

Podría haberme reído ante la ironía. Sumire me había dicho esas mismas palabras esta semana, pero realmente no le había creído o sabido que esta tradición iba, probablemente, a ser mi muerte. En el suelo, Kitsu marcó algunas otras teclas más en su teléfono. Desesperada por darle más tiempo, volví a mirar a Kounji.

—¿Pero qué pasa con…

—¡Basta! —espetó Kounji—. Deja de hablar. Tu quejumbroso lloriqueo me está volviendo loco. Acéptalo, gitana. El espartano se está muriendo y tú estás aquí sola conmigo y el lobo. No vas a salir de aquí con vida.

Kounji me miró, sus ojos azules brillaban con odio, su hermoso rostro se transformó en algo negro, feo y malo. Luego levantó la ballesta hasta que estuvo al nivel de mi cabeza y apretó el gatillo.

**Capítulo 20**

Todo sucedió al mismo tiempo. Me lancé hacia mi derecha, Kounji apretó el gatillo de la ballesta, y el lobo Fenrir chocó contra su lateral, haciendo tropezar a Kounji. No sabía si la criatura lo había hecho a propósito o no, pero el lobo pateó la ballesta del Cosechador y la flecha pasó volando sobre mi cabeza, desapareciendo en la penumbra.

Me puse de pie. Durante un segundo pensé en correr, alejarme tanto de Kounji como pudiera. Luego mi mirada cayó al suelo, donde Kitsu aún yacía, con más y más sangre formando un charco, mientras se movía atropelladamente con su teléfono. Sí, quizás el espartano, me había asustado, pero no podía dejarle ahí tendido, sin ayuda e indefenso, con un perno de púas sobresaliendo de su hombro.

Así que hice la única cosa en la que podía pensar: saqué a Vic de la vaina de cuero enganchada en mi cintura.

—Bueno, ya era hora —murmuró Vic, mirándome fijamente con su ojo morado—. Estaba comenzando a preguntarme si te habrías olvidado de mí, Mikan.

Sí lo había hecho, de cierta forma un poco, pero no iba a admitirle eso a él.

—¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Sacarte justo delante de Kounji? —dije entre dientes—. Mis manos estaban levantadas en el aire en el caso de que no te dieras cuenta. Y hola, él tenía una ballesta dirigida a mi cabeza. La ballesta vence a la espada en este caso.

Vic solo arrugó la nariz

—Oh, mira, la gitana tiene una espada —dijo Kounji con una voz divertida—. Algo que también hago bien.

El distintivo y ronco susurro del metal deslizándose fuera de su vaina, hizo que mi corazón se hundiera como una piedra en mi pecho. Me di la vuelta y alcé a Vic.

Kounji se había puesto de nuevo de pie, sacando su propia espada. Debía haber estado llevando el arma debajo de su largo y fluido abrigo negro. El borde de la cuchilla tocó una de las rendijas de la luz del sol. Quizás fuera mi imaginación, pero el metal pareció darme un guiño, incluso tomando un tinte sanguinolento de color rojizo. Me estremecí y apreté mi agarre en Vic. Kounji caminó acercándose más y más a mí, abriéndose paso a través de los escombros de la construcción e indiferentemente blandiendo su espada de lado a lado.

—Sabes, me alegro de haber fallado con esa flecha —dijo entre dientes—. Será mucho más divertido cortarte en pedazos.

De verdad, realmente, quería gritar, dejar caer a Vic, girarme, y correr. Pero no podía dejar a Kitsu a la misericordia del Cosechador. Además, Kounji me apuñalaría por la espalda de todos modos. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme y luchar, o al menos intentarlo.

Miré más allá de Kounji, preguntándome qué estaba haciendo el lobo Fenrir. La criatura se erguía sobre sus patas traseras, como si fuera una estatua antigua que hubiera sido congelada en el lugar, como uno de los grifos del exterior de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

Sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los míos. Algo parecido a tristeza parpadeó en su mirada, y dejó escapar un bajo gemido. Podría haber ayudado al lobo durante la avalancha, pero sabía que no podía contar con que viniera a mi rescate. No de nuevo, no aquí, no contra su amo. Estropear el objetivo de Kounji era la única ayuda que el lobo iba a darme. Yo tenía que asegurarme de que fuera suficiente.

Kounji me miró, tomando mi postura y centrándose en la espada que se balanceaba arriba y abajo en mis manos temblorosas. Una sonrisa dura y cruel se curvó en su rostro. Y entonces atacó.

¡Clang-clang-clang!

Kounji se lanzó hacia mí, sus movimientos una vaga imagen borrosa en la penumbra. Quizás algo de mi entrenamiento de armas había sido finalmente captado, porque fui capaz de desviar sus golpes. Pero Kounji era dos años mayor que yo, seis centímetros más alto y estaba totalmente cubierto por músculos. Sin mencionar el hecho de que era un Vikingo. Era más fuerte de que yo —mucho más fuerte—, y sus golpes me sacudían desde mi muñeca, todo el camino hasta mi hombro. Cada choque de su espada punzante y agudo, intentando arrancar a Vic de mis manos. Podía sentir la boca de Vic moviéndose debajo de mi mano, intentando gritar palabras de ánimo, pero yo tenía tal agarre en la empuñadura que mis manos ahogaban su voz.

—No está mal… para un niño de cinco años que consigue su primera espada para jugar con ella —se burló Kounji—. No puedo creer que se suponga que tú eres la Campeona de Nike. Empieza a decir tus plegarias a esa estúpida diosa a la que sirves, gitana, porque no durarás ni un minuto.

Parpadeé.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy la Campeona de Nike? Nunca te conté eso.

Sumire, la Profesora Himemiya, y la Abuela Yukihara eran las únicas personas que sabían la verdad. Bueno, ellos y Vic, por supuesto. Los ojos de Kounji se estrecharon, y algo rojo y malvado cobró vida en las profundidades de su mirada.

—Oh, sabemos todo sobre ti, Mikan Yukihara, y lo que se supone que haces.

¿Qué se suponía que hacía? ¿De qué infiernos estaba hablando? No tuve tiempo de pensar sobre ello antes de que me atacara de nuevo.

¡Clang-clang-clang!

Me las arreglé para bloquear todos sus ataques una vez más, aunque yo estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo. El sudor se escurría por las palmas de mis manos y mis brazos se sentían pesados y lentos, como pesas de plomo que se ataban a mis hombros. No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría evitar que Kounji me atravesara con su espada. Él tenía razón. No duraría otro minuto. Vino hacia mí una tercera vez, su espada siseando a través del aire, consiguiendo acercarse más y más a mi cuello, con cada sencillo golpe hasta que…

¡CLAN!

Kounji finalmente atravesó mis defensas. Golpeó su arma contra la mía, tan fuerte que perdí mi agarre en Vic, y la espada zarpó hacia las sombras.

—¡Mikan, Mikan! —gritó Vic, con su voz alcanzándose más débil y frenética cuanto más lejos se deslizaba en la oscuridad.

Empecé a lanzarme detrás de él, pero Kounji me agarró por el pelo. Grité y golpeé y luego le arañé, pero solo se rió de mis débiles intentos.

Kounji me echó hacia atrás y luego me arrojó hacia adelante. Me tropecé con una de las bolsas de cemento en el suelo y choqué contra la dura pared. Mis piernas se deslizaron por debajo de mí y aterricé sobre un montón. Antes de que incluso pudiera pensar en moverme, Kounji estaba encima de mí, con su espada a un centímetro de mi garganta. Mantuve mi cabeza perfectamente inmóvil, casi sin atreverme a respirar.

—Como dije —se burló Kounji—. No duraste ni un minuto.

Un destello de movimiento captó mi ojo, y una sombra se liberó de la pared, arrastrándose más y más cerca de Kounji. El Cosechador bajó la mirada hacia mí y frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? Estoy a punto de cortarte la garganta, estúpida gitana.

—No de mucho —dije arrastrando las palabras—. Sólo mi héroe.

Natsume irrumpió de entre la oscuridad. El espartano se estrelló contra Kounji, golpeando al Cosechador, y alejando su espada de mí. Los dos cayeron al suelo, dándose puñetazos y patadas, y rodando sobre todas las cosas a su paso. Kitsu debía haberle enviado un mensaje de texto a Natsume y le dijo lo que estaba sucediendo. Esa era la única razón que podía pensar del porqué iba a estar aquí en estos momentos. A pesar de que Kitsu había hecho todo lo posible por asustarme, le estaba totalmente perdonando por todo.

—¡Vic! —grité.

—¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

Me puse de pie con dificultad y seguí el sonido de sus palabras. Saqué a Vic de la pila de serrín en la que había aterrizado. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi un martillo tendido sobre uno de los caballetes así que lo agarré también, luego me giré y corrí hacia el otro lado para poder ayudar a Natsume.

El Cosechador y el espartano habían conseguido volver a ponerse sobre sus pies y estaban lentamente dando vueltas en círculos uno frente a otro. Ojos estrechados, rostros tensos, labios retraídos en silenciosos gruñidos. Natsume tenía sus puños en alto, mientras Kounji estaba haciendo esa molesta cosa de balancear de nuevo su espada.

¡Smack! ¡Smack! ¡Clang!

Los dos se enfrentaron entre sí. Natsume consiguió dos golpes sólidos sobre el rostro de Kounji, pero el Cosechador arremetió con su espada, haciendo a Natsume dar un salto atrás. Y así fue. Cuanto más lo miraba más preocupada me ponía. Kounji tenía su fuerza Vikinga en la que confiar, y era un buen luchador, casi tan bueno como Natsume.

No había estado mucho en la Academia Mythos, pero hasta yo podía decir eso. Además, Kounji tenía una espada y Natsume no. Eso era lo que estaba inclinando la balanza a favor del Cosechador. Natsume no podía lograr acercarse lo suficiente como para dañar a Kounji, no sin ser cortado en el proceso. Me quedé allí de pie, mordiéndome el labio, y tragándome mis gritos, sin atreverme a hacer o decir nada que pudiera distraer a Natsume.

¡Smack! ¡Smack! ¡Clang!

Los dos arremetieron de nuevo y Kounji deslizó su espada a través del aire. Esa vez, Natsume no fue lo suficientemente rápido y la hoja cortó a través de su pierna izquierda abriendo una herida profunda. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y Kounji alzó su espada para darle el golpe mortal.

—¡Natsume! —grité.

La adrenalina, el temor y la preocupación por Natsume surgieron a través de mis venas, bloqueando todo lo demás. No pensé, solo actué. Embestí entre ellos, alcé mi espada, y la giré hacia Kounji. Por supuesto, bloqueó mi torpe golpe. Kounji se rió hacia mí.

—Lo siento, gitana. Voy a matar a tu novio, y luego voy a matarte a ti, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme.

—¡Cállate Cosechador! —gruñí.

Y ahí fue cuando dejé escapar mi mano izquierda y le golpeé en la cara con el martillo que había agarrado. Kounji gritó y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Le seguí y le golpeé de nuevo, cascando el martillo a través de su duro cráneo tan fuerte como pude.

Trastrabilló contra unas vigas y cayó de bruces sobre un montón de sacos de cemento. No revisé que tan mal herido estaba, antes de dejar caer el martillo y correr de nuevo hacia Natsume. Se había dejado caer sobre una rodilla en el suelo junto a Kitsu. Natsume puso su mano bajo el hombro de Kitsu, intentando ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pies, pero Natsume estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo, por el profundo corte en su pierna.

—Déjame —susurró Kitsu, su rostro drenado de color, los tendones en su cuello apretados por el dolor—. Marchad. Sálvense ustedes.

—Los espartanos nunca nos dejamos los unos a los otros atrás —jadeó Natsume y trató de levantar a su amigo—. Nunca, ¿recuerdas?

Una vez más, falló. De entre medio del montón de sacos de cemento, Kounji dejó escapar un gemido bajo. El lobo Fenrir se quedó donde estaba, delante de la puerta, bloqueando nuestra escapada y mirándonos a todos con sus ojos rojos brillantes.

—Haz que se vaya, Mikan —dijo Kitsu rogándome—. O el Cosechador nos matará a todos.

Natsume agarró a su amigo de nuevo, pero Kitsu alejó sus manos y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su cabeza colgara hacia un lado. Hacerse el muerto era la única cosa que podía hacer justo ahora, la única manera de protegerse a sí mismo. Kounji gruñó de nuevo. El Cosechador se levantó sobre sus manos y sus rodillas.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —grité hacia Natsume.

Puse mi brazo bajo el hombro de Natsume y conseguí ponerle de pie. Luego, arrastré al espartano lejos de Kitsu, Kounji y el lobo, regresando a la oscuridad de la construcción de la obra.

No sé por cuánto tiempo nos apresuramos por el lugar, navegando a través de todos los montones de herramientas y cachivaches y moviéndonos de un pasillo a medio terminar hasta el siguiente. Todo lo que podía pensar era en llevar a Natsume lejos de Kounji, antes de que el Cosechador le matara o azuzara al lobo Fenrir hacia nosotros.

El espartano cojeaba a mi lado, y cogí parte de su peso tanto como pude sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Llevaba a Vic en mi otra mano.

—¡Detente, Mikan, detente! —dijo Natsume finalmente—. Tengo que detenerme y cubrir la herida. Estoy perdiendo mucha sangre.

No quería parar por nada, pero sabía que tenía razón. Así que le ayudé a sentarse en un par de sacos de cemento que había visto apilados uno encima de otro. Desabroché mi capucha y me la saqué pasándosela a él. Natsume agarró la chaqueta y utilizó a Vic para desgarrar la tela en un par de tiras largas. Rápidamente las envolvió alrededor de su pierna atándolas con una serie de nudos apretados. La sangre de la herida ya había empapado los vaqueros, convirtiéndolos más negros que azules. Mi estómago se revolvió. Demasiada sangre.

—¿Puedes seguir? —susurré—. Tenemos que conseguir salir de aquí.

—Creo que sí.

Natsume intentó ponerse de pie y de inmediato se sentó de nuevo, reprimiendo un grito de dolor. El sudor rodaba por su frente y sus labios eran una fina mancha blanca en su rostro. Las tiras de tela que había atado alrededor de su pierna, ya estaban tornándose de un marrón feo mientras la sangre se filtraba por ellas.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz áspera—. No creo que pueda caminar más lejos. Vamos, Mikan, consigue salir de aquí. Corre. Antes de que nos encuentre a ambos.

Negué con mi cabeza. —Ya hemos dejado a Kitsu atrás. No voy a dejarte a ti, también.

Natsume agarró mis hombros y me agitó.

—¡Escúchame! Esto no es como esa noche en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Entonces yo tenía armas. Todo lo que tenemos ahora es tu espada, y estoy atascado con una pierna herida. No hay manera en la que pueda vencer a Kounji así. Él es quizás tan bueno como yo y todos lo sabemos.

—Escucha al espartano, Mikan —intervino Vic—. Ve y consigue ayuda. Estaré aquí con él. Te daremos tiempo para escapar.

—¡Cállate Vic! —dije bruscamente—. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Cállate y déjame pensar un momento.

Natsume frunció el ceño y miró alrededor, preguntándose probablemente con quién estaba hablando yo ya que no sabía nada de Vic. Ignoré al espartano y su confusión. En cambio, me paseé de un lado a otro, mis zapatillas deportivas levantando nubes de serrín en las sombras. Pensando. Natsume no podía vencer a Kounji, no ahora, no con su pierna herida, y yo simplemente no tenía las habilidades para ir a un mano a mano contra el Cosechador y ganar. Kounji había dicho que era como una niña de cinco años con una espada de juguete y tenía razón.

Así que, ¿qué íbamos a hacer? Si solamente hubiera sido a la que Kounji hubiera herido en lugar de Natsume. Podría haber dado a Vic a Natsume y dejar que el espartano usara todos sus años de entrenamiento, conocimiento y habilidades de lucha para vencer al Cosechador. Si hubiera tenido más entrenamiento, si supiera de verdad como utilizar una espada yo misma, entonces habría cogido a Kounji en un latido de corazón. Pero no lo hice, y no había una sola manera de evitarlo.

Si puedes usar mis recuerdos para ayudarte con tiro al arco, ¿por qué no puedes usarlos para ayudar con otra cosa? Sé que tengo razón sobre eso. Siempre tengo razón.

Las palabras de Sumire susurraron en mi mente y recordé aquel primer día en el gimnasio cuando había pensado en la valquiria, cuando había llamado a sus recuerdos y los usé para poner mis flechas en el centro de la diana. Había hecho lo mismo el viernes, cuando destellé el esquí de Sumire y utilicé esas imágenes para ayudarme a bajar primero la pendiente de aprendizaje y luego las superiores.

Una loca idea me vino a la mente entonces, una manera en la que evitar que Natsume y yo fuéramos asesinados, tal vez la única manera que podía evitar que eso sucediera. Me agaché delante de Natsume.

—Escucha, ambos sabemos que no puedes luchar contra Kounji con tu pierna herida, y yo no puedo vencerle por mí misma. Pero quizás, podamos detenerle, juntos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Rápidamente le conté a Natsume sobre esta cosa nueva que había aprendido a hacer con mi psicometría—. Así que quieres tocarme y coger mis recuerdos de todas las batallas en las que he estado y de todos los entrenamientos de armas que he tenido. Entonces utilizarlas para luchar contra Kounji ¿tú misma? —preguntó Natsume después de que le explicara las cosas.

Hice una mueca. Parecía completamente demente cuando las ponía de esa forma en voz alta.

—Más o menos.

Natsume pensó sobre ello un momento.

—Creo que eso es una de las cosas más locas que he escuchado nunca, y una de las más brillantes. Vamos a hacerlo.

Parpadeé.

—¿Tú… me crees? ¿De verdad crees que funcionará?

—Creo que eres una de las personas más brillantes y más valientes que conozco —dijo Natsume—. Confío en ti, chica gitana. Si crees que funcionará, entonces sé que lo hará.

La certeza ardía en su mirada carmesí y su voz sonó con una absoluta e inquebrantable confianza. La creencia firme como una roca del espartano en mí, esa de que de verdad podía utilizar mi magia para sacarnos de este lío, hizo que lágrimas calientes picaran en mis ojos. La emoción obstruyó mi garganta, haciendo más difícil la respiración.

Asentí con la cabeza y extendí mi mano hacia la suya. Natsume levantó su propia mano indicándome que me detuviera. Me miró durante un segundo, luego me dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Vamos chica gitana. Me estoy desangrando aquí, en caso de que no lo notaras. Por lo menos haz que valga la pena mi tiempo y bésame antes de morir.

A pesar de la situación, mi corazón se levantó con sus palabras, y me encontré a mí misma sonriéndole de vuelta. Quería besarle. Quería eso más que nada, especialmente desde que esto pudiera ser la última oportunidad que conseguiría para hacerlo. Pero quería estar segura de que Natsume sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y qué podría suceder cuando le tocaba.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurré—. No sé, no sé lo que podré ver y sé que hay algunas partes de ti que quieres que estén… ocultas. Que tienes… secretos que quieres conservar para ti mismo.

Natsume asintió.

—Estoy seguro.

Le miré fijamente.

—Estará bien, lo prometo. No importa lo que pueda ver o sentir. Tú todavía serás Natsume y yo todavía seré tu chica gitana.

Me miró fijamente de vuelta, sus ojos tan brillantes como el fuego en su rostro robusto y lleno de dolor.

—Sé que lo harás, Mikan. Lo sé. Ahora cállate y bésame antes de que me desmaye.

—Bueno, cuando lo pones así, ¿cómo puede una chica posiblemente resistirse? —bromeé nuevamente.

Antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado en lo que iba a hacer, me incliné y presioné mis labios contra los suyos.

**Capítulo 21**

Los sentimientos y las imágenes me abrumaron de inmediato. Tocar a Natsume, sentir su piel contra la mía, destellando sobre él con mi magia. Todo era tan —sencillamente—eléctrico.

Él era tan fuerte, tan lleno de vida, tan divertido y loco e incontenible. La fuerza del espartano inundó mi corazón y mi mente, mientras sus brazos se deslizaban alrededor de mi cintura y me atraían más cerca. Su espíritu le dio a mi poder nueva energía y esperanza. Los labios de Natsume eran firmes contra los míos, y el beso era todo lo que siempre había soñado que sería. Cálido, atento y sexi.

Abrí la boca, y toqué su lengua, acariciando lentamente la una contra la otra. Por un momento me dejé disfrutar el beso, sólo saboreando la sensación de su caliente boca en la mía, la sensación de su duro y musculoso cuerpo apretado contra el mío.

Estar tan cerca de Natsume me mareaba y me dejaba sin aliento, pero me obligué a concentrarme. Me concentré en el espartano, más allá del loco revoltijo de deseo y anhelo, y busqué entre los recuerdos que necesitaba para ayudarnos a los dos a sobrevivir. Pude sentir a Natsume concentrarse demasiado, tratando de llamar a cada parte de sus conocimientos de lucha y armas y traerlo a la superficie de su mente, para que así fuera capaz de verlo, recordarlo, usarlo.

Mi plan funcionaba.

Los recuerdos se vertieron en mi mente, y cientos de imágenes brillaron, una tras otra. Natsume con espadas, lanzas, bastones y armas de las que ni siquiera sabía los nombres. El combate espartano con otros estudiantes de Myhtos en la clase de gimnasia y ganando casi siempre.

Él luchando contra chicos fuera del gimnasio, de verdad, y ganando todos los partidos, también. Incluso Natsume luchando contra el Merodeador de Nemea en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades la noche que Shizune trató de matarme.

La fuerza de Natsume rugió a la superficie, junto con la ferocidad y el orgullo de superar a algo tan peligroso como el merodeador. Era como si una luz se hubiese encendido en mi cabeza. De repente, vi todo lo que había estado haciendo mal durante nuestros combates simulados en el gimnasio. Todos los errores descuidados que había cometido, todas las debilidades obvias que tenía, todas las maneras fáciles en las que Natsume habría podido "matarme" una y otra vez. Y me di cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer para vencer a Kounji, lo que tenía que hacer para salvarnos a los dos.

Estaba a punto de alejarme cuando los recuerdos de combates de Natsume se desvanecieron, y otro diferente me vino a la cabeza. Debería haber terminado el beso, pero no lo hice. A pesar de que sabía que estaba mal por mi parte, todavía quería ver la imagen. Quería saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre Natsume. Quería saber el profundo y oscuro secreto que había estado tan desesperado por ocultarme.

En este recuerdo, Natsume era un niño pequeño, de alrededor de cinco años. Incluso entonces, él era lindo, con grandes ojos rojo y unas greñas despeinadas de cabello negro. Pero el recuerdo no era feliz, en absoluto. Natsume estaba acurrucado en el suelo de un gran armario, oculto en la parte de atrás, detrás de un estante de ropa. Los gritos sonaba justo fuera de la puerta cerrada, y las sombras se torcían y retorcían al otro lado de las anchas tablillas. Natsume sostenía una pequeña espada de metal en sus manos, pero no la estaba usando. Quería hacerlo, sin embargo. El impulso de salir corriendo del armario hacía latir su corazón, pero estaba tan asustado de los gritos, tan asustado de las sombras, que estaba congelado en el lugar.

La imagen cambió abruptamente y se desangró en otro recuerdo. Natsume estaba sobre dos cuerpos, una mujer y una niña que era unos años mayor que él. Su madre y su hermana, susurró una voz en mi mente. Estaban muertas, degolladas, y la sangre cubría el suelo a su alrededor, recubriendo sus rostros. Tanta sangre. Natsume aún sujetaba su espada en la mano. Enfadado, la tiró, se acostó entre su madre y su hermana, sin importarle que su sangre estuviese por todo su cuerpo. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro pequeño, pálido, y entonces, empezó a gritar.

Natsume se echó hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso, rompiendo nuestra conexión. Me hubiera caído, si no me hubiera cogido y acunado en sus brazos.

—¿Mikan? —susurró Natsume contra mi mejilla—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

Vi por qué una parte de ti es tan triste, pensé. Porque no me dejas acercarme a ti, ya que una vez perdiste a la gente por la que más te preocupabas. Pero no dije las palabras. Yo sólo... no podía. Ahora no. Más tarde. Tenemos que... hablaremos de eso después. Si tuviéramos un después. Negué con la cabeza y me eché hacia atrás, mirando su ceñido rostro.

—Te cedo esto, espartano. Ten por seguro que sabes besar. No dudes en poner uno en mí cada vez que quieras.

Por un segundo el alivio brilló en sus ojos; alivio porque no había descubierto su secreto. Porque no había visto la sangre y los órganos que lo perseguían así. Entonces Natsume sonrió.

—Bueno, estoy para complacer —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Deberías ver lo que puedo hacer con mis manos. Y con otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Giré los ojos.

—¿En serio? Has sido abierto como un pez, hay un Cosechador psicótico-asesino detrás de nosotros, ¿y aún sigues tratando de convencerme para tener sexo?

Natsume se encogió de hombros, pero la diabólica luz no desapareció de su mirada.

—Hey, no puedes culpar a un hombre por intentarlo.

—Así es. Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Ahora, vamos —dije—. Tengo una idea.

Estaba detrás de la puerta, esperando a que Kounji Yamanochi viniese a matarme.

No tuve que esperar mucho. Apenas había llegado a mi posición cuando unos pasos arrastraron, y una sombra apareció en el otro extremo del pasillo a medio terminar.

—Gitana... —La voz de Kounji se hizo eco a través de la semioscuridad que había en la construcción—. Oh, gitana... Voy a matarte...

Apreté los dientes y agarré a Vic con más fuerza. Sabía que Kounji estaba tratando de asustarme, pero todavía podía oír la locura en su voz, fuerte y clara. ¿Cómo era posible que alguna vez pensase que era lindo?

Él tenía lo necesario para ser encerrado en un manicomio en alguna parte. Lástima que Batman no estaba aquí para venir a arrastrar su culo a Arkham10 . Miré a Natsume, que se apoyaba contra una de las paredes, escondido en las sombras. El espartano agarraba un ladrillo suelto en la mano, la única arma que había sido capaz de encontrar entre los escombros de la construcción, ya que antes se me había caído el martillo. Asentí con la cabeza hacia él, y él me asintió de vuelta. Hora del espectáculo.

—Al todo o nada —susurré.

—¡Córtale en pedazos! —cantó Vic—. ¡Y aliméntame con los trozos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que cené sangre de Cosechador.

Debajo de mi palma, los labios de la espada se movían con anticipación.

—Esperemos que gane. Ahora, cállate, Vic. Tengo que concentrarme.

Tomé aire y salí al pasillo, así Kounji podría verme. El Cosechador me vio, y una sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios.

—¿Sales con la esperanza de que te mate rápido? Odio decepcionarte, pero eso no va a suceder, gitana. Ahora no.

Se acercó más y me di cuenta de que la sangre le cubría la mitad de la cara. Debí haberle hecho más daño con el martillo de lo que pensaba. La nariz de Kounji se había hinchado hasta el doble de su tamaño normal, y rayas negras y púrpuras irradiaban hacia fuera como rayos de sol.

Pero sus ojos eran lo que realmente me daba escalofríos. Brillaban de un rojo perverso, malvado. Parecía como si alguien hubiera llenado los ojos de Kounji con decenas de cerillas y luego las hubiese encendió todas a la vez. Llamas carmesí bailaban en sus ojos, un ardor tan caliente y brillante que pensé que podría disparar fuego de sus ojos y freírme donde estaba. Los ojos de Shizune se habían visto exactamente de la misma manera cuando había tratado de matarme en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Kounji debía estar canalizando a Loki, canalizando la magia del dios del mal lo que sea que los cosechadores del caos hacían cuando tenían la intención de matar a sus enemigos.

Pero yo tenía el canal de Natsume y todos sus recuerdos de lucha que aprovechar. Sería suficiente para salvarnos a los dos. Tenía que serlo. —¿Quieres pelear? —grité—. Entonces ven y tómalo, gamberro mocoso-arrogante.

No tuve que burlarme de él dos veces. Kounji gritó con rabia y corrió por el pasillo hacia mí. Me volví y corrí hacia el otro extremo, a un área abierta, llevándolo hacia fuera, más allá del escondite de Natsume. El plan era simple. Tenía que mantener a Kounji ocupado, y en cuanto Natsume tuviese la oportunidad, el espartano se tambalearía por detrás del Cosechador y le daría en la cabeza con el ladrillo que tenía en la mano hasta que Kounji estuviese inconsciente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era no morir en el intento. Me di la vuelta, puse a Vic en posición, y me armé de todos los recuerdos que tenía de Natsume.

Kounji salió del pasillo, levantó su espada sobre su cabeza, y la dejó caer sobre mí.

¡CLANG!

Kounji me había golpeado con toda su fuerza y habilidad de Vikingo, tratando de dividirme en dos el cráneo de un golpe. La fuerza de su vicioso ataque me echó hacia atrás, pero pensé en Natsume, llamando a mis recuerdos de él, y logré aferrarme a Vic. Y así luchamos.

Nos movimos de lado a lado en el caos de la obra. Gritando, gruñendo, tratando de cortarnos el uno al otro en condenados pedazos, como Vic quería. Kounji estaba en frenesí ahora, con los ojos cada vez más rojos, más brillantes, y más furioso con cada segundo que pasaba. Incluso con mis recuerdos de Natsume, lo único que podía hacer era mantener al Cosechador lejos de empujar su espada en mi corazón.

Y Kounji y yo estábamos encerrados tan juntos que Natsume no podía saltar entremedias con su corte en la pierna, no sin ser cortado a tiras por uno de nosotros. Si iba a vencer al Cosechador, tendría que hacerlo por mí misma. Cogí mi don gitano otra vez, y pensé en Natsume.

Me concentré en lo feroz, y fuerte que era, como nunca se daba por vencido, sin importar lo que pasase. Busqué a través de mis recuerdos todas las batallas en las que jamás había estado, y me concentré en esa emoción dulce, eléctrica de la victoria que él sentía cada vez que ganaba. Llamé imagen tras imagen de Natsume, hasta que el rostro del espartano era todo lo que podía ver, y sus emociones eran lo único que podía sentir, hasta que yo era todo lo Natsume era. Y luego ataqué.

¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang!

Di un paso adelante, blandiendo mi espada en una rápida serie de movimientos.

Estocada, estocada, estocada.

Kounji logró bloquear mis golpes, pero hizo algo que no había hecho antes: Dio un paso hacia atrás en lugar de hacia adelante. Por primera vez, la preocupación brilló en su mirada, junto con su ardiente odio hacia mí.

—¿Cómo es que de pronto eres mucho mejor con la espada?

—Soy gitana —gruñí—. La loca Campeona de Nike. Bendecida y dotada de magia por la propia diosa. Y Nike es una victoria en sí, ¿recuerdas? Eso es quién y qué es.

—¿Y qué? —murmuró Kounji.

—Que he encontrado una manera de vencerte, idiota. He encontrado la manera de ganar.

Está bien, quizás solo estaba ganando porque había tocado los recuerdos y las habilidades de combate de Natsume, pero era solo charla. Kounji abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero no le di la oportunidad. Aproveché mi ventaja, yendo hacia él con todo lo que tenía, con cada truco astuto que Natsume conocía y un par de otros aún más sucios que pensé por mí misma.

En mi primer golpe, le corté en el brazo. En el segundo, Vic rebanó a través de su estómago. Y en el tercero, quité la espada de Kounji de su mano.

Kounji se inclinó hacia abajo, luchando por conseguir su arma, pero no detuve mi ataque. Eché la pierna hacia atrás y golpeé mi pie en su rostro. Algo crujió bajo mi zapatilla, y el Cosechador gritó. En un segundo, todo había terminado. Kounji yacía de espaldas en el suelo, y tenía a Vic contra su garganta.

—¡Ahora, esto es de lo que yo hablaba! —cantó Vic, su ojo brillaban como una luna púrpura en la sombra.

La voz de Vic me devolvió a mí misma, y parpadeé unas cuantas veces. Me sentía un poco aturdida y desorientada. Tal vez fuese porque había estado muy concentrada en los recuerdos de Natsume, pero a pesar de que sólo había estado luchando con Kounji, me fue difícil recordar exactamente qué había sucedido, exactamente como le había golpeado.

Kounji me miró. Ese misterioso, parpadeante, ardiente odio aún ardía en sus ojos carmesí, aunque su cara estaba ensangrentada y con moretones, tenía la nariz rota.

—Adelante, gitana. Mátame. Te reto.

Moví a Vic una fracción de una pulgada, pero fue suficiente para romper la piel en el cuello de Kounji. Una sola gota de sangre rodó por su garganta.

—Hazlo —dijo entre dientes—. ¡Mátame!

Quería hacerlo —realmente quería hacerlo. Por todo lo que me había hecho, por cómo había herido a Natsume, a Kitsu, e incluso al lobo Fenrir. Pero Kounji estaba herido y desarmado ahora. No sería una amenaza para mí nunca más, y matarlo ahora no me haría mejor que él. Además, tenía la sospecha de que era lo que realmente quería de todos modos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. Así puedes dedicar tu muerte a Loki y hacerlo más fuerte, ¿no? Eso es lo que los cosechadores hacéis. Sacrifican a otras personas e incluso a sí mismos a su dios, tratando de ayudarle a salir de esa prisión en la que está mágicamente atrapado. Es algo idiota que hacer si me lo preguntas. No querría servir a un dios de esa manera.

—Y está funcionando —siseó Kounji—. Los sellos están casi rotos, y no va a pasar mucho más tiempo antes de que encontremos la llave para abrir el último. Pronto, Loki será libre, y su caos reinará una vez más. Y cuando eso suceda, lamentarás el día en que naciste, gitana. Tú, Nike y todos los demás miembros del patético Panteón.

¿Sellos? ¿Una llave? No sabía si Kounji estaba escupiendo total mierda o si realmente sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Tal vez era su rostro deformado, o el parpadeo de color rojo fuego en sus ojos, pero un escalofrío se deslizó por mi columna vertebral.

—Será mejor que acabes conmigo ahora, gitana —gruñó Kounji—. O algún día lograré liberarme, y voy a matar a esa vieja chocha abuela que tanto quieres.

Nunca había conocido a mi padre, y había perdido a mi madre a manos de un conductor ebrio. No podía perder a mi abuela, también. Simplemente —no podía. La ira explotó en mi corazón hasta entonces; rabia fría porque el Cosechador se atreviese a amenazar a mi abuela, y miedo amargo que de alguna manera pudiera hacer realidad su terrible promesa. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba con la fuerza de las dos emociones en conflicto. Tardó unos segundos, pero la rabia se impuso.

Mis manos se apretaron alrededor de Vic, y apreté la espada profundamente en el cuello de Kounji, hasta que su sangre se veía como lágrimas carmesí goteando en el suelo de concreto.

—Vamos, gitana —murmuró Kounji—. ¡Hazlo!

Unos pasos se arrastraron en el serrín, y Natsume se acercó cojeando a mi lado.

—Mikan —dijo Natsume con voz suave—. Mikan.

No había juicio en su voz, ningún reproche, ninguna condena, y sabía que el espartano estaría de acuerdo con lo que había decidido hacer. Si yo mataba a Kounji, Natsume estaría aquí y vería lo que haría. Y yo quería hacerlo mucho. Mis manos temblaban por el deseo de solo terminar con Kounji y las amenazas que había hecho contra mi abuela.

Pero no quería que Natsume me viese como ese tipo de persona, alguien que podría matar a sangre fría, y yo no quería ser ese tipo de persona. No quería ser un monstruo. Por primera vez, realmente entendía lo que significaba. Dejé escapar una respiración tensa, entrecortada y aparté la espada de la garganta de Kounji.

—Estoy bien ahora —susurré—. Estoy bien.

Natsume se acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro.

—Me alegro —me susurró él.

**Capítulo 22**

A penas había pasado un minuto después de que solté la espada antes de que los gritos comenzaran a hacerse eco a través de la semi-oscura obra en construcción.

—¡Mikan! ¡Natsume! ¡Kitsu!

—¡Por aquí! —gritó Natsume en respuesta.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde, una linterna se abrió un brillante camino en la oscuridad y aterrizó en mi cara. Entrecerré los ojos ante el fuerte resplandor, manteniendo mi espada y los ojos fijos en Kounji, sin atreverme a dejarme distraer por el hecho de que estábamos a punto de tener compañía. Podría no haber matado a Kounji, pero si el Cosechador se movía un milímetro ahora, lo trincharía y me preocuparía por las consecuencias después. Él me había hecho lo mismo, intentar matarme de cualquier forma posible, sin importar cómo. Algo más en lo que Sumire había tenido razón. Para mi sorpresa, Jinno salió de las sombras, una espada aferrada en una mano y una linterna en la otra. Las negras cejas del bibliotecario se levantaron ante la vista de mí parada junto a Kounji, la sangre del Cosechador cubriéndonos a ambos como si hubiéramos estado jugando a Paintball en lugar de pelear a muerte.

—¿Están los dos bien? —preguntó Jinno, mirando a Natsume.

—Estamos bien, más o menos —contestó Natsume—. Tengo un tajo profundo en el muslo, y la chica gitana tiene algunos golpes y moratones. ¿Qué hay de Kitsu?

Kitsu. El aliento se me atascó en la garganta. Había estado tan ocupada luchando con Kounji que me había olvidado del otro espartano herido —y el hecho de que habíamos tenido que dejarlo atrás a merced del Cosechador y del lobo Fenrir. A pesar de que sabía que había sido la única opción en ese momento, la culpa y la vergüenza ardían en mi corazón. Si Kounji había matado a Kitsu, no sabía lo que haría.

—Narumi encontró a Kitsu y lo llevó con Aurora a la enfermería —dijo Jinno—. Debería estar bien, una vez que saque esa pieza de su hombro y detenga el sangrado.

Dejé salir el aliento que ni siquiera me di cuenta había estado conteniendo.

El alivio llenó la cara de Natsume.

—Bien. —Apartó la vista del bibliotecario—. No quería dejarlo. Tienes que creerme. Nunca dejaría a alguien atrás. No otra vez. Quería quedarme y luchar.

La miseria hizo que los hombros de Natsume se hundieran, y su voz fue tan suave que tuve que esforzarme para oírla.

—Sé que no lo hiciste, y también Kitsu. —Jinno se acercó al espartano y puso una mano en su hombro—. Me alegro de que estés bien. Me tenías preocupado, Natsume.

Había pensado que había terminado de ser sorprendida por el día, pero no esperaba la casual y fácil familiaridad que los dos parecían tener el uno con el otro. El modo en el que estaban hablando, pensarías que en realidad eran… amigos o algo. Familia incluso, una vocecita me susurró desde el fondo de mi mente. Por primera vez, me di cuenta de cuán similares parecían los dos —y cómo ambos tenían el mismo cabello oscuro y ojos carmesí.

¿Natsume y Jinno? ¿Familia? Eso era un poco difícil de envolver alrededor de mi cerebro, especialmente desde que nunca había oído a uno mencionar nada acerca del otro. Además, Jinno era demasiado remilgado para estar relacionado con alguien tan despreocupado como Natsume. Como para probar mi punto, Jinno se dio la vuelta para mirarme, sus ojos afilados y estrechos en su pálida cara.

—Dos estudiantes gravemente heridos, tú misma cubierta de sangre, un Cosechador en las instalaciones, un lobo Fenrir corriendo suelto en alguna parte, y extensos daños materiales en la estación. ¿Bien? —espetó Jinno—. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Mikan Sakura?

Pensé durante un segundo, luego le sonreí.

—Seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Nunca puse un pie fuera del hotel.

Pareció como si el bibliotecario quisiera extender la mano y estrangularme allí mismo. Una hora después, me encontré sentada en una cama en la enfermería de la estación mirando a la profesora Himemiya terminar de curar a Kitsu. Himemiya ya había arreglado el tajo en la pierna de Natsume, y el espartano estaba en la habitación de al lado, contándole al entrenador Narumi y a Jinno lo que había pasado por décima vez. Como Natsume había dicho, yo sólo había recibido unos cuantos golpes y moretones, y mis heridas no eran lo suficientemente graves para requerir curación. Pero había permanecido en la enfermería de todos modos. Necesitaba hablar con Kitsu, sobre un montón de cosas.

—Ahí —dijo Himemiya—. Todo listo.

Dejó caer sus manos del hombro de Kitsu, y el cálido resplandor dorado de la curación que había envuelto su cuerpo desapareció lentamente. Himemiya ya había extraído la pieza de su hombro, y la piel allí estaba suave, entera e intacta una vez más. El rostro de Kitsu estaba aún pálido y sudoroso, por todo el dolor que había experimentado, pero si no hubiera visto al espartano retorciéndose en el suelo de la obra en construcción, no habría sabido que incluso le hubiera ocurrido gran cosa.

Himemiya me miró primero, luego a Kitsu. Sus ojos verdes eran oscuros y pensativos detrás de sus gafas plateadas. Podía decir que algo estaba pasando entre nosotros dos, pero yo no le daría ninguna información, y tampoco lo haría él.

—Los dejaré a los dos solos durante unos minutos —dijo finalmente, después de que se hizo evidente que Kitsu y yo no íbamos a hablar delante de ella.

—Gracias, profesora —dije suavemente—. Creo que ambos apreciaríamos eso.

Himemiya asintió, luego dejó la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Kitsu y yo no hablamos durante unos momentos.

—Así que, aquí estamos —dije, mirando al espartano que estaba medio tendido, medio sentado en la cama de al lado.

Suspiró.

—Sí. Qué afortunados de nosotros.

Más segundos pasaron en silencio. En la mesa contra la pared, la estatua en miniatura de Skadi nos miraba, sus rasgos neutrales por una vez.

—¿Quieres hablarme sobre ello? —pregunté finalmente en una voz suave. Kitsu hizo una mueca.

—Supongo que te debo mucho, ¿no? —Me encogí de hombros. Kitsu suspiró otra vez, luego se sentó del todo en la cama. Giró las piernas a un lado así estaba frente a mí. Luego enderezó los hombros y me miró—. Así que soy gay, y estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, el cual no es gay y no tiene ni idea de cómo me siento acerca de él. Pero tú ya sabes todo eso. Tienes que hacerlo ya que recogiste mi libreta en el gimnasio.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no lo hice. Tuve la sensación de que tenías un serio enamoramiento con alguien, pero no me di cuenta de quién era. Me arrancaste la libreta de las manos antes de que pudiera ver que era Ruka.

Kitsu frunció el ceño.

—Pero pensé que lo sabías. Dijiste todas esas cosas sobre mí sin deseando que alguien supiera con quién estaba enrollado. Y luego en el trayecto en el autobús hasta aquí, dijiste que yo… contaminaría tus cosas si las tocaba. Pensé que estabas hablando de mí siendo gay.

El dolor llenó sus ojos verdes. Kitsu dejó caer su mirada de la mía y recogió un hilo suelto en una de las sábanas de la cama. Podrías contaminarlas porque tú eres tú, mi propia voz fría y desagradable susurró en mi mente. Había estado hablando de algo completamente distinto, y había dicho las palabras sin pensar, sin darme cuenta de cómo las interpretaría Kitsu.

—Estaba hablando sobre mis libros de historietas —dije, intentando explicarlo—. Siempre que la gente toca cosas, pueden dejar parte de sí mismos detrás, sus pensamientos, sentimientos, recuerdos. Mi magia psicométrica me permite ver, sentir y experimentar esas cosas como si fueran mis propios recuerdos, mis propias emociones. Eso es por lo que no me gusta que la gente toque mis cosas: porque pueden dejar pedazos amargos y desagradables de sí mismos detrás. Además, pensé que te estabas burlando de mí o algo. Sólo quería que te marcharas.

Hice una mueca.

—Mierda. Fui una completa perra, ¿no? Probablemente pensaste que soy una intolerante total. —Esta vez, Kitsu se encogió de hombros. Caímos en silencio durante unos pocos segundos—. Entonces, ¿por qué intentaste atropellarme fuera de la casa de mi abuela? ¿Por qué me disparaste esa flecha en la biblioteca? —pregunté.

—Es complicado —dijo—. Mis padres saben que soy gay, y han sido estupendos al respecto. Realmente comprensivos. Natsume y Ruka lo saben, también, y están bien con ello. No serían mis amigos de otra manera. Casi todo el mundo en Mythos lo sabe. No estoy tratando de esconderlo, pero no lo grito desde los tejados tampoco, ¿sabes? Me imagino que no es asunto de nadie salvo mío.

Asentí. Entendía de lo que estaba hablando. Hacía lo mismo con mi Don gitano. Sí, los otros chicos en Mythos sabían que tenía el poder de encontrar cosas perdidas, pero no lo destacaba en el patio ni alardeaba de ello entre clases tampoco.

Pensé sobre esa extraña mirada que Yura me había dado en el vestíbulo cuando le había dicho a la empleada que quería saber en qué habitación estaba Kitsu. La valquiria sabía que Kitsu era gay —ese es el por qué Yura había pensado que era extraño que fuera a su habitación o que dijera estaba enrollada con él. Kitsu tomó aliento.

—Pero Ruka no sabe cómo me siento acerca de él. Creo que Natsume lo sospecha, pero nunca le diría nada a Ruka. Natsume es demasiado buen amigo para hacer eso. Pero no sabía lo que tú harías, Mikan. No quería que se lo contaras a nadie, especialmente a Ruka.

—Pero ¿por qué no sólo le dices a Ruka cómo te sientes? —pregunté en un tono suave, aunque ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta. Kitsu sacudió la cabeza.

—Porque Ruka es mi mejor amigo, y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. Es una de las mejores cosas en mi vida. Ruka no es gay, así que nunca va a sentir por mí lo mismo que yo por él. Cuando me di cuenta de que sabías mis sentimientos por él, yo sólo… entré en pánico, y pensé que tal vez si te daba algo más en lo que pensar, entonces lo olvidarías todo sobre mí y mi secreto.

Kitsu y yo éramos más parecidos de lo que él se daba cuenta. Yo odiaba el hecho de que mis sentimientos por Natsume fueran tan evidentes para todo el mundo. Si hubiera podido, los habría escondido, especialmente desde que no tenía ni idea de cómo Natsume se sentía realmente sobre mí. Incluso en mi antigua escuela, en su mayoría me había guardado mis enamoramientos para mí misma en lugar de contárselo todo a mis amigos inmediatamente, porque sabía cuán fácil era para una persona cometer un desliz y dejar un secreto como ese salir de la bolsa. Y si a mi enamorado no le gustaba también, bueno, ahí es cuando las cosas se ponían humillantes, como lo habían hecho con Natsume. Sólo podía imaginar cuánto peor habría sido la situación si Natsume y yo hubiéramos sido tan cercanos como Kitsu y Ruka. Así que sí, podía entender totalmente de dónde venía el deseo de Kitsu de querer mantener sus sentimientos para sí mismo.

Tomó aliento.

—Además, no quería ser el chisme jugoso de la semana en la academia o hacer que Ruka lo fuera tampoco. Eso sólo nos heriría a ambos. Tengo suficiente con lo que tratar como es ahora —siendo gay, siendo un espartano, aprendiendo cómo luchar contra los cosechadores. No necesito a la gente burlándose y mandándose mensajes de texto sobre mí a mis espaldas, porque estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo por encima de todo lo demás, ¿entiendes?

Entendía. Había sido miserable al principio cuando llegué a la academia porque no había encajado, porque me había sentido tan desesperadamente fuera de lugar. Incluso después de que había llegado a ser amiga de Sumire y Koko, había días en que aún me sentía de ese modo —como si todo lo que alguien viera cuando me miraban fuera Mikan Yukihara, esa rara chica gitana que tocaba cosas y veía cosas. Sí, sabía cómo se sentía Kitsu.

—Sé lo que estás pasando —dije—. Pero ¿no crees que el coche y la flecha fueron un poco… extremos? Podías sólo haberme pedido que no le dijera nada a Ruka. Me habría mantenido callada sobre algo tan importante para ti.

Kitsu hizo una mueca.

—Lo sé, pero me estaba refiriendo a ti esa mañana en el gimnasio, burlándome de ti. Pensé que se lo dirías a Ruka, incluso si te pedía que no lo hicieras. Enfrentémoslo. Obtener venganza es como un deporte escolar en Mythos.

—¿Por qué fuiste tan sarcástico conmigo? Me pregunté sobre eso.

—Porque Ruka dijo que pensaba que era genial que te gustaran los superhéroes. Había estado dejando caer pistas durante un par de semanas de que ahora estaba con alguien. Pensé que podrías ser tú, y estaba celoso. Ese es el por qué me burlé de tu camiseta.

—Pero Misaki Harada era la chica que realmente le gustaba a Ruka en su lugar.

Kitsu asintió y aspiró otra bocanada de aire.

—Además, Natsume nos había dicho a mí y a Ruka que habías tenido algunos encontronazos con cosechadores y que era por eso que te estábamos entrenando, en caso de que vinieran tras de ti de nuevo. Sé que exageré, pero asustándote y haciéndote pensar que había otro Cosechador detrás de ti parecía la manera más fácil y rápida para hacerte olvidar sobre mi enamoramiento con Ruka.

Kitsu me miró, sus ojos verdes brillantes y serios en su cara.

—Pero no estaba intentando hacerte daño. No realmente. Si no hubieras saltado fuera del camino de mi camioneta, me hubiera desviado al otro lado de la calle, y me aseguré de poner la flecha al menos a treinta centímetros de distancia de tu cabeza en la biblioteca. Sólo estaba tratando de asustarte. Eso es todo, Mikan. Lo juro.

Su lógica tenía sentido, en una especie de extraño modo. Kitsu sólo había querido darme algo en que pensar además del hecho de que estaba enamorado de alguien que probablemente nunca correspondería sus sentimientos. Era mi propia culpa haber saltado a conclusiones erróneas y había sido lo bastante estúpida para no ver a Kounji como el villano que era en realidad.

Era justo como le había preguntado a Koko acerca de todos los extraños juegos y decoración en el carnaval. Koko no había visto nada malo con las máscaras de cosechadores y Merodeadores de Nemea porque eran una parte del mundo en el que había crecido. Aquellas cosas eran normales para Koko, justo como pelear y asustar a tu enemigo eran normales para un fiero guerrero espartano como Kitsu. Justo como Sumire pirateando un sistema informático y metiéndose con las calificaciones de otra chica o yo irrumpiendo en las habitaciones de la gente e intentando averiguar todos sus secretos era normal para nosotros. Tal vez todos hacíamos cosas que nos parecían perfectamente razonables todo el tiempo, incluso si en el fondo sabíamos que esas cosas estaban mal, o que otra gente no las entendería o estaría de acuerdo con nosotros.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Bueno, hiciste un buen trabajo. Pensé que había un Cosechador intentando matarme por lo que pasó con Shizune.

La mirada de Kitsu se agudizó.

—¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Shizune?

Me senté allí y le conté todo sobre Shizune falsificando su propia muerte, intentando sacrificar a Yura para Loki, y cómo había quedado atrapada en medio de todo eso. El espartano acababa de contarme su secreto. Me imaginé que era justo contarle uno mío. Además, Kitsu había ayudado a salvarme enviándole un mensaje de texto a Natsume y diciéndole que estábamos en problemas. Luego, después de que Kounji había salido corriendo detrás de mí y Natsume, Kitsu le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Jinno y los demás profesores y les había dicho lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez no había usado sus habilidades de lucha Espartanas, pero Kitsu aún era un héroe.

Kitsu me miró con un nuevo interés después de que terminé la historia.

—Natsume siempre dijo que eras una patea-traseros, pero realmente no lo creía… hasta ahora.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque la mayoría de las veces no distingo la punta de una espada del dorso de mi mano?

—Algo así.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro. Después de un momento, mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Esta vez, yo era la que miraba hacia abajo y escarbaba en las sábanas de la cama.

—Así que… ¿Natsume cree que soy una patea-traseros?

Kitsu hizo una mueca.

—Yo, uh, realmente no se suponía que dijera nada de eso.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Escúpelo, espartano.

Durante un segundo pensé que no iba a responderme, pero entonces suspiró.

—Sí, Natsume cree que eres una patea-traseros. Habla de ti todo el tiempo. El chico está totalmente obsesionado contigo, Mikan.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está con Wakako en vez de conmigo? —Los bordes dentados de mi corazón arañaron en mi pecho mientras hacía la pregunta, pero quería saber por qué —necesitaba saber por qué.

—Natsume tiene un problema sobre dejar que las chicas se acerquen a él. Quiero decir, realmente, de verdad cerca de él y no solo para… —Kitsu mordió sus palabras.

—¿Sexo? —pregunté en un tono sardónico.

Se sonrojó un poco.

—Sí, sexo. Creo que asustas a Natsume, porque ya se preocupa mucho por ti. Si dejara que te acercaras a él, sería un fracasado total.

No le pregunté a Kitsu por qué Natsume no permitiría a una chica acercarse a él. Sabía que la respuesta tenía algo que ver con ese horrible recuerdo que había visto, el de un joven Natsume de pie sobre los cuerpos sangrantes y muertos de su madre y su hermana.

—Así que… ¿estamos bien? —dijo Kitsu, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—¿Sobre tú dándome un susto de muerte? —Tragó saliva y asintió.

Sonreí—. Sí, estamos bien.

Kitsu dudó.

—Y acerca de Ruka y cómo me siento sobre él…

Esta vez, lo interrumpí.

—Es tu secreto. Mantenlo tanto como necesites hacerlo, y yo haré lo mismo. Pero si alguna vez necesitas alguien con quien hablar, estoy aquí. Soy bastante buena escuchando. —Mi sonrisa se amplió—. Ya que, ya sabes, soy toda una patea-traseros y esas cosas.

Kitsu resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, como si hubiera deseado no haberme contado eso nunca. Sí, iba a obtener totalmente algún provecho del comentario de Natsume. Después de un momento, Kitsu extendió su puño cerrado hacia mí.

—¿Amigos? —preguntó en voz baja.

Se me ocurrió entonces que algo bueno e inesperado había salido de todo este lío. No me gustaría enfrentarme a otro Cosechador en cualquier momento pronto. De acuerdo, no me gustaría luchar con otro Cosechador jamás, pero esta vez, pensé que la lucha había valido la recompensa.

Me incliné hacia delante y golpeé mi puño contra el de Kitsu.

—Definitivamente amigos.

**Capítulo 23**

Kitsu y yo salimos de la enfermería y fuimos a enfrentar a los demás.

La profesora Himemiya, el entrenador Narumi, y Jinno querían interrogarnos a los dos, junto con Natsume, sobre lo que había sucedido en el sitio de construcción, por lo que todos fuimos en tropel a una oficina contigua a la enfermería. El interrogatorio se prolongó durante aproximadamente una hora. Conté toda la historia tres veces, de principio a fin, con unos pequeños cambios. Concretamente, que Kounji había confesado tratar de atropellarme y disparar la flecha hacia mí en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

Por debajo de la mesa, fuera de la vista de los profesores, Kitsu tendió su puño hacia mí de nuevo. Lo choqué con el mío una vez más, haciéndole saber que estábamos bien. Natsume nos miró, preguntándose lo que estábamos haciendo, pero ninguno de nosotros lo miró. Le había prometido a Kitsu que guardaría su secreto, y planeaba hacer valer mi voto. Y estaba de acuerdo con culpar a Kounji de todo, ya que, ya sabes, el Cosechador había tratado de matarnos a los tres.

Finalmente, los profesores terminaron con sus preguntas, y pregunté lo único —la única cosa—lo que pensé que realmente importaba.

—¿Qué va a pasar con Kounji? —pregunté.

Después de que Narumi hubiera llevado a Kitsu a la enfermería, el entrenador había regresado a la obra y ayudó a Jinno a colocar un juego de esposas mágicamente reforzadas en Kounji, que había estado maldiciendo todo el tiempo. Yo había visto a los dos profesores remolcar al Cosechador. No sabía dónde habían llevado a Kounji, y no me importaba realmente. Todo lo que quería era asegurarme de que nunca volvería a ver la luz del día o tener la oportunidad de hacer realidad su horrible amenaza. Sería mejor que terminaras conmigo ahora, gitana. O algún día lograré liberarme, y voy a matar a esa vieja chocha de abuela que tanto quieres, la voz fría y burlona de Kounji resonó en mi cabeza.

Me estremecí y envolví mis brazos a mi alrededor. Eso no iba a ocurrir, me prometí. Nadie iba a lastimar a mi Abuela Yukihara. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para detenerlo. Himemiya, Narumi y Jinno intercambiaron una mirada.

—Estará encerrado en Mythos hasta que podamos interrogarlo —dijo Himemiya—. Queremos averiguar lo más que podamos acerca de los otros cosechadores que han estado trabajando y cuáles son sus planes.

Mi boca se abrió.

—¿Hay una prisión? ¿En la maldita academia?

Jinno hizo una mueca.

—Por favor, Mikan Sakura. Mantén los gritos a un mínimo. Por supuesto, que hay una prisión en la base de la academia. Esta no es la primera vez que los cosechadores, los lobos Fenrir, y similares han intentado matar a los estudiantes. Tenemos que tener algún lugar para ponerlos, hasta que puedan ser enviados a otro lugar, a una instalación más permanente.

No hace mucho tiempo, la muerte de Shizune me había llevado al hecho de que había un depósito de cadáveres en la academia para almacenar cuerpos de estudiantes, en caso de que los chicos fueran asesinados por los cosechadores. Ahora, había aprendido que también había una prisión escondida en algún lugar en medio de los edificios de piedra gris, el césped bien cuidado, y las estatuas naturales. Me pregunté qué otros pequeños secretos desagradables había en Mythos. ¿Un cementerio? ¿Un crematorio? ¿O algo aún peor?

Finalmente, los profesores se quedaron sin preguntas y nos enviaron a Natsume, Kitsu, y a mí de regreso a nuestras habitaciones para asearnos. Acabábamos de entrar en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando se abrieron las puertas principales, y Sumire y Koko entraron. Se estaban riendo, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. Sumire me vio y arrastró a Koko hacia nosotros tres.

—¡Mikan! No vas a creer que tiempo increíble tuvimos hoy. Es una lástima que estuvieras encerrada aquí en el hotel...

La voz de la Valkiria se fue apagando, y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras se fijaba en mi ropa rasgada y ensangrentada; la cara sucia y el cabello revuelto, suelto. Su mirada se desvió hacia Kitsu y Natsume, que estaban tan sucios como yo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Ella sacudió la cabeza ante Kitsu y Natsume—. ¿Y a ellos?

—Es una larga historia —dije, enlazando mi brazo con el suyo—. Pero realmente no creerás que solo estuve sentada en los alrededores del hotel durante todo el día sin hacer nada, ¿verdad?

Después de que me duché y me puse ropa limpia, informé a Sumire y a Koko sobre todo lo que había sucedido mientras ellos habían estado fuera esquiando.

—Genial—murmuró la Valkiria, su oscura mirada acusadora—. Te vas a perseguir cosechadores y te olvidas de invitarnos. ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga eres, Mikan?

Traté de convencer a Sumire que encarar a Kounji en la oscuridad había sido cualquier cosa menos divertida, pero ella no me perdonaría. Y pensaba que yo era el bicho raro a veces. Por favor.

También llamé a mi Abuela Yukihara. La profesora Himemiya me lo había ordenado, pero yo lo habría hecho de todos modos, sólo para oír la voz de mi abuela. Sólo para poder asegurarme de que estaba bien y de que Kounji o alguno de sus amigos cosechadores no habían encontrado la manera de hacerle daño como me había prometido que haría. No sabía qué haría si perdía a mi abuela como había pasado con mi madre.

Esta vez, no pude convencer a la Abuela Yukihara de no venir a la estación. Ella apareció en Powder ya entrada la tarde y me llevó al otro lado de las montañas a su casa en Asheville. Himemiya dijo que podía pasar la noche allí, en mi antigua habitación antes de volver a la academia por la mañana. A pesar del hecho de que casi había muerto, las Potencias en Mythos seguían esperando que me levantara alegre y temprano el lunes por la mañana, para el entrenamiento de armas, las clases y los deberes. La vida era a veces tan injusta.

La abuela se desvivió por mí el resto de la noche, y yo se lo permití. Era agradable ser atendida después de todo lo que había sucedido. La Abuela Yukihara cocinó uno de mis platos favoritos para la cena: gruesas y jugosas rodajas de carne en mezquite; puré de patatas con un montón de crema agria y de queso; zanahorias glaseadas en miel, y ricos, masticables rollos de masa fermentada untados con mantequilla de canela. Ella incluso hizo mi tarta de queso favorita de piña-lima de postre. Para el momento en que terminamos con la delicia tropical, sólo había quedado una porción en la cacerola.

La Abuela Yukihara entró en mi habitación tarde esa noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama. La preocupación llenaba sus ojos color violeta, y su rostro parecía tener unas cuantas arrugas más marcadas de lo que yo recordaba que tenía la última vez que la vi.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando, calabaza? —preguntó.

—Bien, supongo —dije—. Sólo tratando de procesar todo, ¿sabes?

De regreso a casa, le había contado todo lo que había pasado a la abuela, desde recoger la libreta de Kitsu, al espartano tratando de asustarme con su coche y la flecha, a la avalancha y todo lo que había pasado con Kounji en el sitio de construcción.

—¿Qué crees que le pasó al lobo Fenrir? —pregunté—. ¿Crees que está bien?

Los profesores podrían haber acorralado a Kounji, pero no habían sido capaces de encontrar al lobo en ningún lugar. Kitsu había dicho que el lobo había embestido abriendo la puerta y se había escapado tan pronto como Kounji había ido detrás de mí y de Natsume. Los profesores habían perdido el rastro de la criatura en el bosque nevado fuera del complejo. Tal vez era una tontería, pero una parte de mí esperaba que los profesores no lo encontraran, que el lobo se hubiera internado profundamente en las montañas, donde finalmente podría estar libre de los cosechadores.

—Estoy segura de que estará bien —dijo la abuela, tratando de tranquilizarme—. Es un animal salvaje, que no estaba destinado a ser torturado o retorcido por los cosechadores. Estoy segura de que será mucho más feliz en el bosque de lo que nunca ha sido antes. Hay otros lobos que deambulan por las montañas, y podría encontrar una manada de ellos para unirse. ¿Quién sabe? Podrías verlo de nuevo algún día.

Sus ojos adquirieron una mirada vacía y vidriosa por un segundo, y me pregunté si estaba viendo al lobo, si estaba consiguiendo una visión de su futuro —tal vez incluso del mío, también. Pero el momento pasó, y sus ojos se aclararon una vez más. Dudé.

—¿Y qué hay de mi don gitano? ¿Y qué puedo hacer con él ahora? ¿Por qué crees que tengo este nuevo poder?

—Tú tienes diecisiete años, Mikan —dijo la Abuela Yukihara—. No estás completamente desarrollada aún y tampoco lo está tu magia. Está evolucionando y cambiando, al igual que tú. Sólo continuará volviéndose más fuerte, al igual que tú. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, era afortunada si podía decir que hora era, ni mucho menos ver el futuro. Pero mi magia se hizo más y más fuerte al pasar los años, al igual que la de tu madre —y al igual que la tuya también lo hará.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—Y tu psicometría no es el final de tus poderes —es solo el principio. Tienes lo que los veteranos llaman magia de contacto. Es muy rara y poderosa. Siempre dices que tocas cosas y ves cosas, y eso es cierto. Pero la magia táctil funciona en ambos sentidos.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Esto significa que cuando tocas algo, el objeto te influencia —ves los recuerdos y las emociones que están atados a ese objeto. Pero la otra cara de la moneda es que deberías ser capaz de influir en el objeto o en la persona a quien estás tocando, también. Deberías ser capaz de alimentar a esa persona con tus recuerdos y emociones —y quizás más. Al menos, esa es la teoría. Nada está dicho sobre lo que vas a ser capaz de hacer con ella algún día. Todo lo que tienes que recordar es utilizar tu don gitano con sabiduría —ayudar a los demás y a ti misma si lo necesitas, y te irá bien.

De alguna manera la abuela siempre sabía exactamente qué decir para evitar que me sintiera como un bicho raro, aunque hice una nota mental para buscar magia de contacto la próxima vez que estuviera en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Si había algo más en mi psicometría que sólo vislumbrar en los objetos y las personas o usar esos recuerdos, entonces quería saber lo que era, así podría aprender como hacerlo para protegerme a mí misma —y a la Abuela Yukihara, también.

Ella extendió la mano y estrechó la mía, frotándola en la suya manchada, arrugada, y sentí el calor de su amor arrastrarse sobre mí, alejando todo lo que era frío, oscuro y aterrador. Al menos por esta noche. —Yo solo quiero hacerte saber lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, calabaza —y cuan orgullosa estaría tu madre, también.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. Todo lo que hice en realidad fue casi hacerme asesinar, junto con Kitsu y Natsume.

Mi corazón golpeaba de nuevo ante el recuerdo de los ojos rojos de Kounji encendidos y el despreciable mal que había retorcido su rostro. Todos habíamos estado tan cerca de morir —tan cerca. No importaba lo que los otros decían, sabía que era mi culpa. Sí, todos habíamos pasado a través de esto, está bien, pero eso no alivió mi culpa por poner a Kitsu y a Natsume en peligro y las terribles heridas que habían sufrido por mi culpa. La abuela sacudió la cabeza.

—Estabas junto a Kitsu cuando realmente importaba y de Natsume, también. Has descubierto cómo usar tu magia para salvarte a ti y a tus amigos. Eso te hace fuerte e inteligente, Mikan, y yo no podría estar más orgullosa de ti. Ahora, descansa un poco. Has tenido un día largo. Hablaremos más por la mañana antes de que regreses a la academia.

Subió la colcha hasta mi cuello, me besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sería mejor que termines conmigo ahora, gitana. O algún día lograré liberarme, y voy a matar a esa vieja chocha de tu abuela a la que tanto quieres. Las palabras de Kounji recorrieron mi cabeza de nuevo, un eco negro que no se desvanecería. Me estremecí y apagué la luz junto a la cama, tratando de sacar la terrible promesa del Cosechador de mi mente. Kounji estaba encerrado donde no podía hacerme daño, y nunca, nunca iba a salir. Me dije eso una y otra vez, pero aún así pasó un largo, mucho tiempo antes de poder dormirme.

**Capítulo 24**

La vida volvió a la normalidad. Bueno, tan normal como podría ser, dado el hecho que iba a la Academia Mythos. Iba a clase, me escabullía de la escuela para ver a la Abuela Yukihara y trabajaba mis turnos en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, igual que siempre.

Una cosa que era diferente era el entrenamiento de armas. Era mucho más divertido en estos días. Kitsu y yo nos habíamos convertido en verdaderos amigos e incluso Ruka estaba empezando a animarse conmigo, a pesar del hecho de que había arruinado su desayuno con Misaki. Ruka y Misaki oficialmente estaban saliendo juntos y eran extremadamente calientes y pesados. A veces Ruka se escapaba antes del entrenamiento con armas para desayunar con la amazona. El espartano nunca notó las miradas tristes y anhelantes que le echaba Kitsu. Deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes para Kitsu y esperaba que encontrara a alguien que le sacara a Ruka de su cabeza. Sabía cuánto apestaba el amor no correspondido y no quería que mi nuevo amigo se sintiera igual de desesperado como yo.

También lo estaba haciendo mejor durante el entrenamiento. Ahora podía hacerlo durante un minuto entero antes de Natsume me matara falsamente con su espada y podía dar en el borde de la diana con mis flechas cada vez. Sin embargo, traté de no usar mis recuerdos de Natsume y Sumire durante el entrenamiento. Quería saber cómo defenderme de verdad y no tener que depender de mi don gitano y de las habilidades y recuerdos de alguien más para pasar otra batalla con un Cosechador. Fue un proceso lento, pero me sentía como si estuviera empezando a aprender a ser una verdadera guerrera.

Y entonces, por supuesto, ahí estaba Natsume. Realmente no habíamos hablado desde que nos habíamos besado en la obra de construcción. Claro, entrenamos juntos y bromeábamos, pero ninguno de los dos había mencionado "el beso". Él que me había hecho sentir tantas cosas maravillosas. No estaba segura de cómo sacar el tema o incluso qué decir. Así que mantuve la boca cerrada y Natsume hizo lo mismo.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando le había pillado mirándome con una expresión preocupada en sus ojos carmesí. Sabía que Natsume quería preguntarme por lo que había visto cuando le había besado, pero no estaba segura de lo que debía decirle. "Te vi llorando sobre dos cadáveres" no era exactamente una charla romántica.

Los días pasaron, hasta que sólo faltaban unos pocos más antes de que la academia nos dejara salir durante unas largas vacaciones. Todos los chicos de Mythos se iban a pasar la Navidad y Año Nuevo a casa con sus familias y tenía muchas ganas de tener unas simples vacaciones con la Abuela Yukihara y Vic. Incluso le había comprado a la espada un pequeño sombrero rojo de Santa para usar, aunque esperaba que hiciera alboroto al respecto.

—Condenadas vacaciones —murmuró Vic una noche en mi dormitorio—. Deberíamos estar luchando con los cosechadores en lugar de pensar en llenarnos con jamón y pastel.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba ansiosa por la comida de la Abuela Yukihara, así como por un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero no podía decirle eso. En todo caso, Vic se había vuelto aún más sediento de sangre desde la pelea con Kounji. Al parecer, lo había hecho tan bien durante la pelea que Vic ahora tenía alguna esperanza inverosímil que resultara ser "un correcto matón" después de todo.

Sólo giré mis ojos, puse el volumen de la televisión un poco más alto en mi dormitorio y dejé despotricar a la espada.

Dos días más tarde, sonó la campana final, señalando el final de historia de la mitología, mi última clase del día. Metí mis libros en mi bolsa de mensajero y empecé a salir en fila de la sala con los otros chicos, pero la profesora Himemiya se puso delante de mí y me hizo un gesto para que me quedara atrás.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo Mikan —dijo Himemiya—. En este momento, por favor.

Pavor helado llenó mi estómago ante su tono serio y la sombría mirada en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi abuela?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, tu abuela está bien, pero necesito tu ayuda con algo más.

Perpleja y todavía un poco preocupada, seguí a Himemiya fuera del edificio. Salimos al patio superior. La nieve había estado volando por el aire todo el día y ahora, los gorditos copos de nieve se amontonaban abajo, espolvoreando la tierra como el azúcar glas. A pesar del frío, los estudiantes todavía seguían en el patio, se amontonaban en grupos reducidos, mandando mensajes de texto en sus móviles lo mejor que podían con sus dedos enguantados. Pensé que podríamos ir a la Biblioteca de Antigüedades a hablar con Jinno acerca de algo o tal vez incluso al gimnasio para hablar con el entrenador Narumi, pero en cambio, Himemiya atravesó el patio. La seguí y las dos nos dirigimos al edificio de matemáticas y ciencias. Al igual que todas las demás estructuras de Mythos, el edificio estaba cubierto por estatuas de grifos, gárgolas y otras criaturas mitológicas, mirando duro y siniestro debajo de sus gruesas capas de nieve. Como siempre, los ojos de las criaturas parecían seguir todos mis movimientos, como si estuvieran esperando para sacudirse la nieve, liberarse de sus conchas pedregosas y atacarme. Me estremecí; quité mi mirada de un par de gárgolas gruñonas con colmillos, montadas a ambos lados de los escalones de piedra y corrí detrás de la profesora.

Himemiya me condujo al interior del edificio. En vez de ir a una de las clases o a un laboratorio en otra planta, seguí a la profesora por varios tramos de escaleras. Abajo, abajo, abajo nos fuimos hasta que parecía como si fuéramos al vientre de la academia. De vez en cuando, cuando llegábamos a una puerta, Himemiya o bien tecleaba un código en un teclado electrónico o balbuceaba algunas palabras en un idioma que yo no entendía. No sabía hasta qué punto estábamos bajo tierra, pero habíamos pasado la última sala de clase hacía tres plantas. Sólo había tantas luces aquí como en el resto del edificio, pero por alguna razón, las sombras parecían más oscuras, más largas y más profundas, como sangre que supura lentamente por el suelo.

A lo mejor era tonto por mi parte, pero tuve cuidado de no pisar las sombras por si acaso había algo escondido en ellas que no podía ver. Por último, en la planta más baja, Himemiya caminó por un largo pasillo y se detuvo ante una puerta extraña. A diferencia de las otras puertas de metal que habíamos pasado, esta estaba hecha de la misma piedra gris oscura que el resto del edificio. Barras de hierro más gruesas que mis muñecas se entrecruzaban en un patrón de tablero de tres en raya sobre la piedra y dos esfinges gigantes habían sido talladas en la superficie. Las criaturas se miraban la una a la otra, justo como el par sobre la puerta principal de la academia y me dio la sensación de que esta puerta fue sin duda diseñada para mantener algo dentro.

La profesora se quedó mirando la puerta un momento, como si las esfinges fueran a girar sus cabezas y revelarle algún secreto. Pero las estatuas permanecían fijas donde estaban, así que ella me miró.

—Supongo que debería decirte dónde estamos —dijo Himemiya.

—La prisión de la Academia Mythos ¿no? —pregunté—. Vi la señal de la morgue en el piso superior a éste, así que supongo que ésta es la prisión de la que hablaba Jinno en la estación de esquí.

Himemiya trató de sonreír, pero sus labios se torcieron en una mueca.

—Correcto. Aquí es donde mantenemos a los cosechadores, merodeadores de Nemea y otras amenazas para los estudiantes antes de que sean enviados a una instalación más permanente.

Me quedé mirando la puerta blindada y el par de esfinges. Mi estómago se retorció. De alguna manera, sabía exactamente por qué Himemiya me había traído aquí hoy.

—Kounji Yamanochi todavía está aquí, ¿verdad?

Himemiya asintió.

—Por desgracia, sí. Lo hemos estado interrogando desde que lo trajimos de vuelta desde el complejo, pero Kounji ha sido... menos explícito sobre lo que los cosechadores están haciendo. Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras ser capaz de ayudarnos, Mikan—ella vaciló—. Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras dispuesta a utilizar tu psicometría con él.

Escuché lo que dijo, pero por un segundo, sus palabras en realidad no se registraron. Luego me penetraron y mi estómago se retorció aún más. Mis rodillas se sentían como si fueran a salir por debajo de mí y me tambaleé hacia atrás unos pasos. Comencé a poner mi mano en la pared para sostenerme, pero me lo pensé mejor. No tenía ni idea de qué tipo de recuerdos vería aquí, pero dudaba de que fueran felices.

—¿Quieres que… lo toque? —susurré.

Himemiya asintió de nuevo.

—Hemos intentado todo lo que se pueda imaginar, pero Kounji no quiere hablar con nosotros y hasta ahora, ha sido resistente a todo la magia que hemos usado con él. Contigo, él no tiene que hablar. Puedes ver sus recuerdos tanto si él quiere que los veas o no.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que cave en su cerebro para ver lo que puedo sacar? —pregunté—. ¿Y si no hay nada que encontrar? ¿Y si él no sabe nada de lo que los cosechadores están planeando? Sí, Kounji es uno de ellos, pero sobre todo quería matarme porque era hermano de Shizune, y cree que asesiné a su hermana.

El rostro de Himemiya se endureció hasta que sus rasgos parecían tan fríos y distantes como los de las esfinges en la puerta frente a nosotras.

—Entonces, al menos lo sabremos y podremos ponerle en una cárcel real, donde debe estar. Pero si los cosechadores están planeando algo, como creemos que están haciendo, entonces todos estamos en peligro. Y ésta es una oportunidad de devolverles el golpe… es la primera oportunidad buena que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo. Por favor, Mikan, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero nos hemos quedado sin opciones.

Sabía que Himemiya no me pediría que hiciera esto si hubiera alguna forma de evitarlo. Le había prometido a mi madre que ella cuidaría de mí. Más que eso, ella era demasiado buena persona para pedirme que hiciera algo así a menos que realmente fuera un último recurso. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía decir que no. No si existía la posibilidad de detener a los cosechadores y salvar a otras personas, no importa lo pequeña que fuera. Mi madre habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera aquí, si hubiera tenido el tipo de magia que yo tenía.

Solté un suspiro.

—Está bien. Lo haré.

—Gracias, Mikan. Esto significa más para el Panteón de lo que crees.

Himemiya sacó una antigua llave maestra del bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta. Se abrió con un chillido ensordecedor. Por un momento parecía que las esfinges miraron en su dirección, estrechando sus ojos y juzgando si la profesora tenía derecho a estar aquí. Aparentemente, estaban satisfechos con ella, porque la profesora abrió la pesada puerta y pasó al otro lado. Dudé un segundo, luego la seguí. La prisión era más grande de lo que pensaba que sería, teniendo en cuenta que estábamos tan profundos bajo tierra. Tenía la forma de una cúpula, al igual que la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, aunque con un techo mucho más bajo. Miré hacia arriba, pero no había oro ni joyas adornando la parte superior de la cúpula. En su lugar, una enorme mano que sostenía una balanza en equilibrio había sido tallada en la roca. Me estremecí. De alguna manera, eso era más espeluznante que los rostros de todos los dioses y diosas del panteón hubieran estado allí arriba mirándome.

Las acristaladas celdas estaban dispuestas en un círculo, subiendo tres pisos y formando las paredes de la prisión. Todas estaban vacías, pero había una mesa de piedra en el centro del espacio abierto, justo debajo de la mano y las escalas.

Ahí es donde estaba sentado Kounji, con las manos encadenadas a la mesa y sus piernas ancladas al suelo debajo de ella. El entrenador Narumi estaba de pie a un lado, mientras que Jinno se quedaba en el otro. La cabeza de Kounji colgaba hacia abajo y miraba fijamente el suelo.

Y había una persona más en la cárcel: la señora Amanatsu, quien manejaba el carrito de café en la biblioteca. Estaba sentada en una mesa junto a la puerta, hojeando una revista de chismes de celebridades. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención mientras estaba trabajando en la biblioteca, pero ahora que lo hice, me di cuenta que ella era una mujer mayor, más vieja que la Abuela Yukihara. Todo en ella era extremo y opuesto. Tenía el pelo completamente blanco, pero sus ojos eran tan negros como el carbón. Su piel era más pálida que la mía, con las arrugas pintadas con gruesas rayas negras sobre su cara. Sus dedos eran largos y delgados, pero las viejas y descoloridas cicatrices estropeaban sus manos y brazos. Llevaba una larga túnica, flotante, hecha de una seda blanca fina y botas de combate negras adornaban sus pies.

Me di cuenta de aquellos, en particular, ya que los tenía apoyados en la mesa y estaba inclinada hacia atrás en su silla. Raro. Incluso para Mythos.

—¿Por qué la señora Amanatsu está aquí? —susurré a Himemiya—. ¿No debería estar en la biblioteca repartiendo bocadillos o algo así?

—Ella ayuda a proteger la cárcel cuando tenemos a alguien que necesita ser vigilado .me susurró Himemiya en respuesta—. Ella es parte del consejo de seguridad de la academia, junto a Jinno, Narumi y yo misma. Y es sólo Amanatsu…

no señora.

Miré a la señora… emm, a Amanatsu y su figura extraña. Supuse que había algo más en ella de lo que veía a simple vista, al igual que las esfinges en la puerta. Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que ese algo más podría ser. Tanto Narumi como Jinno parecían tan sombríos como Himemiya.

Amanatsu me miró durante unos segundos, sus ojos oscuros y curiosos, antes de regresar a su revista. Himemiya me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Tragué saliva y me dirigí hacia el centro de la habitación. Kounji miró hacia arriba al oír el susurro de nuestros pasos sobre el suelo de piedra. Sus ojos azules se estrecharon ante mí.

—Qué amable por tu parte venir a visitarme, gitana. Me levantaría pero... .Levantó sus manos y sacudió las cadenas ante mí. Me estremecí al oír el sonido áspero del metal tintineando junto.

—No hay forma de que pueda romper las cadenas —dijo Narumi en su voz profunda y ronca—. Están mágicamente reforzadas. No hay manera de que te puede hacer daño, Mikan. Nos hemos asegurado de eso.

Quería decirle que Kounji ya me había herido, que su amenaza contra mi Abuela Yukihara me perseguía en sueños, pero mantuve la boca cerrada. Ahora definitivamente no era el momento de confesar cómo de cobarde era realmente.

Me acerque más, mirando a Kounji. El cabello negro, ojos azules, un cuerpo perfecto. Se veía tan guapo como lo había hecho en la estación de esquí, a pesar del overol naranja y zapatos de tela que llevaba. Pero una llama de color rojo destellaba quemando en el fondo de su mirada. Me pregunté si los profesores lo podían ver también. No sabía cómo no lo había visto antes.

Una silla vacía estaba al otro lado de la mesa enfrente de Kounji, Himemiya la sacó para mí. Me desabroché la correa de mi bolso bandolera gris de alrededor de mi hombro y lo puse en el suelo. Luego me dejé caer en la silla, intentando mantener mis manos quietas de la visible agitación. La silla de piedra se sentía tan fría como el hielo contra mi espalda.

—Tómate tu tiempo, Mikan —dijo Himemiya con voz amable—. No hay prisa. Cuando estés lista.

Los labios de Kounji se estrecharon en una sonrisa divertida.

—Ah, así que te han traído para tratar de romperme. Oh, gitana, créeme cuando te digo que no te gustará lo que verás si utilizas tu psicometría en mí.

Parpadeé. ¿Cómo sabía Kounji sobre mi magia? Nunca le había hablado de mi don gitano, pero él hablaba como si lo supiera todo. "Oh, lo sabemos todo acerca de ti, Mikan Yukihara, y lo que se supone que haces". Kounji me había dicho esas palabras en la penumbra de la obra. No había pensado mucho en ello, pero ahora me llenaron de preocupación. ¿Qué sabían los cosechadores sobre mi magia que yo no sabía? ¿Qué podría hacer con él que les interesase? Kounji seguía mirándome, esperando que yo dijera algo.

—No me gusta respirar el mismo aire que tú —dije bruscamente al final—. Pero me las apaño.

Me quedé mirando sus manos descansando en la parte superior de la mesa. Son sólo unas manos, me dije. Manos que pertenecían a un Cosechador malvado, asesino-psicótico, no obstante sólo eran unas manos. Cinco dedos en cada una. Podía hacer esto. Podía manejar esto.

Tomé aliento y lo dejé escapar. Entonces me acerqué y le cogí la mano, con ganas de acabar con esto lo antes posible. Queriendo conseguir la información que Himemiya necesitaba para poder salir de este lugar horrible y nunca ver a Kounji de nuevo.

Los sentimientos y las imágenes inundaron mi mente en el segundo que mi piel tocó la del Cosechador. A pesar de que no quería, apreté los dientes, cerré los ojos y dejé que los recuerdos me llevaran lejos. Tal vez fueron todos mis años rastreando objetos perdidos, tocando escritorios, bolsos y carteras y tratando de conseguir vibraciones específicas de ellos, para poder localizar teléfonos, joyas y ordenadores portátiles que la gente había extraviado o robado a otros. Pero entrar en la mente de Kounji fue más fácil de lo que pensaba que sería. Podía sentirlo tratando de bloquearme, tratando de no pensar en nada en absoluto, sólo una pared de color blanco, pero fui más profundo, deslizándome por el vacío con el que trató de llenar su mente.

Vi tantas cosas… tantas cosas horribles, horrorosas. Kounji luchando, Kounji matando a otras personas, otros chicos, incluso dándole una paliza al lobo Fenrir hasta que su espalda estaba roja de sangre. Y Kounji no estaba solo mientras hacía esas cosas. Shizune estaba allí con él la mayor parte del tiempo. Riendo, sonriendo y matando al lado de su hermano. Podía sentir cuánto la había amado, lo feliz que había sido que ella fuera tan despiadada como él, tan dedicada a Loki. Eran como las dos caras de una moneda malvada, reflejándose entre sí en casi todos los sentidos. Y sentí su dolor ardiente, su profunda angustia cuando se enteró de que su hermana pequeña había muerto. Eso me habría hecho sentir lástima por él si no hubiera visto todas las otras cosas malas que había hecho, toda la gente que había torturado y asesinado.

Todos y cada de las cosas que vi me revolvieron el estómago, pero seguí buscando, buscando algo que podría decirle a Himemiya, algo que le ayudaría a ella y a los demás, detener cualquier cosa que los cosechadores del caos estuvieran planeando.

A pesar de todo, me di cuenta de un par de ardientes ojos rojos siguiéndome. Los ojos saltaron de recuerdo en recuerdo al igual que yo, mirándome todo el tiempo. Ahora sabía a quien pertenecían: Loki. Sus cosechadores eran las ventanas para el dios del mal al reino mortal, para poder verlo desde su prisión mágica y casi pude sentirlo mirándome desde el interior del cerebro de Kounji. Me dije una y otra vez que los ojos no podían hacerme daño, que Loki estaba encerrado lejos donde no podía tocarme, pero la idea no me consoló tanto como debería haberlo hecho.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencida, soltar la mano de Kounji, abrir mis ojos y decirle a Himemiya que no estaba sacando nada útil de él, cuando una imagen de Kounji tirando de un par de guantes me vino a la cabeza. Era el mismo recuerdo que me había llegado cuando me tocó la mano enguantada fuera de la cafetería Solsticio esa noche en el pueblo alpino. Parecía extraño, teniendo en cuenta todas las otras cosas más violentas y perturbadoras que había presenciado hasta ahora.

Curioso, me concentré en ese recuerdo, desenterrándolo de las profundidades de su cerebro como un minero en busca de oro, aumentando brillando y tirando de él con más claridad. De repente, yo estaba completamente en el recuerdo, viéndolo todo desde el punto de vista de Kounji.

Estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor de un todoterreno, poniéndose los guantes. Una vez hecho esto, miró por el espejo retrovisor a la persona sentada en la parte trasera del vehículo. Las sombras envolvían el interior del coche, así que no podía decir quién estaba allí, aunque me dio la impresión de que era una chica de mi edad. Fuera quien fuese, Kounji la conocía y sabía que tenía miedo de ella. Un estremecimiento de temor le hizo cosquillas en la columna vertebral sólo de mirarla. Raro. ¿Qué clase de persona asustaría a un Cosechador como Kounji?

—¿Estás seguro de que ella está todavía en la comisaría? —preguntó la chica en voz baja y suave.

—Llamé y pregunté por ella hace cinco minutos —dijo Kounji.. —Todavía está allí. ¿Ves? Allí está ella, saliendo justo ahora.

Kounji volvió la cabeza y vi acerca de quien estaba hablando. Pelo castaño, ojos de color violeta, hermosa sonrisa. Mi madre salió de la puerta trasera de la comisaria.

Oh, no, pensé, de alguna manera sabiendo lo que venía después. No, no, no.

Mi madre se dirigió al aparcamiento y se metió en su coche, al igual que lo había hecho en el sueño que había tenido de ella en la estación de esquí. Me preguntaba de donde había venido el horrible recuerdo y ahora lo sabía. Había sido una imagen, un sentimiento, asociado al guante de Kounji, uno que mi psicometría y mi subconsciente habían recogido, incluso si no lo hubiera visto inmediatamente cuando toqué el guante.

—Pensé que habías dicho que la hija estaría con ella —dijo Kounji—. Podríamos matar a los dos esta noche y terminar con todo esto.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—Así que la hija no está aquí. ¿Y qué? Tenemos nuestras órdenes. Inutilizamos a la madre y la preguntamos sobre la daga y dónde la escondió. Eso es lo importante esta noche. Ahora vamos.

¿Daga? ¿Qué daga? ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Por qué mi madre tendría una daga y mucho menos porque ocultarla?

Perdí mi concentración y el recuerdo se volvió borroso y se movió antes de que fuera capaz de pegarme a él de nuevo. Ahora, el todoterreno estaba parado en un cruce oscuro, las luces apagadas. La cabeza de Kounji estaba girada, mirando por la ventana.

—Aquí viene. Prepárate —ordenó la chica del asiento de atrás—. Ahora... ¡arranca!

Kounji estrelló el pie en el acelerador y el todoterreno se precipitó fuera de la oscuridad hacia el coche de mi madre. Ella ni siquiera lo vio venir. El sonido chirriante del metal y los cristales rotos rugía en mis oídos, como si realmente hubiera estado allí cuando Kounji había estrellado su vehículo contra el suyo.

Di una respiración entrecortada y el recuerdo se volvió borroso de nuevo. Ahora mi madre estaba fuera del coche tendida de espaldas sobre el asfalto. Una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer, pero no podía ocultar el hecho de que la sangre cubría todo su cuerpo, sus piernas, su pecho, su rostro. Los extremos de los huesos rotos asomaban por la piel de sus brazos y su respiración se volvió superficial. Muriendo… mi madre se estaba muriendo.

La chica se paró frente a Kounji, una espada reluciendo en la mano mientras ella se alzaba sobre mi madre. Llevaba una sudadera con capucha, al igual que lo hacia todo el tiempo. Excepto que la capucha de la chica era para protegerla de la lluvia, así que ni siquiera podía ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza y mucho menos su cara.

—¿Dónde está la daga? —gruñó la chica—. ¿Dónde la escondiste?

Mi madre sonrió a la chica Cosechadora.

—En algún lugar en el que nunca se te ocurriría mirar.

—Idiota. No hay lugar en el que la puedas ocultar que no la vayamos a encontrar. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—No soy una idiota —dijo mi madre, levantando la cabeza. A pesar de sus heridas, el orgullo brillaba en sus ojos violetas—. Fui una Campeona en mi tiempo y he servido bien a mi diosa. Hay consuelo en eso, incluso ahora, al final.

Nike. Mi madre estaba hablando de Nike. Ella debía haber escondido la misteriosa daga o lo que fuera… por orden de la diosa. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué los cosechadores querían poner sus manos sobre la daga tan desesperadamente?

—Yo también —replicó la muchacha—. Soy la Campeona de Loki y él ha decidido que es la hora de que te mueras. Dime dónde está la daga y lo haré rápido. De lo contrario...

Ella giró su espada en un arco amenazador y las gotas de lluvia sisearon contra la hoja.

—Me estoy muriendo de todos modos —dijo mi madre, tosiendo con la boca llena de sangre—. Así que hazlo peor, Cosechadora. Debido a que en unos minutos, voy a estar fuera de tu alcance.

—Pero tu preciosa hija no lo estará y no serás capaz de protegerla de mí —dijo la chica—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Mikan —susurró mi madre—. Mi encantadora, preciosa Mikan. Había tantas cosas que quería decirte, tanto que quería enseñarte...

Su voz se apagó, y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, mezclándose con la fría lluvia. Mi madre empezó a mascullar entonces, acerca de todas las cosas que había querido decirme. Yo estaba tan sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo que no podía concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo. Su voz se volvió ronca y sus palabras más incoherentes, hasta que lo único que murmuró era:

—Mikan, Mikan, Te amo, Mikan...

—Ella no va a hablar —dijo Kounji—. Termina con ella y vámonos antes de que se presente algún otro coche.

—Oh, muy bien —bufó la chica.

Ella agarró su espada y la alzó sobre su cabeza. Se volvió hacia Kounji y vi una sonrisa curvar sus labios a pesar de las sombras que camuflaban su rostro. Luego llevó el arma hacia abajo con un corte feroz. Empujé fuera el recuerdo el segundo antes de que la espada se hundiera en el corazón de mi madre.

Mi madre no había sido asesinada por algún conductor anónimo y borracho como había pensado. No, había sido asesinada, asesinada por Kounji y la chica Cosechadora.

Abrí los ojos, arranqué mi mano de la suya y me levanté de la silla, tropezando lejos hasta que mi espalda estaba presionada contra una de las paredes de cristal de las celdas. Estaba a un sólo paso de distancia de Amanatsu y su escritorio.

—Te dije que no te gustaría lo que verías, gitana —se mofó Kounji— Dime, ¿cómo se siente al ver a tu madre asesinada delante de sus propios ojos?

Todo el mundo se congeló por un segundo y luego todos se volvieron a mirarme. Himemiya sorprendida, el entrenador Narumi cabreado y disgustado, Jinno con una expresión de lástima en el rostro. Incluso Amanatsu levantó la vista de su revista de chismes, una mirada atormentada en sus ojos.

—Sólo espera —se mofó Kounji. —Porque yo voy a hacerte lo mismo muy pronto, gitana.

Abrí la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra. No podía hablar, no podía gritar, ni siquiera podía respirar. Todo dolía. Cada célula, cada nervio, cada pedacito roto sangrando de mi corazón destrozado.

Desesperada, me volví a Himemiya, en busca de algún tipo de consuelo, algún tipo de consuelo. En cambio, lo que vi fue culpa. A veces, si un recuerdo era lo suficientemente vívido, si una emoción era lo suficientemente fuerte, no tenía que tocar un objeto o persona para conseguir una vibración de él. La culpa llenó los ojos verdes de la profesora y todo su cuerpo lo irradiaba, como el calor que se evapora al sol, me quemaba hasta los huesos.

—Tú sabías que mi madre fue asesinada —susurré—. Todo este tiempo, tú lo sabías.

—Mikan… —comenzó Himemiya, dando un paso hacia mí.

Di media vuelta y salí corriendo de la prisión, pero ni siquiera llegué a la puerta antes de que la risa burlona de Kounji comenzara a sonar en mis oídos.

**Capítulo 25**

Salí a toda velocidad de la prisión y volví a subir los muchos tramos de escaleras. De alguna forma, todas las puertas se abrieron a mi tacto, a pesar de que yo no sabía los códigos o la jerga mágica. O tal vez Himemiya simplemente no los había bloqueado detrás de ella. De cualquier manera, me encontré fuera del edificio de matemáticas-ciencia en el frío. Y entonces sólo corrí, desesperada por estar lo más lejos posible de Kounji y de la cosa horrible que había visto, la cosa horrible que él había ayudado a la Cosechadora hacerle a mi madre.

Ellos la siguieron a casa después del trabajo esa noche. Causaron el accidente de tráfico. La asesinaron. Se la llevaron lejos de mí. No un conductor ebrio. El ataúd en su funeral había estado cerrado porque la Cosechadora la había asesinado, y la Abuela Yukihara no había querido que yo viera a mi madre así.

Abuela. Ella debía de saber sobre el asesinato de mi madre, igual que Himemiya. La primera vez que había sido llevada a la Academia, le pregunté a mi abuela una y otra vez por qué tenía que ir a la escuela en Mythos. Creí que había sido porque me podría haber descontrolado con mi magia. Ahora, sabía la verdadera razón del por qué: Los cosechadores habían asesinado a mi madre, y Himemiya y la Abuela Yukihara habían temido que hicieran lo mismo conmigo. Así que me habían enviado a Mythos, para que Himemiya pudiera mantener un ojo en mí, pensando que estaría a salvo en la escuela, que la magia que protegía el suelo, me protegería a mí también. Ellas nunca creyeron en lo peligroso que se convertiría la academia por mi causa.

No importaba cuán fuerte lo intentase, cuán rápido mis piernas se movieran, no podía dejar atrás los recuerdos .porque estos ahora también eran míos. No podía ocultarlos, ni . Mi psicometría no lo permitiría.

Por primera vez, pensé en mi don gitano como en una maldición. No recuerdo exactamente cómo, sin embargo terminé en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Los estudiantes y el personal atestaban el primer piso de la biblioteca, agrupándose en torno a las mesas de estudio y los mostradores.

Me mantuve en la pared posterior y corrí, pasando los estantes y las vitrinas llenas de artefactos. Por una vez, agradecí que los otros chicos nunca me prestaran atención. No quería que nadie me viera así, mucho menos que comenzaran los rumores y mandaran mensajes de texto sobre ello por sus estúpidos móviles.

No dejé de correr hasta que subí por las escaleras y llegué al segundo piso, donde todas las estatuas de dioses y diosas estaban ordenadas en un gran círculo en el balcón. Nadie más estaba allí, el silencio presionaba contra mi rostro, asfixiándome. O tal vez eso era porque me había quedado sin aliento después de mi frenética carrera.

Mis pasos finalmente redujeron la marcha, luego se detuvieron frente a la estatua de Nike. La diosa griega de la victoria se alzaba a unos treinta pies de altura, al igual que los otros dioses, sus plumosas alas apenas asomaban detrás de su espalda y su mirada fija parecía deparar en algo que tan solo ella podía ver.

—¿Por qué? —susurré—¿Por qué tuvieron que matar a mi madre?

El rostro de Nike permaneció frío e impasible. No sabía por qué había ido allí, o lo que creería que pasaría, pero el dolor me invadió, pesándome hasta que ya no pude dar un paso más.

Me hice un ovillo en los pies de la diosa y lloré. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve llorando —el extraño y aún silencioso segundo piso, engulló mis sollozos—sin embargo, en algún punto mi agotamiento venció a todo lo demás, y me quedé dormida allí, en la biblioteca. Me desperté, rígida y dolorida por mi posición incómoda, mis ojos estaban ásperos con las lágrimas secas, y mi corazón sólo… sólo estaba enfermo por lo que había visto en la mente de Kounji. Ese terrible, horroroso recuerdo del asesinato de mi madre.

Me llevó dos minutos darme cuenta de que la estatua se había ido. Había caído en los pies de Nike, sin embargo ahora sólo el aire llenaba el espacio vacío en el que la estatua de la diosa había estado. Me puse de pie y miré a mi alrededor, pero todas las otras estatuas seguían en sus puestos a lo largo del balcón del segundo piso, todo estaba de la misma manera, miré hacia el primer piso de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Sólo Nike había desaparecido. Retrocedí un par de pasos hasta el sitio donde ella había estado.

—Hola, Mikan Sakura —una suave voz me llamó.

De alguna forma me las arreglé para no gritar. En cambio, lentamente me giré, y allí estaba ella, Nike. Me observaba de la misma manera que lo había hecho la última vez que la había visto, la noche en que Shizune había intentado asesinarme en la biblioteca.

Nike podía ser la diosa Griega de la Victoria, pero también era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Su cabello se deslizaba más allá de sus hombros, las suaves ondas marrones relucían con un brillo metálico color bronce. Un vestido elegante de un suave color lila se ondulaba alrededor de su cuerpo como el agua, mientras que un cinturón de plata fino se enrollaba en su cintura. La cinta coincidía con la corona de flores de plata que rodeaba su cabeza, laureles, el símbolo de la victoria. Suaves y plumosas alas se arqueaban hacia arriba desde la espalda de la diosa, haciéndola lucir cómo si planeara emprender el vuelo en cualquier momento.

Era impresionantemente hermosa, sin embargo lo que hacía que me sorprendiera con respecto a ella era el poder que emanaba… frío, hermoso y terrible, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Vale —dije—. Estamos haciendo la cosa extraña del mundo de los sueños, ¿verdad? ¿Estamos en la biblioteca pero no realmente del todo? ¿Esa es la razón por la que no hay ningún chico estudiando en el primer piso, justo ahora?

Eso era lo mismo que había sucedido la última vez que había hablado con la diosa. Un minuto había estado en la biblioteca, peleando con Shizune. Y al siguiente seguía estando en la biblioteca, pero todos y todo lo demás había desaparecido excepto yo, la diosa y Vic. Nike rió y caminó hacia mí.

—Algo así.

Los ojos de la diosa se encontraron con los míos, y sentí que podía mirarla a los ojos para siempre. Sus ojos eran de un tono curioso, no del todo morado, pero no del todo gris tampoco, era como el ojo de Vic. Su mirada me hizo pensar en el color suave del crepúsculo, ese instante de tiempo justo antes de que la oscuridad se acerque y cubra la tierra en la sombría noche. Tal vez debía ser más humilde, tal vez debía de ser más respetuosa, sin embargo ahora que la diosa estaba allí frente a mí, no pude evitar cuestionarle por las preguntas que quemaban en mi corazón.

—¿Por qué los cosechadores mataron a mi madre? ¿Qué es lo que querían? ¿Qué es lo que están tramando? ¿Cómo puedo detenerlos? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer ahora?

El rostro de Nike era amable, sin embargo la tristeza tiró hacia abajo su sonrisa.

—Camina conmigo, Mikan Sakura.

Di un paso junto a la diosa, y comenzamos a pasear alrededor del balcón, pasando por las estatuas de los dioses y diosas de todas las diversas culturas del mundo. Puede que hubiera sido mi don gitano o tan solo fue mi imaginación, pero vi que todas las figuras de piedras se quedaban mirándome, sus cabezas giraban una por una alrededor para observarnos rodear el balcón. Me estremecí y envolví los brazos a mi alrededor, dejando caer mi mirada de las estatuas. No sabía lo que vería si seguía observándolos. Una parte de mí no quería saberlo.

Finalmente, Nike habló.

—Hace mucho tiempo, después de que Loki fue derrotado en la batalla final de la guerra del caos, los otros dioses y yo combinamos nuestras facultades y encerramos a Loki lejos del reino de los mortales, atrapándolo en otro reino, otra dimensión. En una especie de prisión, si quieres llamarlo así. —Algo así como el hecho de que esta biblioteca es un reflejo de la real, en la que estoy durmiendo en este momento...o ¿lo que sea?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Los dioses colocamos siete sellos en la prisión de Loki, utilizando varios artefactos mágicos y otras defensas para mantenerlo contenido. .La diosa se detuvo y me miró—. Seis de los sellos han sido rotos. Y cuando el último, el séptimo sello se rompa, Loki será libre una vez más.

Los sellos están casi rotos, y no va a pasar mucho más tiempo antes de que encontremos la llave para abrir el último. Pronto, Loki será libre, y su caos reinará una vez más. Y cuando eso suceda, lamentarás el día en que naciste, gitana. Tú,

Nike y todos los demás miembros del patético Panteón. Las palabras de Kounji resonaron en mi cabeza. Antes en el complejo de esquí, me pregunté si el Cosechador sabía de lo que estaba hablando, o si tan solo estaba loco. De verdad, de verdad deseé que él tan solo hubiera enloquecido. Solté una respiración irregular.

—Pero… pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? Eres muy fuerte. Puedo sentir el poder saliendo de ti en olas. Seguramente, tú y los dioses juntos tienen la suficiente magia

para reparar los sellos. Negó con su cabeza.

—En primer lugar nos llevó toda la magia que teníamos crear los artefactos y los sellos, para atrapar con ellos a Loki. Han pasado siglos y algunos de los dioses aún no se han recuperado de la desagradable experiencia.

—¿Pero cómo pudieron romperse los sellos en primer lugar? — pregunté.

—Los seguidores de Loki —dijo—. Ellos encontraron los artefactos y los otros objetos que utilizamos, se los arrebataron a los Campeones que estaban protegiéndolos, y los destruyeron. También se debilitaron y eventualmente rompieron algunas de las otras defensas con sus sacrificios de sangre. Como puedes ver la sangre tiene un gran poder, en especial, la sangre de los Campeones después de que son bendecidas por su propio dios o diosa. Cada vez que un Cosechador asesina y dedica esa sangre derramada a Loki, el dios del caos se vuelve un poco más fuerte y se acerca más a escapar de su prisión.

Sumire y la Abuela Yukihara ambas me habían dicho que ser una Campeona era peligroso, de hecho era tan bueno como tener una diana en la espalda, y que los cosechadores harían cualquier cosa para asesinar a los Campeones. Ahora sabía la razón. Porque mi sangre tenía poder… más poder del que siquiera hubiera podido soñar. Más poder del que yo quisiera. Me estremecí.

Nike caminó, pasando frente a Atenea, la diosa Griega de la Sabiduría. Entonces pensé en Himemiya, y en como la profesora era la Campeona de Atenea. Me peguntaba si sabía acerca lo de los sellos rotos, y el hecho de que Loki estuvieran tan-malditamente-cerca de volver a estar libre.

—¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? —pregunté—. ¿Existe alguna manera de evitar que el último sello sea roto?

—El último sello, él más fuerte, es un artefacto que fue confiado a mi Campeón —dijo, sin responder del todo a mi pregunta—. A lo largo de los años, ha pasado de uno de mis Campeones a otro, desde su primer antepasado hasta llegar a tu madre, Yuka Yukihara.

Pronto, las palabras que Kounji había dicho en sus recuerdos tuvieron mucho sentido para mí.

—Una daga —susurré—. El artefacto, el que es el último sello en la prisión de Loki, es una daga. Esa es la razón por la que los cosechadores asesinaron a mi madre… porque ella escondió la daga y se negó a decirles donde estaba, y la necesitaban para liberar a Loki.

Nike asintió.

—Correcto. Se llama la Daga Helheim, porque tiene el poder de abrir un portal al Helheim, el inframundo subterráneo donde los otros dioses y yo atrapamos a Loki.

—¿Sabes dónde está la daga? —pregunté—. ¿Dónde la escondió mi madre?

Negó con su cabeza.

—Después de la última batalla en la guerra del caos, todos los dioses hicimos un pacto para no intervenir en los asuntos mortales. De lo contrario, habríamos destruido el mundo hasta que no quedara nada. Por eso es que los sellos y las otras defensas fueron entregados a nuestros Campeones y a otros verdaderos guerreros para que los escondieran y los protegieran de la mejor manera que pudieran hacerlo. Los sellos fueron diseñados para permanecer en el mundo mortal, así otros dioses no podrían tocarlos o romperlos. Pero, por supuesto, los cosechadores han estado buscando implacablemente incluso desde que Loki fue encarcelado. Uno a uno, han encontrado los artefactos, y ahora, sólo queda la daga.

—Y nadie sabe dónde está la Daga Helheim exceptuando a mi madre, pero ella no puede decirlo porque está muerta.

La amargura llenó mi vacío y dolorido corazón.

—Verdaderamente lo siento, Mikan Sakura —dijo con un tono triste—. Pero a menudo los Campeones son llamados para hacer sacrificios. Tu madre dio su vida para hacer que Loki permaneciera prisionero, y salvó innumerables vidas haciéndolo. Cada día en el que Loki permanece atrapado es otro día en el que el mundo no está al borde de la guerra. Ella murió protegiendo a otros, lo cual es la cosa más valiente y noble que puede hacer un Campeón.

Entendí que era lo que había hecho mi madre y por qué, sin embargo eso no hacía que fuera más fácil soportarlo. No hacía que mi corazón doliera menos.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer ahora? —susurré, sintiendo como si me estuviera deshaciendo desde dentro a fuera.

—Esas cosas no permanecen ocultas por siempre —dijo Nike, una vez más no respondiendo apresuradamente a mi pregunta—. Hay demasiado poder conectado a la daga y hay muchos cosechadores buscándola. Eventualmente, alguno de ellos encontrará la daga y la utilizará para liberar a Loki.

Miré hacia la diosa.

—Me quieres para que encuentre primero la daga, ¿no es así? ¿Y luego qué, ocultarla en otro lugar? ¿Qué bien podría hacer eso? ¿No seguirían los cosechadores tan solo buscándola?

Asintió con su cabeza de nuevo.

—Ellos lo harán. Incluso ahora, están usando los sacrificios de sangre para tratar de romper el hechizo de camuflaje, que tu madre puso en la daga para esconderla. Una vez el hechizo se haya ido, serán capaces de adivinar su ubicación real y buscarla. Necesitas encontrar la daga, esconderla en algún otro lugar y ponerle un nuevo y fuerte hechizo de camuflaje. Tu profesora Himemiya debería ser capaz de ayudarte con eso, junto con el bibliotecario espartano, Jinno.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Si había alguien aquí en Mythos que pudiera mantener la daga fuera de las manos de los cosechadores, sería Himemiya. ¿Pero Jinno? ¿De verdad? ¿Él era un espartano? Entonces pensé que en el complejo de esquí había visto a Jinno y a Natsume juntos. Si ellos estuvieran relacionados como yo había sospechado, tendría sentido que Jinno fuera un espartano al igual que Natsume.

—Tu madre escondió bien la daga, todos los cosechadores siguen sin encontrarla y eso es una pequeña victoria para los miembros del Panteón, y para el mundo —continuó Nike—. Pero el tiempo está corriendo y el hechizo no aguantará mucho más. El Panteón necesita más tiempo para prepararse para lo que viene.

—¿Y qué es lo que sería?

La diosa me miró fijamente con sus ojos del atardecer. No dijo nada, aunque de alguna manera, yo sabía la respuesta. caos. guerra. Muerte. Destrucción. Loki escapando de su prisión y tratando de volver a poseer el mundo. Malas. cosas malas todas alrededor.

—¿Pero, cómo se supone que debo encontrar la daga? —pregunté—. Mi madre era inteligente… la persona más inteligente que conocí. Si los cosechadores aún no han encontrado la daga ¿Qué te hace creer que yo lo haré?

Nike sonrió.

—Porque tú eres mi Campeona, Mikan Sakura, y tengo fe en ti, de la misma manera que la tuve antes con tu madre.

Por mucho que apreciara la confianza de la diosa, justo ahora no era exactamente la cosa más útil en el mundo.

—¿Pero no me puedes ayudar en absoluto? ¿Darme una pista o algún lugar, algo donde poder empezar por lo menos? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Era la misma pregunta que le había hecho hacía tan solo un minuto, y por tercera vez, ella no me contestó exactamente.

—No te puedo decir eso. Todo lo que puedo hacer es aparecer para aconsejarte una que otra vez, Mikan Sakura. Nada más. Ese es el acuerdo que los dioses hicimos con respecto a nuestros Campeones. La batalla es entre ustedes y los cosechadores. El resto depende de ti. Son tus decisiones. Ni siquiera yo o alguno de los otros dioses nunca podremos obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras—dijo Nike—. Cada criatura, mortal y dios por igual, tiene libre albedrío. Es lo que elegimos hacer con esa voluntad lo que nos define, lo que nos hace ser lo que somos, buenos o malos. Recuérdalo.

Era el mismo discurso que Himemiya me había dado hacía un par de semanas atrás en la clase de Historia de la Mitología, sin embargo no me hacía sentir mejor ahora de cómo lo había hecho en ese entonces. Sí, el libre albedrío era grande y todo, pero no veía cómo eso me ayudaría a derrotar a un Cosechador… o a Loki, el dios del mal, si es que alguna vez volvía a ser libre.

Llegados a éste punto, habíamos caminado alrededor de todo el balcón. La diosa dio un paso hacia atrás hacia arriba adentrándose en el pedestal donde su estatua estaba en el panteón de la biblioteca.

—Me has servido bien hasta ahora, Mikan Sakura Yukihara —dijo—. Has utilizado tu ingenio y tu magia con prudencia. Espero que continúes haciéndolo… por el bien de todos nosotros.

Se inclinó y besó mi mejilla. Por un momento, su poder fluyó en mí… ese frío, hermoso y terrible poder que la hacía a ella lo que era. Mi propia sangre se transformó en hielo, justo de la misma manera en que lo había hecho la última vez que me había dado un beso allí en la biblioteca sentí que algo cambiaba en mi interior. Algo estableciéndose en un lugar nuevo, trayendo consigo una nueva fuerza, coraje y determinación. La sensación ya no me asustaba como había sucedido antes. Nunca más. La diosa retrocedió, y me dio una última sonrisa suave antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a brillar y a fundirse como si un adelantado crepúsculo hubiera sido remplazado por el amanecer.

Parpadeé y Nike se había ido, siendo reemplazada por su blanca estatua de mármol, una vez más.

**Capítulo 26**

–¿Mikan? —una suave voz me llamó—. Mikan, despierta.

Una mano gentilmente sacudió mi hombro, sacándome de mi… de donde sea que hubiera estado. Abrí mis ojos para encontrar a Natsume acuclillado frente a mí, su

helada mirada carmesí llena de preocupación.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó—. Jinno me dijo lo que sucedió con Kounji. Él y los demás están preocupados por ti. Están afuera buscándote, junto con Sumire, Koko, y Kitsu.

Dejé escapar una amarga risa.

—Debo haberlos asustado realmente si Jinno está preocupado por mí.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, contra la base de la estatua de Nike. Natsume me miró durante un segundo, entonces se sentó en el frío suelo junto a mí.

—¿Me dirás qué sucedió? ¿Qué viste? —preguntó en voz baja. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que había visto al tocar a Kounji, cuando miré en el interior de sus horribles recuerdos. No se me ocurría nadie mejor que Natsume. Después de todo, también había visto los recuerdos del espartano, cuando le había besado, y sabía que lo entendería.

—Sí, me gustaría hablarlo —dije—. Pero para realmente entenderlo primero debo decirte algunas otras cosas sobre mí. cosas que nos sabes.

—¿Cómo qué?

Tomé aire.

—Como el hecho de que soy la Campeona de Nike.

Me senté ahí y le dije a Natsume todo, comenzando con la primera vez que vi a Nike esa noche en la biblioteca, cuando había peleado contra Shizune y el Merodeador de Nemea. El espartano no dijo ni una palabra mientras hablábamos. Sólo se sentó ahí, dejándome sacarlo todo, dejando que sacara todos mis miedos, mis sentimientos y heridas. Y le dije todo, sobre ver al asesino de mi madre a través de los ojos de Kounji, que Himemiya y mi Abuela Yukihara lo habían sabido todo el tiempo, que me habían ocultado la verdad; lo que Nike me había dicho sobre los sellos rotos de la prisión de Loki; como mi madre había ocultado la Daga Helheim, y que Nike me había pedido que la encontrara y protegiera la daga de los cosechadores que la buscaban.

Después de terminar, Natsume se sentó ahí durante un momento. Entonces me sonrió.

—¿De veras tienes una espada parlante?

Giré mis ojos.

—Como siempre te comportas como un espartano friki de las armas, y te enfocas en Vic.

Me incliné hacia delante y ligeramente lo golpeé en el hombro. Pero ambos nos reímos y me sentí un poco mejor.

—Lo siento por tu madre —dijo Natsume en un tono tranquilo—. Sé… sé como es perder a tu familia, perder a alguien que te importa mucho.

La imagen del niño parado sobre esos dos cuerpos llenó mi mente, pero no dije nada. Por el contrario, miré a Natsume, queriendo que me dijera lo que había sucedido ese día, cómo había perdido a su madre y a su hermana, el por qué de que creyera que saber eso, me haría pensar menos de él. Que me haría creer que no era el héroe que yo sabía que era. No dijo ni una palabra.

Natsume abrió su boca, como si fuera a decirme algo, pero entones la cerró de nuevo, y miró hacia otro lado, con una expresión atormentada y culpable en su rostro. Miré a sus manos desnudas, las cuales estaban a tan sólo unas pulgadas de las mías. Sabía que si lo tocaba ahora, si extendía mi mano y la tomara con la mía, mi psicometría trabajaría. Y entonces vería y sentiría lo que Natsume estaba recordando ahora y finalmente descubriría sus secretos.

Por qué y cómo había perdido a su familia, y las razones de por qué nos alejaba. La razón que hacía al espartano dudar de sí mismo y de quien era. Me preocupaba tanto por Natsume, que la tentación de hacerlo era fuerte. Pero recordé lo que la profesora Himemiya y Nike, me habían dicho sobre el libre albedrío, sobre como las decisiones que tomábamos definían quienes éramos. No quería usar mi magia para descubrir el secreto de Natsume. Quería que confiara lo suficiente en mí como para contarme eso, de la misma forma en que yo confiaba en él. Y si tenía que esperar un poco para eso, entonces estaba bien. Mis sentimientos por él no iban a cambiar, no iba a dejar de preocuparme por él.

—Me alegra que me vinieras a buscar —dije finalmente .. Aquí ésta noche, y en la estación de esquí.

Natsume me dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—Siempre te voy a ir a buscar, chica gitana.

Dudó, entonces alargó el brazo para colocarlo a mi alrededor. Yo incliné mi cabeza en su hombro, y él apretó su otro brazo contra mí, cuidadosamente evitando tocar mi piel desnuda. Nos quedamos allí, durante un largo, largo tiempo.

Al día siguiente después de clases, salí del campus y fui a visitar a mi Abuela Yukihara. Nos sentamos en lados opuestos en la mesa de la cocina, pero por primera vez, los coloridos muebles fallaron en alegrarme, al igual que el delicioso bizcochuelo de frambuesas que la abuela acababa de dejar sin cortar entre nosotras.

Sabía por qué estaba aquí. Después de que Natsume me encontrara en la biblioteca, había hablado con Himemiya y le dije a la profesora exactamente todo lo que había visto cuando toqué la mano de Kounji, y le hablé sobre la Daga Helheim y todos los horrorosos recuerdos que había presenciado de él, y la chica Cosechadora asesinando a mi madre. Himemiya había llamado a mi abuela y le dijo todo. Ahora yo quería respuestas… sobre un montón de cosas. —Quiero saber, qué sabes sobre la muerte de mamá —dije finalmente, mi garganta cerrándose—. Sobre su asesinato.

La abuela me miró, y entonces suspiró.

—Mikan…

—Podrías habérmelo dicho —la interrumpí—. Es un poco difícil ocultar secretos a una chica con magia Psicométrica, ¿no te parece? Especialmente desde que Himemiya me pidió que usara mi magia para excavar en el cerebro de Kounji en primer lugar.

Hizo una mueca, pero no podía discutir conmigo. No sobre esto.

—¿Cómo descubriste realmente lo que le había pasado a mamá? ¿O siempre lo supiste?

La abuela jugueteaba con las monedas plateadas en el borde de uno de sus pañuelos púrpuras.

—Tu madre estaba llegando tarde esa noche. Mucho más tarde de lo normal. Comencé a tener este sentimiento de que algo malo le había sucedido, uno de mis destellos psíquicos, ese frío y terrible dolor punzando en mi corazón, que simplemente no se iba. Así que llamé a la profesora Himemiya y le pedí que saliera y buscara a Yuka. Aún cuando tu madre y yo habíamos dejado el mundo guerrero detrás, seguíamos en contacto con Aurora. Había visto una imagen de un coche en la lluvia, así que fui capaz de decirle a Aurora donde comenzar a buscar. Ella hizo lo que le pedí, y eventualmente encontró a tu madre….

Su voz se apagó durante un momento, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, y recordé que la abuela había perdido a su única hija, y que había amado a mi madre tanto como yo.

De pronto me di cuenta de lo horrible que esa noche había sido para ella también, especialmente dado que había visto parte de eso, gracias a su don gitano. La abuela tomó aire.

—Aurora vino a casa, pero sabía lo que iba a decir, incluso antes de que me lo dijera: Yuka había sido asesinada por los cosechadores. Creímos que era solo una venganza de los cosechadores. Pero no sabíamos exactamente por qué tu madre fue su objetivo hasta ahora.

—Pero ¿Himemiya lo sabía, también? ¿Qué mamá había sido asesinada todo este tiempo?

Asintió.

—Ambas pensamos que era mejor ocultarte la verdad, calabaza. Tu madre… no hubiera querido que la vieras así. No hubiera querido que la recordaras de esa manera, nunca de esa forma.

—Pero ¿por qué siguieron mintiéndome? Especialmente después de comenzar a ir a Mythos —pregunté.

—Porque no sabías nada sobre los cosechadores, Loki y la guerra del caos. Tu madre y yo te protegimos de ese mundo, y Aurora y yo creíamos que eso te haría las cosas más fáciles, en vez de golpearte con todo eso de una vez. Es por eso que dejé que me siguieras visitando, aún cuando me preocupaba que dejaras el campus —suspiró la Abuela Yukihara—. Pero más que nada, no quería que odiaras Mythos o quien eres por lo que le pasó a tu madre.

Resoplé. Había odiado todo después de la muerte de mi madre, especialmente el hecho de haber tenido que dejar mi vieja escuela y a mis viejos amigos para comenzar a asistir a Mythos.

—¿Alguna vez me lo ibais a decir? —pregunté—. ¿Tú y Himemiya?

La abuela se encogió de hombros.

—No había pensado en tan adelante. Estábamos más que nada concentrándonos en asegurarnos que estabas a salvo en la academia. Pero las cosas no salieron exactamente como habíamos planeado.

No, no lo habían hecho. Casi había sido asesinada por los cosechadores dos veces hasta ahora, e imaginaba que estaba incluso en más peligro cuando comenzara a buscar la Daga Helheim y a la Cosechadora. La Campeona de Loki. Ella buscaba la daga también. Sabía que lo hacía.

—¿Qué hay de la daga? —pregunté—. ¿Sabías que mamá la había ocultado? ¿Sabes dónde está?

La Abuela Yukihara sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Sabía de la existencia de la daga, pero eso es todo. No tenía ni idea de que Nike le había pedido a Yuka que la escondiera, y no tengo ni idea de donde la puede haber dejado. Te lo diría si lo supiera calabaza, te lo juro. La abuela extendió su mano y la colocó sobre la mía.

Una oleada de verdad me llenó por el toque de sus dedos con los míos, junto con todo el amor que tenía por mí. La gentil calidez, me envolvió como una manta, como si pudiera protegerme de todas las cosas malas, aterradoras y crueles del mundo. Ahora, sin embargo, sabía que ni siquiera el amor de la abuela podía hacer eso.

—Espero que puedas entender por qué te ocultamos esto —dijo en voz baja, sus ojos violetas, oscurecidos en su arrugado rostro—. Ya es lo suficientemente difícil perder a alguien por quien te preocupas. Que tu madre muriera en un accidente de coche, parecía ser mucho más leve que la verdad. Más sencillo de asimilar.

Lo gracioso, es que lo entendía. La Abuela Yukihara y la Profesora Himemiya sólo habían intentado protegerme. Pero yo era la Campeona de Nike, y la diosa me había dado una misión importante. Ya no podían protegerme, sin importar cuanto lo quisieran. Y sí, parte de mí realmente quería que lo hicieran. Parte de mí quería volver al principio del año, cuando mi madre aún estaba con vida y quedarme ahí para siempre. Parte de mí siempre querría eso, pero no estaba destinado a ser así, y eso era lo más difícil de todo de aceptar.

—Entiendo por qué lo hiciste —dije suavemente—. Pero no puedes seguir mintiéndome y no decirme las cosas porque podrían lastimarme. Los cosechadores están detrás de mí sin importar lo que hagas. Ocultarme cosas sólo me va a hacer más difícil luchar.

—Lo sé, calabaza —dijo la abuela—. Sólo quería que te sintieras segura tanto como pudiera. No más secretos, lo prometo.

Una vez más, sentí la sinceridad de sus palabras conmoviéndome, y sabía que estaríamos bien. Superaríamos todo lo que estaba por venir, justo como lo habíamos hecho con la muerte de mi madre, juntas. Como una familia.

A pesar de todo el dolor que sentí por descubrir lo que realmente le había sucedido a mi madre, apreté la mano de mi abuela y le sonreí.

—¿Sabes? Ese pastel se ve terriblemente bueno.

La abuela me sonrió.

—Bueno, repartámonos unos trozos, y veamos que tal está. ¿Qué dices?

Esta vez, mi sonrisa fue brillante.

—Suena como todo un plan para mí.

Me comí un trozo de pastel con la abuela, quien me guardó el resto para que lo compartiera con Sumire, y me monté en el autobús de la tarde para regresar a la academia. Media hora después, me encontré a mí misma de regreso en la espeluznante prisión del edificio de matemática y ciencias. Me paré ahí frente a la puerta de piedra y hierro, intentando quedarme fría y calmada.

—¿Estás segura de quieres hacer esto, Mikan? —preguntó la profesora Himemiya, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros—. No tienes que hacerlo. Después de lo que viste ayer, no te culparía. Ni tampoco Narumi o Jinno.

Intentó ocultarlo, pero vi lo preocupada que estaba la profesora por la posibilidad de que los cosechadores encontraran la Daga Helheim y liberaran a Loki, y sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Si había aunque fuera una posibilidad de que Kounji supiera algo, que nos pudiera ayudar a encontrar la daga, entonces tenía que tomarlo. Eso significaba que tendría que tocarlo de nuevo, tendría que escarbar entre sus recuerdos una vez más, sin importar que tan feas pudieran ser las cosas.

—Estoy segura —dije—, quiero hacer esto. Siento como si se supusiera que soy yo la que debe hacerlo. Además, el autosacrificio es de lo que trata ser una Campeona, ¿cierto?

Himemiya me dio una triste sonrisa. En ese momento, supe que ella sabía mucho más sobre el autosacrificio que yo.

—Antes de que entremos, hay una cosa más que necesito que hagas —dije—. Nunca más me ocultes nadas, ¿vale?

La profesora levantó su ceja.

—Eso funciona en ambas direcciones, Mikan. No salgas a perseguir a más cosechadores por tu cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiré y asentí.

—Está bien.

Dirigí mi cabeza hacia la puerta y dos esfinges me estaban mirando una vez más, escuchado cada palabra que habíamos dicho.

—Entonces, ¿podemos terminar con esto antes de que me arrepienta?

Himemiya abrió la puerta con su llave maestra y dimos un paso dentro de la prisión. Kounji estaba sentando encadenado a una mesa en el centro de la cúpula, justo bajo la talla de la mano que sostenía el juego de balanzas. El entrenador Narumi y Jinno lo flanqueaban al igual que antes, y Amanatsu estaba sentada en su escritorio, con sus botas de combate subidas encima de esta, hojeando otra revista de chimes. Una vez más, el Cosechador levantó la mirada por el sonido de mis pasos contra el piso.

—¿Volviste por más, gitana? —se burló Kounji y extendió sus manos con las palmas para arriba—. Adelante. Usa tu magia en mí. Estaré feliz de verte salir corriendo del cuarto llorando otra vez.

Mantuve mi rostro frío e impasible, a pesar del retorcijón en mi estómago y de las arcadas en mi garganta ante sus burlas. Lo haré... por Nike, por mi madre, y por mí también.

Me senté frente a Kounji y le miré directo en los ojos. El rojo en su mirada parpadeando aún más fuerte, pero esta vez, sabía que el fuego estaba en mis ojos también, fuego frío y violeta.

—Escucha idiota arrogante —espeté—. El único que va a llorar, serás tú, cuando excave en tus recuerdos y los use para capturar a todos tus pequeños cosechadores, incluyendo a la chica que asesinó a mi madre. Y bajaré aquí, una y otra vez, cada día si tengo que hacerlo, hasta tenerlos a cada uno de ello. Hasta terminar de ver cada cruel cosa que has hecho en tu vida.

La diversión se deslizó del apuesto rostro de Kounji. Su boca se apretó con preocupación, y por un momento el pánico brilló en su mirada en vez del odio. Sí, admitiré que el destello de miedo me hizo feliz. A mi propia manera, supongo que era igual de oscura y retorcida que Kounji, excepto que yo iba a usar esa parte de mí, para ayudar a otras personas, no para lastimarlos como él y los otros cosechadores hacían.

—¿Y sabes cuál es la peor parte de eso Kounji? ¿La peor parte?

—¿Cuál? —preguntó, su voz quebrándose en tan sólo esa palabra. Me incliné hacia delante, manteniendo mi mirada en la suya.

—No hay absolutamente nada que puedas hacer para detenerme.

No sé que es lo que Kounji habrá visto en mi rostro entonces, qué frialdad habría llenado mis ojos, pero lo que fuera, penetró en el hosco pensamiento del Cosechador. Su boca cayó y entonces comenzó a gritar.

—No —dijo, intentando alejarse de mí—. ¡No, no, no!

Ignoré sus gritos, agarré sus manos, y alcancé sus recuerdos.

**Capítulo 27**

—¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien durante las vacaciones? —preguntó Sumire.

Era el último día del semestre de otoño. Las clases habían terminado un par de horas antes, y ahora, yo estaba en la habitación de Sumire, tumbada en la cama mirándola hacer las maletas para ir a casa a las vacaciones de invierno. Realmente no sabía por qué mi mejor amiga se estaba molestando en clasificar la ropa de su armario, ya que tres cuartas partes de lo que había dentro era de color rosa, al igual que el resto de la habitación. Podría simplemente cerrar los ojos, y escoger algunos suéteres y pantalones, y todos pegarían. Pero por supuesto, la valquiria no estaría de acuerdo conmigo en ese tema.

—Estaré bien —dije por décima vez en esos minutos.

—Estás segura —persistió—. ¿No te vas a escapar e ir a por todos los Cosechador, verdad? ¿Ahora qué estás buscando en los recuerdos de Kounji?

Había ido a la cárcel algunos días, usando mi don gitano para encontrar cualquier cosa que Kounji supiera sobre los cosechadores, que hacían y donde se escondían. No había sido gracioso. Muchos de los recuerdos de Kounji incluían herir a otras personas, matarlas y sacrificarlas para Loki.

Por mucho que lo intenté, no había sido capaz de descubrir el secreto más importante de todos: quien era el Campeón de Loki. La cosechadora que había estado en el asiento de atrás del SUV con Kounji la noche en la que se habían estrellado contra el coche de mi madre, la que incluso a él le asustaba. La chica que había matado a mi madre. Parecía como que ellos siempre se encontraban de noche y las veces que habían estado cara a cara, y en todos los recuerdos de Kounji, ella estaba siempre en sombras y con la cara oculta. De hecho, parecía que él no supiera quien era realmente. El hecho que no pudiera averiguar su verdadera identidad era sin duda frustrante. Me estaba volviendo loca.

La profesora Himemiya, el entrenador del Narumi, y Jinno sabían acerca de la chica Cosechadora y lo que le había hecho a mi madre, pero no les había dicho exactamente que estaba fisgoneando en todos los rincones del cerebro de Kounji, tratando de descubrir quién era en realidad. Sabía que decían que rastrear a la Campeona de Loki sólo para poder matarla de la misma manera que ella había asesinado a mi madre estaba mal y que no me haría sentir mejor. Lo que sea. La chica Cosechadora había matado a mi madre, y ella iba a pagar por ello. No había nada más que hablar con respecto a lo que me preocupaba.

Sumire y Vic ciertamente estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo en esa cuestión. De hecho Vic había pasado una hora entusiasmado describiendo todas las formas que podía usar para torturar a la chica Cosechadora. Yo no sabía nada de eso, estaría bien sólo con su muerte y conmigo siendo la causa de la misma.

Sin embargo, a pesar del hecho de que no había descubierto la identidad de la chica Cosechadora todavía, me sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo bueno con mi magia, que estaba marcando la diferencia. Himemiya me dijo que los miembros del Panteón habían utilizado parte de la información que había recibido de Kounji para capturar a varios cosechadores, y estaban tras la pista de muchos más. Así que pensé que Nike habría aprobado lo que estaba haciendo y mi madre también.

—Estaré bien —dije—. No voy a ver a Kounji otra vez hasta después de las vacaciones. Voy a ir a casa de mi Abuela Yukihara y simplemente me relajaré durante las vacaciones. Comeré comida barata y veré la televisión, leeré mi nueva colección de historietas. No habrá en absoluto pensamientos sobre Kounji, sus horribles recuerdos, cosechadores, u otra cosa por el estilo.

—Está bien —dijo Sumire, finalmente satisfecha—. Pero llámame todos los días.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, sí. Quiero saber todo acerca de tus Navidades y lo que piensan tus padres sobre Koko.

Sumire y Koko habían dado un paso muy, muy importante presentándose mutuamente a sus padres. Sumire se iba a casa con Koko durante unos días antes de Navidad, luego él iría a su casa con ella a pasar el Año Nuevo. Después de eso, Sumire iría a pasar unos días conmigo y la Abuela Yukihara antes de que las clases empezaran otra vez en la academia. La valquiria se mordió el labio, y las chispas rosas de magia brillaron alrededor de las yemas de sus dedos.

—Espero gustarle a sus padres.

—Estoy segura de que sí —dije—. ¿Qué podría no gustarles?

Sumire entrecerró los ojos, cogió una de las almohadas de la cama, y me la lanzó.

—Tu sarcasmo se nota.

Sonreí.

—Y me quieres por eso.

Ayudé a Sumire a cargar sus maletas ridículamente llenas y ridículamente pesadas fuera de la habitación, bajando las escaleras, y saliendo del vestíbulo del Valhalla. Los chicos salían de todos los dormitorios en ese momento, mochilas en una mano y teléfonos móviles en otra. Los carritos de golf zigzagueaban en los caminos de adoquines, transportando a los estudiantes arriba en la colina, pasando el patio principal, al aparcamiento de detrás del gimnasio, donde una variedad de coches privados esperaban para llevarlos a casa o al aeropuerto.

Koko esperaba en frente, junto a Kitsu y Natsume. Mientras Natsume ayudaba a Koko y a Sumire a cargar las maletas en uno de los carritos de golf, yo me fui al lado de Kitsu.

—Espero que tengas unas buenas vacaciones —dije—. ¿Ir a casa y ver a tus padres?

El espartano asintió.

—Sí, ¿tú te vas con tu abuela?

Asentí. Kitsu sonrió.

—Trata de no ir a por ningún Cosechador mientras estás fuera, ¿de acuerdo?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Al igual que tú no trates de correr y dispararle flechas a ninguna chica gitana. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—No lo sé —murmuró Kitsu—. Me gusta un poco asustar a las chicas Gitanas. Es mucho más divertido que las clases de historia de la mitología.

Golpeé al espartano en el hombro, se echó a reír.

—¿Y qué hay de Ruka? —pregunté en voz baja sólo para que él pudiera oírme—. ¿Vas a verlo durante las vacaciones?

Kitsu sacudió la cabeza.

—Quería pasar el rato, pero le dije que estaría muy ocupado con cosas de la familia. Creo que es mejor que no le vea por un tiempo. Darme la oportunidad para descansar de él, ¿sabes?

Asentí otra vez. Lo sabía.

—Tal vez necesitas conocer a alguien nuevo estas vacaciones.

Kitsu sonrió, pero sus ojos verdes eran oscuros y tristes.

—De todas formas aquí hay esperanza.

Koko y Natsume acabaron de cargar el equipaje de Sumire. La valquiria vino y me abrazó fuertemente, crujiéndome la espalda con su enorme fuerza, luego se metió en la parte de atrás del carrito con Koko. Kitsu saltó en el asiento del conductor, y los tres se despidieron antes de que Kitsu acelerara y el carrito despegara hacia el patio superior.

Eso nos dejó a Natsume y a mí solos, afuera del vestíbulo del Valhalla. Los estudiantes se movían a nuestro alrededor, hablando, mandándose mensajes de texto, y riendo, pero todos estaban concentrados en irse a casa y no nos hacían ningún caso. No estaba muy segura de qué decirle al espartano. No nos habíamos hablado desde que nos encontramos unos días atrás en la biblioteca, y aún no habíamos discutido sobre el beso. Yo no sabía que estaba pasando entre nosotros, pero sabía que lo iba a echar de menos como una loca durante las próximas semanas.

—Así que… debería ponerme en marcha —dije—. Tengo que ir a sacar mis cosas de la habitación y coger el autobús de la tarde para bajar de la montaña.

Natsume asintió.

—Yo también. Mi tío tiene un coche esperando en el gimnasio para llevarnos a casa.

—Jinno, ¿verdad? ¿Es tu tío?

El espartano parpadeó.

—¿Cómo lo has…

—Los vi a los dos en la estación de esquí, ¿recuerdas? Y me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parecen. —Me encogí de hombros—. Y la manera en que hablabas con él, era como si los dos se conocieran muy bien. Como si fueran familia. No fue muy difícil de averiguar. ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho nada?

Esta vez, Natsume se encogió de hombros.

—Es…complicado. Jinno y mi padre no se llevan exactamente bien.

Él no explicó nada más, pero después de un momento, sonrió.

—Además, ¿has conocido a Jinno? ¿Tú lo reclamarías como un pariente? ¿Especialmente si trabaja en tu escuela?

Pensé en el remilgado bibliotecario y en como su boca siempre, negaba cada vez que me veía.

—Buen punto.

—De todos modos, antes de ir con él, quería darte esto.

Natsume metió la mano en su chaqueta de cuero y sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de plata. Un leve rubor se deslizó por su cuello, y no me miró.

—Yo, eh te he traído algo… por navidad… espero que te guste.

—Oh. Oh. Tú… no tenías que hacerlo. —Mi corazón se disparó en el pecho durante medio segundo antes de que me estremeciera.

—No he traído nada para ti. Lo siento mucho. Si lo hubiera sabido, quiero decir, si hubiera sabido por un segundo que tú me traerías algo...

—Solo ábrelo ¿vale? —dijo el espartano, interrumpiéndome.

Natsume extendió la pequeña caja. Yo vacilé, después la cogí, con cuidado de no rozar mis dedos con los suyos. La sostuve en mi palma un segundo, pero no recibí ninguna vibración real del papel de regalo plateado, por lo que lo rasgué con mis uñas. Bajo el papel había una caja de mármol con una adorable forma de lila. Una vez más, sostuve la caja un momento, pero la única sensación que tuve fue a Natsume rompiendo el papel a su alrededor. Así que abrí la tapa con un crujido y el aliento se me atragantó.

Un precioso collar de plata reposaba sobre el terciopelo negro dentro de la caja. Se veía como algo que una diosa podría llevar —todas esas delicadas hebras de plata hiladas. Pero la mejor parte era que las seis hebras estaban unidas, con sus puntas de joyas formando una figura específica: un copo de nieve. Los diamantes que componían los seis rayos del delicado copo de nieve brillaron en el sol invernal. Después de haber superado el shock inicial y el destello de los diamantes, dejé escapar una pequeña risa. Natsume frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿No te… te gusta?

—¡Oh, no! Es precioso. Me encanta, de verdad que sí. Simplemente es gracioso. Mi abuela y yo siempre nos comprábamos algo con copos de nieve para Navidad. Le compré un tarro de galletas con la forma de un copo de nieve azul gigante cuando Sumire y yo fuimos de compras el otro día. Y ahora, tú me das esto —contuve el aliento—. Pero es demasiado. No puedo aceptarlo...

—Sí que puedes —dijo Natsume, interrumpiéndome de nuevo—. Piensa en ello como una disculpa por ser un imbécil con Wakako y todo eso. —Sus ojos se atascaron en los míos—. Llevo queriendo decírtelo un tiempo, pero Wakako y yo rompimos cuando estábamos en la estación de esquí… la noche después de que hablara contigo fuera de la cafetería.

No tenía que decírmelo porque ya lo sabía. Las noticias de que Natsume había cortado con Wakako se habían difundido por la academia el lunes por la mañana después del Carnaval de Invierno. Se volvió viral en unos diez segundos, pasando como mensajes de teléfono de una persona a otra. Es por eso que Wakako no estuvo con Natsume durante el carnaval del sábado en la montaña. La había visto cerca de él en el vestíbulo después de la avalancha, pero Sumire averiguó que Wakako sólo estaba consiguiendo chocolate caliente para ella y Misaki… no estaba saliendo con Natsume.

Nadie parecía saber la razón exacta por la que habían roto, aunque Wakako me lanzaba dagas con los ojos cada vez que me veía. Al igual que Misaki. A pesar de que Natsume y yo no estábamos exactamente juntos, era evidente que Wakako pensaba que había tenido algo que ver con su ruptura y lo difundió entre sus amigas. Quizá lo hice. El pensamiento me hacía sentir feliz y culpable al mismo tiempo. Quería a Natsume, pero tampoco quería que hiriese a Wakako.

Pero el espartano estaba aquí, ahora, de pie delante de mí, y no iba a perder esta oportunidad. Tragué el nudo de mi garganta.

—Sabes lo mucho que… me importas. El que rompieras con Wakako… ¿Qué significa eso… para nosotros? —No pude mantener el leve susurro de esperanza fuera de mi voz.

Natsume me miró fijamente, sus ojos oscuros y serios, y supe que estaba pensando en su secreto otra vez, y decidiendo si podía confiar en mí con ello o no. Qué pensaría al respecto. Pero luego el momento pasó, y él sonrió una vez más.

—Significa que te veré después de las vacaciones de Navidad, chica gitana. Intenta no meterte en muchos problemas mientras tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

Después él se inclinó y me besó. Fue sólo un breve toque, sólo una rápida caricia de sus labios en los míos, pero igual la firmeza de su boca, todavía sentía el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío, todavía sentía su aliento mezclándose con el mío, ambos fundiéndose en las nubes de frío entre nosotros.

Natsume retrocedió, me guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue sonreír y verle irse, esperando que se terminaran pronto las vacaciones. Cuando todos mis amigos se hubieron ido, volví a mi propio dormitorio en la Mansión Estigia para coger mis cosas y bajar la montaña hacia la casa de la Abuela Yukihara. La primera cosa que hice cuando volví a la habitación fue pararme enfrente del espejo de la pared y ponerme el collar que Natsume acababa de darme.

Enganché la cadena y acaricié el copo de nieve de diamantes con las yemas de los dedos. Luego, cerré mi mano sobre las delicadas hebras de plata y me concentré. Les llevó un segundo a las imágenes y los sentimientos llenar mi mente.

Natsume mirándome en el Carnaval de Invierno y observando el trineo de copo de nieve que tenía ese día. El horror que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el camino de la avalancha. Él viéndome correr por la nieve y deseando poder hacer algo, lo que fuera, para ayudarme. El miedo frío que le llenó cuando recibió el mensaje de Kitsu de que estaba en peligro. Su determinación para salvarme de Kounji sin importar qué. El orgullo feroz que sintió cuando me vio usar a Vic para luchar con Kounji… y ganar.

También había algunos recuerdos felices. Natsume rondando por la joyería, intentando encontrar el regalo perfecto para mí. Él viendo el collar y pensando que le recordaba a mí. El espartano esperando que me gustara. Natsume sosteniéndome, primero en esa noche fuera de la cafetería de la estación de esquí y luego otra vez en la biblioteca. Y finalmente, nuestro beso desesperado en la zona de construcción, la que me había permitido acceder a las habilidades de pelea del espartano.

A través de todos esos recuerdos, buenos y malos, sentí lo que Natsume cada vez que me veía o pensaba en mí… ese suave, caliente, burbujeante sentimiento que solo podía significar una cosa. Natsume Hyuuga de verdad se preocupaba por mí.

—Le gusto .murmuré—. Realmente le gusto.

Con el sonido de mi voz, Vic abrió su ojo. Había apoyado la espada en mi escritorio y su cara estaba justo al nivel de la mía.

—Eso es una baratija pequeña y brillante —dijo Vic, mirando fijamente el collar—. Parece que el chico espartano tiene buen gusto.

—¿Cómo sabes que me lo dio Natsume?

Vic resopló.

—Puedo ser viejo y cascarrabias, pero no soy condenadamente estúpido. Ese chico está loco por ti. Cualquiera puede verlo. De hecho te llevó demasiado tiempo averiguarlo.

—Cállate, Vic —dije, pero había una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me moví por mi dormitorio, metiendo ropa e historietas en mis maletas. Una de las últimas cosas que cogí para llevarme fue la pequeña estatua de Nike que había mantenido en mi escritorio. La figura alada de la diosa lucía exactamente igual que su estatua en la biblioteca. Quizá fuese tonto, pero la réplica barata me hacía sentir un poco más cerca de ella, me hacía sentir que podría de alguna manera encontrar la Daga Helheim y mantenerla a salvo de los cosechadores.

—Ten una feliz Navidad, diosa —dije a la estatua, luego la puse dentro de mi bolsa.

Al final sólo había dos cosas más que empacar, las fotos de mi madre. Deslicé la suya y la de Himemiya dentro de mi bolsa. Cogí el segundo marco de cristal y me quedé mirando la foto de mi madre en sí misma, tomada unos meses antes de su asesinato. Cabello castaño, ojos violetas, un rostro preciosa. Ella me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios. Esa sería mi primera Navidad sin ella, me di cuenta con un susto. La primera Navidad en la que no estaría allí para abrir los regalos conmigo y la Abuela Yukihara. La primera Navidad en la que no estaría alrededor riendo y hablando y bromeando con nosotras dos. Mi pecho me dolió de una familiar y amarga manera, pero aparté el sentimiento a un lado y me concentré en mi ira… la ira que había crecido y crecido como una flor venenosa floreciendo dentro de mi corazón, desde que descubrí lo que le pasó a mi madre en realidad.

No sabía cómo, no sabía cuando, pero iba a encontrar a la Campeona de Loki, la chica Cosechadora que había matado a mi madre —y empujaría mi espada a través de su corazón. Natsume le había dicho a Kitsu que era una auténtica patea-culos. Supuse que era hora de estar a la altura de las palabras del espartano.

Pero primero sería la Navidad con la Abuela Yukihara y Vic. Puse la foto de mi madre en mi bolsa, apoyada junto a la estatua de Nike. Después hurgué en mi escritorio, agarré el pequeño sombrero de Santa que había comprado para Vic, y lo pegué a la empuñadura de la espada parlante.

—¿Estás listo para ir a coger esa tarta y jamón de Navidad? — pregunté—. La Abuela Yukihara me llamó esta mañana. Ha estado cocinando galletas todo el día sólo para nosotros dos.

—Supongo que unas pequeñas vacaciones no hacen daño —gruñó Vic—. Aunque vas a ir a practicar conmigo todos los días, Mikan. Estás empezando finalmente a aguantarme y no te tendré recaída y olvidando lo poco que has aprendido, sólo porque el colegio ha terminado. Tenemos cosechadores que matar, ya lo sabes.

—No te preocupes —dije—. Vamos a ir a matar cosechadores hasta que estemos los dos bañados en su sangre y hambrientos por más.

Vic arqueó su única ceja.

—Esa es mi frase.

—Sí —dije—. Y es una buena. Ahora vamos, tenemos un autobús que coger.

Colgué mis bolsos sobre mi hombro y agarré a Vic. Eché un vistazo más en el espejo al collar con forma de copo de nieve que me había dado Natsume. Quizá era mi imaginación, pero los diamantes parecían destellar con un fuego interno, llameando tan brillantes como mis sentimientos por el espartano, y lo harían al terminar las largas vacaciones de invierno. La pura, esperanzadora luz me hizo sonreír mientras dejaba mi dormitorio y volvía a casa de la Abuela Yukihara para las vacaciones.


End file.
